The Watcher
by babedarlingpotter
Summary: At the age of seventeen, Bella's not a teenager anymore, what with all the duties she has. Can anyone hear her silent pleas for help? Hurry, before she succumbs to the stress and take drastic measures. Being a Watcher's not all it's cracked up to be.
1. Prologue

The Watcher – Prologue

The light of the full moon surrounded a cloaked figure, her face hidden in the shadows, revealing only a pair of deep, ocean blue eyes.

"I, Isabella Marie Fortunato-Delacour," the cloaked figure recited, "accept the duty of Watcher of the Unknowledgeable Mythicals with all my heart, with all my soul, with all my mind and with all my magic. As the daughter of Veronica Fortunato-Delacour, the late Watcher of the Unknowledgeable Mythicals, I take on all responsibilities in her place."

A bright light flashed and engulfed Isabella, the figure in the cloak. Soon enough, it went away, along with the Stone of Responsibility, leaving only a silver, metal circlet with a large gem in the center. Isabella picked it up and raised it to the crown of her silvery-blonde hair. It fit just right.

* * *

**Author's Notes...**

**Some background on the story so that you guys won't get confused. This is obviously an AU fic and no, it's not AH either. This background will contain information mostly about Bella's family, because **_**everything**_** depends on her inheritance - and no, I'm not talking money or worldly goods.**

**Bella is an orphan, so she's pretty much on her own. She lives with her aunt, Verdonna, who happens to be a successful fashion designer. She's so busy with her job that she rarely spends time with Bella, but it's clear that she loves her niece. Bella's the only connection she has to her beloved older sister, Veronica. Verdonna is also a squib, a person born in a magical family but doesn't have any magical powers, which kinda explains why her job is situated in muggle fashion, not wizarding fashion. (Honestly, what kind of fashion does the witches and wizards have?? I have absolutely no idea...)**

**Now, Veronica Maria Fortunato-Delacour marries Pierre Delacour, and together had a charming little daughter in which they name Isabella Marie Fortunato-Delacour. Is it just me or does that sound a tad too long? *shrugs* I have a penchant for long names. Veronica had a job called 'Watcher of the Unknowledgeable Mythicals', which took her away from her family. The point of this job is to 'watch' over the 'mythicals', which will be explained, hopefully, in the first or second chapter. Pierre, on the other hand, was a painter. Not much excitement there. As for siblings, Bella has none, though she has a lot of cousins. (Those Delacours, they breed like rabbits.) =D**

**The Fortunatos (Bella's mother's family) are a part of Muggle (did I mention that I'm borrowing JKRowling's fantabulous world?) Italy's nobility. Her grandfather was the Duke of Arobele. And no, that's not a real title. I just made that up, obviously. If I had an ounce of creativity in me, it might sound better, but sadly, I don't. So tough. The title gets passed on to the eldest son of the current Duke to his family, but since the current Fortunatos are Veelas, there are no sons for the title to be passed on. So the title went to Bella's mother, the eldest in her family. And now she's dead, so the title goes to Bella. Anyone lost so far?**

**I know, *rolls eyes*, this might sound like another one of **_**those**_** stories where Bella's all pampered and super powerful and stuff. Well, she isn't, at least, not in this story. She might have magical abilities, the Watcher thing and the whole being a duchess thing, but that doesn't automatically make her powerful. She just happens to have powers in her arsenal. Am I making sense?**

**Oh, and did I mention that Bella's part Veela? No? Well, now you know.**

**

* * *

**

**More information that I think y'all should know, just to see which main characters are human, nonhuman, magical or nonmagical, or something altogether.**

**Magical**

**Bella, Bree and Nessa (this is not Renesmee)**

**Nonhuman (vampire, werewolf, etc)**

**The Cullen family, Denali coven and the Volturi – vampires, the young men in the Quileute tribe – shape shifters, the Delacours and the Fortunatos – part Veelas**

**Muggles (all human)**

**The students in Forks High who aren't the Cullens, basically**

**

* * *

**

**Okay, I think that's about it. I'll post the first couple of chapters, and if you guys like it, then good for all of us! Please, tell me your opinions.**

**=]**


	2. Chapter One

**1**

Everything in my life was calling me to go to America, so I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision of leaving Donna behind. She'll understand. I'm sure she will. She always does. I just hope that she'll survive without me. Kooky, of course, will look after her – cooking, cleaning in her wake – but I fear for Donna's safety. She spends too much time in the Muggle world, and muggles cannot be trusted.

I don't trust muggles. In fact, I don't trust anybody outside my family, and even so, I only trust a fair few. I can count on one hand how many people I trust: Nessa is on the top of my list, followed by Bree, Fleur, and finally, Donna. They all saved my life, one way or another. Either by literally saving me from the clutches of danger, as in Nessa's case, or by just being there, as a listening ear, like in Fleur's case.

She reminds me so much of my mother, Fleur, and I'm glad that she has a family of her own now. With her eldest, Victoire in school, and her youngest, Dominique, already speaking in both French and English, I'm positive Fleur's happy. Despite all that, she's even happier now since she's with child, again! I really am glad for her.

Never in my life would I have thought that Fleur would settle down so young, and at first, I thought her marriage to that poor Weasley family would be a terrible mistake, but once I met the groom in person and his relatives, my mind was instantly changed. There will never be a more contented couple than Bill and Fleur Weasley.

I smiled as I, after a full night's walk around the forest, finally found the Watcher's cottage. I was relieved to find it charming. It will be my home for the next years to come. It wouldn't do me good if I found it unsatisfactory. It's not like I could just ask the American Ministry a favor to build a magical house. They don't even know a Watcher of the Unknowledgeable Mythicals existed beyond the fairytales. I've got to thank Beedle for that.

I approached my new home, and was pleased to see that the surrounding garden supplied many potion ingredients, even the rare Wolfsbane, which can only be picked at the highest peak of the full moon to ensure its usefulness. There was a blossom tree by the south, and a tire swing was hung from a thick branch. There was also a well, deep from the looks of it, and it was covered in poison ivy. My smile grew wider. I like it.

Pushing the creaking door open, I entered the threshold. It was dark, but the waning moon provided enough light to enable me to maneuver around. It was a small cottage when seen outside, but inside, it was slightly bigger. I found the living room, kitchen, study and bedroom all covered in cobwebs. Thankfully, the bed wasn't. It was as if someone cast a spell to ward of spiders from ever touching it.

Vaguely, I thanked the Watcher who casted that spell, which happens to be my grandmother, Elisabeth. Then, I settled on the bed and entered the realm of sleep.

I woke up the next day not to the sound of my alarm, but to the chirping of the birds and the light of the sun. I groaned. My bed _had_ to face the morning sun. I reluctantly stood up and went down to the kitchen, and was halfway into preparing my breakfast when the fireplace lit up and turned green. Someone was using the Floo.

I didn't know anyone who could contact me through this fireplace, so I unsheathed my wand from its holster up my right arm and pointed it at the fire. A freezing spell was on my lips when a woman's voice said, "Whoa there, Abby." I relaxed and returned my wand. There's no need to be frightened of Nessa.

"Sorry," I apologized. "Reflex."

"S'ok, I guess." Nessa's head bobbed, in which I think she shrugged her shoulders. "Shouldn't've scared you like that. Though, it was worth the look on your face. I wish camera's worked through the Floo…shame."

"Is there a particular reason as to why you're here?" I asked, settling on a wooden stool, my food ready to eat in front of me, "other than to annoy the magic out of me, of course. I _am_ in the middle of breakfast."

"Sorry again," Nessa shrugged, "I just wanted to pop in and see how you're doing. Donna's worried sick about you. Did you _have_ to leave during the middle of the night, and without even leaving a note behind?"

A blush threatened to grace my cheeks but I stopped it just in time. I sat up straight and stared at my croissant. "Yes, it was necessary. Donna would have forbidden me not to leave."

"She would've understood," Nessa reasoned.

"No," I said back, "she wouldn't. You weren't there when Donna found out that Maman had to leave for Alaska. She was devastated, along with my father. I know she's devastated now, but at least the news reached her quickly, unlike last time. Look at it like this: this time, it was just a quick stab on the back than a drawn out death."

"But a death all the same…"

I didn't answer her. Instead, I just ate my breakfast. I was hungry, and I've got a long walk to Forks High, because despite being of age already, I was still a child under the muggle government's eyes. I pierced my croissant fiercely with my fork and proceeded into cutting it mercilessly with my knife. If only they knew how far from I child I was. The amount of responsibilities on my shoulders…

"Abby!"

I looked down and saw Nessa looking at me worriedly. I relaxed my frame and sent her an assuring look. This time, it was my turn to apologize. "I'm sorry. I got carried away with my thoughts. What were you saying, again?" I asked when I noticed she had just asked me a question, but I forget what it was.

"I said, well asked," Nessa rolled her eyes, "why you changed your hair, and where did you get that necklace?" She pointed her nose to the circlet around my neck. I knew it was supposed to be worn on my head, but it attracts too much attention – if not for the intricate detailed carvings, but for the rare Moon Sapphire gem smack dab in the center.

"Oh, it's just a trinket I found in my room the other day," I lied flawlessly, "and as for my hair, I thought that it would be less conspicuous if no one realizes that I'm part Veela. Muggles might be ignorant, but m–" I stopped just as I started saying the word 'mythical'. I can't let it slip that mythical creatures were in this town. I would break the sacred oath I've undertook as a Watcher. "But muggles, nonetheless, will get curious." I recovered from my mistake perfectly. I knew Nessa didn't suspect anything.

"I see what you mean."

Nessa and I talked for a while, but as the clock struck, informing me of the time, we bid a quick goodbye before I got ready. It was my first day at Forks High, and I can't afford to be late. Not only will it make me look bad, but I won't have enough time to scan the town for the mythicals and find out as much information as I can of them.

According to my mother's entries in her journals – she has always been a writer, while I, a reader – she says there are two mythicals in the area. It was a wonder in itself. No two kinds of mythicals ever live so close to each other. They always stray away from each other, either consciously or unconsciously.

The first kind of mythical was a vampire, but not like the kind of vampires in the Wizarding World. These vampires are the muggle kind. They don't possess an inch of magical power, but extremely talented ones might be lucky enough to possess them. They are sustained by blood, like any other vampire, but they cannot transform into their animagus form, which automatically becomes a vampire bat. Maybe it's because their skin if marble hard, or maybe it's the lack of magic, I don't really know.

The second kind of mythical was a shape-shifter. They were natural animagi by birth, but they can only seem to change into a wolf, and thus the pack that lives in La Push call themselves 'werewolves'. They differ so much from the proper werewolf, having the talent of transforming whenever they want, but they were still man-wolves – werewolves.

I stopped by the large white building, curious at the figure standing on the third floor, his face as pale as my own, even paler, perhaps. 'HOSPITAL', I read the sign. The man was gone from the window the next time I checked, however I couldn't forget the piercing topaz eyes, the knitted brows and the practically luminous blonde hair.

I hurried past the hospital, all my senses alert for an attack from that man because I knew that he was a mythical. I can't be wrong about this. I've studied my mother's journals with immense care – I've read through the book cover to cover. I've even read between the lines: mythicals, no matter how tame they might be, are dangerous. They can attack at any time, so I must never let my guard down.

I clutched my wand in my pocket, just in case.


	3. Chapter Two

**2**

'Welcome to Forks High' I read as I passed by the enormous sign. I felt small as I passed by it, so I hastened my steps. The parking lot wasn't full but it wasn't empty either. There was a silver Volvo parked in a corner, and a few rusty cars littered the scene, all in various colors, shapes and sizes. One in particular that caught my attention was a large purple van.

As I walked through the lot, pairs of eyes, both male and female, followed my every step. My annoyance was balanced by my attention-seeking Veela self, so my face was more or less expressionless. Whispers erupted in my wake, but I turned a deaf ear towards them. I don't like gossip, especially if it's about me. Though, I won't say no if it was about someone else. It's the only way you can get information if you're the new student in school, like I am right now.

And here I was, thinking I could escape school. That's one of my resolutions that I made when I graduated from Beauxbatons at the age of fifteen broken. I'm back in school, muggle school or no, again. What would Leon say if he knew about this?

I collected my necessary papers from the Main Office. Apparently, judging from the way the secretary spoke to me like I was a deaf three-year-old, I couldn't speak a word of English. Just because I happen to come from abroad doesn't mean I can't speak English. It's my third language, after French and Italian. I taught Mrs. Cope, the secretary, when I spoke to her in perfect English, complete with a British accent. I've asked one of Fleur's friends to help me out in learning it. Hermione, I think her name was…all I remember was a mane of brown hair.

The morning flew by without my notice. I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I found the lessons intriguing. The world of muggles wasn't half bad, not half bad at all. The only downer was the way the people, students and teachers alike, stared at me like a shiny ornament, so I was relieved when the lunch bell rang. I was so eager to leave the many eyes staring at me.

"Hey, Isabella!" I scanned the wide room, searching for the person calling for me. "Over here!" Finally, I saw Angela, a sweet girl with brown hair like my faux one right now. She was waving her hands wildly, trying to get my attention. I made my way to her, happy to sit next to a kind heart, I can tell right away that she was, despite having her nosy friends around. Jessica, in particular, was deathly annoying.

"Angela," I smiled as I sat down on the seat beside her, though, I was careful to put as much berth between the garrulous Jessica and me. "It's nice to see you so soon. How was English?" I asked. We met in Algebra, but separated in the next lesson. She had English, while I had History.

"Fine," she answered around her food. I must've picked the wrong time to ask a question. "The teacher, Mr. Speare," she swallowed her food, "was kind to us today, it being the first day after the Christmas holidays after all."

"Speaking of that," Jessica said, butting in, "how come you've started school late, Isabella? I mean, you're over three months late."

"I had other obligations," I answered vaguely. It was a truth, but only a half-truth. I was avoiding her question, if that wasn't obvious.

"Like?" she asked, trying to get more out of me. I smiled wryly at her obvious approach.

"Obligations," I shrugged my shoulders, spooning a small amount of food into my mouth, "mostly with my family, friends. I was helping around in my aunt's work as well; she's been quite busy this winter and she needed all the help she can get."

"Oh?" Angela straightened up. Something must've caught her interest. "Tell us about your family, Isabella," she said. Her eyes were pleading, but not so much as Jessica's. I tried not to shy away from the girl, not wanting to be rude, but it was hard when she keeps sticking to me like she's been hit with a Permanent Sticking Charm.

"Yes!" Jessica squealed, "I – I mean, we – would love to hear about your family. Do you have any brothers? Sisters? Oooh, do you have any single cousins?" She winked at me knowingly.

I shuddered as Sebastian, Peter, Nicholas and Jacques entered my head. If they ever come here, I vow to never to introduce them to Jessica. I'd rather let Saphira, my menace of a cousin from my mother's side, loose on her. And considering how much I hate that cousin of mine, that's saying something.

"I have no siblings," I let out. I picked at my food. Family was always a touchy subject, but I've learned to keep the guilt and sorrow in instead of out. It's no use for me to cry. "My parent's died when I was young so I lived with my aunt and I have…" I quickly counted all my cousins in my head, doing a mental checklist as I did so, "…twenty-six direct cousins in both sides of the family."

The way both of the girls' jaws dropped was hilarious to watch. I wish I'd brought a camera with me. This was one of those 'capture' moments. I'm sure Nessa would agree with me.

"Isa-Isabella," Jessica choked out. "Twenty-six?"

I nodded.

"That's double than mine," Angela whispered. "I don't want to be you in family reunions," she slammed her hand resolutely on the table, and I laughed at her comment. I agreed with her. I wouldn't want to be me in family reunions. I was, more or less, the baby of the family – the youngest of the bunch, excluding the new Delacour-Weasleys of course, because then I'd be the third youngest.

I sighed. I can't believe Fleur's having another baby! By the time she gives birth, I'll be the fourth youngest. I really must celebrate.

"The Cullens are here…" I heard someone, maybe Eric, a guy from History, said in a stage whisper.

I followed his line of sight, and my breath caught at what I saw. _Mythicals_, I thought. There were five of them, definitely more than what I've estimated last night. Five mythicals? And that's not including the vampire from the hospital and the werewolves from La Push. For the first time in a long time, I bit my lip in anxiety. This job was going to be stressful, I can tell.

"Those are the Cullens," Jessica whispered, and I was shook out of my thoughts. She must be misinterpreting the way I was looking at the Cullens – the vampires. I didn't stop her though. I want to know about them. I need to know as much as possible so I can Watch over them, protect them from danger if possible. And, that man with bronze hair looked positively endearing. I immediately squashed the urge to stand up and flirt with him shamelessly. As if cued in, the man turned his head and glared at me.

"The Cullens?" I asked. I didn't need to feign curiosity. I was curious already, especially since the bronze haired man wasn't relenting his glaring, even after I've glared back at him. "Who are they?"

Angela chose to answer. "They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's kids." My eyebrows shot up at this. Dr. Cullen must be the one in the hospital. But that's not what surprised me. It was Jessica's choice of words. 'Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's kids.' Are they their real children? They seem…inappropriate for that role, and I didn't know vampires could reproduce.

"They're all adopted," Jessica added, unknowingly answering my question. So the Cullen children aren't biologically related. "But that's not the real juicy part." A crazy grin grew on her face. "They're dating…as in, _dating_ dating. Dating each other and all that mushy crap." My reaction wasn't what Jessica wanted, so she repeated what she said.

"So?" I asked again.

"So?" she asked incredulously, "I just told you they're dating – except Edward, but that's not the point. It's like, a scandal! The dating part, I mean."

"Where's the scandal in that? You said so yourself they were all adopted. They're not biologically related, so it's not incest."

"But it practically is!" Jessica pressed, her voice rising in volume slowly and steadily. "They all live under one roof! You don't know what they do at night." She whispered the last part, though she shouldn't have bothered. The Cullens heard her words, and their reaction was to glance at each other in hilarity.

"Please," I raised a hand to stop her, "I don't want to hear anymore. What you're talking about now is their private personal lives," I glanced fleetingly at the table where the Cullen family sat. They too, were staring unabashedly at me, just like their brother, just like the other students. Looking back at Jessica, I said, "I think it's called private for a reason."

I gathered my things and stood up. I think I've received enough information about the vampires. After school, maybe I could go over to La Push and ask around of the wolf pack. With my head held high and my gait suitable for a runway, I strutted across the cafeteria and exited through the double doors.

Perhaps this Watcher thing won't be so bad after all.


	4. Chapter Three

**3**

I heaved an angry sigh as I opened the door to my cottage. Someone, the mailman I think, had no heart – none at all! He just left my packages outside, not even bothering to place them somewhere where the rain can't get to them. If I ever meet that person – the mailman – I will personally kill them. They don't know how disastrous their actions were.

I knew it was a bad idea to send my pets through the muggle mail. I don't know what made me do it in the first place. Maybe it was because I dreaded traveling with them. I had acquired an international license for Apparition travels, and Bree knew just as much as I that I was never good at Side-Along Apparition. I wouldn't want to behead Serendipity by accident. She'd peck me to death if I did that.

After checking the area for stray eyes, I took out my wand from its holster and cast a silent Levitation Charm, and steadily, I maneuvered the box into the house. When I was inside, I opened it immediately using my dagger, which was cleverly hidden in my boot. I never leave without my weapons. It was necessary, for I am the Watcher after all. The mythicals might not think they need it, but I'm supposed to protect them.

"Verity," I greeted my pet Kneazle with enthusiasm. "Serendipity," my tawny owl flew high up, "Genviève," my patchy St. Bernard jumped from the box and licked my face wet, "and lastly, Prudence." I held my hand out to her, and she slithered and coiled around it, her cold scales reminding me of endless practices with my combat skills and how she was always wrapped around my wrist. "Aww, guys," I crooned. "I missed you all, even if we were only separated for one night." Serendipity flew in a circle around me and then landed on my shoulder, the one where Genviève wasn't leaning on.

The clock struck behind me, and I saw that it was five o'clock. Has time passed by so quickly? I need to go to La Push now or the night will catch me. I don't want to be out in the streets during the night, especially since there are vampires around. I'm still unsure of what their diets are: human or animal? My mother's journal says nothing about that.

So I conjured a leash and clipped it to Genviève's collar – I needed an alibi after all. I bid my pets goodbye, leaving them to have a merry time and stretch their legs. It was cramped in the box. I had sent them to sleep, yes, maybe even going as far as placing the mildest Petrificus Totalus spell on them so that the muggles won't know what's happening, but I can tell that they were uncomfortable. They'd be happy to have a chance to stretch their legs.

Genviève and I followed the highway towards the center of the town, and from there, I followed the signs to La Push, the Indian Reservation. I found the place easily, and was walking down First Beach when I first met the werewolf mythicals. They weren't that hard to find, it's not as if they can be easily ignored. They were all sinewy and large, with thick necks and coffee skin – they were a complete contrast to me.

It shocked me that there were many in the pack, and I have a feeling that's not the whole number.

The leader, it seemed to me, saw me watching him from the distance. He walked over to me and as he did so, Genviève started growling, but the man didn't seem perturbed. In fact, he looked amused. "You're not from around here," he said quite rudely. My natural response was to scoff derisively, but I forced myself to be polite.

"I know."

"Who're you?" he asked. His eyes raked over my body, but I ignored the feeling. It was a feeling I've felt one too many times in my life.

"The name's Isabella," I supplied. I offered my hand to him, and he roughly took it, repeating my name. His hand was hot and it shocked me, but I did not let that shock show on my face. "What's your name?" I asked the man, "and would you care to introduce me to your friends?" I sent a pointed look behind me to his friends, who all were watching us carefully. They don't appear to be the most inconspicuous of people.

"Sam," he answered, telling me his name, "and as for my friends…" he led me to the group, and I was surprise to notice that a girl was there. She looked eerily identical to most of the men, so it's no wonder I didn't see her as a girl. "This is Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, Leah and her younger brother, Seth."

"Nice to meet all of you," I smiled kindly at each one of them. Only one returned my smile. A guy with short hair the exact same shade as the sand underneath my feet; he must be Seth. He looked strikingly like Leah, his older sister. They share the same pair of eyes, though his was more welcoming.

"So what brings you here to La Push?" asked Sam, breaking the pregnant silence. Leah scowled at Sam's eagerness, and I couldn't help but smirk at that. From her reaction, I'm judging that she has feelings for this Sam character.

"I'm walking my dog," I said, flipping by brown hair over my shoulder as I did so. "I live not far from here, near the Forks High school actually, and I've heard a beach was nearby. So I thought to myself, what better place for Genviève to stretch her legs than at the beach?" I ended with a wide smile. Embry, Quil and Jared were slowly falling under my Veela trance, just like Sam, when a new figure joined the group.

"Sorry m'late," the new person said. His face was flushed, darker than its original russet color. "Billy warned me about some kind of –" Heads shook fiercely around me, telling this guy to stop talking. "What?" he asked dumbly. Finally, he laid eyes on me, and it was quite a sight when he did. His eyes bugged out of its sockets that I was afraid I had to take them to the vampire doctor to push them back in, and his mouth dropped open in what I can say was shock.

"Wow…" he wolf-whistled, "I've never seen you around here before."

"Maybe that's because she's new in town?" suggested Quil sarcastically, hitting his friend upside on the head. "Don't be such a freak, Jacob," he chided.

"Jacob," I butted in, acknowledging the newcomer, "my name is Isabella." I spoke in such a hurry that a hint of my Italian accent seeped through my artificial British one, and I think Jacob caught it.

"You're Italian?" he asked, his brows scrunching together in thought. I nodded. "You don't look Italian," he said, earning him another smack on the head, courtesy this time of Embry. "Ow!" Jacob howled, much too like a wolf to me.

"Control yourself," ordered Sam from beside me. He said it so low that I doubt he knew I could hear him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," muttered Jacob.

Ignoring the petty argument I happen to be witnessing, I bent down on my knees to give Genviève a reassuring rub around the neck. Nightfall was upon us, and she seemed restless. She's wary, being too close to werewolves like this. She wanted to run, but the leash I was holding wouldn't let her. The force she was using was strong though, so I had no choice but to acquiesce to her demands. I'm sure her self preservation will wear out if she gets used to being around the wolves. She has to get used to it. It's not like we're leaving any time soon.

"Hey, if you don't mind, I think I should get going." Disappointed faced met my amused one. They were all reluctant to see me go, except for Leah, of course. "It's time for me to go home," I explained.

"Right," Jacob said, a small frown on his face, "wouldn't want the 'rents to be worried."

My face dropped. "Actually," I cleared my throat, "I live alone." I cleared my throat again. "And if I don't get home soon," I allowed myself to laugh – it was clearly fake, but it was a laugh nonetheless, "I might get lost in the dense forest."

I waved to them as I departed, and they all wished me a safe walk home, each varying in degrees of kindness.

I was glad when I finally reached home. It has been a stressful day, first meeting the vampires at school (who knew they'd be attending school?) and then second, meeting such a large pack of werewolves. I think it's some kind of response to the many vampires in the area. From what I've heard, vampires and werewolves were mortal enemies. I kicked the wall in frustration. This new revelation is not making my job easy.

There were so many factors that I have to consider. I don't think I'm ready for this job. I don't know what made me think I was ready. I shouldn't have accepted the duty last night. That was so foolish of me. I might be at the peak of my combative skills, but mentally speaking, I'm not ready to take up all of this.

A random vase imploded due to my accidental magic. I flicked my wand lazily to it and fixed it, muttering a "reparo". Verity jumped up on my lap, scared from when the shards of ceramic scattered everywhere. "Sorry," I apologized to her. Verity cuddled close to me and deeper into the covers of my bed. Genviève was at the foot of my bed; Prudence was wrapped around one of the corner panel of the bed, while Serendipity was perched by the window. I knew she was itching to hunt, so I opened the window for her using magic.

She flew out into the night, disappearing into the distance. I sighed and closed my eyes. Maybe my stress will evaporate come tomorrow morning.


	5. Chapter Four

**4**

I was wrong, stressful thoughts invaded my mind all day the next day. I wasn't able to concentrate at my school work, and as I was ignoring everyone, including Angela. I'm sure I've hurt her feelings when I steadily ignored her tries to talk to me during Algebra; I was simply too deep into my thoughts.

"Isabella," I looked up and saw the teacher, Mr. Banner, talking to me.

"Yes, Mr. Banner?" I asked politely. I was in Biology, and I was seated next to the glaring vampire, Edward. That particular action spurred many thoughts in my head, all giving me stress. I breathed out through my nose, calming myself, when I saw the chalk by the board shake quietly.

"Why aren't you working on your seatwork?" He gestured to the microscope between Edward and I, and the many slides to be examined. "I can't give you a high grade if only Edward," he sent a short glare the man beside me, "is doing all the work."

"I'm sorry," I apologized, absentmindedly blinking my eyes prettily. "I was distracted by the many interesting posters position along the walls," I smiled genuinely, luring the man into my Veela clutches. "Please don't blame Edward for doing all the work. He was simply making up for my lack of attention."

Mr. Banner frowned and huffed, "I guess I can let you go for this one time only. You have to control your thirst for knowledge until all your work is done, Isabella." With that said, Mr. Banner walked away to check the other students' work. Mike and his partner, Jessica, were apparently using the microscopes wrong.

"Earth to Isabella," Edward smiled warmly at me. I noticed that he was actually talking to me, and not glaring like yesterday. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, your lab partner. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to catch you and introduce myself yesterday, you were always with your groupie."

"Excuse me?" My groupie…did he mean Jessica and Mike? Were they really following me all day yesterday?

"I'm sorry," he ducked his head down in embarrassment. "I just insulted your new friends, haven't I?"

"No," I shook my head, "Jessica and Mike aren't my friends, just mere…acquaintances."

Edward looked at me for a long time, before looking back down to the microscope. "You clearly are not from around here, Isabella. You're not the average seventeen year old."

"Who told you I was seventeen?" I looked at him curiously. Nobody knows my real age, not even the school. I _did_ fake them. But nevertheless, I was still seventeen.

"No one," Edward hurried to say, "I just assumed you were the same age as me, us being in our junior year." He smirked, as if he was laughing at his own joke. I smirked too, getting his joke, though he might think I didn't. Vampires, immortals, never aging…stuck at seventeen forever, at least in Edward's case.

"Well, what else do you know about me?" I asked, taking the microscope from his deathly cold hands and peering into it. "Next thing you'll say that you knew I'm half French and half Italian, and that I'm an orphan." I smiled sadly as I handed him back the microscope. I can't believe I just told him my parents were dead. Why can't I keep my mouth shut around him?

"I didn't know about the former part of what you said," he murmured, surprised, "but as for the latter part…" He looked at me with a dishonorable twinkle in his eyes, like he did something he shouldn't have done. "Jessica," he said, "she can never keep her mouth shut. I couldn't help but hear."

Ah, I nodded my head knowingly. Jessica.

The conversation stopped for the moment, and I proceeded into writing the answers into our worksheet. Edward had to tell me all the answers, something I was ashamed about. I have absolutely now clue as to what cells are, one of the down sides of having grown up in the Wizarding World.

If my lack of knowledge about the current subject wasn't embarrassing enough, then my handwriting would be mortifying. These writing contraptions – pens – were new to me. I usually write with a quill, but I was foolish enough to think that muggles write the same was as wizards and witches. How wrong I was. So my penmanship suited a three year old trying to learn how to write instead of a seventeen year old. Delightful.

I just hope that Edward won't think of me as stupid. I looked passed Edward and saw that it was raining outside. And it wasn't just simple drizzling. It was a downright storm, with strong winds that have the power to uproot trees. Gulping unconsciously, I turned away from the scene. It reminded me too much of how my father died.

The streets of muggle Paris were vivid in my mind. I was seated in the back seat of a rented car, and when the collision came, thankfully, the only injury I acquired was a broken leg which was fixed the minute I entered St. Mungos. My father, however…he wasn't so lucky. He was crushed to death, a gory sight that I was a witness to. And as if the death of my mother a year earlier wasn't trauma enough, I had to see my father die. I had to see him draw his last breath.

"I see you don't like the rain, Isabella." Hearing Edward's faint voice in the distance was enough to send me back to reality. I wouldn't say it out loud, but I was thankful for the interruption. I don't know how I would've gotten out of that memory without an outside force to help out.

"The rain?" I asked. "Oh," I exaggerated in shaking my head, "it just brings up awful memories."

I can see that Edward wanted to know what memories they were, but he visibly restrained himself and asked, "So if you hate the rain so much, then how come you moved to the wettest place in the continental US?"

"I didn't have a choice," I whispered, choosing my words carefully. I can't relay to him too much, or the hard work of previous Watchers before me of keeping the job secret will be for nothing. I respect them so much, them being my ancestor, and the job too much to do that. "It's something that I cannot control. What I can control though, is _when_ to come here, but I felt like it was a now or never kind of decision. The sooner I came, the better."

"I don't understand…"

I sat up straight and huffed, "You're not supposed to," only to regret it a second later. "I'm sorry," I apologized.

"No, it's okay," Edward hurried to say. "I was prying, and I shouldn't have. It should be I who should be apologizing."

"No," I shook my head fiercely, "I took my annoyance out of you, and even though the said emotion was caused by your actions, I shouldn't have done so. It was impolite and rude of me."

For the second time today, there was silence between Edward and me, but this time, it was a significantly awkward one. Awkwardness was an emotion I haven't felt in a long time. Not since Leon… I slammed my eyes shut. It was raining, too, when he died. I sat all day under the rain that day, by the Quidditch field where we first met. He had challenged me to a game, me along with my many French cousins. I didn't know then that that simple decision would send my life into a spiral of happiness and bliss, and then later on, sadness and grief.

I was hugely thankful when the bell rang, signaling the end of the lesson. I believe my next class after this was Gym, a lesson I seem to be unfamiliar with. Exiting the classroom as quickly as I could without arousing suspicion, I followed Angela to the gymnasium. We shared the same class. To be honest, it wasn't because of my excitement to go to Gym that propelled me to walk fast – run, even. It wasn't that, no.

No, it was because I needed as much distance between Edward Cullen and myself.


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N: OMG, thanks for the positive responses! I **_**love**_** them!! And to answer some questions, since it occurred to me that even if you didn't ask me in a review, you might still be asking questions in your head. I missed some things out in the explanation in the prologue…**

Will Bella be Edward's singer?

**For the sake of keeping it as simple as possible, no, Bella won't be Edward's singer. My explanation for this is because she's not fully human. She's part Veela. To those who don't know what a Veela is, and I just realized this after reading your review, jules454 , that not everyone knows the Harry Potter Series. How could you?? *coughs* I mean, yeah... Veelas are extremely beautiful human-like creatures/women that when extremely angered, they can turn into a Banshee creature. Yup, scary. Also, they have silvery-blonde hair and blue eyes, and with their beauty, can enchant men, along with their singing and dancing.**

Will Bella's mind still be shielded from Edward's powers?

**Yes, because in my opinion, whether Bella is human, Veela, vampire or whatever, her shielded mind is part of her personality. It's would be boring if Edward can read her mind **_**all**_** the time. Where's the fun in that?**

**Okay, that's about it…**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything.**

**5**

Gym, to say the least, wasn't – and yet, it was still everything – that I expected. I imagined it to test our physical abilities, for gyms are like fitness centers, at least according to Donna. Wizards and witches don't care much about their physical health. I'm an odd ball, as per usual, because one needed to be at the height of their fitness if one becomes the Watcher of the Unknowledgeable Mythicals.

What I didn't imagine about Gym class, though, was that the lesson would be spent _playing a game_. Back in Beauxbatons, we didn't play games. We only do that when we have free time – Quidditch, mostly – so it came to me as a surprise, a pleasant surprise but a surprise nonetheless, that muggles play games as part of their school curricular. It was an amazing thing to learn.

The game volleyball was a hard concept for me to wrap my head around, so the coach assigned a random student to explain it to me. Unfortunately for me, it was a Cullen. I believe she was Edward's sister – well, adopted sister. Alice was her name. I was in her team when it was time to play, and lucky for us, we won. Personally, I don't think we would have won without Alice strong hits…spikes, I think it's the right term to use.

When I arrived home that day, I was met with a flurry of hoots and various other animal sounds. Apparently, I have a letter from Fleur, and Serendipity was excited to deliver the letter to me. I opened the letter with my dagger and read through it quickly. It's been a long time since I've heard from Fleur.

_Dearest Isabella,_

_Your owl's a smart one, you know that? How did she know that I needed to send you a letter? I was about to use Errol, and you know how slow he is – I still can't believe Bill refuses to let him go – when all of a sudden, Serendipity flew in threw the window! It shocked the magic out of Gabrielle, who happens to be staying over here at Shell Cottage. You should come over soon. That is, until you feel it ready to come back home._

_Oh yes, don't be so naïve to think that I wouldn't hear. I'm sure Vanessa already knows because I heard this bit of news from her mother. Poor soul, if Tante Madeleine's gone crazy with worry over you, then I fear for Tante Donna. It was foolish of you to run away like that. I thought you were over your rebellious urges after you graduated…didn't you vow to behave reasonably? _

_On other news, well, my news, did you know I was pregnant again? Oh, of course you do. You were there when I told the family. But I bet you don't know that this baby just might be a boy! Harry, you know him, Bill's sister's husband (not to mention the Wizarding World's savior, but don't tell him I said that), he introduced to me this muggle pregnancy test. It's a special one that predicts if your baby is going to be a boy or a girl. Well, the results came, and it says the baby will be a boy! Isn't that wonderful? A boy! Born from a Veela!_

_Gabrielle wants to say hello, and she says to expect something from her soon, a letter, I think. She's recently got a new assignment, Merlin knows she needed it. She's been living from me for far too long now. The Auror Department, the French one, I mean, seems to be reluctant in assigning her jobs. Personally, I think it's because the people working there are too intimidated by her to actually talk to her. Please convince Gabrielle to be nicer to her colleagues? It'll do everyone good._

_I hope this letter find you well, and please, consider going back home._

_Lovingly yours, from your cousin,_

_Fleur Weasley_

I sighed a huge sigh as I placed the letter down on the table. I felt Verity jump on my lap, and Genviève's fur brushed between my legs. I looked around and saw Prudence busy swallowing a rat, while Serendipity flew out the window to hunt some more. Prudence stole her food.

Sometimes, and I'm just realizing this now, it can be hard to be Watcher. For one thing, I can't tell my family about this because frankly, I'm not allowed to and they will certainly not believe me. For another thing, it felt lonely, not having company around. I mean, I'm happy with my pets, but a girl needed some _human_ companionship every once in a while. It's enough that I'll be surrounded by mythicals all day and everyday, especially at school.

Speaking of mythicals, my mind wandered off to Alice Cullen. She seems to hate me. I gathered that from the brief period we spent together in Gym. She hates me, and I don't know what I did to make her hate me. She behaved like a snob towards me, and every time I hit the ball, setting it for her, she frowned at me.

What did I do to her?

And it wasn't just her who seems to hate me. The rest of her family, barring Edward, frowned at me when I passed by their table during lunch. If I'm not mistaken, I even heard the blonde girl, Rosalie, hiss an angry remark at me. In French. How did she know I spoke French? I didn't inform Edward of my lineage until _after_ lunch in our Biology lesson.

Another thing that bothered me, and I am so embarrassed to admit this to myself, was that the men in the family – Emmett and Jasper. They don't seem to act the way men usually do around me. I wouldn't have noticed this if it weren't for Edward. I noticed that he gravitates around me, staring at me during class, following me as I move across the room, things like that. He might do all those stuff, but he's not downright drooling over me like Mike and Tyler. It bothered me.

Edward's brothers, on the other hand, they don't react to me, a Veela. I know I'm egotistical to say this, but my pride's hurt because of their lack of reaction. Maybe it's because they are happily together with their significant others, except…Angela's dating Ben, and I've caught him watching me yesterday, and he seems to be happy with _his_ significant other.

I ran a hand through my hair in frustration. I hate being clueless about things. Usually, I know everything, everything that's happening around me – anything that's happening with me. My reaction to Edward Cullen, the way I can't keep my mouth shut around him…it disturbedme. Even when I was with Leon, I've always kept my cool. I've never lost control of a conversation like that. Edward's a decent enough guy, but there's something about him, and I know it had nothing to do with his vampirism. I just don't see _why_ I can't keep my mouth shut whenever I talk to him. I blurt out things I've never shared with anyone.

Time passed with me trying to figure out the Cullen family, and before I knew it, I was asleep with my head perched uncomfortably on the table. I woke up the next day with a stiff neck, but thankfully, the medicine cabinet had some ointment to use on it. I might smell like aloe vera, but at least my neck wasn't stiff anymore.

I then stood up and began preparing for school, another day full of stares and mutterings about the new kid.


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**** I've realized that some in the previous chapters, I haven't put this up. Consider this for all other chapters, along with the previous ones. I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. Sorry Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling. Can I please play with your creations??**

**6**

I walked to school quietly, thinking more about the Cullen family. Now that I think about it, it's like I'm addicted to them – an unhealthy obsession. I heaved out a sigh as I tied my hair into a low, side ponytail. It was quite windy, and I didn't want it to be everywhere. It was long, and it would be a bother to the people surrounding me to be hit with my hair.

I sat in my seat in Algebra, the last lesson for the morning, and as the lecture started, if found myself not paying attention. This lesson was far too similar to the Arithmancy classes I took in Beauxbatons; it just lacked magic, that's all, so it was easy to ignore whatever was happening around me. I thought back to this morning, and to the package I received. Yes, I received another package. My order from the muggle catalogue finally arrived. It was hard to order, seeing as you can't exactly order weapons from catalogues since it's against the law, but I managed it.

I know it was against my better judgment, but I can't just brandish around a wand if by some chance I do get in trouble. The Statute of Secrecy is a law I am not willing to break. So I ordered a gun. It's going to take me some time to get used to it – it is a muggle weapon after all, and muggles…they are so inhuman. Poking a hole through one's body as self defense… I'll stick to my body bind curse any day.

"Oh Merlin…" I slumped on my desk, my head in my arms. "I can't believe I ordered that _thing_." The gun suddenly felt heavy in its holster, which was around my thigh. If _ever_ someone in my family, and I'm thinking Nessa and Bree here, if ever they find out about this, I am so screwed. I won't hear the end of their teasing, not to mention Fleur's lectures. She hates the muggles just as much as I do.

"What exactly, did you order?"

"Oh it's just a –" I stopped in my tracks and sat up straight quickly. The teacher, Mrs. Algebra, as I've taken to calling her, was just a few inches away from me. She looked at me like I was something she stepped on with her cheap, tacky shoes.

I resisted the urge to spell a boil on her nose.

"Just a what, Ms. Delacour?" Mrs. Algebra asked. As I looked back at her, I couldn't help but notice that she was wearing a very familiar brooch on her blazer. A very familiar brooch… "Well?" I was shaken from my thoughts when I heard her piercing voice.

"Oh, just this Gucci bag that I saw in a magazine," I managed to plaster a sweet smile on my not-so-innocent face. "I ordered it online from this online website of this well-known shop and let me tell you," I shook my head dramatically, "you can _not_ trust the mailman around here."

"That mailman you talk about," Mrs. Algebra placed a hand on her hips, "happens to be my husband."

Uh-oh.

"Right…" I nodded my head slowly. What have I gotten myself into? Luckily, the bell rang, ending today's lesson. I speedily gathered all my things and stuffed them into my bag. I muttered a quick sorry as I passed Mrs. Algebra, and it's safe to say that I will be changing seats from now on. No more sitting at the front for me.

"I see you've just gotten acquainted with the devil herself," a tall man with soft, curly blonde hair approached me with an expressionless face, though I can detect a smile in his words.

"Mrs. Algebra?" I asked just to make sure we were talking about the same she-devil, because personally, in my life, I've been acquainted with quite a few, especially if one has the relatives I have.

"She's the teacher in Algebra," the man said, "if that's the woman you're pertaining to."

"Oh, sorry," I ducked my head in embarrassment, "I can't memorize all the teacher's names, so I call them mister, miss, or missus plus the subject they are teaching. But I do know, that Mrs. Algebra's real name is Mrs. Viveca, am I right or am I right?"

"I don't seem to have a choice, now do I?" He held out his hand and I took it graciously, not even flinching at the coldness of his hand. "I'm Jasper, by the way, and you must be the Ms. Delacour everyone's been talking about."

"Oh, I don't know about everyone," I let go of his hand and discreetly pocketed mine. One could only take so much coldness. "But the students of Fork High seem to be abuzz with me. It's nice to meet you, Jasper, and I must say, I like you're accent. Please tell, where do you come from?"

We both walked down towards the cafeteria, since it was time for lunch and the cafeteria was where everyone eats, except for the vampires like Jasper, because they don't eat. It's tragic, really. I don't know what I'd do if I have to survive on blood. I simply can't live without my daily dosage of Honeyduke's Chocolate Truffles (Original Recipe).

"I come from the south, Texas, to be exact."

"Well, Texan Jasper," I sent him a smile, "I guess this is where we part." We stood there, in the middle of the double canteen doors. People, I noticed, were sneaking glances at the two of us. Typical, stare at the new girl and her new friend.

"I'm afraid so," Jasper nodded his head in goodbye, before he set off for his table. I glanced behind him and saw his family gathered around, all watching us, except for Edward. I waved a hand to him and he didn't wave back; he did look at me, though. I somehow felt disappointed. But that disappointment didn't last long, because when I laid eyes on Alice, I felt something different. I felt fear. I managed to not let it show in my face, but I can't deny that I still felt it. Unconsciously, I felt the hilt of my wand just to check that it was there. I mean, it was hard to check if it was there, in my right boot, without arousing suspicion, but I managed to do it.

As I took my seat next to Angela, I felt the eyes of Jessica on me, along with the blonde girl on her right.

"Alice is glaring at you," was all Jessica said to me, and with those five words, I found myself staring at her in shock. I haven't stared at anyone in shock in such a long time, and that shocked me. So what I'm feeling right now was a double shock. Who knew that a small town such as Forks was capable of unearthing these feelings in me? I've felt anxiety, shock, embarrassment, _stress_ and finally, awkwardness…the feeling I felt with Edward.

I closed my eyes and tried to regain control of the situation. I really didn't know what I was getting into when I decide to continue my mother's legacy. Being Watcher…it's a tough job, and add that to my other responsibilities. I'm just surprised that I haven't broken down yet from everything I've had to deal with.

Hesitantly, I opened my eyes. I was met with two pairs of eyes, well, three if Angela's counted, but she wasn't in my vision my when I opened my eyes. I glanced over at the Cullens' table. Jessica was right. Alice was glaring at me, ad she was glaring at me with so much venom, so much _bite_, that the thought of being changed into a vampire via glare flashed through my mind.

"Excuse me?" finally, I was able to ask.

"I said," Jessica rolled her eyes, "Alice is glaring at you, probably at stealing her man."

"Those Cullens," the blonde beside Jessica scoffed derisively and shared a look with her friend, and by blonde I did not mean me. I checked a lock of hair just to make sure. Yeah, I'm still a brunette. "They're so possessive and uptight."

"Uh, excuse you." I pointed a finger at the girl. She needed to be put back into her place. Who gave her the right to talk about people like that? She was given a mouth so that _good_ things can come out of it, not the exact opposite.

"Are you talking to me?" she asked, pointing a perfectly manicured hand to her face, well, neck if one was specific.

"Yes, I'm talking to you," I answered back with twice as much attitude. I don't like this girl, not one bit. "Who gave you the right to talk about my friend and his family like that?" I didn't dare to analyze my words, afraid of what I might find. Was I talking about Jasper or Edward? I felt my heart twang at the latter, but I ignored the feeling. Instead I focused on the argument at hand.

"Oh, so you're their protector now?" the girl snapped back stiffly, so stiffly in fact, that the bones in her neck were showing. Her words though, reached far too close to home.

"So what if I am," I answered coolly, leaning back on my seat, "I protect all of my friends, and by connection, their family as well."

"The Cullens are not _your_ friends," she shrieked. "The Cullens don't_ have_ friends. The Cullens will never have _any_ friends because they _are_ freaks!"

"And whose fault is that?" I asked testily. "Is it their fault that no one's afraid to step out of the status quo, the safety zone, and just say a small 'hi' to them? Is it their fault that it is a person like you that's stopping them from having the proper high school experience?" Silence met my questions. "It's certainly not mine because I'mmaking an _effort_ to befriend them. I _talk_ to them when they talk to me, and I _acknowledge_ them when they acknowledge me. I don't treat them like they're a piece decoration over at the corner of the cafeteria."

The girl looked shocked at my outburst.

"At least that shuts you up," I said, sneering at the girl.

"Hey," the girl stood up and placed a hand on her hips, much like Mrs. Algebra from before, "no one shuts me up!"

"I believe I just did." I watched her as she gripped her bottle of soda, and as she was just about to throw it all over me, Jessica stopped her. She unwrapped her friend's vice grip on the can and placed it somewhere out of arm's reach.

"Just leave it, Lauren," she whispered, though I still heard her, "you're embarrassing yourself."

Laure heeded Jessica's warning and sat back down. She then proceeded to ignoring me. I smiled at that. I like winning these verbal spats with people, mainly girls who think they are better than what they really are. Just because they bring people down doesn't mean they are higher than those people.

I took my lunch bag and prepared my food on the table. At least I'm doing my job properly as a Watcher, protecting the mythicals. I glanced at the direction of the Cullens fleetingly, knowing that they heard the argument and how I fought for them. Alice wasn't glaring anymore.


	8. Chapter Seven

**7**

I think it was the start of a new relationship between Lauren and I. Every time I passed by her between classes, she ignores me and I ignore her. If by chance we were in the same class, I ignore her and she sneers at me. It wasn't the symbiotic relationship that I was searching for, but I have to take what I can get.

Biology classes with Edward were never the same after my outburst in the cafeteria. We still conversed, joked every once in a while, but the underlying uneasiness in his actions made me uncomfortable. It was as if talking to me were becoming a chore. I felt bad the moment I realized this, because I knew it was me who was making him put up with this. He overheard the argument, and he felt like he had to be my friend from now on.

That's why I started ignoring him.

Conversation decreased in occurrence and before I knew it, we barely exchanged words anymore. I don't know what made me feel bad more: the ignoring him part, or the fact that I let this happen. I'm still debating over that topic. But either way, I haven't spoken to him in months, so I guess I should've expected irrational behavior from him soon enough.

It was really stupid of me to not notice. The tension was always there, so I must've realized that he would crack soon enough, but sadly, well, maybe not so sadly, he did.

I wonder why I didn't see it beforehand. I'm usually an observant person, but I think my mind's been preoccupied by the pack in La Push (of course, when I wasn't thinking about the La Push pack, I was thinking about the tension between Edward and I). Who knew they could get into so much trouble without actually getting into _real_ trouble? I feel sorry for the Sheriff of the place. The pack's been in and out of prison like money coming in and out of Gringott's.

I was on my way to my next lesson, fashionably late as always, when I found myself encircled with a severely cold restraints, otherwise known as a vampire's arms, more specifically, Edward's. He lifted me off the ground and then carried me towards a niche in between two buildings: the small and never open school shop and the nurse's office. It just so happens that the nurse was on leave due to some kind of family emergency.

"What are you doing?" I screeched the moment I knew we were out of sight. I think that was the point of him grabbing me and dragging me to a hidden niche. "I'm late for class," I struggled in his arms but I knew the attempt was futile. "Please Edward," my ocean blues met his midnight blacks, "let me go."

"I'm sorry for this," he let go of me but before I could move an inch, he pressed me gently against the wall. "Terribly, I am, but I can't take it anymore." And then he kissed me. I was shocked – pleasantly shocked – to say the least. He was kissing me, and I was kissing him back. I didn't want to do this, mainly because of the Watcher/Watchee relationship that we have. I have to keep things professional, so I reluctantly pushed him back.

"We can't do this…" I breathed into his neck. When I pushed him back, he just zeroed in on my neck. I was really helping the situation either, because my hands were roaming up and down his back and into the bronze haven otherwise known as his hair. It was so soft! Who would've known?

"Why can't we do this?" he asked into my lips, and then he captured them again. I couldn't answer him due to my lips being quite busy, and the fact that my mind was a whirl of irrational thoughts. A Veela, seduced by a vampire…two equally beautiful creatures, seemingly perfect for each other, but everyone knows – everyone meaning me – that it can never happen.

I pushed Edward back, more forcefully this time. He leaned away and I was met with scorching black eyes. I felt fear spike through my heart. Black eyes meant a vampire was thirsty, right? Why didn't I make the connection earlier? Does that mean – my breath hitched in my throat; clearing said throat, I managed to say a few choice words. I need to let him down easy, or else something bad that I don't want to happen might happen. I do value my life greatly, and I don't think cursing him into a body bind might help matters here.

"Edward," with all the courage I have, I took my hand away from his chest and cupped his face with them. I stroked his cheek affectionately, like one would do with their significant other. "We can't do this."

"Why?" he asked. My fingers itched to release the stress in his knitted brows, but I couldn't move my hands. I've lost the feeling of my hands, mainly because my brain was busy mentally complementing Edward's features – his eyes, his brows, nose, lips, cheeks… I sighed.

"Because," I said in an unnaturally high voice, "I said so."

"You need to give me more than that, Isabella," he growled, only to stop when he realized what he was doing. "I like you, really, I do. This feeling I'm feeling," he looked at me with unbelievable eyes, "it's indescribably. I've spent months figuring out what it is, and still, I haven't. Not yet. But I do know this," he released my waist and placed both his hands over mine. I shivered from the cold. "I can't think of a life without you. I was devastated when you stopped talking to me, and I wondered what it was that I did wrong. Please, Isabella," he begged, "please, don't ignore me anymore."

I looked away from those eyes. I was scared of what I found in them. He might not know what the feeling he was feeling was, but I do. It was clear in his eyes. I'd seen them already in Leon's all too caring baby blues. It was love, and it scared me, chilled me to my bones, seeing them in Edward's. He can't love me, really, because we've only known each other months, not to mention that he's a blood drinking vampire and I'm the Watcher – his protector.

"Why do you like me?" I asked in a quiet voice, my curiosity piqued. I had let go of his face now, and they were tucked inside the pocket of my coat, clenching and unclenching into fists due to the anxiety that I was feeling. His answer, whatever it might be, might not be the one that I seek.

His head tilted to the side and he stared up at the overcast clouds before he answered, "At the beginning, I first thought that the reason I was drawn to you, was because you were beautiful. It's a superficial reason, but you clearly stood out of the crowd with your shining beauty."

Despite the blush that threatened to cover my face, I frowned. He liked me because of my beauty? I should've known. He's only interested in my because of my Veela charms, such a shallow reason, but it's a reason a person like me had to live with. I dodged around his towering body and walked towards the end of the niche and towards the light. I ignored his cry of "Stop!" and was just about to step into the light – I know how cliché that sounds – then I stopped. Edward said 'at first', so that meant there was more.

I spun around and faced Edward. I only said one word. "Continue."

And continue he did. He explained to me how that initial reaction to my beauty changed to fondness. He enjoyed the conversations that we had and the bickering that we did, and he grew fond of me. When I started ignoring him, he became intrigued as to why I did so, which made him think over his past actions. I made him reevaluate our tentative friendship, and then he realized that what he was feeling was more, but he still haven't figured what that feeling was.

"Please, Isabella," he decreased the space between us and cupped my face, much like what I did to him previously. "Please consider me. I really am fond of you. My family tried to talk me out of it, and I did, for a little while, but I couldn't do it for long. My feelings will not be repressed – I refuse for it to be so."

I sighed, mentally preparing myself for his reaction. "I'm sorry," I stepped away and freed my face from his hands, "but I can't. It's too dangerous." Edward's head snapped back up so quickly that I was afraid he might've broken his neck. Of course he couldn't, I reminded myself, he's a vampire.

"Dangerous?" he repeated, surprise etched on his face. "How did you – I mean, why would it be dangerous?" He was barely able to cover his tracks with his words.

Smiling wistfully, I answered his question. "It's dangerous because of what kind of girl I am. I'm not right for you, Edward. You barely know the tip of the iceberg when it comes to the baggage I carry, and I don't want you to be tangled in it."

"What do you mean by baggage?"

I looked away from him and leaned on the wall for support.

"It's complicated." I discreetly checked the time in one of the many clocks around the school, and saw that lessons were nearly finishing, and that it was nearly time to go home. So much for being fashionably late, I think I've just been marked absent.

"Isabella," he leaned on the wall across from me, a hint of a smirk on his tired looking face, "I'm sure I can keep up."

"You might," I pushed off the wall, matching his smirk, "but I doubt I want to reveal that much to anyone. Not even my closest relative, who happens to be my older cousin, Nessa, knows _everything_ about me."

I began walking towards the parking lot, and planned on going home, it was after all, five minutes until the dismissing bell will ring. I heard footstep behind me, and I knew that it was Edward following me. I cast him a look behind my back, and I saw that he was smiling kindly. I smiled back, but shot him a curious glance, silently asking him why he was following me.

He ran to me and when we were walking side by side, he said, "Not only did you leave me curious, but I noticed in the past months that you don't have a ride home. May I have the pleasure and give you the said ride home?" His lopsided smirk left my head blank, but I managed to gather enough words to say something in reply.

"That depends on whether you plan on attacking me with kisses once I get inside your means of transportation." We were in the parking lot now, and I nodded my head over to his silver car, at least, a car was what I think it's called. I'm not too familiar with these muggle contraptions, besides the gun that I was still learning to use.

"I promise to never do that again," he raised his hands in surrender, "without your permission, of course," he winked at me, and I looked away in embarrassment. "So," he said once we were in front of his car, "will you?"

I opened the passenger door and slid in. "Maybe I will."

**A/N: thanks for the reviews! Just keep 'em coming! I'm not sure if Edward here was canon or OC. I wanted to keep him the same, but I also had to think about Bella (being a Veela) and her effect on him. He's not as immune to her charms as it seems. He just has more control.**

**=]**


	9. Chapter Eight

**8**

"Just turn right here, follow the beaten path and then you'll see my house soon enough." I relayed the directions to my house to Edward quickly, before he missed the exit. He was driving, obviously. As if I know how to drive. I doubt I'll ever learn to use this metal contraption. In fact, I just apparate home, but since Edward offered to give me a ride… I just couldn't say no. Not to that crooked smile of his.

Edward turned right and followed the rocky and muddy path as instructed. When my charming cottage appeared in the distance, I saw him raise an eyebrow in question. I copied his facial expression in answer. I'm not answering anything that wasn't voiced.

"Well," I said as I opened the door and stepping out of the car, "this is me. Thanks for the ride, Edward."

"It's no problem, Isabella." He leaned forwards to close the door for me, but he made the window roll down. I stared at it in slight shock. How did he make that happen? It almost looked like magic, and if I hadn't known better, I'd suspect him of sorcery. Vampires can't do magic, at least, not Edward's kind – the muggle kind.

"I'm sorry, but I need to quench my curiosity," he looked behind me and studied my house. Looking back at me, he asked, "Do you live alone?" I nodded, wondering why he's asking me that. "In that cottage?" I nodded again. "Alone?"

I scowled in annoyance. "Edward, I think we've established that already. Now if you must, ask away before more time elapses. I'm sure your siblings won't appreciate not having a ride home."

"But Bella, your house is situated in the middle of the forest. It's dangerous. Why are you living alone?"

My hands shook at my sides, my fingers tickling the places they touched on my upper thighs. I was furious at myself for letting fear takeover my body. I was surrendering to the nightmares of long ago. Bella. I hate her. Bella, Bella, Bella. I hate sharing the same nickname as her. She doesn't deserve the name. She was far from a beauty.

"Bella?" Edward was looking at me with worry. He was out of the car now and was in front of me, seemingly in seconds, but I decided to let it go. Edward must be reacting on instinct for not realizing what he just did. He reached out a hand for me, but I stepped away from him. Rejection was clear on his face.

"Don't," I grounded out, "don't you dare."

"Bella," he stepped forward but I took another step back. "What is it? What's wrong?"

I felt anger spiking up at his worry. Who was he to worry about me? What's it to him that I live in the middle of the forest? So what if it's dangerous? It's not like I can't take care of myself.

"Bella –"

"Don't call me 'Bella'…" I spat the name like it was something distasteful, which it was. I glared at Edward and fisted my hands by my sides. "My name is Isabella, not Bella. And so what if I live here? This is my _home_. I can't change that fact, and you certainly can't no matter how dangerous you think living here is. I love it here, so please," my eyes squinted into slits, "keep your opinions to yourself."

I pointed to the muddy road leading away from the house.

"Goodbye, Edward."

I watched him, still furious, as he climbed into his car. He left, but not without glancing back at me. I met his concerned glance with an irate glare. I can't stand being called Bella. It reminds me too much of all the pain I withstood.

I kicked a pebble out of the way as I made my way back inside the cottage. It was oddly quiet, with no sounds of my beloved pets greeting me as usual. I checked them in the living room, and saw that they were asleep. I smiled at that. They look so adorable. I wish I owned a camera so that I can take a picture. Too sad…

I trudged up the short flight of stairs and into my room. I quickly undressed and climbed into bed, wearing my nightgown. I couldn't bother with making dinner, let alone eating it. I just feel so tired, suddenly. I know it was wrong of me to treat Edward like that, but it was a reaction that I couldn't stop at the time.

Bellatrix Lestrange, along with other Death Eaters, had raided Fleur's wedding. I was a junior bridesmaid then, along with Bree. I frowned and punched the pillow I was lying on in frustration and anger. I was just nine! How could she torture me like that? The pain of the Cruciatus Curse was not something that was easily forgotten, nor can it be easily recovered from.

Yes, I was lucky to not have gone insane, but I'd rather be insane than bear the constant nightmares every night. I might not be having them as regularly for the past years or so, but there's always a night in which they catch me off guard. I just hope, oh Merlin please, that I don't have any tonight.

"_Hurry up, Bella," the nine year old version of Gabrielle whispered to me in French. "You look fine, so can you now please start marching? The bride's about to come down soon! Ooh, I'm so excited. This is Fleur we're talking about. My sister! Married!"_

"_Oh, shut it, Gabby," I smirked at her, "you're sounding like Grandma Marie and it's clear that you're far too young to be a gossipy old lady." I returned my attention back to my reflection in the small mirror I was holding. Fleur had insisted on me wearing make-up and I felt uncomfortable wearing it._

_Suddenly, the intro of the wedding march ended and the proper music started playing. I heaved a deep breath and plastered a smile on my face, much like the one Gabrielle has. And then I started marching, one foot in front of the other._

_After the ceremony ended, the reception came into full swing. I was having fun, hanging with Gabrielle and having fun. There were barely any other children around, so we occupied ourselves by eating cake and discussing Harry Potter. Yes, _the_ Harry Potter. Apparently, the Weasleys knew him, and from the way Gabrielle described it, she seems to know him as well._

_I was jealous, to say the least, but I did not let show. Besides, what's there to be jealous about? I doubt Harry would ever give Gabrielle the time of day; he was far too busy saving the Wizarding World. Maybe that's the reason why he's not here, attending his best friend's bother's wedding._

_I was just about to get myself another glass of pumpkin juice when a stunningly bright white light disrupted the festivities. I frowned at that. How rude. Mother always told me that parties should never be interrupted. Her reason, simply, was that it would be a crime to interrupt such fun._

"The Ministry has fallen," _the bright light said. _"Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

_And then panicked scream assaulted my ears. What did that light mean by 'they'? Who's coming? Why has the British Ministry fallen? That is, if it was the British Ministry the light was talking about. It could just as easily be about Italy and France, but I had strong reasons to believe it's the British Ministry. The war was only situated in this country, though it was slowly spreading overseas._

"_Bella!" I heard someone shrieking my name. I followed the voice, only to be thrown about and stamped on my terror-driven guests. It annoyed – and pained – me that they are treating me like this_

"_Bella, Bella, where are you!" The voice then began shouting in French, and then Italian. That was when I realized that that voice was my father. He was the only one invited to this wedding who knew Italian, apart from me, of course._

"_Papa!" I cried over the tumult of the crowd. It was lessening now, but I was still being tossed about. "Papa, I'm over here!" I climbed up on a table, trying to gain some height. When I stood up, a full head taller than everyone else, that was when everyone became silent._

_A second later, a strong burst of magic declared the Apparition wards were down, and in the blink of an eye, all of the remaining guests evacuated. Only those who chose to remain, mainly some adults were left. Only them…and me. I shivered; I knew something bad was going to happen._

_Multiple cracks, signaling apparition, sounded, and people cloaked in dark as ebony robes appeared. A crazed cackle pierced the thick silence, and then the battle commenced. There was a battle, and I was standing on the table, in the very midst of it. Where was my father? Fleur? Gabrielle?_

_Where's the Boy-Who-Lived who saved Gabrielle from the cruel depths of Hogwarts's lake?_

_Slowly, I was backing away, wanting to be as far away from this battle as possible. My heart picked up speed as I saw the groom's father, a man with balding red hair, drop down. My breath hitched. Was he dead? Oh Merlin, did I just witness someone die?_

_I whimpered in fear, scared for my life. If an adult died, then what are the chances of me surviving?_

"_Don't be scared," someone, a female voice, whispered in my ear. She then laughed, cackling away like there was no tomorrow. I realized, with utter horror, that this was the person – this was the woman – who cackled and started the battle._

_I turned around and saw the she was only a few feet away from the table I was standing on, her wand trailed lazily on me. I searched around frantically for someone to help me, but I saw that everyone was busy fighting their own battles. I was alone._

"_Wh-what are you going to do to me?" I asked, my voice wavering._

"_Ah," the woman smirked, showing rows of rotten, yellow teeth. "It appears this little Veela doesn't know how to speak English...well I'm sorry, but I can't speak Italian." With every word she took a step forward, circling the table at the same time. I followed her, not daring to leave my back unguarded. She had a _wand_, while I, on the other hand, haven't got one. That meant she can do _magic_, and I can't._

"_Fortunately," the woman said as she twirled a lock of frizzy hair around her finger, "I can speak magic. I'm sure you can understand it. It's universal amongst witches. You are a witch," her eyes turned to slits and my breath hitched in my throat, "right?"_

_I nodded my head. Such a simple action, but with dire consequences._

_The woman laughed, giddy at my response. It was like she just received a present for Christmas half a year early. I wasn't able to think over her actions anymore, because she uttered one word, and I instantly knew that it was a spell. "Crucio…"_

_A bright light hit me and I screamed in pain, such pain. It was like a million and one knives were piercing my very being, not just my skin or my bones, drawing blood. They cut deep, right into my heart and soul. I must've been under the spell for a long time, because when the woman released the spell, my short hair was drenched with sweat, as were my clothes. My throat burned in pain. I knew there was no pain much worse than what I just felt._

"_Crucio!" The woman pointed her wand at me again._

_The second time wasn't like the first. It was slightly better because a fraction of a second before the spell hit me I knew what I was going to feel, so I braced myself. The pain was familiar, but that didn't mean it was tolerable. It hurt like hell. Amidst my screams of pain and torture, I heard a male voice shout:_

"_Bella, what are you doing?! The Dark Lord gave specific instructions to not torture anyone!"_

_If my eyebrows weren't already knitted in pain, then it would've knitted in confusion. Me? I didn't know any Dark Lords. I sincerely hope this wasn't the same Dark Lord that's been terrorizing England. If it was, then I know for sure that I'd be left for dead. The cloaked figures must be the Dark Lord's warriors._

_The woman scoffed and finally, the extreme pain ebbed away leaving a dulled throbbing behind. "You can't expect me to not resist this beauty. You know I can't let a chance like this pass by."_

"_I'm not listening to your excuses, Bella," the male said. "The Dark Lord specifically said –"_

"_Yes, yes, I know."_

_There were many cracks heard, and I knew the cloaked warriors were gone. I whimpered in pain, wanting to nurse my aching body but not knowing which body part to caress. I was aching everywhere. I didn't know how long I stood there, cradled into a fetal position on the table, but when a voice shouted "Oh, sweet Merlin!", I was already half unconscious._

My eyes snapped open and I sat bolt upright. It was dawn, judging by how the sun was rising calmly above the horizon. I knew for a fact that my breath was nowhere calm, however. It was the exact opposite, along with my heart. I looked down and noticed that my sheets were strewn messily across the floor of my room, and that my nightgown was drenched in sweat.

"Merlin," I gulped.

**A/N: So, if you guys have been curious why this Bella likes to be called by her full name, well, there you go. Any views? Opinions? Thoughts? I really fo appreciate all of your reviews, so keep them coming!!**

**=]**


	10. Chapter Nine

**9**

Despite my very vivid nightmare, it did not deter me from going to school. It did deter me, however, from interacting normally with my fellow classmates, especially with one in particular: Edward Cullen. I don't know how he managed to talk himself into it, but he seemed to have thought that since he knew my home address now, he could start driving me to school. Of course, feeling absolutely guilty with the way I had treated him yesterday, I found myself agreeing to his offer.

That was mistake number one. Mistake number two was when I greeted him good morning. That was when he noticed that there was something off with me, because he proceeded in interrogating me. I didn't give him the satisfaction of having his questions answered, so the ride was pretty much spent in an awkward silence.

As Edward parked the car in the parking lot, he stated, "Isabella, there's something bothering you."

"No," I shook my head, "there's not." I shouldered my bag and pulled the metal bar to open the door. The door didn't open. "What?" I muttered to myself. I tried opening the door again, but the result was the same as before. The stupid door wouldn't open. I was tempted to take my wand out and spell it open, but Edward's voice stopped me.

He didn't exactly tell me to stop; his voice simply…caught my attention.

"Isabella," he sighed, "I'm your friend, right?"

I watched him intently, cautious as to where he was going with this. Of course I was his friend. I think my friendship with some of the Cullen family members have been established during my outburst to Lauren months ago. And no matter of Edward resurfacing some of my childhood memories can break that friendship.

"Yes…"

"Then, it is a duty as your friend to make it my business to try and fix your problems." He turned his gaze from his steering wheel to me. I felt the breath being knocked out of my lungs at the intensity of his gaze. "Am I right?"

Gathering my bearings, I replied, "It is your duty as my friend to worry about me if I do have a problem, but not necessarily your business to try and fix it. That power relies only on me, and it can only be transferred to you if I allow it to."

A frown marred Edward's unnaturally beautiful face, and I chided myself for allowing that to happen.

"What's bothering you, Isabella?" he asked, straight to the point. "Was it about what happened by your house yesterday? I should really apologize about that. I'm sorry for prying. I was just alarmed, that's all. I didn't mean to upset you with my words."

I raised a hand, telling him to stop. "There's no reason for you to apologize, Edward. As my friend, it was only natural for you to be worried. My reaction to your specific choice of words were entirely my fault, and I think I should be the one apologizing for the way I had taken my anger out on you. You didn't know that the name 'Bella' triggers painful," I chocked on the word. Pain. How ironic. "Painful memories."

"Painful memories of what?" Edward asked. At my small sad smile, he said, "It helps if you talk about it. I promise I won't reveal anything if you don't want me to." When I didn't reply, he spoke up, asking me in a hushed undertone, "Is this the baggage you speak of?"

Nodding my head, I said, smirking, "It's just the tip of the iceberg, Edward. Now would you please open the door for me? I don't want to sit here and discuss this with you. I'm afraid that the longer I sit here, the more prone I am to let something slip." I ran a hand through my long brown hair. "You know that I don't want you tangled in my mess."

"I understand," he sighed. There was the sound of something snapping, and I saw a small metal thing on the door move. I didn't understand what happened, but when Edward opened his door, I understood perfectly. He just unlocked the doors. I watched him as he walked around the front of the car and open the door for me.

There was a collective gasp when I stepped out of the car, and I knew it was not because of my terrible fashion choices for today. A simple ensemble of skinny jeans and t-shirt doesn't seem to be gasp worthy in my opinion, not unless _I'm_ wearing them. I was told once that I could wear a potato sack and make it look fashionable. But no, I strongly don't think the gasp was about that.

I muttered a thank you to Edward as he closed the door for me, and when he walked me into the building, I couldn't help but whisper something to him through the corners of my mouth. "People are staring."

"You don't seem to be perturbed by the staring during the past months. What made you change your mind?"

"Maybe it's because I know that there are staring for a completely different reason that from, let's say, yesterday?"

"Oh?" Edward asked, feigning mystification. "What can possibly be different now from yesterday? It's still another school day, the sky's still overcast, the cars here are still pieces of junk, and you're still beautiful."

I laughed at that. "Charming," I giggled. I didn't know what spurred me to do what I did next, but it was a decision I know I can never regret. I kissed him. Not on the lips, but on the cheek. It was an innocent gesture, like how a friend kisses another friend, but the students surrounding us must've mistaken it as something else.

And somehow, I didn't find it in me to reject their speculations. I'm already going to get hanged for a dragon as an egg, so I might as well make the most of it.

I spared a look over my shoulder and was smug when females glared at me, and males glared at Edward. I also felt smug when seconds after I had kissed him, Edward Cullen still had a shocked yet pleased look on his face. His hand, even, was touching the place I had kissed him. Yes, I was smug, and I let it show on my face.

This day was slowly turning out to be fantastic, in spite of the crappy beginning.

The murmurs and whispers of gossip followed me everywhere. I heard them before and after lessons; I heard them during lessons; I heard them between lessons, and I even heard them during bathroom breaks. I sighed. This town really was sad. Surely they have something better to talk about than a simple peck on the cheek? Of course, it was not just a simple peck on the cheek.

He was a vampire, and I was Veela, not that the students of Forks High knew that.

He was a single and gorgeous. I was single too, and equally gorgeous if I do say so myself.

He has feelings for me, and, unknowingly to him, I have feelings for him too.

So yes, it wasn't just a simple peck on the cheek. Not even close.

The way towards the cafeteria was cramped full with other student filing that way, the same way as I was going. I was annoyed at that. Shouldn't the school have planned this happening, and shouldn't they have made another way to go to the cafeteria? Some of us aren't that patient…

I was so busy verbally abusing the people who planned out Forks High in my head, that I was caught off guard when someone grabbed hold of my arm and with a strong pull, hauled me into a niche. I groaned in annoyance – the last time I was dragged into a niche, I was attacked with kisses, not that I had minded since they came from Edward. But the hand that's clutching my arm wasn't cold, meaning this wasn't Edward.

Wait a minute; someone other than Edward was dragging me into a niche! Everything about this situation screamed danger, and my body reacted to those warnings. Not particularly caring about who had grabbed me, because I know that that person clearly meant harm, I dug into my boot and took out my dagger. I then brought it to my capturer's neck. It didn't bother me at all that if I place more force on the blade, I might draw blood.

"W-wait, wait!" my capturer screamed. "Isabella, it's me! Please don't kill me. Don't kill me. Isabella…" the guy sniveled in fear. "It's me, Mike!"

I blinked. Mike? I gasped when I inspected the guy closer. It was Mike…the blonde hair and chubby cheeks, it was unmistakable.

"Mike?" I asked, "Why did you grab me?" I relented a little bit on the force on the dagger, but I wasn't foolish enough to place it back in my boot. For all I know, Mike could still be planning on attacking me. His baggy clothing could easily hide weapons.

"I – I'm sorry, okay? I was just…" I pressed the dagger harder. He wasn't answering my question. Why did he grab me? Did someone ask him to attack me? If so, then who sent him? I need names, or so help me…

"Okay, okay!" he screamed, his voice octaves higher. "I was just – I wanted to ask you out, on a – on a date, but there were too many people around, and since you're already going out with Cullen, I thought I had missed my chance. So I grabbed you, to ask you out in private where no one can see me do so…I planned on kissing you first, but then you…" his eyes trailed down to the dagger in my hand and against his pulsating neck.

Growling in aggravation, I said, "Don't you ever do that again to me, understand? If so, then maybe it's not just a brief introduction to my dagger that you will experience…" I know I was being a bit harsh, but the boy thought he has a chance with me! Ludicrous. How could he think that? And he planned on kissing me? Am I the only girl in this school for him to practice his skills on? I know enough to know that he knows _nothing_ about kissing. Believe me, I've been kissing boys since I was thirteen. I think I have enough experience.

"Y-yes," he squeaked. I let him go and watched him scurry away. He didn't look back, not even once.

Happy that that was one crisis averted, I sheathed my dagger back in its holster in my left boot and made my way to the cafeteria. There weren't many people now, but that just meant that there will be a long line. I know I should've packed my lunch, but I was so distraught this morning to even think ahead to the next hour, let alone until lunchtime.

I entered the cafeteria surreptitiously and was proven right when I saw the huge line for the food. I am not lining up like that. No way. My patience was worn enough thin as it is. It's Mike's fault that I'm going hungry right now.

"Stupid hormonal teenage boy…" I muttered darkly. I glared at Mike as I walked around the cafeteria, who was seated with his friends. He looked away when he met my eyes.

"Isabella!" I stopped dead on my tracks, and apparently, so did the entire student body when the instantly recognizable voice of Edward Cullen called my name. He was waving me over to sit beside him. For once, he wasn't seated next to his family, but alone. I did a double take; _alone._ What was he thinking?

"Isabella, come over here. I've saved you a seat."

Immediately, eyes glued themselves on me and Edward smirked. I swear he did this on purpose. "Idiot…" I hissed under my breath, knowing full well that he heard me. Hearing me, in fact, just made that smirk of his bigger.

I sat down in front of him, and seeing his tray full of delicious looking food, I didn't hesitate to grab a slice of pizza and take a bite. It's not like he's going to eat it anyway. Human food tastes terrible to vampires. This must be my lucky day.

**A/N: Only two review for the last chapter? Now I'm sad. Well, anyway, I hope this chapter will get more responses. I particularly like the whole 'Edward is protective' thing, not to mention the 'Bella kissing Edward on the cheek in front of the whole student population' thing.**

**=]**


	11. Chapter Ten

**10**

"That's my food," Edward said, staring at the pizza in my hand.

"And…" I let it trail off, wanting him to finish it. What was wrong with eating his food? He's not going to eat it, and it will be perfect waste of perfectly good food if someone like me, a hungry girl, can't eat it. I popped the last small piece of crust in my mouth and chewed. Yum.

Seeing Edward watching me intently, or more specifically my lips, I decided to lick them. I only did it to check them for crumbs, of course, why else? I giggled when Edward's eyes bugged slightly and he bit his lip. Lust was obvious in his eyes. I was a bit disappointed when he didn't act on it, but understood since there were many people, including his watching family, around.

"You're eating my food."

I smirked as I took a sip from his bottled water. I licked my lips again afterwards. Slowly. "Not only that," I said, placing the bottle back in his tray, "but I'm also drinking your water. Care to point out something else, Captain Obvious?"

"Yes," he leaned forward, his faces inches from mine. I couldn't help but glance down at his lips. "You look beautiful today, Isabella. Shall I compare thee to a summers' day?" He asked, quoting Shakespeare.

I leaned back on my seat with a cool façade, and said, "That's just Shakespeare basically saying 'you're hot'. Got anything better? And yes," I smirked, "I know I am." I blew on my nails and blinked at him innocently. He reacted just the way I had planned. He rolled his eyes and grinned at me. He knew I was just joking, sort of.

"Okay," he breathed, "how about…"

I leaned forward, interested. What else is he going to say? His face was alight with amusement, meaning he was having fun. I was glad to know that. At least now, I know I'm not the only one enjoying the current conversation. I was disappointed, when the light dimmed in Edward's eyes and a soft frown appeared. He looked past me, so I turned around and looked as well.

Alice was making her way to us.

"Hey, Edward, Isabella," she was smiling warmly, a complete opposite to the wary stares and hateful glares she had been sending me for the past month. To say I was surprised was an understatement, but I schooled my face to not show it. "May I join you?" she asked.

"Alice –" Edward began, but I stopped him. He wanted Alice to go away, but I didn't want him to do that. This was Alice! She's finally _smiling_ at me. If I become her friend, or at least be her acquaintance by the end of lunchtime, then that's a sacrifice for this time between Edward and I that I was willing to make. We do have Biology after lunch.

"It's okay, Alice," I hurried to say, "you can join us."

"Fantastic!" she jumped up and down a couple of times before taking the seat beside me. "I've always wanted to talk to you, but I never brought myself to. You're different, you know that, Isabella? I just can't seem to place you, and like Edward, you're making me confused. Though, maybe now he's not confused anymore. But anyway, other than telling you that I can't, basically, see you, I also wanted to –"

"Alice," Edward interrupted, looking pointedly at his sister. "Watch your words," he warned, "you might let something slip."

Alice appeared dejected, while I plastered an amused smile on my face. I don't understand why Alice can't see me, but I had a hunch that it has something to do with vampires. Does she have a power that enables her to 'see' people? If so, then what can she see?

"Yeah," I nodded my head, agreeing with Edward and thus, breaking the tense moment, "much like I do whenever I'm around your brother, Alice." I was talking to Alice, but I was looking at Edward. "I always say too much around him."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, honestly curious. He was now, more or less, distracted from his reprimand of his sister. Mission accomplished.

"When you asked me what I meant by dangerous, I could've just lied and said something about being a part of the Italian mafia, or something just as outrageous yet believable like that," I looked at him through my lashes, slightly fearing how he might react. "But instead, I had told the truth and I don't know why I even mentioned my cousin. That's simply too much knowledge for someone who was just my friend to know."

Silence met my short monologue, only to be broken by Alice. "You really find it hard to trust people, don't you?"

"My standards are higher than most," I answered dryly. "It's always been that way since I was a child." As one of the more pleasant of my childhood memories resurfaced, I laughed and said, "I wouldn't even let Bree touch my precious dolls when we were children, afraid that she might break them. Of course, she was nearly as careful with beloved items as I was, but I just didn't trust her enough." I stopped when I realized I was saying too much again. "Whoa, look at me," I chuckled, "saying too much again."

"How about we become more than friends," Edward asked, totally astounding me with his query. More than friends, what does he mean by that? I hope that's not what I think it means. Didn't I explain it to him already? The danger, not to mention the guilt I'd be feeling for betraying Leon's trust. It was only a year and a half ago…

"Edward," I took a deep breath and let it out in a puff. It was unladylike of me, but I didn't mind at the moment. More pressing matters are at hand. "I've already told you. We can't. _I_ can't. You've got to understand that. I thought you understood already?"

"I never really specified what I understood when I told you that this morning. I was simply talking about not pestering you for answers about what was bothering you. I didn't mean to make you believe that I understood about the whole baggage deal, because to be explicitly honest, I don't."

"Then I implore you," I ran a hand through my hair in a try to release my stress. And then all of a sudden, as if I had downed a Calming Draught, I was calm. What just happened? I looked around to see if something was wrong, maybe someone was spelling me calm. Was a witch or wizard here? When I saw nothing out of the blue, I turned back to the conversation, though I was still wary of my surroundings. If there was danger, then it's my responsibility to protect the mythicals, and not let them know of magic. It's the number one rule.

"I implore you Edward," I said again, "to please understand. It's not just about me being an orphan, because again, that's just the tip of the iceberg. The ice that's floating underwater is something much bigger, and I'm afraid, if you know of it, it might change your perspective on things."

Begrudgingly, he muttered, "I understand." When I was still looking at him pointedly, he elaborated, "everything. I understand perfectly."

"Good," I smiled and grabbed an apple from his tray to eat. I had noticed that Alice was long gone now, and was seated back next to her family, or more specifically, Jasper. I wanted to send Jasper a smile, just to say hello, but Edward clutched my hand in his, breaking my current line of thought. "Edward…"

"I said I understand," he said, "but what if I don't care? And by that I don't mean I don't care for your problems. I mean that in a way, I don't care of you've got problems to handle, because I'm going to try my best to help you out. I want to be with you."

His words were so heartfelt, so sincere, that I found tears prickling my eyes. No one had told me that before. No one had bothered to go out of his or her way to help me out. Maybe it was because besides of Edward, no one actually knows that I've got problems, well, not necessarily problems, but responsibilities the size of icebergs.

Donna doesn't know about the whole Watcher thing because only the Watchers themselves can know they exist, and certainly, Donna doesn't – nor does anybody else – know the _other_ reason why I'm here in America. It wasn't just about being Watcher. No, it was also because _they_ were here. Penny and baby Anthony were here, in America. It's been a whole year since I've last seen them.

I wiped the tears away with my free hand, my other still encased in Edward's. He was looking at me with worried eyes, so I sent him a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry for crying," I blubbered out. "I'm just overwhelmed by emotions." I wish I had a Calming Draught on me now. I can't just cry like this in front of Edward! How weak is that? I, Isabella Delacour, am not weak. I must _not_ show weakness.

Wiping the last of my tears away, I smiled a genuine smile and took a bit out of that apple, still holding hands with Edward.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews people, I really, really, really, do appreciate it. Here are some of my responses to some of the reviews, simply because the is not working with me today. There must be something wrong with my internet connection. I dunno.**

**To britty1024 – though the idea's good, I don't think Edward would see the whole dagger and Mike incident in Mike's head. My excuse for this *ahem* is that Mike's mind, at the moment, is kind of… messed up? And besides, Edward's far too focused on Bella.**

**To fastbackgirl – is this a quick enough update for you?? =D**

**To you go girl – thank you, that's one of the greatest compliments I have received to far… if it is a complement. *shrug* either way, I'm going to take it as a compliment. I know what you mean by Bella being too weak in the books. I personally like this part-Veela Bella myself. XD**

**To San (from Mexico) – Umm, hi back (from the Philippines! Where I come from =D) Thank you, and I promise, I'm not stopping from writing this story any time soon.**

**Umm, there. Well, please review!**

**=]**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**11**

Edward and I were so deep into our discussion, which happened to be of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, that when the bell rang signaling the end of lunchtime, I found myself overcome by surprise and sadness. I still had many opinions to tell Edward, and many aspects of the tragic love story that I wanted his opinion on. Did he approve of love at such a young age? From the way he belittled Romeo, I doubt that he did.

I wanted to point out that it was possible to feel genuine love at their age, and maybe even go as far as having him as an example, but I realized that he wasn't just a simple teenager. He was a vampire teenager, which meant he wasn't seventeen, at all.

I wonder, how old was he, really?

"Isabella," I looked at Edward as I shouldered my bag. He was still seated. Why wasn't he preparing for Biology?

"Yes, Edward?"

"Good luck," he said simply.

I pursed my lips at that. "…Why?" I asked, utterly confused. "And aren't you supposed to come with me? We have Biology next."

"I'm skipping," he shrugged his shoulders like he couldn't care less, but I can see in his butterscotch eyes that he cared. I don't specifically know what or whom he cared about, but he cares. If he cared about skipping a lesson, then why was he skipping in the first place? I voiced that question out loud.

"It's healthy to skip every once in a while" was his answer.

I bit my lip as his eyebrows scrunched up together. He was thinking about something, something he couldn't share to me, but the curiosity in me wouldn't let me let it go. I have to know. I am the Watcher, after all. It's my business to know.

"Any particular reason why?" I asked, sitting back down. I looked him square in the eyes, measuring his reaction. He was surprised when I sat back down, and began voicing his concerns about me missing a class. I rolled my eyes at that. Hypocritical much.

"Edward," I raised a hand to halt him, "you said so yourself that it's healthy to skip once in a blue moon, and I completely agree." I smirked, knowing that I was cornering him. I was stubborn as a mule, so he can't talk me out of this. "So…" I reached into my bag and took out the book I was currently reading. "Unless you tell my _why_ you've decided to forgo today's Biology lesson, and I'm assuming the rest of the lessons for this afternoon as well, then I'm just going to sit here with you and read."

He studied me with guarded eyes. Was I missing something? I caught him glancing briefly to his right, and I saw that some of the members of his family – Jasper and Alice, to be exact – were waiting for him by the door.

"Oh, you're going to leave school," I asked, but it came out as a statement.

"Not necessarily," Edward rushed to say. "Only Jasper and Alice are, they have a doctor's appointment that they cannot reschedule due to conflicting schedules."

My eyebrows rose high at hearing their excuse – a doctor's appointment? Please. Tell it to someone who doesn't know they were vampires.

"What about you?" I pointed a finger at him.

"I'm planning on staying in my car," he admitted sheepishly, running a hand through his hair. It was an action that made my heart skip a beat, and undoubtedly, made Edward look at me curiously. He must've heard my heart beat unevenly.

"Surely," I, acting coolly and pretending that my heart did not just act like that, said, "you can think of more entertaining ways than to stay in your car."

"I'll be listening to music."

Music, so he's a music fan? I wonder what genre he listens to…

"Listen, Isabella," he stood up, "I need to go now. You should really go to Biology. Mr. Banner's most probably looking for you. It will make me terribly guilty of removing two students from his class today."

I stood up as well, my hands firmly by my side.

"I don't really care about Mr. Banner, and I can also tell that you share the same sentiments as me. You're just eager to leave, and you don't want me to follow you," I said in so light and innocent a voice, shocking Edward somewhat. "Well, too bad," my voice acquired some attitude, "because I'm going to follow you relentlessly like a lost puppy until you tell me why you are skipping. I need a reason. Just tell me it and I'll leave you alone. I'll go to Biology and we can pretend that this never happened."

He ran his hand again through his hair, thoroughly messing it up more. He muttered something. It vaguely sounded like, "…skipping to the last part and ignoring the rest…" I couldn't keep the smirk off of my face. He sounded so adorable saying that, so much like a young teenager than a mature vampire.

"Well?" I tapped my foot on the linoleum floor impatiently. Time was being wasted, and though I was stubborn about this, I was also impatient. I watched as seemingly, Edward converse with his sister. How was he able to do that? I know vampires are able to hear and speak in tones much higher or deeper than the ones humans can speak and hear, and also, their speeds are astounding, but from what I can see Alice was not moving her lips. How was that possible?

I sighed, catching Edward's attention.

"Fine," he grumbled, "come with me."

"You won't tell me the reason as to why _we _are skipping?" I followed his steps towards his waiting siblings. I greeted Alice and Jasper a soft hello, and they in turn greeted me back. They looked at me oddly though, like I was a puzzle they both couldn't solve. I ignored their eyes.

"_I_ am skipping because of…" he looked away, "…health…issues. _You_, on the other hand, are skipping because you are a relentless vixen."

"Vixen," I snorted, "I haven't been called that since that time in the…" I trailed off, knowing that I was saying too much, again. I bit my tongue, in an attempt to not talk anymore. I was about to say 'studio'. I haven't been called a vixen since that photo shoot/runway back in Italy with Donna. She had recently designed the winter fashions, and I was one of her main models. It was a part-time thing, wanting to spend the holidays with Donna.

"The?" Instead of Edward asking, it was Alice. "The what, Isabella?" She had her hands together in delight, a different emotion from just minutes ago.

"It's nothing," I said, smiling kindly at her.

"Oh, come on," she whined. "You can't stop there. I was curious." I shrugged guiltily. "Edward's right," she muttered loud enough for me to hear, "you have a gift for leaving people curious." She then stuck out her tongue at me.

Nice, Alice, very mature of you.

"I can't help it," I said, over exaggerating my conceitedness, "I do aim to please."

Jasper laughed, and soon enough after that, he and Alice left for their 'doctor's appointment'.

**A/N: Thank you for all the positive reviews, people. I **_**love**_** them! I love receiving them, and I love reading them. I'm like, a review addict… sort of. *smiles sheepishly***

**To FICTIONAL-STAR, a special thank you to you. I'm glad that you like my stories. I really do try to keep the secret as long as possible without dragging the story out. 'Coz really, if I don't, then what'll happen to the story? Great, the secret's revealed, great everyone knows… then what happens? I'm not that good a writer of action. =S**

**Well, anyway, *cough*, please review! Didn't I say I was addicted to it?**

**=]**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Hey, there were only a few but I didn't mind. I love reading you guys' responses. If I do, then I might change some of the story just in case you guys don't like it, or whatever. I dunno. Well, yeah. And umm, FICTIONAL-STAR, I'm sorry but this chapter won't have anything schmexy in it. I promise though, that it will come soon. I think…**

**12**

"I hope you don't mind classical music," Edward said as he pressed buttons and twirled knobs on the stereo. "This is the only CD I have in the car and it's full of my favorite classical compositions."

"I don't mind," I said, laying my book down on my lap. I was still holding it from the cafeteria. "I like classical music."

"You do?"

"Don't act so surprised," I leaned back on the chair, finding a more comfortable position to sit. Though Edward's car was clearly better than the rest in the parking lot, it was cramped inside. I didn't know how muggles live with this. If this were my car, I'd have installed the Undetectable Expansion Charm within minutes of owning it. I like to have the option of stretching my legs.

"You're uncomfortable," Edward stated. Before I can say no, he reached over to me. I thought he was going to attack me with kisses again, a thought that made my heart race and my eyes to widen slightly. But he didn't. Instead, he had pulled a handle from somewhere beside the chair, effectively allowing the chair I was on to move back a little bit.

I forgot the closeness of Edward's body to mine as I whispered, "Incredible…" I guess there'd be no use of the Undetectable Expansion Charm any time soon.

For a while, the only sound that was heard was my steady breathing, along with the soothing sounds of Beethoven's Fur Elise. I was so relaxed, listening to the music, that I didn't notice that I fell asleep. It didn't help that I was still sleepy from this morning, not to mention that my dream consisted of Edward and I in the car, also listening to music. It was quite disturbing…a dream so much like reality.

Yawning, I deliberated to open my eyes. I was met with a pair of wide, curious orbs.

"Ooh, Alice!" the voice belonging to the unfamiliar eyes shouted. "She's awake! I don't know what Edward used to drug her, but _finally_," he, the voice, whined, "she's awake!"

"Emmett," a soft, twinkling voice whispered, "not too loud. She might still be asleep. Maybe you're hallucinating or something, like last time!" I could hear the roll in Alice's eyes in her voice.

"But Alice, look!"

I blinked my eyes close and, wiping the sleep from them, sat up straight. A self-righteous comment of "Ha!" from Emmett was heard. When I opened my eyes back up, I saw that not only Alice and Emmett were in the room, but also Jasper and an unknown face. Jasper was with Alice, a few feet away, and the new face was by the door, a warm look in her soft topaz eyes.

Topaz. My breath hitched, realizing that I was in a place full of vampires. What was I doing here? I thought I was just in Edward's car? I looked frantically around, searching for Edward. Where was he? Why was I here? Did he bring me here? And where exactly was 'here'?

What were they planning on doing to me?

"Don't work yourself out, dear," the warm faced woman walked swiftly towards me, and from what I can see, a tray of food in her arms. "Here," she gave me the tray, "have something to eat. It's past midnight and you still haven't had anything to eat."

"No," I shied away from her and stood up abruptly. My voice was hoarse and dry, and I couldn't help but wish I had a glass of water. If it really was midnight, like what this lady claimed it was – and judging from the sky outside it was true – then I hadn't had a drink since lunchtime.

I was still wearing my clothes from earlier, including my shoes, so it was no wonder that my body ached all over. Usually, I wear a nightgown to sleep, not jeans. I was just thankful that they haven't taken my boots off and accidently found my dagger and wand. I don't know what I would've done if they did. I'm not sure if a Memory Charm can work on a vampire. Their minds were so different from humans.

"But, dear –" the lady began.

"Don't call me 'dear'," I snapped, only to feel bad quickly afterwards, seeing the lady's face drop. "I'm sorry," I apologized, "but where am I?" I sent the question to Jasper. Alice was nowhere in my sight, having disappeared somewhere. "How did I get here?"

"You fell asleep in my car," it wasn't Jasper who answered, but Edward. He walked into the room gracefully, Alice in tow. "I tried driving you back to your cottage, but," he met my eyes with confused ones, "I couldn't seem to find it after an hour's worth of searching. I was sure to turn right into the forest and follow the dirt road but I saw no cottage on the end of the road like last time. So I decided to bring you to my home instead. Care to explain why I couldn't find your house?"

Shrugging, I said, "Maybe you just got lost, Edward. I was asleep, so don't bother asking me anything." I really didn't know what happened.

There was a silence, in which Edward used to stare at me. I didn't mind, having averted my attention in studying the room. It looked like a living room/guest room of sorts, and seeing not the root of the trees but the bodies, I'm assuming that the room was situated in the second or third floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry for being rude," Edward apologized. I turned around and saw that he looked abashed, and was looking at the unknown lady sheepishly. "Isabella, this is my adopted mother, Esme."

"Pleasure to meet you, Esme," I offered my hand for her to take. "I really am sorry for snapping at you."

"It's understandable, Isabella," she said, smiling warmly and shaking my hand. Her cold hand sent shivers down my spine, but I ignored it. "You were in an unfamiliar situation, and you were wary. It's a pleasure to meet you, too." She gestured towards the tray of food. "Don't you want a quick bite before you go back to sleep?"

I knew she was indicating for me to eat the wonderful food that she prepared, but I giggled as my mind took me to a scene that I knew should never happen. There was a silhouette looming over me, and that silhouette was surely a vampire, for he was drinking my blood.

"Sure," I said to Esme, landing back in reality. I picked up a fork and pierced a croissant. I wanted to know how she knew that I loved croissants. Did one of her 'children' tell her that I was half French, thus informing her to serve French cuisine?

I placed a small forkful in my mouth, only to taste something I knew wasn't pastry. My face grimaced and I spat out the offending food immediately. I reached for the glass of orange juice and downed it in only a few gulps.

"Isabella?" I heard many cries of my name, all varying in pitch but all held a tone of worry.

"Isabella," came Edward's frantic voice; he was beside me in a heartbeat, "what's wrong? Did you taste something bad? I'm sorry," he sent a glare at Esme, "but Esme's not that used to cooking. Usually, we eat out."

Emmett laughed at the way Edward had phrased his words. It earned him a glare.

"It's okay," I wiped my face using the handkerchief Esme had graciously provided. I thanked her quietly. "Edward," I noticed that he was still glaring at Esme, so I reprimanded him. "Don't glare at your mother. It's not her fault."

"Are you sure?" she asked, worried. "Did I put too much salt? It said in the recipe just to put a pinch, but I had let Emmett do that, and he's got a larger hand than most."

"It's not your fault, don't worry." I nudged Edward at the side to tell him to discontinue his glares. He looked down at me with a yielding yet unrepentant look. "You wouldn't have known that I was a vegetarian, and the croissant has ham in it."

"Vegetarian!" Emmett yelled. "See?" he said to Jasper, "she's just like us!"

Jasper just sent him an exasperated look, and rightly exited the room. Emmett followed him, whispered something to him in furious speeds, a large grin on his face. I couldn't help but analyze what Emmett had said. What did he mean by 'vegetarian'? He can't be like me, eating vegetables, because vampires can't eat human food.

What can be considered as vegetables in vampire terms? It had to be blood, surely, but blood of what? From the lack of disappearances around the town, I was sure that this coven of vampires doesn't feed from humans. Or maybe they travel to a larger city and feed there. Inhuman speeds were on their side.

"Sorry," Esme said, and I returned my attention back on her. "I didn't know. Let me make you something else. You're soup is chicken flavored, and the sandwich has bacon inside. Again, I'm sorry." She took the tray away and exited the room, too. Only Edward, Alice and I were left inside.

"So…" Alice jumped off the desk she was sitting on, "since we're waiting for your food and all, how about we get you a pajama set to change into?"

"Oh," was all I was capable to say before she grabbed my wrist and whisked me away.

**A/N: Please review?**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**13**

"Change into this," Alice ordered, handing me two pieces of clothing made out of very thin material. It was definitely different from the coarse lace that I wear every night. "It'll look absolutely breathtaking on you."

"Alice…" I crossed the room, which was presumably her bedroom, and met her halfway. I handed the garment back to her. "I can't wear this."

Her look of disappointment pulled on my heartstrings. Could I really disappoint the girl? A part of me – the strong-willed Veela part – wanted to say yes, I can disappoint her. I can't be forced to do things I don't want to do, and certainly no vampire can do so. But another part – the Watcher part of me who looks out for the best interest of the vampires – wanted to say no, I can't disappoint her.

"Well, maybe I could…" I threw the short shorts onto the bed and held the spaghetti strapped tank top against my body. "It's just that…"

"What is it?" Alice asked, "Is it the wrong size? Oh, don't you like it?"

"It's nice," I rushed to appease her, "but it's not my style."

"Really?" Alice looked genuinely surprised. "I've pegged you to be the kinder version of Rosalie: contemporarily stylish and beautiful."

I looked away in embarrassment. She just compared me to Rosalie, her Veela-beauty worthy sister of a vampire. "Thank you for the compliment, but to be frank, my fashion style is more old-fashioned than it is modern. I'm not sure if you've noticed, but my apparel choices are mostly vintage – hand-me-downs from my mother, to be exact. I just give them a modernized spin, like with my boots." I pointed my feet and showed her my boots. "My choice of outfits today was just a spontaneous decision," I explained.

Smiling, Alice nodded in understanding. "I see," she muttered before disappearing into her walk-in closet. My personal closet was averagely sized to the untrained eyes, but if one should look closer, they would see that it was bigger on the inside. One can do many things when one has magic on their side…

"Speaking of your boots," Alice said as she threw to me a light blue knee length silk nightdress, which showed a modest amount of cleavage. I accepted it and changed into it immediately. I knew I wouldn't be able to escape the house soon, so I would most likely be staying here until tomorrow morning when all the children supposedly 'wake up' and get ready for a new day. I would want to catch more sleep before then.

What struck me as funny, though, was that the 'children' were supposed to be 'asleep', but they were gallivanting around the house, wide-awake.

"What about them?" I asked, returning back to the current conversation.

Alice left the room to give me the privacy to change. I noticed that along her walls were pictures of her and Jasper together. From the way they were dressed and holding each other on the picture by her bedside, I can safely deduce that they were married. It made me wonder, how old really, was Alice Cullen? And Edward, too…

"I noticed that you wear them everyday, and I was wondering…"

"Yeah?" I opened the door to let her back inside, having finished changing. My clothes hung on a clothes hanger, which was hanging on of the metal panes of the bed.

"What's it made of?" she jumped on the bed and rolled to her stomach. She patted the space beside her, and I in turn jumped on. "I can tell that it's not snake skin, nor is it crocodile. It's definitely not leather."

I giggled at her question. She wanted to know what animal skin my boots were made of. What should I tell her? I knew that I could tell her they were made from _dragon_ skin, or more specifically, the Hungarian Horntail – vicious beasts. Alice would have a heart attack, I'm sure, vampire or not.

"It's made from," I chose an animal that closely resembled the truth, "the Komodo dragon, I think it's called. I'm not entirely sure. The boots were a Christmas present, you see. I got it two years ago from one of my many cousins."

"Oh," she looked disheartened, "so you wouldn't, perchance, know where this cousin of yours bought it? I would love to own my own pair. They go with everything, from what I can tell."

"Nope," I shook my head, "I'm sorry. I didn't know where my cousin got them. Or maybe it was one of my aunts, actually, who gave it to me." I laughed. "Now, I'm not so sure myself!" Alice laughed along with me, and we both proceeded to other topics. She had tried leading me to the topic of her brother, or mainly, my feelings for said brother. Of course, I knew that the house was occupied by vampires, meaning they could hear every word I chose to relay to Alice, so I decided to steer our conversation well away from Edward – discreetly, of course.

After some time, I grew tired of making excuses, so I was relieved when Esme entered the room, soup in her hands.

"It's tomato soup," she said, setting the bowl down on a desk in the corner. "I hope you like it."

I breathed in, "It smells delicious, Esme. Thank you."

Esme left soon afterwards, and as I downed my soup, Alice chose this moment to corner me. She knew that I couldn't change the topic when my mouth was full of soup – mouthwateringly good soup – so she took her chances. Speaking rapidly, she asked, "So what exactly do you feel towards my brother?"

Luckily, I managed to keep the soup inside my mouth instead of out. I wouldn't want to ruin Alice pretty wallpaper.

"Which brother?" I asked, though the question was pointless. Why would we talk about Emmett when it's Edward who was obviously attracted to me, and I him? Besides, Emmett had Rosalie.

"Isabella!" Alice crossed her arms and an uncharacteristically irritated look graced her usual happy face. From all the times she had spent glaring at me in the past weeks, I haven't once seen her irritated. This must be a first.

I looked at her innocently.

She let out a puff of air. "Isabella, I've been trying to ask you this, but you've been avoiding it. Don't," she held out her hand, effectively ending my selected choice of words, and continued, "talk. I know – hell, _everyone _– knows that Edward likes you. As in, 'more than friends' like you. What I want to know is: are you just leading him on, or do you _really_ feel the same way?

"You act differently towards him than you do towards other teenage boys at school. While other boys try to catch your attention and flirt brazenly with you, you simply ignore them. But," she leaned forward, her face mere inches from mine. She smiled widely, showing off a row of perfectly sharp teeth. If this was an effort to scare me, then she was failing.

"But when it's Edward who tries to flirt with you – and let me tell you, he's not the most adept at that branch of social skills – he seems to have your full attention. Why is that, do you think? You spend so much time with him, it's borderline unnatural."

I pressed my lips together in a tight line. Did she have to say all those things out loud? In a house full of vampires, no less! I wasn't sure if I felt embarrassed, or angry that she believed that I didn't feel the same way. Of course I like Edward! How could I not? And what was she implying that Edward can't flirt? Of course he can. He does so much better than the pathetic attempts of, for example, Tyler Crowley.

"Well?" Alice's bright topaz eyes had darkened slightly with the impatience.

I decided to continue my innocent act and said, "I don't know what you're talking about. I spend time with Edward, simply because I enjoy his company. I like the discussions that we have, which was more than I can say when hormonal teenage boys try and engage me in conversation about MTV or the latest TV shows. I don't have a television in my house, so it's pointless to continue those discussions."

"So, you're basically saying…" Alice pursed her lips, discontent in her eyes, "…that you're leading Edward on? He's my brother, Isabella, and I care for him just as much as Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper does. We find it odd that a human seems to have captured our uncatchable brother."

I tried to not show the surprise in me face when Alice mentioned 'human'. I didn't think she noticed her mistake, because she never relented on looking at me, more or less glaring.

"No," I whispered, shaking my head and letting my long hair frame my face. "It's not like that."

"Then, _what_ is it like? I don't want to _see_ Edward heartbroken in the near future."

I frowned. I didn't know how to go along with this. Honestly, I'd never thought I'd be having this conversation with anyone, let alone Alice Cullen. I couldn't say too much, and what with the rest of the family listening in. I'm not sure how to words things without giving too much away, or sounding like I don't care about Edward, because I do – I do care about him.

Before I could even open my mouth to answer, the door opened, revealing the object of our conversation.

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the responses! They give me so much encouragment. I know some of you might be - a little bit - getting impatient as to _when _Bella will reveal her secret. Well, I'm not promising anything, but I have one thing planned before she could reveal herself. Well, anyway, please review, though, I'm planning on uploading the next chapter once I've done uploading this. A treat!**

**=]**


	15. Chapter FourteenA

**A/n: This one's in Alice's POV, just for the heck of being spontaneous (sp?)... it includes some speech that pops up in the next chapter, which will be back to Bella's POV.**

**14 – Alice's POV**

The whole family, minus Carlisle who was at work, was gathered in the dining room, each shamelessly listening in to the conversation happening in my room – in the room my beloved husband and I share. We were all together to give each other support, support to Esme mainly, and at the same time find out how Isabella will react to the questions Edward was hurling at her.

It didn't help, not one bit, that I couldn't see the girl. There's something about her that was stopping my visions whenever she was concerned, and it annoyed me. My visions are all that I have, and my family needed it just as much they needed Edward's mind-reading abilities. Even more so, because with the visions, we can prevent debacles from happening; we always base our decisions against my visions to find out the outcome.

Now that my visions were gone, then what use do I have? I'm not an asset to the family anymore.

Jasper can read and manipulate emotions, and he was an amazing strategist. He was indispensable member of the family.

Edward can read minds, and by simply focusing on the person, he can delve into their minds and find out their weaknesses, their secrets.

Emmett was the strongest out of the family, and though he would put fighting 'til last, he was a great fighter. And sometimes, with his appearance, enemy vampires get too frightened of just merely laying eyes on him, so he was just important to the family as my husband and Edward was.

Rosalie was terribly beautiful. She uses that to her advantage by seducing answers from men, and by intimidating the answer from women.

Everyone owes their lives to Carlisle, even Jasper and me, though he didn't change us specifically. He changed us though, in the way that he loved us. He cared for us and he and Esme took us in without second thoughts. Carlisle was the father of our family, and everyone needed him.

Though Carlisle was the head of the coven, it was an unspoken agreement that Esme was the real power. She was our mother, and the power behind Carlisle. Her ability to love unconditionally surprises me at times, and I envy her for it. I love my family very much, but the only person I love unconditionally was my Jasper. I'd choose him over anyone, and it makes me feel really guilty for admitting it.

With all the abilities my family has, where does that put me? I can't manipulate emotions or read minds like Jasper and Edward, nor can I intimidate others using my appearance like Rosalie and Emmett. I can't trust myself to make decisions without relying heavily on my visions, and I can't be a mother like Esme.

I differ from everyone else, and the only thing that made me like the others was my visions. I can't even fight without relying on my visions. But, ever since Isabella came, my visions had stopped working, at least, as far as she was concerned. And because of my lack of visions, I didn't know how to handle Isabella. I was afraid to approach her, and warned the family of her. They all accepted my warning and began treading carefully around Isabella, except for Edward. He was falling hard for the girl, and since I didn't know Isabella, I couldn't let him do that.

Our close relationship was at its tenterhooks because of that European human.

I growled, losing control of my emotions.

"Darling," my husband whispered into my ear, calming me down by just hearing that soothing voice of his, "stop beating yourself up. The family loves and needs you even without your visions, and nobody blames you for reacting the way you do."

"But Edward –" I began, only to stop when Jasper's finger was pressed against my lips, hindering me from speaking any further.

"Edward doesn't blame you either," Jasper smiled. "His emotions are changing. Listen…" He looked briefly up, telling me to listen to the conversation upstairs.

"_Look, Edward,"_ Isabella said. Her accent was distinctly British but as she spoke, the accent of her native languages, French and Italian, were resurfacing, giving her words an odd lilt. _"You shouldn't have shouted at Alice like that. She was only looking out for you."_

I shared a look with everyone in the room. Everyone was surprised, including me. Isabella, who had every right to be mad at me, was defending me? I felt a new wave of guilt wash over me.

"_Isabella,"_ Edward replied, also surprised and slightly hurt, but he managed to keep his emotions from surfacing. _"I just saved you from answering a question you didn't feel comfortable in replying to, and all you have to say is that I shouldn't have?"_

Isabella's reply was long and clearly reprimanding. I found myself floored, not to mention ashamed, that she didn't find it in herself to be mad at me. She was defending me! Just minutes ago, I was in that very room talking to her, shouting at her, and she was _defending_ me.

But that's not all that confounded me.

She was talking back to Edward. Edward never tolerated anyone talking back at him, except for Esme and Carlisle, and rarely enough, me. But Isabella… Edward was listening to her, taking her reprimands to heart!

"Man," Emmett commented, "that boy is whipped."

Jasper smiled knowingly, acquiring everyone's attention in the process. "Just keep listening," was all he said before focusing back on the conversation.

I looked at Emmett, who just shrugged and wrapped his arms around Rosalie. She was hiding her curiosity under the blank façade, but I knew better. She was jealous of all the attention Isabella was receiving ever since she moved to Forks, but at the same time, she held some respect for the human. Isabella really was beautiful, exceptionally so but she wasn't flaunting it, and yet, she had the interest of almost every male in the vicinity. And she just talked back to Edward.

"_I understand. Tell me this, though, Isabella…"_

Jasper's smile grew wider, and I found myself holding my breath, awaiting Edward's words and Isabella's response.

"_Anything, Edward,"_ Isabella said, breathless.

I felt my eyebrows knit together in thought. Why was she breathless? Her heartbeat was spiking up and her breathing haggard. I pushed Jasper gently and sent him a questioning look.

"The amount of lust radiating from that room is overwhelming," Jasper answered my unspoken question.

"Lust?" Esme asked. "What do you mean lust? I hope nothing inappropriate is happening up there."

She was happy that Edward finally found someone that he was considering to be his mate, I can read Esme well, but happy or not, she didn't want Edward's persistence to become too much. I agreed with her. Edward _was_ taking this whole obsession with Isabella and her so called 'baggage' to the extremes. He really shouldn't push the girl too much.

"Whoa," Emmett cheered upon hearing Jasper's observation. "Edward's finally getting his groove on!"

Jasper chose to ignore Emmett, as did everyone else, and comforted Esme:

"Don't worry, Esme. I said the lust was overwhelming, but not uncontrolled."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rosalie asked, taking time off from studying the tips of her hair and joining in the conversation.

"I think it means that there are insanely amounts of lust coming from both Edward and Isabella," I said, voicing my thoughts out loud. "But neither one of them are giving in to their emotions?"

Jasper nodded. "They are probably the most intractable people I have ever had the misfortune to meet."

"What else are you feeling from them?"

The question didn't come from Emmett, as I would've guessed, but from Esme. She really was channeling the whole 'worried, nosy mother' quite well, though I was glad that she spoke up instead of me. I was curious about the other emotions, too, but was too cowardly to ask. I was beginning to feel bad. This was an intimate moment between my brother and Isabella.

"Excitement and apprehension from Isabella," Jasper answered. "She also feels conflicted, like two different sides were battling inside of her… her excitement and apprehension, probably."

"But what could she be excited and apprehensive about?" asked Esme.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Rosalie rolled her eyes. "The excitement goes with the lust. This is probably her first time being this close to a man," she said condescendingly, "even if it _is_ Edward. The apprehensiveness, however, can be because of her instincts."

"Instincts," I couldn't help but repeat Rosalie's words. How come I haven't considered it before? Isabella wasn't afraid of us, vampires. That's another odd thing to add to the already growing list.

"She is human after all," Rosalie continued, "and Edward a vampire. Some part of her must be telling her to run away, but she's fighting for it, thus the conflicted feelings. She wants to stay with Edward but at the same time run away. Two opposite feelings inside of her."

"I'm not so sure about that…" Jasper muttered, making Rosalie frown. She hates it when she's wrong about things. "Edward's emotions on the other hand besides lustful, are worry, sadness and borderline disappointment. It's as if he's preparing himself from being let down."

"I don't understand…" Esme whispered, though with our vampiric hearing, we heard her.

"_Are my sister's uncertainties necessary? Is she supposed to be worried for me?"_

"He's worried about Isabella not feeling the same way as he does, sad that he might be right, and disappointed at the fact that if Isabella was just leading him on, then he has to let her go." I couldn't stop the words from leaving my lips and the moment I said them, I felt the sadness overtake me. This was my entire fault. My actions made Edward miserable.

Nobody, not even Jasper, dared to contradict me.

**A/N: Was this okay? *bites fingernails***

=]


	16. Chapter FourteenB

**14**

The Edward standing in the middle of the doorway was fuming mad, I could tell. I could also tell that he wasn't angry at me, but at his sister. He was glaring at her, and with each step that he took towards her, I saw his eyes darken significantly.

"Alice Cullen," he growled, quietly enough for a mere human to not hear. I was part Veela, meaning I wasn't a mere human, so thus, I heard what he said. Veelas can hear quite a distance more than humans. "I told you _specific_ instructions to not bring up that topic as conversation."

Alice stood there, in front of Edward, resolute. She didn't say anything, but Edward seemed to understand her clearly.

"I know you were looking out for me," he grounded out, "but I don't need your help. And don't even bother having Emmett scare her, because I _know_ she wouldn't be scared. She's not scared of me, she wasn't scared of you, and I know any tries of Emmett will be futile." There was a short pause, lasting for about a second. "I said I don't need your help Alice," he snapped. "I know what I'm doing."

The short girl huffed and stormed away, leaving one stunned Isabella and one still angry Edward.

"Edward…" I began, only to stop when Edward raised a hand. His other hand was clutching the bridge of his nose, probably trying to reel his temper in. He looked pretty mad when he was speaking to Alice. "Look, Edward," I ignored his hand and pressed it down, back to his side. "You shouldn't have shouted at Alice like that. She was only looking out for you."

"Isabella," he frowned, "I just saved you from answering a question you didn't feel comfortable in replying to, and all you have to say is that I shouldn't have?"

I stepped back at the intensity of his eyes – the anger in them was bone-chilling. But, I held my ground. I stood up straight, reaching my full height and looked at Edward straight in the eyes.

"You shouldn't have spoken to your sister like that," I said. "I realize you were trying to help me and I appreciate that, but you have to understand that I can take care of myself. I was perfectly able to handle the situation if you hadn't interrupted."

Okay, that was a lie, but Edward didn't have to know that.

"As to Alice, she went the wrong way in trying to help you, but you have to see it her way. A girl whom she can't figure out seems to be toying with the emotions of her brother. She cares for you, and I myself find that heartwarming. Understand that."

Edward looked at me with torn eyes, and his frown deepened on his face. Seeing that frown, I felt my resolve crumble. I stepped forward and touched my fingers to his face, smoothening the creases around his lips. An angel like Edward shouldn't be frowning over me.

"I understand." He grasped my hand and pressed it to his cold cheek. "Tell me this, though, Isabella…"

Whispering, I breathed, "Anything, Edward."

The feeling of his cold skin underneath my hand was a feeling I didn't mind feeling. It was exciting, in a way, because in any given moment, Edward could freely break my arm. He could kill me in an instant, but I trusted him not to. Also, he was a mythical, and I fully well know that this thing that we have… it can never progress to more than just friendship. I was excited because I can't have Edward, and yet, here I was, touching him – touching him in a way much too intimate for friends.

"Are my sister's uncertainties necessary?" he asked. "Is she supposed to be worried for me?"

I pressed lips to the side of his jaw.

"You don't know how much I hope for them to be unnecessary," I whispered, my lips barely touching his cold as ice skin. "It pains me to say it, but yes. You have to know that there can't be more than just friendship for us."

I leaned back and saw the persistence etched on his features. His eyes were closed, most likely savoring my scent when he had breathed in. Finally, he opened them, revealing dark gems as eyes. My heartbeat spiked up in speed. Everything in my body's trying to tell me to run as far away from a hungry vampire as possible, but I simply wouldn't listen. My heart's telling me not to.

"Why?"

With that simple question, I found my eyes stinging from the tears I knew were going to fall soon.

"Isabella," he caressed my face, leaving cold trails where his fingers touched my face, "you've made me understand things I didn't want to understand – things I was too stubborn to understand. I _want_ to understand _why_ we can't be together. Please, make me. Give me a reason."

"I told you…" I wriggled my hand free from his grasp. I was reluctant to do so, but Edward had taken to kissing my hand with soft, butterfly kisses. It made concentrating on my thoughts quite hard. "I don't want you tangled in my mess."

"What kind of mess?" Edward asked. He took my hand and led me over to Alice's bed. At first, I was unsure if I was allowed to – Alice and I weren't on best terms right now – but upon seeing Edward's persuasive expression, not to mention those charcoal black eyes, I couldn't bring myself to resist. What's so wrong with lying on the bed briefly?

Temptation, that's what.

As I leaned back, preparing to hit one of the many pillows on the bed, I was surprised to find that my head met with Edward's shoulder. I was, essentially, lying on him. I guess I shouldn't be astonished to find that I fit by his side perfectly. With his arms under me and around my shoulders, I somehow found it hard to keep my breathing steady.

"Isabella…" he breathed in my scent. I shuddered as something cold shot up and down my spine.

"Edward," I pressed my hands on his chest and moved away. "You're making this harder than it has to be. Please," I begged, "don't do that."

"Do what?" The innocence on his face looked far too… mechanic – it didn't seem natural to me.

Realization dawned on me like the early morning. He _knew_ what he was doing to me! He was doing this on _purpose_! How did he know which buttons to press? I bit my lip in worry. I don't know what I wouldn't have done – or said – if I hadn't known sooner. Would I have conveyed to him all my 'baggage'? How could not have I realized what he was doing?

"You minx," I hissed accusingly, eyes turning into slits. I slapped him lightly on the chest. "You dazzled me."

"Dazzled?" he asked with laughter evident in his eyes. "Do I dazzle you, Isabella?"

I raised an eyebrow in question. "Do _I_ dazzle you, Edward?" I knew the answer to that question. I didn't want to sound so conceited, but Alice did say Edward was 'uncatchable' and yet, here he was, lying beside me, clearly caught under my charms.

"Yes," he answered unabashedly, "you do. You're a vixen."

Smirking, I settled under the covers of the bed. "Flattery will get you everywhere, Cullen, but sadly, that won't lead you to the answer to your previous question."

All lightheartedness left his countenance and his body language. His arms tightened around me and, I swear, his body temperature went lower. Or maybe I was just cold. An ice cube was practically wrapped around me. It'd be a marvel if I didn't have a cold come tomorrow night.

Edward sighed at my apparent silence.

"Isabella," he ran his free hand through his bronze locks, and my breath hitched in my throat. "You've got to give me reasons as to _why_ I can't be with you. You can't just tell me to understand. I'm not backing down so easily this time. If you want me to understand, then you have to give me reasons – plausible reasons. This can't just be because it's _dangerous._"

"Please don't tell me you don't think our safety is plausible enough a reason," I joked. At the sight of his non-joking manner, my smile dropped. "I already told you that I'm not the kind of girl for you. Someone like you shouldn't be stuck with a girl like me. I'll only give you trouble, really. You don't deserve trouble."

It's my job to keep you out of trouble, Edward, not bring trouble to you.

"Again, with the cryptic words," I felt instead of heard Edward growl in frustration. "Isabella," he clutched my hand, which happened to have been on his chest, and kissed it gently. "You have to give me more reason than that. With all your vague explanations, I've had half a mind to believe that you're making things up – that you're not really in any trouble. If this is about not reciprocating my feelings, then tell it to me straight. I'd rather you be brutally honest than to play with my emotions."

I looked up at him with conflicted eyes.

"You don't want me," he said. "Is that it?"

**A/N: Again, I know I've said this a million and one times in all of my Author's Notes, but thank you. I really, really, really, do like reading the reviews, and thanks so much for putting your time and effort into them. As for this chapter, aren't you guys glad that you now know the other half of the conversation overheard by Alice and company? Well, yup. XD**

**Reviews are a great way to make people happy!**

**=]**

**PS. Is this another cliffhanger??**


	17. Chapter Fifteen

**A/N: Agh! It's Christmas! When did the time go? Next, people will say that it's New Years, and then bye-bye 2009! Sigh.**

**Well, anyway, I just want to say, before you guys read the chapter, that I thank you for the reviews! They were a blast to read. Honestly. They all varied so much, I liked them. =D**

**I'm giving Edward a break this time, because people have been asking for it. Personally, I agree with you guys. I read over my work, as in from the first chapter onwards, and I noticed that hey, Edward's been having a hard time in this story. So, I was like, Edward! Be free! You can ask questions and they will be answered! Well, sort of answered…**

**15**

"_You don't want me. Is that it?"_

I shot straight up, shocked at his words. Did he seriously say that? Never have I used my troubles and responsibilities as an excuse to get something I want! Because usually, if I want something, I get it – no matter what gets in my way. My duties were such hindrances in my life. I've always planned to be either a Potion Mistress or a Healer, but I can't do that now, can't I? I'm the Watcher of the Unknowledgeable Mythicals. It's something I can't run from.

"Isabella?" I noted the slight impatience in his voice, though I knew that he would never dare to push me when I didn't want to be pushed. If he didn't, then he's just get in the wrong side of my wand and dagger – mythical or not.

"Edward," I screeched, my voice somehow resembling an eagle's cry. "How could even _think_ that? If I didn't want you, then why am I trying so hard to convince you that being with me is a bad thing? I care enough for you to go to all this trouble of trying to relay to you my reasons as to why I'm not the one for you. I _want_ you, Edward – don't delude yourself into thinking that I don't – but my wanting you doesn't change the fact that I can't be with you."

"Then what is it then?"

"Like I said, Edward – I don't want you tangled in my mess. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"A million more times until you explain to me exactly, _what_ kind of mess you are talking about."

"That's the thing!" I exclaimed. I was on my knees, but I didn't realize it, nor did I realize that tears were streaming down my cheeks. "If I try to explain it further, I _know_ you wouldn't want me after you know the magnitude of the responsibilities on my shoulders. I'm _selfish_," my face grimaced as I pointed to myself, "enough for you to want me, but not be _with_ me. On the other hand, I'm _selfless_ enough to actually protect you from my problems, not to mention my insecurities, which is kind of a pointless because you're _asking_ to know them."

I felt so angry, and not just at Edward but myself, too. I was angry at Edward for needing to have a reason – why can't he just accept it?

I was angry at the Watcher's job, because that's mainly the reason why I can't be with him.

I was angry at my mother, because if she hadn't died, then I wouldn't be Watcher right now.

And finally, I was angry at myself because this was not going the way I planned. I didn't plan on shouting at Edward. I'm so used to being in control of myself, but just being in Edward's presence quickly dissolves all my barriers that I have painstakingly put up. Why did I choose to come to Forks in the first place?

Oh right, I didn't have a choice. But, forced to or not, I could never regret coming here. I met Edward, and that's reward enough for me.

"Isabella," Edward's face was right across from me. He was so close that my full vision was of him, not that I minded. He caressed my cheek and wiped away the tears I didn't know where there.

"My sole reason for interrogating you is because I like you and care for you, deeply. I worry for you. I don't want you to handle all these things by yourself. In case you haven't noticed, you're wary around people and sometimes, you're jumpy. Your shoulders are always tense and when idle, you're hands are bunched up into fists… Care to explain that? They must be the results of your problems, or maybe past experiences. Take your pick."

I felt my eyebrows knit together – he's noticed all that about me? Even I didn't know half the things he said. Are my shoulders always tense, my hands?

"Just past experiences, Edward…" I shrugged his concerns off and settled back on the bed. I'm tired of this conversation. Talking seems to take so much energy.

"Like…?"

"Edward," I warned, my lips pursed.

"Just tell me something, Isabella," he begged. "Don't leave me in the dark."

I sighed. He was never going to relent unless I tell him something. I heaved another sigh. I looked past his face and concentrated on the elegant swirls on the wallpaper. "I'm wary of people, mostly people that are new to me, because in past experiences, I've learned that I should not easily trust anyone.

"I've trained myself to be wary of the current situation, just in case I might need to exit the scene immediately or if by chance I get attacked, I can use the environment to my advantage. Recently though, I get too far into my thoughts that I don't pay attention to my surroundings. That's why I've been jumpy recently, because you, mainly, distract me.

"My shoulders and hands are like that because…" I tried to search for an explanation, but I couldn't seem to grasp any. I shook my head, disappointed. "I don't really know why I'm like that. Maybe it's because if I'm relaxed, my reaction time to sudden movement – surprises, if you will – might be delayed somewhat."

Throughout my explanation, I saw Edward nodding in understanding. I allowed myself to feel relief at that. Does that mean he's going to call back the Spanish Inquisition?

Edward opened his mouth to ask a question. I guess not. I better bring in the cavalry.

"You mentioned something about 'past experiences'," he said. "What do you mean by that?"

I fingered patterns on the pillow in which my head was resting on. I debated internally: should I tell him about my past boyfriends or not? They're the real reason why I've been wary of people - they always had ulterior motives. And plus, I'd really like it if Edward would stop asking so many questions. If I give him an answer for such an inconsequential matter, then it's better than being forced to answer something I wouldn't want to answer. My exes might not something I'm proud of, except for Leon. If he hadn't had died, then I don't doubt that I'll still be with him now.

"Ex-boyfriends, mostly," I answered, lowering my gaze to my fingers.

I took a chance at a glance at Edward's face. It held no emotions, but the discontent was obvious in his eyes. Despite my feeling of awkwardness of just mentioning my past relationships to Edward, of all people (and in a house full of vampires), I couldn't help but smirk. Was Edward jealous?

"And, how many, exactly, have you got?" he asked in an unnaturally strained voice. It was in a higher pitch than normal.

"Well," I said in an offhanded manner. I leaned back on my back fully, facing the ceiling. "I started dating somewhere around my thirteenth birthday. I was accelerated at my school, so that meant my classmates were a couple of years older than me – two years older, if you must know.

"Since then, I've had my fair share of boyfriends. Some were serious, some were not. My cousin, Bree, always told me to test the waters while young, so that when I'm older, I know what to look for. Anyway, my first serious boyfriend ended up cheating on me, while my second decided that I was a nice substitute for a punching bag. They weren't allowed at school, you see."

I smiled sardonically.

"Isabella!" Edward's voice was horrified. "Please don't tell me you were abused? At thirteen?"

"No," I shook my head. I heard him sigh in relief. "I was fourteen." I heard him growl. "Don't get yourself worked out about it." I placed my hand on his chest to calm him. "It's in the past. Besides, he's on the other side of the world, and didn't I say that I can take care of myself?"

"That you did."

I sighed and Edward began fiddling with my long hair. The strands of brown fell through his long fingers like water, and they were shining like the sun's rays were hitting them, though the sun was still beneath the horizon. It was a breathtaking sight, watching Edward as he played with my hair. I found it quite...exhilarating. I closed my eyes, reveling in the feeling of Edward beside me, on the same bed.

"Sleep soundly, Isabella…" he whispered, and then he kissed my forehead. "Thank you…"

I wasn't sure if I had dreamt it or no, but either way, I let out a sigh, content. If only I could sleep this way every night.

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Despise it? Don't really care? Well, tell me in a review. The next chapter will contain a dream that **_**might**_** take Bella and Edward's 'not quite a relationship' into the next level.**

**=]**

**PS. (there's quite a few)**

**Vamp447: Are you happy that I didn't make her answer, 'Yes, that's the reason'? Actually, I was never planning on her saying that. That would sound too coldhearted, and I don't like a coldhearted Bella. That's like, making Father Christmas a man* (because really, Santa's a woman! He gives presents to everyone…!) LOL…. XD**

***not meaning to offend the men out there… you're not a guy, right Vamp447? If you are, then my apologies. If you're not, then my apologies again. XD**

**T4E: I think this chapter's proof that my fingers have been typing. And during Christmas Eve and Christmas itself! You should be glad that I did so (and the fact that family reunions bore the life out of me…)**

**FICTIONAL-STAR: As you've seen (assuming that you've read the chapter and did not just skip to the bottom), it was not a cliffhanger. =D And, jus for you, I made her cry.**


	18. Chapter Sixteen

**16**

I was deeply immersed in a dream, an illogical version of the one I usually have of Bella. In this particular dream, _I_ was the one torturing a little girl. The girl, looking around the age of ten, give or take a few years, had untidy dark as night hair and sallow skin, her eyes large and set deep in her head.

She looked like a younger version of Bella.

As I tortured her, I heard her screams and they chilled me to the bone. I badly wanted to stop the creaming - to stop the torture, but I couldn't control the dream me. She simply wouldn't listen to me. I tried and tried to gain control of myself – my dream self – but it seemed that I was just an observer in this body. I can't take control.

I was just about to give up, when I felt a sense of calm envelope me as a honey voice whispered, "Take control, Isabella. You can do it. I trust in you."

I felt this voice's trust inside of me, and along with the sudden calmness that I was feeling, I managed to control my dream self. I let go of my wand, letting it drop on the grass with a soft 'thump!'. I grasped the edge of the table, my breath quick and haggard, like I just ran a hundred and one miles around a track.

"Bella…" The small girl moved forward and cupped my face in her long, spindly fingers. "I see so much of myself in you…" she whispered. "Believe it or not, but this little girl grows up to be a beauty… a dark haired beauty that attracted all things dark. I was intelligent, excelling at Hogwarts, and I too, was forced to grow up far sooner than I wanted to…"

She forced my eyes to look into her own, and no matter how hard I struggled against the little child's hands, I couldn't manage to free my face. She pressed her nose on my cheek and hissed:

"You're mine..."

"No!" I shouted through clenched teeth. "I am not like you! I am not you! I am not yours!"

I hate you, Bella. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you.

"But don't you see, my Bella?" A wild gleam flashed in the child's eyes. "You are…" Her face changed, transforming. Her skin bubbled like boiling water, and I knew it instantly as the effects of Polyjuice Potion. "…Mine!" she screeched, and I gasped at the familiarity of her face.

"No," I whispered. It can't be. I'm not like her. I am nothing like this animalistic girl in front of me. She might look like me but I am not her. I can't let it. I won't let it. "No, I'm not like you. I'm not Bella. I'm not Bella… I –"

Seeing the girl, dressed in the same bridesmaid dress that I wore and the same hairstyle that I had once loved, I lost hope. I didn't feel calm anymore. My breath quickened, along with my heart rate. Where was that voice? I needed it.

"I'm here, Isabella," the voice said, answering my whim. "I won't leave you."

I felt something cold on my cheek. 'I won't leave you.' That's what Leon said, but look where he was now. Gone, and I'm alone again.

"No," I cried out to no one in particular. The little girl was now long gone and the scene of the wedding was gone as well, replaced by a huge expanse of field. The many trees surrounding the empty field terrified me, but I paid no heed to my fright. I was too overcome by sadness and loss.

"You'll leave me…" I whispered, my dream self collapsing onto the ground. "I know you will."

"Don't say that," the voice replied, stern. "I'll stay by your side forever. I won't leave you, I promise…."

I didn't remember much of the dream after that. My dreams moved on from their frightening nature into pleasant dreams. I dreamt of Leon and all the wonderful times we had spent together, playing Quidditch, riding our horses and dueling each other for fun – both with swords and wands.

Someday, I wish to see him again, but I know that my wish will never come true. I should really stop wishing for impossible things. If I had to make a wish, then maybe I'd wish for something more realistic. Maybe Edward would stop bugging me with his relentless questions.

I chuckled. Didn't I just promise myself to not wish for impossible things? I think it was in Edward's nature to be inquisitive. If one should take inquisitiveness out of Edward, one would leave an empty shell behind.

"_What's she dreaming about now?"_ someone asked timidly.

"_I'm hoping something much happier than the previous dreams. She's smiling and laughing, can't you see?"_

"_Yes, yes, I can see it."_ I felt cold fingers brush my hair out of my face. _"She looks so beautiful, so peaceful. I find it hard to believe that she experienced a nightmare only an hour ago."_

"_Humans can be like that, I believe," _a foreign sounding voice said.

I felt my eyebrows wrinkle together as I tried to put a face to that voice. Giving up after some time's worth of searching, I opened my eyes and looked around the room. I was still in Alice's room, wearing the nightgown she had provided me with. Inside the room were three people – vampires, to be more specific – two I already am familiar with, while the other, not so much. It was the blond vampire from the hospital, which I knew was Dr. Cullen.

"Ah," he smiled kindly, "I see our guest is awake."

"Good morning," I sent him a tight-lipped smile for two reasons: one, because I am not acquainted with the guy, and thus I cannot label him as 'safe' yet; and two, because I just recently woke up and I badly needed to brush my teeth.

"Did you sleep well, Isabella?" Edward, who was situated on the far side of the bed with his mother, asked. I looked at him knowingly. He knew that I had nightmares, meaning he knew the answer to his question. If he knew the answer, then why bother asking the question in the first place? It was pointless.

Esme excused herself, saying something about breakfast burning, and since vampires don't cook their food (could blood be cooked?), I concluded that the breakfast was for me.

"I slept fine," I answered. "I had a few nightmares, but it's not like I couldn't handle it." I told the truth, knowing that if I lied, then there'd be more questions.

_Are you sure you slept fine, Isabella? No nightmares? You were thrashing around on your bed an hour ago…_

"Isabella," Dr. Cullen said, taking a cautious step forward, probably measuring my reaction of having a vampire advance towards me. At my relaxed sitting position, he continued, "If you're having nightmares, especially if they are reoccurring nightmares," he glanced briefly at his son, missing the slight tug of the frown on my lips, "it's best to talk to someone about it, someone you trust."

"I find it hard to trust people," I said quickly, my Italian accent making its presence known.

"If that's the case, then you can trust me." He reached into his jacket pocket and took out a card, handing it to me. "I might be a surgeon, but I have majored in psychology. My specialty are teens, teens with a rough past, in particular."

I sent Edward a glare. He talked to his father about me, but seeing that helpless and pleading look on his face, I somehow knew inside of me that it was not him who blabbed. I just spilled part of my history in a house full of mythicals equipped with super-hearing. There's a huge chance that it wasn't Edward who informed Carlisle of me. Though, the information I had spilled was nowhere near nightmare-worthy.

Abusive ex-boyfriends? When compared to Bella, they're just like an unscratchable itch.

Turning the card 'round and 'round in my hand, I pieced out the pros and cons for each situation:

If I accept this offer, then I would be obliged to talk to Dr. Cullen about my troubles, and I'm positive that Edward won't be too far away at those times. Besides, I wouldn't want to bother the mythicals. It was my job to lessen their problems, not add more.

Though if I decline this offer, then I might be declining a once in a lifetime chance. I know I need to talk to someone – anyone from my family is out for they can't know about my being Watcher. But, also the mythicals – Dr. Cullen, Edward, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie – are out as well. They can't know about my being Watcher, either.

I need someone I can trust fully, someone who won't balk when I hand them my huge iceberg to hold.

"Dr. Cullen –"

"Please, Isabella," he held out his hand, stopping me, "call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle, then," I plastered a smile on my face and batted my eyelashes. I've decided to not give him a direct answer, instead I chose to play innocent, an act I have mastered so well in the past years. "Don't you see it as odd?" I asked, tapping my index finger on my chin.

"Odd, Isabella?" asked Edward, joining in the conversation. He, along with his father, was confused.

"Yes," I nodded, "odd. I mean, you're father is therapist for troubled teens and I find it odd – a coincidence, if you like – that he happens to have adopted…" I made a show of counting each of the teenage vampires with each finger and saying their names out loud, albeit in a hushed manner. "Five teenagers – that's _five_."

An amused grin played on Carlisle's lips while on Edward's, an indignant one decided to show.

"Where are you going with this, Isabella?" he asked, his voice cautioning me to watch my words.

I smirked. He would never dare to hurt me. I shrugged, "Nowhere. I'm just stating an observation. Carlisle's a troubled teen therapist, and he just happens to have adopted five teens. Make of that what you will."

**A/N: =D Bella knows what she's talking about. She knows the history behind each family member, due to her being Watcher. I think, the only thing she doesn't know is what their diet consists of, and the exact number of mythicals there are in the whole world.**

**Anyway, thank you for all the positive responses! I love reading the reviews! Some of you have been asking for some 'Bella and Edward action'… and well, I've got one more thing to write about before they can actually have some 'action'. I just hope you guys won't mind. *cross fingers***

**=]**


	19. Chapter Seventeen

**A/N: Okay, thank you for the reviews. I absolutely adore reading them, especially yours, Claire1805. I honestly blushed when I read over it. XD Anyway, like I said in the last chapter, there will be no Edward/Bella action until this one more thing is over. It's sort of important for the plan I've got. Then, I'll introduce someone who'd be imprtant to the plot. I think it's time to actually move the story along XD.**

**Disclaimer: Huh. Sure... I don't own anything. Scoff.**

**17**

I politely ate the breakfast Esme had prepared for me, licking the plates clean due to the fact that they were mouthwateringly delicious. For a vampire who finds the food that she was cooking distasteful, Esme cooks magnificently. I've never tasted oatmeal as delectable as Esme's – she even beat Kooky's cooking. And seeing as Kooky is a house elf, well, that's saying something. House elves were trained to be as perfect as possible when it comes to homemaking.

Stepping off the shower and wiping myself dry, I gladly donned the clothes Esme had provided for me (Alice was avoiding me and Rosalie refused to let me borrow some of hers, though I did not mind that one bit), I hummed a bouncy tune from the famous wizarding band, The Weird Sisters. They were retired now, but that can't stop me from loving their work.

Regardless of the weary night I had spent, I was happy, simply because today was Saturday. And not just any Saturday – today happens to be little Anthony's third birthday. I couldn't ignore the date. I plan on surprising the tyke, dropping by at the orphanage to visit him and his sister, Penny.

The door swung wide open, revealing a gorgeous sight.

"You seem cheerful this morning."

"That's because I am, Edward." I skipped past him and shouldered my school bag, continuing on humming 'Dance Like a Hippogriff. It was by far, my favorite song.

"Any particular reason as to why?" he asked, leaning on the doorway and blocking my way out.

I pouted at him for not letting me leave the room. I saw his resolve crumble slightly, but it still held up. Merlin, usually a small pout does the job for most men. But obviously, Edward's much better than most men. He was nearly as stubborn as me, maybe even more, what with his persistent questionings.

I took a step closer and laced my fingers through his hair.

"I'll tell you…" I whispered, my voice low and intentionally husky, "…when you let me step out of this room."

"S-sure," he hesitated. He was just about to step aside when he stiffened. I was shocked, to say the least. How could he change emotions so quickly? "I see what you're doing." He straightened up and assumed his stance in the middle of the doorway. "Have I told you that you're a vixen?"

I stepped back and blew on my fingernails. "I've been told many a times. I've also been told that I always get what I want," I winked at him, "no matter what gets in my way."

"I can stay here for a long time, you know," he warned. His smile, beautiful as always, was arrogant. I smiled my own arrogant smile and threatened him right back. I looked out the small window of Alice's room, which was only large enough to fit me, thank Merlin.

"The doorway is not the only way out I can take."

Edward followed my gaze.

"You wouldn't dare," he hissed, his eyes narrowing into slits.

"I think you know me enough Edward," I nodded mockingly, "that I would. I love a good challenge."

I made a show of walking towards the window. I even went as far as opening it and taking a peek down. We were only on the second floor, so I think I can survive the fall. Of course, I wouldn't jump without whipping my wand out and conjuring a trampoline. I was just doing this to…persuade…Edward into letting me through the door. If I don't hurry, it's be well enough in the morning and I would've wasted time in which I could spend having fun with Anthony and Penny.

I knew I shouldn't take advantage of his over protectiveness over me, but I really do need to get a move on. If I could, then I would've apparated out of this vampire filled house in a jiffy. But that would raise suspicions. Alice was wary enough already.

Edward studied my expression, calculating how serious I was with my threat. He seemed to think that I would jump, so he stepped aside, a resigned look on his face.

"Would you at least tell me where you're supposed to be in such a hurry?"

"Why would I do that?" I asked, sending a smirk over my shoulder. I rushed down the stairs as fast as I could wearing the strappy Roman sandals Esme had provided me. She really was trying too hard to make me comfortable. Just because I was half Italian didn't mean I have to wear _Roman_ sandals.

It's stereotypical, not that I mind. The sandals were quite cute and were made from proper leather, not those silly ersatz ones.

"Humor me, Isabella." Edward grabbed my elbow, stopping me. We were in the middle of the living room and the rest of his family was situated around on various seats. It seemed they were engrossed on some television show.

" – _and stay there!" _a rather fat man shouted to a wooden wall with a metal grate in the center. I dismissed the show and turned my attention back to Edward. He was waiting for his answer, and I can tell from the stiff body language of everyone else that they, too, were curious.

I sighed. Vampires were far too meddlesome for their own good. Why can't they be more like werewolves and mind their own business? I don't see Sam or Jacob or Quil or Embry pestering me with questions as to why I keep visiting them every other week or so.

"Fine," I let out quietly, a futile attempt to block the rest of his family out. "I'm going to Seattle." I pointedly looked at Edward, as if asking him, "Happy, now?"

"Seattle?" he asked, letting go of my arm. "Why are you going there?" His eyes widened slightly in realization, of what I didn't know. "Are you meeting someone?"

I blinked at him in shock. Jealousy was clear on his features. He looked so adorable when he's jealous. I should really make it a mission of mine to do so. Make him jealous all the time, I mean.

"Is that such a crime?" I asked, slipping on the same innocent mask I had used from this morning.

"Isabella..." he warned.

"Fine," I pursed my lips into a hard, thin line. "I'm just meeting a friend of mine and his family. It's his birthday today, you see. I'm quite excited to see him, in fact. It's been over a year since I've seen him. His sister, too."

"That's not very comforting, Isabella."

"You shouldn't really ask questions if you don't like the answers," I retorted. My patience was slowly evaporating. I waved at his family goodbye and stepped out into the overcast daylight. It came as to no surprise for me when Edward followed suit.

"How are you going to get to Seattle?" he asked. "You haven't got a car."

Huffing, I said, "You're not taking my advice to heart, aren't you." I pushed passed him, annoyed. "Thanks for clearing up how important I am to you. You don't listen to what I say. I must not mean that much to you."

"I didn't mean it that way." His hand reached up to his hair and ruffled it. "I'm just worried for you, Isabella."

I felt something warm around where my heart was. What was this I was feeling? I bit my lip and shook my head out of my thoughts. I must be nearing that time of the month. Never have I been this emotional – last night and right now.

"Edward, your worry is unnecessary. Have I not told you many a times that I can take care of myself? I have my own means of transportation," I explained. It really did make me feel better to ease Edward's worries. I should make a pact to myself, to tell Edward anything he wanted to know, as long as nothing of import is exchanged. Yes, that should do.

"Now," my moon was a happy one, despite the annoyance that my words exuded, "will you let me be for the day? I really do need to get going. Time is ticking, and as I'm sure you of all people would know, time is precious. You never know what might happen next."

We stood there, in the grassy area between the mansion of a house and the dense forest, staring at each other. The wind picked up, blowing my long hair here and there. My clothes, the flowing skirt that ended a couple of inches below my knees wrapped around my long legs like a second skin, and I felt goose pimples as the coldness of the wind reached my exposed arms. I knew I shouldn't have chosen the tank top over the long-sleeves, but the weather seemed so warm yesterday. I had high hopes that it would be sunny the next day.

Obviously, it's not sunny, at all.

"Wait here," Edward said. A second later, before I even had the chance of processing what he said, Edward ran inside the house in the fastest speed that a human could achieve. He came out a second later, clutching something shiny in his pale hands.

"What are you holding?" I asked, indicating to the metal things in his hands. They were clinking away as Edward threw them up in the air, catching them, and then throwing them up again. The light reflecting off the metal hurt my eyes but I kept my expression the same, not grimacing.

"Keys to my car," Edward explained. He took my hand and led me to his car. He opened the front passenger seat and nodded, telling me to sit inside. I obliged, confused, but not letting it show. "I figured," Edward said as he started the up the car with a smooth rumble, "that I could give you a ride. You should really get your own car. When's your birthday?"

I was speechless as the car drove away from the clearing that situated the Cullen household, but when my brain caught up, processing Edward's question, I spluttered. I covered it up with a dainty cough. He'd better not be thinking of giving me a _car_ for my birthday. It's not like I _need_ one.

**A/N: Just to make things clear, I've mentioned Penelope (Penny) and Anthony (Tony) in a previous chapter. Go ahead and check if you want. =D Well, please review!**

=]


	20. Chapter Eighteen

**18**

"My date of birth is not important to the topic at hand."

I looked straight ahead, watching interestingly how the trees passed us by in a blur - or should I say, how we passed by the trees. I was trying to commit to memory the way to the Cullen residence, just in case I was placed in a position that would need their support, or something along those lines.

"I don't need a _car_," I tried not to show the grimace on my face as I said the word. Honestly, sometimes, I think that Muggles invent the most dangerous of things. They may be ingenious, like the invention of the car, but dangerous all the same.

I guess, one has to do with one has to do when one does not have magic on their side. I frowned. I don't think that made sense. I shook my head and said, addressing Edward: "I don't even _want _a car, and if by some misfortune do I even come upon owning one, then how on earth am I going _use_ it? I don't know how to drive."

"You don't?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow in question. I sent him a blank face in return. I thought it was obvious that I didn't own a car, and thus didn't know how to _drive_ one. I _do_ walk to school every day, albeit after I apparate from my cottage and into the forest surrounding Forks High.

"So, Isabella," Edward started, probably feeling uncomfortable with my blank stare. I repositioned myself on the car seat and smiled, glad that the topic of cars was over. At least, from the sound of it, it was.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Tell me something about yourself."

Something about myself? What on earth does he want to know about me? My favorite color? My height? What I did on the summer after my third year? Actually, I didn't feel comfortable about relaying that specific part of my history. That was the year after Beauxbaton hosted the TriWizard Tournament, and Nessa was the school champion.

"Ummm," I ran a hand through my hair, my thoughts amuck with random information about me. What could I tell him? Something inconsequential, probably, nothing important. I remember my pact with myself from this morning.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to," Edward hurried to say when I didn't answer immediately. "I'm not forcing you or anything."

I rolled my eyes when I heard his words.

"You know," I chuckled, "when people say 'I'm not forcing you' or 'no pressure', they tend to have the opposite effect?"

"Isabella," Edward's eyes thinned to slits and he glared mockingly at me. "Are you accusing me of reverse psychology?"

I just shrugged in reply and said, "Well, your father _is _a psychologist…"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean - oh, fine. I don't think I'll ever win these arguments with you anyway. Still, I'm just glad that I get to have these conversations with you."

I smiled and looked out the window, a tad sad at his proclamation. He was glad that I was talking to him? Where did that come from? Because, I feel like _I_ should be glad that I was talking to _him_. He was such a great guy, with a great personality, manners and family. It didn't even bother me that he was a vampire, because really, him being a mythical just added that _zing! _to our non-relationship. There was nothing more exciting than the forbidden fruit.

"Isabella…" I looked at Edward, my eyebrows raised in question. "What are you thinking about?"

"What am I thinking?" I asked, confused. I think it was safe to say that that wasn't a question Edward asked everyone, judging by the discomfort on his features. He was treading on unmarked territory, I can tell.

"Yes," he glanced at me briefly, and then returned his gaze on the long road ahead. "You were so deep in your thoughts, and you were smiling. I was curious. Usually, I find it easy to read people, but you, Isabella, I find quite hard to read."

"I'm not a book to read, Edward."

He didn't answer. I studied his face and saw that he was ashamed. I sighed, feeling bad, and reached for his right hand. I enclosed it in both my hands and kissed it. From my left, Edward drew in a quick breath.

Without looking at anything else but his hand, I whispered quietly, knowing that he could hear me perfectly: "I was thinking about us, and how…" I searched for the right words to use. "How specific circumstances seem to make our… friendship," I grimaced at the word, "different than others."

I didn't notice my slip up until Edward asked, his eyes bore into mine, "What do you mean by specific circumstances, Isabella?"

My brain went into overdrive, searching for an alternative. I wouldn't want to discuss his vampirism right now, in an enclosed vehicle. I might trust him to not kill me for knowing, but I couldn't be too lenient with the warning my self-preservation has been telling me.

Finally, I found something that can be the perfect scapegoat.

"Did you know," I twisted my body to face Edward. His hand was still in mine, entangled with my fingers. "Do you know who Leon is?"

"Leon?" The corner of Edward's lips tugged down into a frown. He must recognize the name, or maybe he was just upset that I was talking about another guy. What, with the conversation I had with him last night.

"He was my boyfriend," I explained. "I met him when I was eleven, when I first started schooling at the same school he was in in France, and as you now know, I was accelerated, which allowed us to be in the same class. We were friends but we were never close… that is, until the summer our families thought it best to host a picnic together. Anyway, since then, we've been together. Our relationship lasted for a whole year, which I must say, is a record for me." I cringed; that comment just made me sound like a whore who couldn't keep to just one guy.

"I don't see how your relationship with this…" I have to give credit to Edward. He was hiding his jealousy well. "This Leon character - I don't see how your relationship with him has anything to do with our friendship." He chocked on the last word, much like myself.

"Patience, Edward," I tutted smilingly. "Besides, I was just about to say it when you interrupted." He just shrugged, neither apologetic nor impenitent. "At any rate, it's been a whole year since I placed myself in the mindset that I was available again, that I was single. So," I giggled, "you can safely say that that specific circumstance in my past changes my outlook on this friendship, and thus changing it from what others have."

"I'm sorry," Edward squeezed my hand. My eyebrows furrowed. Since when was he holding my hand and not the other way around?

"What're you apologizing for?" I asked, incredulous.

"I'm sorry if ever in my past actions have I pushed you to do something you wouldn't have done normally." I looked at him questioningly, still confused. "My sister, Rosalie," Edward clarified. "Before she met Emmett, she was in another relationship. I can't say any more without disclosing any private matters, but I can say that it took her two whole years before she even considered moving on. She did get over the broken relationship, even going as far as having her revenge, but she never really moved on. Until Emmett, that is."

I listened carefully as Edward spoke. I didn't have the voice to tell Edward that I already knew about Rosalie's history, having read it from my mother's journal. When I first read Rosalie's story, I just thought her a shallow girl who got engaged to the wrong person, but then, I read about the _rape_, and my heart went to her. My heart went to everyone in the Cullen family - Esme's loss of her child, Alice's lack of knowledge of her past, and even Jasper's time with the newborn wars. Also, I couldn't forget about Carlisle's disgust with what he had become, the bear attack Emmett had to go through, and of course, the Spanish Influenza that my angel had to experience.

Really, my heart was full of compassion for these mythicals. But I'm not saying that my heart didn't reach out for the mythicals in La Push as well, because it did. The tragic events that I read about in my mother's journal might not be about this generation's werewolves, like the one with the third wife of the chief, but that didn't stop me from feeling the same way when I read about Jacob Black's mother's death. At least that's one thing I shared with him. We both lost our mothers. And all that drama over Embry Call's real father. Someday, I have to tell them that Quil's grandfather had a fling with Embry's grandmother. What a disappointment that would be.

As the car crossed the city limits, I bit my lip in anticipation. And certainly, I couldn't keep away the smile that graced my lips when I told Edward where to go. Mistress Olivia's Home for Orphaned Children, here I come.

**A/N: it's been a long time since I updated, I know, but I've been busy with school. The first week back's always a killer. I'm sure you guys know what I mean. So… what do you guys think of this chapter? Edward spilled about some of his family's passed… is that a good thing or a bad thing? And Bella's trying hard to answer Edward's questions. Again, good thing or bad thing? Please review!**

**=]**


	21. Chapter Nineteen

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Sorry for the looooooong wait. Here you go.**

**19**

The rest of the day was spent roaming Seattle with the children and Edward. We passed by many shops and naturally, Penny and Tony had wanted many things, as children their age normally do. Of course, I didn't find it in me to reject them, so I bought them everything they wanted. Edward once commented that I was spoiling them, but I just retorted to him the fact that they deserved this special treatment. I mean, really, they do.

I had explained to Edward that Penelope and Anthony Thermopolis were probably the sweetest things I've ever had the good fortune to meet. I told him that they were related to Leon, but not fully related, for they only share the same mother. Mrs. Thermopolis was a widow to Leon's father when she married Penny and Tony's father, and it's safe to say that that decision - marrying twice - caused quite a but of gossip back in France. Wizarding marriages were for eternity, even after death.

I had also explained that after Leon committed suicide, Leon, being Mrs. Thermopolis' favorite child, took her own life as well. This left Penny and Tony orphaned, with only me as their closest relation though technically, I was in no way related to them. They just considered me as their surrogate mother, seeing as I was Leon's girlfriend.

I closed my eyes, tiring of the passing of the trees as the car zoomed by. Not only was I constantly reminded that with every second that passes, I was getting further and further away from the children, but also, I was saddened to notice that, with Edward's need for speed, we were traveling at the speeds of more than a hundred and fifty miles per hour. It wasn't the speed that upsets me, not much. It was the fact that I can't experience the feeling of the wind in my hair that such speeds provide with my broom, simply because I didn't have time to. And plus, what if one of the muggles - or worse, the mythicals - saw me?

The drive back to Forks was relatively quiet. Neither Edward nor I talked, leaving only the soothing sounds of Claire de Lune to sound throughout the car. I didn't complain, because really, I love Claire de Lune. My father used to hum it to me so that I can go back to sleep every time I wake up from nightmares, and seeing that I've been having nightmares since Bella's torture, my father humming to me was not a rare occurrence. Of course, that all stopped when he died.

I opened my eyes when I heard the distinct sound of one of the doors of the car closing. I saw that Edward wasn't in the driver's seat anymore and that he was opening the door for me. I stepped out, somehow surprised that one, my cottage was nowhere in sight – I thought Edward was driving me home? – and two, the Cullen mansion wasn't in sight either – if I'm not going home yet, then surely, the Cullen mansion would be the second choice.

"Edward, where are we, exactly?" I asked, stumped out of answers for once. I've gathered that we were in the forest, somewhere deep inside. I could hear the loud tweet-twoos of owls, the quiet hush of some nearby river, and the endless hum of the night. Through the thick canopy, I caught a glimpse of the full moon; I just hope that there were no werewolves about. By that I mean real werewolves, not shape shifters.

"Edward?" I asked again when Edward didn't answer immediately.

"I want to take you somewhere private," Edward replied. "It's not much, but it holds sentimental value to me." Edward took me by the hand and led me deeper inside the dense forest. I couldn't see a thing beyond where Edward was, so I'm pretty much placing my trust on the vampire.

"Why are you doing this?"

I jumped over a large root, glad that I managed to see it in time before I can trip over it and fall flat on my face. Now surely, that wouldn't do. I can't be clumsy now, lack of light or not, because it would be terribly embarrassing if I do so in front of Edward.

"I figured," he said, holding a stray branch so that I can pass through without getting unnecessary cuts on my bare arms, "that since you allowed me to meet Penny and Tony, I've decided to show you my meadow."

"Meadow?" I repeated. Edward has a meadow?

"It's not mine, technically," he rushed to say, "but I believe I'm the only one who knows that it exists, that is, until tonight… until you."

"Why me, though?"

I leaned on Edward as he helped me climb over a rock that blocked the nonexistent track we were walking on. It was quite large and smooth, so I couldn't find a foothold. Luckily, Edward was light on his feet, meaning he was able to easily climb up and helped me out. I jumped blindly off the rock, and was relieved when Edward caught me. He set me down after I cleared my throat. He had been holding me for a while there.

"Penny and Tony were important figures of your past… of your life," Edward answered my question. "I really am sorry for pushing myself like that. I don't know why I tagged along with you, even after you told me that you could go to Seattle by yourself without my help. Maybe, I'm not so sure, but maybe that was just an excuse to be in your company. After last night… well," he chuckled, "I don't think I can bear being separated from you."

I bit my lip at his words, uncertain if he knew that with each word that he spoke, he was making this precarious situation harder for me to control. It was like I'm on a precipice, and with each word, each gesture and decision, I was swaying. One action with dire consequences could just as easily push me off, and I don't know if I'd survive the fall.

"At any rate," Edward continued, "since you were forced to show me Penny and Tony, then I should show you the most important thing in _my_ life."

I took Edward's hand and squeezed it. That last sentence… the most important thing in his life, he wasn't talking about his vampirism, was he? If he reveals himself to me, then surely, I wouldn't know what to do; I wouldn't know how to react. Should I act surprised, or relay to him that I already knew? Would he be angry if I told him, or would he be happy that he didn't have to hide himself from me anymore?

"You don't have to feel obligated to show me anything," I said, breaking myself out of my thoughts. "I didn't mind much introducing you to the children. I'm glad, actually, that you were there to give me silent support. It was hard for me, to be reunited with them again, especially since the last time I saw them was at the funeral…"

Edward didn't reply to what I said. We continued on walking for Merlin knows how long, and when we finally did stop in the middle of a beautiful clearing, the moon was already high in the sky. I stood there, under the shadow of a tree, admiring the view.

"This place is breathtaking…" I said in a hushed voice, afraid that the slightest of sound might break the enchantment of the place. The meadow held an extensive assortment of flowers, all varying from height, shape, color and – I sniffed the air – scent. And this was just from the night blooming flowers. I can't imagine what this place will look like under daylight.

"So you like it then?" Edward asked, that adorable crooked smile adorning his Adonis-worthy face.

"Like it?" I gaped at him, "like it? More like love it! It's a beautiful meadow, Edward. How did you come across it? From what I can tell, it's meters away from the highway. I doubt hikers go this far into the forest."

"Ah, but you see, Abby," Edward's smirk widened, "I'm not your average hiker. Whenever I need a place to gather my thoughts, I come here. This place, this meadow," his hand swept across the wide expanse, "this is my home away from home. My family, most of the time, find themselves far too busy with their significant others, and well, this meadow provides that getaway for me."

"I understand perfectly," I sighed and walked to the very middle of the meadow, leaving the shadow that the trees provided. I lied down on the flowers, letting my hair fan out behind me. I didn't care that the ground was wet or muddy, nor did I care that my skin shimmered ever so faintly under the light of the full moon. It had slipped my mind that whenever the moon was full, Veelas such as I had a tendency to shimmer whenever they were under its light.

I didn't dare to look into Edward's eyes while I spoke, afraid that he might rebuke me.

"I understand what it's like," I whispered, "to be surrounded by so much family members at one time. Sometimes, it does get a tad bit too much for me. Yes, I know that they are there for me whenever I need them, but at the same time, I know that they have their own lives to live. They can't simply forget their lives so that my every whim is fulfilled, and I know my family will do that if I asked them to. On occasion, it does suck to be the youngest and the most adored in the family."

When Edward didn't reply to my heartfelt speech, I looked away from the light of the moon and saw his face. He was looking at me in a way he's never looked at me before. His eyes were the darkest black imaginable, darker than a Dementor's cloak; his lips were curled up in a barely disguised growl and everything in his body language screamed 'attack!'.

I leaped to my feet, and was about halfway through unsheathing my wand – it was futile to use a dagger against a vampire, and though my dagger had a coating of specially brewed potion that specifically poisoned the skin of vampires, I couldn't bring myself to use that particular weapon on Edward.

My body was in an awkward position when Edward, in blinding speed, encased me in his arms. He then began kissing me. It took me a moment before I was able to gather my thoughts in order. Edward was kissing me? This was not the kind of attack I had thought would happen, although it was a much better alternative.

"Edward…" I groaned under his icy lips.

I pressed myself tighter against his body, if that were even possible, and tried to free my arms so that I was able to reach his already unruly mop of bronze hair. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to do so, because Edward took it upon himself to clasp both my hands above my head. That was when I noticed that I was on the ground again.

I was unable to move and I was completely at his mercy. I tried to contain the lustful monster inside of me, but then, Edward breathed into my ear and said the most terrifyingly amazing words I have ever heard:

"Isabella, I want you. Badly."

The monster shrieked in pleasure as it was released from its cage.

**A/N: I promised you guys some Bella/Edward action, didn't I? I feel bad, you know, for not updating in AGES. I hope the ending wasn't too… much. My fingers just typed that in their own accord - I couldn't control them! Honest!**

**As I'm sure all of you guys know, when Bella and Edward were in the forest, Bella reveals to Edward that she knows he's a vampire - a secret was revealed o.O Just saying. In the next chapter, there'd be some conversation. Now, can anyone guess what about?**

**=]**


	22. Chapter Twenty

**A/N: Heh… heh. =D I see that people liked the ending of the last chapter. I know that it implied a lot, but hopefully, in this chapter, it will be explained what really happened. Just check the second paragraph. I just want to remind you all that this is a T-rated fic, and not an M-rated one xD.**

**20**

I laid there on the wet, muddy, grassy, flower strewn ground beside Edward, spent. My breathing was haggard, my hair a mess, and I was sure as my name was Isabella Marie Fortunato-Delacour that my face was redder than the reddest tomato on this earth. I can't believe I just did _that_, and with Edward Cullen, nonetheless! I don't doubt that after this night, Edward won't have second thoughts about my feelings for him.

Did I really just have that intense snogging session with Edward, a totally hot and sexy vampire – French kiss and everything? I've never given myself like that to a man before, and on a first date as well! If this can be considered as a date… I wouldn't want to give Edward the impression that us dating was a good thing, because it wasn't.

I let out a puff of air and saw it hang as mist in front of me, before evaporating into the surrounding air. Edward chuckled under me at my antics, and I knew for sure that whatever I hoped didn't happen, _did_ happen. I felt his unclothed, chiseled chest under my cheeks and palm – I had to be a completely and utterly dim-witted fool to believe that it didn't happen. His shirt was hanging from a branch, having been strewn haphazardly when it I felt it was too restricting for Edward.

I closed my eyes, willing for this to go away. I was careful though, to not apparate away by accident. I was deep enough in trouble already.

"Isabella…" I felt Edward sit up and hold my chin in between his index finger and thumb. My eyes were still closed as tightly as possible, so I was unable to see his face. I didn't see it change from absolute serenity and bliss to insecurity and heartbreak.

"You're not regretting this, are you?" Edward asked, a horrified tone lining his velvety voice. "Please tell me you don't, Isabella. Please, I beg of you."

I didn't answer. I kept my eyes closed, not only because I didn't want to see his face, but also because I was fighting the tears that were threatening to escape. He can't see me like this. I can't break down in front of him. I can't, so I won't. I took a deep, steadying breath in and slowly, when I felt the sting of the tears go away, I opened my eyes.

Edward was there, in front of me, kneeling with his face inches away from mine. The rawness of unadulterated emotions on his face only caused the tears to resurface, but only this time, I wasn't able to close my eyes or avert my gaze. Edward held me there, trapping me against my will.

"Please don't say the words I'm certain you're going to say," Edward pleaded, cupping my face in an affectionate manner. "I can't let Alice to be right about this."

"What has Alice got to do with this?" I asked, speaking for the first time. I was essentially curious – what was it that Alice had said? But at the same time, I was stalling, prolonging the inevitable.

"She said that you'll break my heart, sooner or later. She said that you were just stringing me along. She said that you have specifically told me that we can't be more than friends, and yet, I still pursued you… I didn't listen to her. I thought I could change your mind, inflexible as you are."

The tears dropped from my eyes and landed on the grassy ground. From up here, it looked just like dew in the early morning, but I knew better. Hours would have to pass before the sun would ever think of rising up.

Something hot and stuffy was in my throat and I can't seem to make it go away. I tried to speak, but I found it hard to even open my mouth, let alone work it to form words.

"Edward," I finally said, "I –"

"Please, Isabella…" he pressed a finger to my lips. "Don't."

"No, Edward," I pushed his hand away and stood up, walking a few steps away from him for good measure. "I _have_ to say this."

"Even if it means breaking my heart in the process…?"

Edward went to his feet as well, and though his face was clouded by shadows, I can perfectly see the pain in his features.

"I'd rather have you walk away from me knowing that you want and need me just as much as I you, than to have you explain to me as to why we can't be together – that we can't even share a simple kiss to show each other our affection."

"But it wasn't just a simple kiss, Edward!" I ran a hand through my wild mane of hair. "You can't call it simple if it was forbidden! I keep telling you _again_ and _again_ that we can't be together, and here I find you attacking me with kisses – again! I thought people learned from repetition? I guess not! Or are you just a different case?!"

"Well, I'm sorry, Isabella," Edward replied in the same heated voice as I, "but I can't seem to control myself when I'm in your presence. That small piece of consciousness tucked away in my head assigned _specifically_ to give timely reminders that you're forbidden, seems to disappear whenever I see you. I might not be a human Isabella, but I am a man. You can't merely expect me to have extraordinary control when you're looking like that!"

He gestured to me and I couldn't help but look affronted.

"Looking like what, Edward," I hissed. He'd better not be insulting my appearance, because if one insulted the appearance of a Veela, it might very well be the last thing they will ever do.

"Like that!" he shouted. "Your tank top sticks to you like a second skin, your skirt flows from your hips effortlessly, not to mention your hair frames your face, inviting me in…! Add those to the fact that you're basically covered in mud, lying in the middle of meadow – well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Isabella, but my control just flew out the window!"

"I –"

"And your skin is glowing!"

With that outburst, I suddenly didn't mind being cut off. Did he just say my skin was glowing? I voiced that question out loud.

"It still is," Edward said in a doubtful, quiet voice. "You're beautiful. Isabella…" his features softened yet a frown appeared on his lips, "why are you glowing?"

I sighed and visibly relaxed my body. I was officially giving up now. I can't take all this stress anymore. Merlin, what I'd give for a Calming Draught right now. In a weary voice, I said: "I'm glowing, Edward, because of the same reason you glitter under the moon's counterpart, the sun." I looked at him straight in the eye and saw pure astonishment there. "I'm not human."

"But," he stammered. "You've got a heartbeat. I can hear it from all the way over here, and I can smell the blood in your system."

I rolled my eyes at his narrow-mindedness.

"Just because I said I wasn't human doesn't automatically mean I'm a vampire," I snapped.

Edward's eyes widened even more, a feat I was sure was impossible to achieve. They were wide enough as it was.

"You know?" he chocked out. "Since when? How? I thought –"

"You thought you and your family were hiding it well?" I smiled kindly as I sat down, cross-legged on the grass. "It was kind of hard, hiding the fact that I know of vampires whenever someone, particularly you and Alice, slip up. Fore example, saying 'human' by accident in the concept that portrays you as not one. Don't try and see that in the wrong way, though. You had to be looking to notice those mistakes.

"Anyway, I've known about vampires long before I even moved here to Forks. How I know however, I can't say. The information is clandestine."

"Isabella," Edward took the space in front of me and sat down, following my actions. "You've already told me this much. Please, don't stop now. I need to know this. There might be a chance that your source of information might endanger my family. If the Volturi finds out that a source has been leaking out vital information about vampires, and my family – or more specifically, I – didn't take proper measures, I might as well burn myself right now, or maybe trespass on the Quileute territory."

I gasped at the thought of Edward committing suicide. I can't let him do the same thing Leon did, not because of me.

"I'm the source, Edward," I spilled. "Or should I say that my job is the source. Taking on this job meant that I have to know everything about the mythicals being Watched, and since vampires were on the agenda, it meant I had to know every little thing about your kind, more specifically, your family."

"Job?" Edward asked, baffled. "What job?"

"The Watcher of Unknowledgeable Mythicals," I answered in an offhanded manner, my earlier worries gone. It was like I might as well be discussing the weather with the Queen of England.

"The Watcher of Unknowledgeable Mythicals," Edward repeated for clarification. "I –," he frowned, "I don't think I've ever heard of such a thing."

"That's because you weren't supposed to. It's against the rules to reveal to the Watchee that such a position existed, but since it was a matter of your family's safety, I had to reveal it to you. It's my job, you see, to make sure the mythicals are out of danger and no harm comes upon them, amongst other things." I bowed my head mockingly, "I'm here to serve."

**A/N: Okay, so she revealed herself. Was that okay? Did I write it well? Personally, I don't think it's the best it can be, but I'm okay with it. I can't think of other ways to improve it, though like I said, it's not my best work. I don't know, but there's something missing… *shrugs* But hey, it's not about what I think, it's about what YOU think! Please review!**

**=]**


	23. Chapter Twenty One

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. For real.**

**21**

Of all the times I had spent with Edward, I had noticed that he never really reveals his true feelings. He always had this aloof façade on and not once does he take it off, not even around his family. The only time that this façade falls off though, is when he's overcome with lust, but I don't mind that, not at all.

But recently, I've found out that it's not just the overpowering emotion of lust that was able to seep through the mask. Apparently, so does befuddlement. As I explained to Edward the technicalities behind the Watcher's job, I found it amusing to see his face transform from worry, to disbelief, to awe and then finally, to utter confusion.

If I was a passerby and didn't know better, I would have assumed that Edward was just being informed of the secret behind human reproduction. The emotions he was feeling were the exact same as the ones I felt when Donna gave me the Talk when I was thirteen. The only ones missing were the fear and discomfort, and I thank Merlin for that.

And besides, there's nothing in my job for Edward to be fearful or uncomfortable about. In fact, he should be happy, because I'm assigned to be his protector (well, not just him, but his family as well). He should also feel safe because someone's protecting him, and especially since it's me, not some random Jane. I've got magic in my arsenal, and if I do say so myself, I'm quite talented with a sword and dagger, and a bow and arrow too, if needed.

Unless…

Unless he doesn't like the idea of a _woman_ protecting him, in which case he'd be confused as to what a not-so-human girl can do to protect an all powerful vampire. Moreover, what kind of things does he need protection from? He already knows of my being a Veela, but what does being ethereally beautiful got to do with combat? Besides enchanting the men to submission, of course.

I opened my mouth, words already forming coherent sentences in my mind, ready to explain to Edward how I'm perfect for the job, only to stop when I realized that I can't reveal the Wizarding World, not just to Edward, but to anyone. I'd be breaking the Statute of Secrecy, and the Statute of Secrecy was a law I was not willing to break. I can't afford to be trialed under the Wizengamot, not now.

"Isabella?" came Edward's silken voice. I was in his arms, having stood up without my knowing.

"Oh, erm, Edward…." I blushed as I wiggled free from his embrace. "Sorry, I was just thinking, and my thoughts led me to a conclusion I wasn't that quite happy with."

I apologized again and sat back down, but Edward's hand grabbed mine and stopped me from doing so. His actions brought me face to face with him, and as he spoke, his cool breath washed over my face. I breathed in unconsciously.

"Isabella," he said. "I want to know what you are thinking, but," he grinned crookedly, sending my heart to palpitations, "I have a feeling that you aren't going to tell me. So, I'm going to make do with just one, simple question…"

"What is it?" I asked, breathless. I was finding it hard to not look into those obsidian eyes of his. In the back of my mind, I noted that he must be hungry.

"Since you know what I am," his voice was teasing, but I knew that he was serious - dead serious (excuse the pun). "I'm wondering if you have seen one in action? The speed and strength that we posses… it's quite an event to witness."

"And apparently, so does the sight of one under the sun," was my playful retort. Edward let go of me, his grin back in full force. He looked at me with question eyes, asking for permission. I nodded.

Like a bullet, Edward shot across the meadow and began running around, fast. Actually, he was more than fast, he was speedier than me on a broomstick, and that's saying something. My broomstick was the latest model of the Nimbus series - the Nimbus Lightning, version two point five.

"I see you are impressed," Edward whispered in my ear. He was behind me, not even gasping from the amount of strenuous running he just did.

I was shocked to find him so close to me. My hand flinched towards my dagger, and I was just glad that I managed to control myself before I actually brandished the thing around. I think Edward just had his fill on surprises for the night.

"Edward," I reprimanded him lightly, "don't scare me like that. You don't know what I could've done to hurt you."

"Hurt me?" Edward laughed. "I'm a vampire, Isabella. What could possibly hurt me?" His smile dropped and he mumbled something under his breath. Unfortunately, I didn't catch it.

"How about…" I hiked my skirt up and unsheathed my dagger from its holster, "…this?" I ran my finger on the sharp edge, my skin tingling at the prospect of being cut. I knew it was a foolhardy thing to do, seeing as if I did cut myself, then the vampire (also known as Edward) would attack me and drink me dry.

"Isabella," said vampire gasped. "What's that? I mean, I know it's a dagger, but where did it come from? I didn't see it when - " Edward's eyes widened and he smartly stopped talking.

I raised an eyebrow at him. He didn't see the dagger when…? I know for a fact that Esme's skirt hugged my hips and thighs, which was quite problematic when hiding my dagger, but the holster was spelled to be as inconspicuous as possible, and that meant magically adjusting its size when needed.

Edward, still curious, watched intently as I pressed the dagger to his neck. He visibly shivered.

"What are you doing, Isabella?" he asked. I cocked my head to the side, surprised at his tone of voice. He wasn't scared. I was pressing a dagger to his neck, and he wasn't scared.

"Edward, this dagger was created especially to hurt mythicals, aka vampires and werewolves. It might look like a regular knife, but it's coated with a solution that when pierced into the skin of a vampire, creates a burning sensation. For the werewolf on the other hand, it disables the ability of rapid cell regeneration. It means, if I chose so, I can hurt you."

I stepped back with a tight smile on my lips, gauging Edward's reaction because basically, I just told him I could kill him. I moved to sheath the dagger back in its holster but Edward grabbed my wrists before I even got the chance to twitch an inch. I frowned. He was more lax with his abilities now; how would this affect everything? I can't have him sneaking up behind me whenever he fancied.

"Edward?" I questioned. He was staring at the dagger in my hands with a faint, amused smile. My frown deepened. What on earth can he be amused about?

"That dagger… it looks like an antique."

"Well," I rolled my eyes and, despite the situation, let out a giggle, "that's because it is. This dagger had been passed down many generations of my family. I don't exactly know when this Watcher job came about, but I do know that around 1000 AD, there was a boom in the population of the mythicals, more specifically, the vampires. Normally, that wouldn't matter that much but, this particular boom caused more trouble that it rivaled a vampiric war five centuries before. I think that around that time, the first Watcher came about."

"I understand, though, why did that particular boom cause so much trouble?"

"The vampires were children." My eyes watered at the thought of children, sometimes as young as seven, eight, maybe even younger, were forced to live a life full of bloodlust and thirst. "Since they were children," I continued, "their minds weren't as focused or controlled as an adult, therefore they couldn't control the thirst whenever they smell blood."

"I think I know what you're talking about," Edward said. "Carlisle, I'm not sure if you know or not, was… born, for lack for better wording, around the 1600s, so he's pretty much knowledgeable about everything there is to know about. He had his fair shares of immortal children. Another coven - they're close friends of the family - had a member who was obsessed about creating immortal children. But then, the Volturi kept things hushed up before things escalated too far."

I nodded my head as I listened. This Volturi that Edward keeps mentioning, I don't know anything about them but from what I can gather, they seem to be the government officials of the vampiric world, much like the Wizarding World's equivalent, the Ministry of Magic.

"But back to my dagger," I said, bringing the conversation back to the original topic. "The immortal children, as you've coined them, must've done something wrong to have gotten on the bad side of one of my ancestors, because she vowed to do whatever it takes to make sure nothing like that ever happened again, for the reign of the immortal children lasted for quite some time. My ancestor promised to Watch of the vampires and prevent anything like the immortal children from happening again, and to make sure that no harm came to her family.

"I believe, somewhere along the line, one of the Watchers migrated to America and saw the werewolves up in La Push, and then decided to Watch over them as well. Over time, as various things popped up, the Watcher's job expanded from just mere observing to protecting. And well," I blushed, "here I am. My mother was the past Watcher before me. I got my dagger from her, and she in turn got it from her mother. It's been passed down from mother to daughter, from Watcher to Watcher."

I let the moon's rays glint off the silvery metal of the dagger. It was made from the most durable metal in both the Wizarding and Muggle World: Goblin metal. It was made by goblins, in fact. Goblins were very talented creatures. I studied my dagger closely, noting the complicatedly pattered hilt and the single Moon Star stone on the center, the narrowing incline of the blade itself and finally, the point.

I closed my eye briefly and then placed the dagger where it rightfully belonged: in its sheath.

"C'mon," I spoke up, breaking the silence of the night. "It's past midnight and I need to get some sleep before day breaks."

Edward voiced his agreement and offered to carry me back to the car. The expression on his face told me that he will be running at his top speed. My heart skipped a beat at that suggestion. I've never been carried by a vampire before, not including the yesterday when I was asleep.

"Sure," I acquiesced. "Why not?"

**A/N: I tried to post this as soon as I could, but i'm ill at the moment. I hope it's okay. xD**


	24. Chapter Twenty Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything =P**

**22**

"So…" I drawled out the word for as long as I can without making it annoyingly obvious. "Here is my stop." I was just about to open the car door myself, but Edward was doing the deed for me and I was stepping out a second later. I muttered my thanks, still vaguely shocked at how he could act so naturally around me. He really was quite fast.

Edward took my hand and walked me through the garden, commenting on the flowers, the stone well, the tire swing… it was as if he feared that this was the last night we were going to be together. I found his behavior amusing, but only a smidgen so, because some part of me felt the same way. I never wanted this night to end.

"Well, this is me…"

We stood in front of the wooden door, staring at each other, waiting, wondering who was brave enough to make the first move. Finally, I snapped. I touched his lips with mine softly. It was not a kiss full of lust and passion. It was just that, a kiss. After about a second, I stepped back and smiled, happy with my handiwork. Edward's eyes were glazed. It's nice to know that he can succumb to my charms like any other man.

"I -" he paused and cleared his throat. "I had a great time," he restarted. "I was glad to have met Tony and Penny, and I hope you had fun at the meadow because, well…" He ducked his head in what I could presume was embarrassment. "I did, too."

I sighed breathlessly. Whenever he was like that, he reminds me that he was still a teenage boy. He might be a vampire, but he was still seventeen, albeit, a seventeen year old who was born in the 1900s.

"Don't worry, Edward." I raised my hand and cupped his face. "I had fun, too. Tonight's by far the most memorable night I have experienced here, in Forks, and I've got you to thank for." I took my hand away and pecked his cheek. "Goodnight." And then I opened the door and stepped inside.

I stopped the moment I saw what was at the corner of the living room, which I can see from the doorway.

"Isabella?" Edward asked, probably worried to when I didn't move after a couple of seconds. "Isabella, are you all right? What's the matter?" He stepped inside and almost immediately, he frowned. "I thought you lived alone." With those super senses of his, he must've figured out that there was someone else in the house.

"I did," I whispered, still not taking my eyes away from the corner of the living room, for there was a cage - a cage in which my beloved pets were imprisoned. I wasn't angry. No, I wasn't. That's simply because I knew who did this, and I was sure she didn't mean any harm. As I opened the cage, Genviève first ran out, followed closely by Verity. Serendipity was lucky enough to have escaped temporary imprisonment, as I was sure she was hunting somewhere in the forest - owls were supposedly nocturnal after all.

"Isabella?"

"Yes, Edward?" I crouched down to pick Prudence up. She was fast asleep. I curled her around my wrist, careful to not wake her. I looked up at Edward and saw that he was watching me curiously. Verity was circling around his feet, while Genviève found her home on the couch.

"I think I should tell you that there are other people in this house," Edward said. I was just about to tell him that I knew that, but stopped when his words sunk into my brain. He said 'there are other people in this house'… as in more than one. I stiffened, my hand automatically reaching for my wand, only to stop midway to turn to my dagger. Edward doesn't know yet that I can do magic. I have to remind myself that.

"Shh," I pressed a finger to my lips. I then ran up the stairs, my footsteps as light as air. I didn't bother to check if Edward followed my orders. When I was on the second floor, I quickly noticed that the door to my bedroom was ajar, and a pair of shoes that belong unmistakably to a man was poking out.

Slowly, stealthily, I approached the door, my dagger clutched tightly in my right hand. When I saw the state of my bedroom, I didn't know if I should feel relieved to see that there was no danger, or enraged at the fact that Bree chose my bedroom - not to mention _my bed_ - to do the dirty.

"Argh," came my guttural cry of disgust. Upon closer inspection of the scene, I realized that I _know_ the man my cousin was in bed with. It was Mr. Wheeler, Forks High's Language teacher's assistant. I took a couple of steps back until I was safely out of the room and then I closed the door, kicking the offending leather shoe out of the way. Of all the people in this town, Bree had to choose someone who worked at Forks High.

"Grand," I muttered darkly, sheathing my dagger. "Fantastique."

I made my way back downstairs, but not before silently summoning a book from the shelves as I passed the study. When I reached the living room, I saw Edward, still standing, with Verity in his arms. I couldn't help but smile at that.

"I see you've bonded," I commented. "Here," I handed Edward the book I just got. It was a fairly large book, hardbound with glass-like gems on the binding. "If you want to know more about Veelas, I suggest you read it."

"'Everything You Need To Know About Veelas'," Edward read the title out loud. He set Verity down and cracked open the spine onto the first page. I let him be for a while, deciding to go to the kitchen and make myself a cup of tea. As I stirred in the necessary herbs, I also added a few drops of Vivacity Tonic; not too much, but enough to last me an hour or so before sleepiness can claim me.

"I've read your book," Edward said, appearing at the kitchen doorway. Shocked at his news, I quickly schooled my features. How could he read so fast? I knew he had super speed on his arsenal, but surely, he couldn't have finished the entire two hundred and fifty pages during the past fifteen minutes?

"And?" I asked, inquisitive. "What have you got to say about it?"

"Well…" Edward took the seat in front of me, the backdrop of the night behind him though the window. I sighed silently at the sight.

"Well what?"

"Well," Edward grinned, "it's not every day I get to discover a new species of creatures, so please don't be offended when I say that Veelas are amazing species to behold. The book explained to me many things like for example, how you seem to be exponentially more beautiful than any human or vampire out there, and the fact that you don't seem perturbed by the vampiric beauty my family possess. It's because you're used to it."

Laughing, I nodded my head. "Compared to a Veela," I said, "vampires look like normal humans, physically speaking, of course. Normal humans, on the other hand, when compared to Veelas…" I shrugged, a sheepish look on my face. "Let's just say they look like they need all the help they can get. However," I frowned, "one's physical appearance is not everything."

Edward took my hand. "I completely agree." I squeezed his hand, smiling, before letting go and wrapping my hands around my hot mug of tea.

"So," I ventured on. "Anything else to say?"

"It said in the book that Veelas live in the wild."

"Yes, there used to be many Veela clans in the forests of Russia and Ukraine. There are only a few now since most have scattered and interbred with humans. My grandmother and my great-grandmother were both full Veelas," I explained. "That makes me part-Veela, one-fourth, to be more specific. I'm thankful about that, actually. Imagine," I laughed again, but this time, my laughter held no humor, "what I'd look like if I was a full Veela! I wouldn't be able to go out in public."

"You think it's a curse," Edward stated, "being this beautiful?"

I paused for a moment, considering my reply. "Not necessarily," I shook my head. "I can't deny what I am." I looked passed Edward and out the window. "At times, I'm glad that I've got Veela blood in me, but at times, it's just so damn frustrating. You saw what happened with the social worker this morning," I said, referring to the man at the orphanage in Seattle. "He couldn't take his eyes off me and he talked to me like I was some kind of dumb airhead. Just because I'm beautiful doesn't mean you can stereotype me." I sighed and took a sip from my drink. Once I've calmed down enough to speak, I looked at Edward and said, "You see what I'm trying to get at?"

Edward nodded and smirked, saying, "I've once had a conversation like that with Rosalie. A rather pompous man had made a 'dumb blonde' joke in the vicinity, and Rosalie, being a vampire, heard it. Emmett and I had to restrain her before she could attack the poor man."

"Speaking of Rosalie," I cocked my head to the side, "shouldn't you being going back to your place? Wouldn't Carlisle and Esme be worried about you being out so late?"

"Isabella," the tone of Edward's voice made me feel like I was five years old all over again. I didn't quite like it, but to hear Edward use that tone was quite entertaining. "I'm a hundred and three years old; I think Carlisle and Esme trust me to be by myself for a couple of hours at night, don't you think?"

"I'm sorry," I flushed. I hid my blush by standing up and placing my mug on the sink, letting my long hair cover my face. "Sometimes, I forget that you're an adult in a teenager's body. Still, I think you should head home." While I spoke, Edward's arms encircled my waist.

"I'll go if you come with me," he whispered to my hair. I felt him breathe in, which only managed to make my blush even redder. "I'll be very happy to introduce you to my family as my girlfriend."

His words left me stunned. In his own roundabout way, did Edward Cullen just ask me to be his girlfriend? Without even noticing that I was speaking, I had said "Yes" in a breathless whisper. And then my lips were on his.

**A/N: =D --- see that grin? Is the ending of this chapter good or what?! (Please don't say or what)... Next chapter will be the cullen Household again... XD Please review!!**

=]


	25. Chapter Twenty Three

**A/N: Hehehe... I see people loved the last chapter. Yay! Well, here's the next installment. Have fun!**

**23**

Quickly finding an extra set of clothes and haphazardly packed them inside a large tote bag, I was surprised to find that under a minute, Edward and I were out of the small cottage that was my home and into his car, driving towards his house.

"Do you think I should tell them that I know about vampires?" I asked Edward. My fingers were picking at the hem of my shirt, the only giveaway that I was nervous if tonight, I should tell the Cullens and Hales that I knew of them being vampires. "I can't tell them about the whole Watcher thing," I said, leaning on the window, the sleepiness getting to me, "but at the same time, I _want_ to tell them."

Edward smiled an assuring smile, placing a comforting hand on my left thigh. "You don't have to tell them about your job if you're not fully sure about it. We can just say that I told you about vampires. Everyone in my family knows that I was planning on telling you soon, anyway, so nobody would question you. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan…" I trailed off, fighting a yawn. "Let me catch forty winks first…" I whispered, more for my benefit than Edward's, and before I knew it, my eyelids were fluttering closed and I was in the realm of sleep.

I opened my eyes blearily to the sensation of a being rocked back and forth. I saw Edward, smiling down at me with a smug grin on his face. I glanced around at my surroundings and saw that we weren't in his car anymore, but in his house. Wherever we were going, it was somewhere upstairs.

"Why the smugness?" I asked, relaxing deeper into his arms. Since I was, more or less, draped over him like a second skin, I could feel his muscles move underneath me as he climbed the stairs slowly. At least, slow for him. it was a perfect pace for me.

"Nothing," was Edward's reply. "Just siblings teasing each other. You know, the _normal_ things. They jumped to conclusions, tonight being the second time I brought you home asleep. I haven't told them _anything_, of course."

I couldn't help but notice that he placed a slight emphasis on the word normal. I nodded my head infinitesimally, showing him that I understood him. I guess, tonight, I won't be breaking the news of my 'newly found' knowledge of vampires. He also placed emphasis on 'anything', which I think meant he hadn't announced to them yet that we were dating.

"Oh, so where are we going?"

"To the guest bedroom." Edward's smug smile morphed into a crooked one. "You need sleep, Isabella. It's already early in the morning."

We rounded a corner and into the same bedroom I woke up in yesterday. My eyebrows knitted at that thought. Was it really just yesterday? It feels like it's been years since that day where Edward knew nothing about Watchers and Veelas. It feels like it's been years since my relationship with Edward was just platonic. Being like this with him, being able to kiss him and just simply being in his presence feels so natural, as if I've been doing it for years.

I shook my head from my thoughts and smirked, thinking of a witty reply. If Edward's insisting on not telling his family that I know about vampires, then I should seize this opportunity to do some teasing. As Nessa always said, 'Carpe diem'.

"Edward…" I began.

"Yes, Isabella?" He placed me on the bed carefully and then drew the covers over me. "I hope you're comfortable. If you need anything, just say." His eyes were twinkling as he said, "I can't refuse you anything, you know that."

"Sleep with me," I deadpanned. I watched in delight as a series of emotions danced across Edward's face.

"Isabella, I don't think -"

"Not like that," I explained innocently, blushing slightly, adding to the effect. "I mean to just sleep next to me. You mentioned that it's already early morning, and you've been with me all day. Aren't you tired at all?" I uttered a forced gasp as I came to a conclusion, smirking as I spoke. "You're not an insomniac, are you? Oh," I gasped again. "You mentioned too, that your siblings were teasing you. Are they awake as well? Does your family find a hard time sleeping?"

It took immense amount of control to not burst out laughing as a asked the last question. I know Edward knows that I know that vampires don't need sleep, and judging from the way he was glaring at me through his lashes, he knew what I was up to.

"Isabella," he said stiffly. "I have no problem with supplying my body with everything it needs, such as rest, and I assure you that my brothers and sisters are the same. I thank you, though, for your concern."

"As your _friend, _Edward," I placed an emphasis on the word friend as I took his hand and pressed it to my lips silently. "I think I'm entitled to be worried, just like your father is entitled to worry about someone who suffers from chronic nightmares. What, with him being a doctor and everything."

"This is a completely different situation," Edward replied. His eyes, though, were telling me all I needed to know. I found it amusing that we were talking verbally, but we were also having a completely different conversation silently though meaningful looks and hidden meanings.

"That it is, Edward," I giggled. "That it is."

Those were the last words I spoke as I fell asleep, again. Despite the lateness of the hour when I finally slept, I rose pretty early in the morning. I woke up not to the heavenly smells of Esme's cooking, but to someone rubbing a piece of cloth over my arm. I lifted an eyelid and saw Alice washing my left arm, humming a tune to herself.

"Oh," she smiled. "I see you're awake, though isn't it quite early? It's only thirty-two minutes past seven o'clock."

I avoided answering her question, instead asked my own in reply. "What are you doing?" I asked bluntly, pointing at the washcloth in her hands and the bowl of lukewarm water on the bedside table.

"You were too tired last night to have showered before falling asleep," Alice explained brightly. "Edward told me to clean you up a little bit and change you into sleeping clothes before you wake up. Don't tell him I said this," she bent forward, whispering. I smiled; she still doesn't know that I know that Edward could hear every word being uttered in this room, wherever he was. "But, I think he just wanted to see you in that nightgown again."

"Really?" I asked, playing along. "Well, why didn't he just ask? I wouldn't complain if _he_ was asking."

My reaction seemed to have caught Alice off guard, because she stopped working and just stared at me. Finally, she said, "You seem to be singing a different tune compared to the last time I talked to you."

I didn't have a reply to that. Because really, she was right.

"Still," Alice perked up again and resumed working. "I should really apologize for my behavior two nights' ago. It was uncalled for."

"It's all right," I assured her. "I didn't take offense, and I knew you had good reasons." I saw Alice visibly frown and I knew immediately that I needed to change the topic of conversation. "Look," I used my right hand, the one Alice wasn't holding, and took the washcloth from her. "Now that I'm awake, I think I can take that shower now."

Alice ducked her head in embarrassment and apologized. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. Of course you can. Sorry, again." She moved to exit the room, but paused by the doorway. She pointed to the closet in the bedroom. "Your clothes in your bag are inside that closet, and you can use one of the towels in there if you want."

"Thank you, Alice." I beamed at the girl. "I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," she beamed right back.

While I took my shower, I used that time to think about my cottage, or specifically, who was inside it. Bree was there, which, I must admit, raised a lot of questions. One, being: how on Merlin's name did she know where I lived? I thought only Nessa knew… And what was she doing here in the first place? Fleur said that I should be expecting something from Bree, and by that I didn't think she meant herself!

Thought, it's not as if I mind if Bree stayed for a while. A girl does need friend every once in a while, and I hadn't made any here - aside from Alice, but it's long shot that we'd be discussing my problems with her. I'm glad that Bree's here.

Turning the water off with a sharp twist of the knob, I climbed out of the shower and wrapped the soft towel around me. I caught a reflection of myself in the mirror, and I couldn't help the infectious smile that crawled on my face. Even with the barely noticeable rings under my eyes (I had a short nightmare about Bella), my face was completely aglow. I was glowing and there was no moon in sight.

"_I guess this is just one of those odd days,"_ I muttered to myself. In Italian.

Or maybe I was just that happy. It's a known fact that Veelas, and in this case, part Veelas as well, can glow when they're very happy. It's just part of their - well, my - aura. I guess, despite having Veela blood in my veins, I still need to brush up on my Veela facts. I wonder if Edward left the book I gave him back at the cottage…

I walked out of the bathroom, crossed the hallway and into the guest bedroom, only to stop in my tracks when I saw a familiar head of bronze hair.

"Edward!" I exclaimed in delight. "Just the person I wanted to see! The book that I gave you to read last night… did you perchance bring it with you, or did you leave it back at my place? Because, embarrassing as it is, I need to brush up on my roots, and I guess -"

I shut my mouth closed when I realized I was only clad in a towel, and add to that the fact that Edward was staring unabashedly at me. I blushed. All over.

"I'm sorry," I said in a very pathetic voice. I scrambled over to the closet and grabbed the first things I managed to reach, which, thankfully, were my clothes. I then promptly ran out of the room and back into the bathroom.

'How dense could I be?' I berated myself as I dressed. 'I should've taken the initiative and took my clothes with me when I took the shower, and then I wouldn't be in this mess.'

I must've made a lot of noises because someone - judging by the voice that it was Esme - knocked on the door and told me that my breakfast was ready. I blushed, again, and told her that I'll be down in a minute as politely as I could. I don't know how I could face her now - there's no doubt that anyone within a fifty mile radius with vampiric hearing heard me grumbling various curse words under my breath. I must admit that I have an extensive knowledge of expletives, both Muggle and Wizarding, and plus, I can translate them to three different languages.

Tying my long brown hair up in a messy ponytail, I glided down the stairs and made my way into the kitchen. Unfortunately, the only route that led to the kitchen was through the living room. The rest of the Cullen family were in that room; from what I can tell, it was their favorite hangout place.

"Er, hi," I waved them an uncertain greeting. They all greeted me back, but I dare say Alice returned my greeting more energetically than anyone else. Edward though, wasn't able to meet my eyes. I found this quite amusing.

"Dear," Esme spoke, lifting her head from Carlisle's shoulder, "your breakfast's in the kitchen."

"You're not going to join me?" This innocent act's too easy. Edward shot me a warning glare, which I returned with slight raise of my eyebrows. I doubt anyone else saw our silent conversation.

"Oh, don't you worry about us," Esme smiled. "We already had our breakfast. We're early risers, you see."

I made a show of accepting Esme's excuse and at her delicious food. French toast really was the way to a girl's heart.

**A/N: Pretty much a filler. Not much happens. Next chapter will have more. I promise. xD**

**=]**


	26. Chapter Twenty Four

**A/N: Sorry for the uber long wait, but I've been busy lately. The school year is winding down for me, and I have many projects to finish. I won't bore anyone with the dreary details, but let's just say Biology's being a pain. I've said this a million times, but I don't have an Edward to help me out in the subject, so yeah.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything. Not Twilight, and definitely not Harry Potter. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and JKRowling, respectively.**

**24**

"No," I pulled the now empty plate towards me and away from Esme, "I am perfectly capable of picking up after myself. _I'll_ wash the dishes."

"But I insist," Esme pulled the plate to herself, and because of her strength, she managed to pull me as well. "You are the guest in this house, so it's only fair for you to not do any work."

I paused, thinking of something of import to reply. Unfortunately, I didn't have anything to say. Instead I sighed and trudged into Edward's open arms. He had been watching Esme and I bicker for the past minute by the doorway, that smug grin on his Veela-worthy face.

"I don't see why you're so happy," I grumbled lowly into his chest. I sighed as he wrapped his arms around me. I knew that our current position was compromising, particularly if the everyone else in the household thinks Edward and I were just friends, but who was I kidding? I didn't care.

"Hush you," Edward quipped. He took one of my hands from the back of his neck - they were playing idly with the hairs on the nape - and made a show of examining it. "Besides," Edward spoke, looking me in the eyes. "Your hands seem far too delicate to do household chores such as washing the dishes."

I blushed at his words. How did he know? Can he tell so much from my hands?

"That's because I have someone back home who does that for me," I said, thinking of Kooky back home in Italy, bustling after Donna. I also thought of magic, which was a great help back at the cottage. "Moreover, I spent six years of my life in boarding school - did I ever mention that? - and it's not like the students were required to do housework."

"Then why," Edward's eyebrows furrowed, "did you offer to wash the dishes?"

I smirked. "Aside from being polite, you mean? Well…" I let out a puff of air. "I _really_ was raised to pick up after myself, and since I was the one who used the dishes, I figured it was my responsibility to wash them. I don't want Esme to have more things to do because of me."

"That's all right, dear," Esme said from behind me. I turned around and saw her smiling a wide smile; it reminded me of Fleur's smile on her wedding day, as in her lips were stretched from ear to ear. "I don't mind."

"Are you sure?" I leaned back onto Edward unconsciously. "I don't want to be a burden."

"Isabella," Edward chided. "You are anything but."

I quickly apologized, squeezing his hand, which still held mine. I was so caught up in Edward's gaze that I didn't notice Esme watching the both of us intently, her wide smile melting into a bemused yet pleased one.

"I see you and my son are getting along quite well," she commented, effectively breaking my and Edward's little moment. She was looking pointedly at Edward's arms around my waist. I flushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Yes," I agreed, nodding. "We seem to have bonded over our trip to Seattle yesterday."

"Isabella introduced me to some of her friends," Edward said, joining in the conversation. I giggled at the way he described Penny and Tony. Yes, they were my friends, but I think adopted niece and nephew would've been a better fit.

"Really?" Esme's eyebrows rose.

"Si," I assured her, reverting back to my native tongue. "We all had fun, and Penny apparently had taken a liking to Edward, but I digress. It's what happened last night's the most marvelous. Edward here," I nudged the man in question with my elbow, "surprised me by showing me this wonderful place deep in the forest."

Esme's small frown was visible, even to my not-so-human eyes. "In the forest, you say?" she asked me, but her eyes were on Edward.

"Yes," I said faintly. I stepped back, releasing myself from Edward's embrace. He looked at me with an expression a medley of warning, curiosity and question. "And after he showed me the meadow," I began softly, still looking at Edward, "he and I talked."

"Oh, what about?" asked Esme. My gaze snapped to her face.

I answered promptly: "Mythological creatures, for one, amongst other private topics."

Esme's face was the epitome of pure shock. Then, a second after my proclamation, a loud bang was heard from the vague direction of the living room. I think someone just tipped over something ceramic. I have a feeling that it was Emmett. I don't know why, but it seemed like something Emmett would do.

"I think," Edward spoke, breaking Esme and I from our thoughts, respectively. "I think we should adjourn to the living room and invite the rest of the family into this conversation."

I nodded wordlessly and, holding Edward's hand, followed him to the living room. My heart was beating faster than I was comfortable with, and as I stepped into the room where Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Carlisle were seated, I found myself slightly nervous. I sat down on the sofa, next to Edward. Esme sat beside Carlisle. Belatedly, I noticed the smashed pieces of a ceramic jar by the feet of Rosalie. So it wasn't Emmett…

"Edward," said Carlisle, gaining my attention. "I see you didn't back down from your decision, no matter how much certain members of this family implored you to not heed -"

He was stopped short by no other than Rosalie. Rosalie, who I never heard speak in my presence, was actually screaming. In a way, she reminded me of an angered Veela, or maybe just a very angry tiger. She wasn't a Veela, for sure, because with every heated word she spoke, she reminded me that she was a vampire, not a Veela. Her eyes had a steely glint to them and her venom coated teeth were bared all out, ready to sink them into her prey.

"I can't _believe_ you were brainless enough to out everything!" she screamed, advancing towards us. It seemed she didn't see me because she kept on speaking as if I weren't there. "Don't you understand how risky this is? How your decision could be dangerous for everyone?! What if the Volturi catches a whiff of this?"

Really, who are these 'Volturi' that the Cullens keep mentioning? I should ask about them, though, now clearly wasn't the right time.

"Well then," Edward stood up and met Rosalie's steely glare. "We'll just make sure that the Volturi stays out of this."

Rosalie started to speak, but she was stopped by Carlisle speaking. "Rosalie," Carlisle said in a cool, collected voice that spoke his years. "Calm yourself or I'm afraid I'll have to ask Jasper to do it for you."

I glanced at Jasper and saw his usual pained look, though it was much less extreme than at school, I noticed. How come I haven't noticed that before? I know why; it's because I've been too busy with Edward, that's why. I frowned and leaned back on the sofa, completely ignoring the familial argument happening before my very eyes. I did not hear or see Rosalie fight to get what she want, nor did I see Edward rise to my defense. It took Alice, who addressed me directly, to focus me back on the matter at hand.

"Your argument is pointless, Rose," Alice said. "Isabella already knows, don't you?" She looked at me and I sat up straight. "It's not like we can erase her mind of the whole weekend. It's bad enough that none of our powers work on her, so I doubt any other vampire's will - if, hypothetically speaking, a vampire in this world _can_ erase minds."

I smiled wryly. I highly doubt vampires can erase minds, but I'm pretty sure that I can. A simple Obliviate can do the trick. A guttural growl grabbed me from my thoughts: "Grr! What are _you_ smiling at, Isa-be-lla?" Rosalie prolonged the pronunciation of my name.

Scoffing, definitely showing my Veela-inherited anger streak, I stood up and replied testily, "Well, Ro-sa-lie, it's none of your business what I smile about."

"Oh, it'll be my business, all right, when this," she waved her hands to acknowledge Edward and I, "ends badly."

Edward growled and was instantly by my side. I placed a calming hand on his chest, immediately halting his growls.

"Badly as in…" I raised my eyebrows. "I become a meal."

"That," Rosalie seethed, "or just plain dead because you're so _dainty_ and _fragile_."

I felt anger bubble inside me at her insults. Before I could control myself, I let out a sharp cry and was screeching: "Dainty I might be, but I am far from fragile, Rosalie Lillian Hale-McCarthy." I looked pointedly at Emmett and then back at Rosalie. Seeing the look of shock on her face, I let up and smiled smugly.

"I swear," I heard Edward whisper beside me, not realizing that I can hear him. "I didn't tell her your full name, Rosalie. Neither did I tell her about your marital status."

"I see." I saw more than heard Rosalie say those words.

"All right," Carlisle said, acquiring the room's attention. "Now that we've got our emotions off our chests," he sent Rosalie a warning look, "let us proceed to important matters. Isabella?"

Carlisle may have asked me to explain, but he was looking at Edward. I smartly snapped my mouth shut and watched Edward. He shifted slightly under everyone's scrutiny, but managed to speak eloquently of the situation.

"Last night, I confessed to Isabella what I am - what we all are," Edward said. He was speaking for his family's benefit, but all the while, he was watching me (like I him), gauging my reaction to his explanation. We never really had time to think it over, so my reactions will most likely be genuine.

I smiled, giving Edward silent confidence to keep going. So far so good and, he wasn't even lying… much.

"She took it pretty well. I, in turn, was surprised when she told me that she already knew that I was a vampire, apparently because of my... odd... actions."

"It was odd compared to the average human," I added. "For one thing, his eyes changes colors a lot, from dark obsidian to bright butterscotch. And it wasn't just him, I noticed, but Jasper and Alice as well, and Rosalie and Emmett, too."

"Yes," agreed Edward. "Unfortunately though, it was pretty late at night so Isabella had to go home before I could explain to her everything about vampires."

"Does she know our diet?" asked Alice.

At Edward's guilty expression, Esme shot up and didn't hesitate to reprimand her son. "Edward," she chastised. "You bring her to our home knowing what we truly are, and the thought of the fact that she didn't know of our specific diet didn't _once_ cross your mind?"

"A-actually," stammered Edward. "I was a bit…" he sent me an apologetic look, "…preoccupied."

"Preoccupied or not, son," Esme said, "it was your responsibility. Isabella," she turned to me. "Do you know what we eat? Or drink, if you want to be specific."

Looking into Esme's soft eyes, I found myself melting. I couldn't think straight. I felt like she was belittling me, treating me like a child. Of course, she wasn't and I was just overreacting, but there's just something about the way she looked… She looked like a mother. It was impossible though, since vampires can't procreate.

"You drink blood," I answered, still unsure of where Esme was going. Vampires drink blood; even muggles knew that.

"Yes, but do you know what kind?" interjected Jasper. He looked the same as normal in the first look, but at second glance, I saw that glint in his eyes. It was foreign to me. What was it? Worry? Anxiousness?

I paused, considering his question. What does he mean by what kind of blood? Did he mean blood type, or did he mean species type. In the wizarding world, the vampires were known for their cravings of victims with sweet blood. Those cravings led to the invention of bloodpops, a sweet confectionery that was reminiscent of blood.

"Type A…? B?" I ventured. The disappointment that washed over Jasper tugged at my heartstrings.

"You don't know, then."

"Edward?" I asked, seeing as no one seemed to find it in themselves to explain to me. Alice was busy with Jasper, comforting him and whispering encouraging sweet nothings in his ear. Rosalie looked like she made a pact to not participate in the discussion anymore and had somehow roped her husband in as well. Carlisle and Esme didn't speak, not I think, because of lack of want, but maybe they just wanted Edward to explain to me.

"I do apologize for not clearing this up." His eyebrows knitted together, and my hand automatically reached up to smoothen them. I caught myself before my hand reached his face. "My family and I… As far as vampires go, we're considered unconventional by our kind."

"Why?" I asked.

"Instead of hunting humans, as what most vampires do, we instead chose to hunt animals."

"Animals?" I gasped. "Is that even possible? Well yes, of course it is. They have blood. On the other hand, the diet of animals isn't the proper diet for vampires, so how does this affect everything? Living with a diet that wasn't meant for you usually means you won't get all the nutrients your body needs, and thus leads to second-rate performances. It's like… oh, I don't know…"

"A human living on tofu?" suggested Alice, a smile in her voice.

I nodded my head enthusiastically. "Yes - wait," I let out a puff of air. "What's tofu?"

Laughter erupted around the room, even from the stoic Rosalie, though her laughter seemed a bit teasing to me.

"Oh, Isabella," Edward said, placing a well-muscled arm around me, "don't you ever change."

Confused, I just nodded my head and said nothing.

"Okay, so now our diet's been explained," said Carlisle. "Why don't you sit down, Isabella - you, too, Edward - and let us continue. Do you know of our advanced abilities?"

"I know of the speed for sure," I sent Edward a wink before leaning into his chest, his arm still around me. "I also know of the strength…" Emmett flexed his muscles teasingly. "I know that you can't consume anything apart from blood. And as part of being a vampire, your skins are as pale and hard as marble, as cold as ice, as hard as steel… and I guess, as an added bonus, you all are immortal."

There was a pregnant pause that followed my short speech. It was very tense in the living room, my only solace was the comfort Edward gave me by rubbing soothing circled on my shoulder. Thankfully, Emmett let out a long whistle and said, "Well, you don't see that every day."

Jasper laughed at first, and was soon followed by everyone else.

"Isabella, apart from one thing, your knowledge about vampires is flawless."

"Oh? What is it, Carlisle?"

Carlisle readied himself to speak, but was stopped by Jasper. In a blink of an eye, he had appeared behind his father and, if I hadn't known better and seen the grey blur he left in his wake, then I would've accused him of apparation.

"If you don't mind, Carlisle," Jasper said. "I would like to explain this to Isabella. This is about our powers, right?"

"Sure son, go ahead."

Powers? I asked myself. The only way vampires can have powers was that one, they were magical when they were human, something I doubt that applies to anyone in this room apart from me; or two, the powers appeared after the change, in which case was a totally different matter.

"Isabella, as you might know," Jasper began, "to become a vampire, one has to undergo a transformation. That transformation, however, requires vampire venom and to put it simply, it hurts a lot."

I nodded my head, understanding though I didn't quite believe him. Nothing in this world, not even vampire venom, can surpass the pain that the Curciatus Curse can cause. It was called the ultimate type of Pain Curse for a reason, even being dubbed the Torture Curse.

"As the transformation occurs, the venom spreads throughout the body, healing, strengthening and advancing everything in the body and mind. I said the mind as well because our memories are enhanced and we are capable of thinking about a lot of things at the same time.

"Also, the personality traits are enhanced. For Carlisle," Jasper pointed at Carlisle, who smiled at being mentioned, "his compassion was enhanced. For Esme," Esme copied her husband's actions and smiled at being mentioned as well, "her ability to love unconditionally was brought over to this life. For Rosalie it's her tenacity…" At this, Rosalie scowled. "And her beauty," Jasper allowed. "For Emmett, it's his strength."

"Hell yeah!" boomed Emmett. He punched the air and then his chest, doing a rendition of Tarzan. "I'm the strongest there is, baby." He grinned and winked at me. I appeared unaffected, which I was, and just looked at him blankly. He faltered at my lack of reaction.

"Everyone brought something else from their human life," Jasper continued.

"Really?" I said, awed. "Ooh," my eyes widened with delight. "Let me guess everyone else's… please?"

"C'mon, Isabella," Edward whispered into my ear. "Since you know my personality the best, why don't you do me first." The way he spoke told me that he was trying to hide something; I just don't know what it is… yet.

From the other side of the room, I heard Emmett say, "Oh, I'm sure Edward will absolutely love it if you'd do him."

I wasn't the only one to notice the double meaning in his words. I blushed and Edward glared over my head. Jasper chuckled and Alice giggled.

"Hmmm…" I hummed, pretending to think. Well, actually, I _was_ thinking. "Is it perchance the ability to ask questions you know you'll never get the answer of?" I winked. "Because if it is, then I wouldn't be so surprised."

Edward chortled in amusement, finding something I said funny. "You know," he said, "in the end, I _did_ get the answers to those questions." He must be referring to my confession about being Watcher and a part-Veela.

"Yeah, but only half," I pressed, forgetting that people were in the room, listening to me speak.

"You mean there's more to it?" he asked, surprised.

I rolled my eyes. "More that you could ever imagine." Magic? Hello?

"Is there a chance I'd ever know?"

"I hope not. I'd rather not go to jail, thank you very much," I said in a rushed manner. I shuddered, thinking of Azkaban. It really was a terrible place to be in. If by any way does Edward, or anyone else for that matter, find out about magic through me, then I'd be a shoo in for a cell in Azkaban, trial or no. The Italian Ministry's very strict in punishing the law-breakers.

"Jail?" Edward chocked on the word. "What on earth can make you eligible to go to jail?"

Suddenly hyper aware of the rest of the Cullens, I bit back my retort of 'the other half of my iceberg' and instead replied archly, "For being too gorgeous and sexy, it's illegal." I raised an eyebrow slowly, daring him to challenge me.

"Somehow," Edward said, running a hand through his bronze hair, "I find that quite easy to believe."

"Nice answer," I congratulated him. Alice's impatient cough brought me back to the task at hand. "Flying?" I suggested. I was met with heads shaking. "Teleportation?" Another round of shakes. "Okay," I raised my hands in resignation. "I give up! Edward?"

Smiling that crooked grin that I love, he said, "Try mind-reading."

I blinked at his pronouncement. Edward's a _legilimens_? I screamed in my head. If so, then how come he'd been asking incessant questions about me? Can't he control that power of his? Wait… is there something wrong with _me_ that somehow disables his power?

"She's shocked," Jasper commented, a grin - though not as handsome as Edward's - on his face.

"What?" I spluttered. I shook my head. "How do you know that, Jasper?"

"Apart from your expression, which was a dead giveaway, you mean?" he joked. I looked at him blankly. "I'm an empath," was his explanation. My jaw dropped. First a legilimens, now an empath? What's next, a seer?

"And I can see the future!" exclaimed Alice. I chocked on air. She was on her feet, bouncing up and down. "Though," she frowned. "I can't see you, no matter how hard I try. It seems," her frown deepened, "none of our powers work on you - except for Jasper's, but you always feel confident all the time, the effort to read your emotions are moot. Other than now, of course. You're clearly shocked."

Laughing, Emmett quipped, "I think shocked is an understatement."

It took a couple of seconds until I was deemed ready to speak. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts - honestly, an legilimens, empath and seer? What kind of family is this? - I ran a hand through my hair and exhaled.

"Okay," I said calmly, "I'm not so shocked anymore."

"That's good to know," murmured Edward, who had been massaging my shoulders throughout my ordeal. "I was worried about you."

I smiled brightly at Edward.

**A/N: I'd say sorry for the uber long chapter (it's even longer than the chapter I do for Two Worlds: Exposed), but then I want to make up for the long wait. That, and I also ****wanted the vampire discussion to be over with. It hurt my brain trying to recall all the information at once, and to not forget the other family members. I don't know if it's just me, but I find it hard to **_**not**_** forget and actually **_**include**_** the other Cullens when there are family meetings like this. XD**

**Please review?**


	27. Chapter Twenty Five

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm updating again! Whoopee!! Read all the reviews, thanks for them, guys. Love 'em.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own** **_anything_.**

**25**

That Sunday afternoon found me attempting to complete the assignments assigned to me by the school - 'attempting' being the operative word. I'm an intelligent person, I admit that. I was advanced in my schooling at Beauxbatons, even graduating two whole years early! That meant I got the work there easily, but who could not? Magic was fun and easy to learn. Biology, on the other hand…

"Merde," I whispered under my breath. How am I supposed to explain the effects of the disappearance of a particular species in an ecosystem? Before Forks, I never even knew the definition of ecosystem, let alone how one worked.

"Isabella," Edward chided from across the table. He too, was doing his school work. "And you speak loving words with that mouth?"

"Pardon my French." I rolled my eyes. "both figuratively speaking _and_ literally speaking." I sighed and went back to my science textbook. The words swam before my eyes, not making much sense. I swore again.

"Do you need any help?"

I jumped at Edward's sudden close proximity. I didn't have it in myself to scold him. Instead, I just pointed at the question on the paper, not even bothering to be embarrassed with my chicken scrawl of a handwriting, which was more indecipherable than normal due to my frustration.

"Well," Edward said, pointing at a specific paragraph. "If you read this paragraphhere, then you'd know the answer to that question. All you have to do is rewrite it in your own words an just add a few more information here and there."

I shared my thanks and began writing. At the third time my pen slipped and created a gash across the page, I groaned and placed my head in my hands. I couldn't do this. I can't write with a pen. It's bad enough that I couldn't find any words to form an articulate sentence, and now the muggle contraption hates me?

"Isabella?" Edward asked, concerned. "What's the matter?"

"I can't write properly," I said childishly, banging my fists on the table. "The stupid pen is too slippery to write with, and it's not as if I'm used to working the contraption. I grew up to quills and inkwells, not…" I picked up the pen and slid it across the table as far from me as possible, "…stupid ballpoint _pens._"

"Then use a fountain pen," suggested Edward. "I'm sure Carlisle has one lying about. He himself cannot get used to writing with a pen. He prefers the fountain pen, especially when writing official letters."

I didn't know what a fountain pen was, but I chose to not entertain my curious mind and just nodded my head. "At least that's one problem solved," I sighed. "But can't we take a break? The words won't come to me at the moment."

"Yay, Isabella's on break!" Emmett boomed, exploding into the room and haltering whatever it was Edward was planning on saying. "Finally!" Emmett picked me up and spun me around. "I thought you were going to spend the rest of the day doing boring old _homework_, which simply wouldn't do!"

"Emmett," Edward sent a grin - I sighed at the sight - over my shoulder at his brother, "homework _is_ pretty important, especially if you want to keep that A+ average you had promised Rosalie. She wanted to go back to medical school, remember?"

Emmett, I realized, was very talented in imitating a fish.

"C'mon," Edward stood up and took my hand, dragging me with him as he exited the room. "I know a great way to entertain you. You like music, right?"

"As much as an average person," I admitted, struggling to peer behind me at Emmett, whose bewildered expression was replaced by an affronted one. "Are you sure it's all right to leave him like that?" I asked, worried.

Edward shrugged his shoulders noncommittally, a small twinkle in his eyes. We walked together for some time, not speaking. The silence was broken however, when Edward, smiling widely, pushed a door open and revealed a room I have never been in before. Smack dab in the center was the most beautiful baby grand I have ever laid my eyes on. It's sleek black color, coated with varnish, shined in the afternoon sun. it was beautiful… My eyes glazed over at the possibilities.

A chuckle from my right brought me back to reality.

"I'm sorry for spacing out," I apologized, ducking my head down in embarrassment. "But," I gestured to the baby grand, as if it explained everything. "That is one gorgeous piano…" I breathed.

"I know…" Edward replied in an equally breathless voice. Then, as if on a trance, he glided towards the piano. And when I looked closer, I swear I saw his fingers twitching in what I presume was longing. I followed him, an amused smile gracing my lips.

"Play something for me, Edward?" I sat next to him on the piano bench, sliding down and tucking my long hair behind my ear. I smiled demurely at him, expectant.

He did not disappoint.

His fingers danced across the blacks and whites of the keys, ghosting ever so gently for the pianos, and descending dramatically for the fortes. The tune he played was not familiar to me, so it must've been a muggle one. I, myself, am not familiar with muggle classical music other than my favorites: Claire de Lune, Flight of the Bumblebee and Fur Elise.

"Enchanting," I murmured to myself as Edward played. By the time he had reached the end, I was gaping at him, stunned to speechlessness. With Veela blood inside me, it takes a lot to be rendered speechless. "What's the piece called?" I asked. I wasn't making eye contact, ashamed at myself for being this exposed to Edward. Instead, I directed my eyes to my fingers, which were hovering over the piano keys. They too, were itching to play.

"It's an original piece."

"By…"

"Myself. It's aptly titled, 'The Lullaby of a Vila'." He winked. "A Vila, according to Serbian mythology, are believed to be female fairy-like spirits who live in the wilderness. They were the spirits of women who had been frivolous in their lifetimes and were thus cursed to float between here and the afterlife."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow, unbelieving. Where did Edward get this information from? Was he trying to insinuate something?

"They sometimes appear as swans," Edward continued. "Sometimes as snakes, horses, falcons, or wolves, but they usually appear as beautiful maidens, naked or dressed in white with long flowing hair."

I glanced at the loose white shirt I was wearing. It vaguely resembled a dress, and my hair was long and untied. I rolled my eyes and looked at Edward meaningfully. If he was trying to kid around, then it wasn't funny.

"What?" Edward smirked, mock-affronted. "If you must know," he sat up straight, exaggerating the action slightly while his fingers played a soft melody. "I've always had a passing interest in Serbian mythologies."

"Really?" I asked dryly. "Since when?"

His fingers halted for a millisecond before resuming again. "Since last night," Edward admitted sheepishly. "You were asleep, so I spent the time researching occupying my time. Carlisle has an extensive range of topics in his library, but not enough on Wilis, the Slavic version of a Vila. When I encountered the term Vila on the internet, I _knew_ it had to be the title to this lullaby."

I looked intensely at him. No one had ever went to the trouble of composing something for me.

**A/N: Hehehe... so Bella's Lullaby finally made an appearance. So, you like? Huh? Huh? Tell me in a review!!**

**=]**


	28. Chapter Twenty Six

**26**

Time passed as I listened to Edward play on the piano. He played his own compositions and sometimes, to my request, he would play one of my favorites, but mostly he just played my lullaby. It was a sweet melody and in my head, I saw a girl - a girl who was loved and cared for as a child, but then, circumstances happened, and the girl wasn't a girl anymore. She was a troubled woman.

I broke away from my thoughts and shook my head distractedly, hypnotized by Edward's fingers dancing on the white keys.

"Edward, do you usually name your compositions?" I asked out of the blue.

"Not exactly," Edward shook his head. "This one," he played a wonderful tune that reminded me of those sunny days spent playing Quidditch back at Beauxbatons, "for example, I did not assign a title to. Though, Esme has taken a favorite to it, so I call it 'Esme's Favorite'."

"I feel like there's a 'but' at the end of that sentence."

Edward laughed. "You're right," he stopped playing Esme's favorite and played my lullaby again. "Though all of my compositions are important to me, some hold more special meaning than most. I only name the significant ones."

He looked down shyly at me, his neck arched low. I felt the telltale heat on my cheeks and flipped my hair so that it half covered my face away from Edward's gaze. Despite my apparent embarrassment, I smiled. I was smiling because Edward went to all the trouble of making a song for me, naming it, and then telling me that he only names the ones that hold special meaning to him.

I sighed. This was pretty important stuff. I knew he loved me from the way he looks at me, but this just cements the idea. His declaration will come sooner or later. For his sake, I just hope it was later. Things will be simpler that way. I mean, I accept this relationship, I accept Edward playing a larger part in my life than just being someone I Watch, but…

"Isabella,," Edward said, halting the flow of music. "You know you look so…" He looked around searching for words. I found it quite amusing.

"So…what, Edward?"

"I'm not exactly sure," he said sheepishly. "But your expression earlier on was… nice."

"Nice?" I repeated, confused. "Can expressions be 'nice'? What do you mean, exactly? Is the _expression_ nice itself, or was it the fact that I had that particular expression on?"

"Like I said, I'm not entirely sure. However, I have a strong feeling that it's the latter." He shrugged. "At least, that's what Jasper's telling me."

I rolled my eyes. "Great, my boyfriend depends on his brother to tell him what his feelings are. That makes me feel _so_ secure."

"Isabella," Edward retorted, nudging me on the shoulder with his. "You're twisting my words. How evil of you."

"Edward," I teased, nudging him back. "I never claimed to not be evil."

"True," he allowed. "Forgive me, but I just assumed that you're a goody-two-shoes, completely non-evil and the reincarnation of niceness."

"You know, you should never say those kind of things on a first date."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that we're past that now, isn't it?"

Edward was leaning forward slowly, devastatingly slow. Why won't he kiss me already? I eyed his lips appreciatively, hoping that he'd get the message. His lips, I noticed, was incredibly soft and red for a hard as steel and pale as white vampire. The very thought of kissing those lips made my heart skip multiple beats. I was sure that was unhealthy.

"I'm going to take your silence as an agreement…" Edward whispered, cupping my face with his hand. It was cold, just as I expected.

"Mhmm…" was my oh-so-eloquent reply. Again, I ask myself: Why won't he kiss me _already_? What was he waiting for? Halloween? Edward was tantalizingly close, I could feel his scent wafting into my nose. I breathed in, wanting to know how heaven would smell like.

Finally, Edward's lips touched mine, and it drove me wild. Fortunately, I wasn't alone in the emotion. There was a growl, and I was suddenly pinned to the wall with both my hands above my head. I flashed back to last night. I couldn't control the smile on my face upon seeing the predatory glint in Edward's eyes. He was joking around, I can tell, so thank Merlin for that.

"Déjà vu, much?" I leaned a centimeter in, breathing his scent again, which was a perfect mixture of grass, cool wind and something sharp - yes, definitely heaven. Edward was just about to erase the gap between us again - I always loved a man in control (and maybe, sometimes out of control) - but then, Alice deemed it worthy to rush into the room.

"Oh," she stopped short, seeing the predicament in front of her. I didn't blush, instead just cocking an eyebrow in question. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb anything. It's just that it's seven o'clock and Esme says that it's time for you to eat. She's asking what you would want for dinner."

I heaved out a sigh and leaned back on the wall, only to regret doing so when I hurt my head by the action. Really, this was rotten timing and suffice to say, I was annoyed. Apparently, Edward had the same thoughts as me, because he growled at his sister. I quickly detangled myself from his hold and pressed my hands gently on his chest, calming him.

"Shh, Edward," I whispered softly. "It's not her fault."

"I _really_ am sorry," Alice said desperately. "Please forgive me - I mean, I didn't intend to disturb you." Edward growled again. "Oh dear…"

"Edward," I hissed with force. "Stop it. It was rotten timing, I admit, but it's not worth fighting over for. And besides, I was getting hungry anyway." I was hungry all right, but it was a different kind of hunger that couldn't me satiated by food. Still, I couldn't really refuse Esme. I was the guest in her home after all.

"C'mon, Edward," I smiled, my hand reaching up to play with his unruly bronze hair. "Watch me hunt."

And with that said, I grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him out of the room with Alice not too far behind. In the kitchen, Alice searched the many cupboards and drawers for something edible to eat, and finally stumbled upon an apple.

"An apple," Edward said, unbelieving. "Of all the things in those cupboards, you give Isabella an _apple_? Alice, you can't be serious!"

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing else in there! She can't eat meat so that kinda narrow things down to leafy greens and fruits. Since we don't have vegetables to make a salad, then that only leaves the apple!" To me, she said, "I doubt you'd be a big fan of bananas at the moment, Isabella. Plus, oranges are such a hassle to peel, and they're too acidic for my liking."

Grinning at her reasons, I took the apple from Alice's outstretched hand and bit it. I swallowed, and then said, "Alice, you're a vampire. You can't eat food, let alone an orange, so it shouldn't really bother you if the food I put inside my body is too acidic or whatnot. It's a nice gesture though, but don't." I giggled. "Just don't."

"See?"

With that single word crossing from Edward's lips, a brother/sister argument broke out. Amused, I just shook my head at the two and crossed the kitchen to open the fridge. Of all the places, Alice never bothered to check inside.

"Ah," I smiled. "Eggs and cheese. There's nothing like breakfast for dinner."

I might be a vegetarian, but I have to problem eating the byproduct of animals, such as eggs from chickens and cheese from cows. It's not like I was taking lives, since the eggs weren't fertilized, and thus there never was a chick to die, plus cheese originated from cow's milk. All natural.

As I cooked my dinner, Edward and Alice were still arguing. As I ate the scrambled eggs, Edward and Alice were at each other's heads. As I washed the dishes, Edward and Alice looked like they were going to start World War III. I guess this was where I should step in. In fact, I think I should've stepped in minutes ago.

"You're so pale you make vanilla look like chocolate."

"Whoa, that's rich coming from you, Alice. Pale insults?" Edward scoffed. "Please."

The rile seemed to make Alice more angry, and a barrage of pale insults just fell from her mouth. She seemed to have a lot of ammo. Does that mean this arguing and insulting each other's pale complexions was a regularity in this household? If it was, then whoa, I'm getting more than I bargained for. Still, I think I should wait a little bit before I intervene. This was hilarious to watch.

"Newsflash, Edward! Casper the friendly ghost called, he wants his job back."

"Well then, his three uncles called as well. They said they want their jobs back, too!"

Wow, I never knew Edward sucked at this. I think I should stop this now. Stepping forward, I deliberately pushed myself in between the space between the two siblings (keeping in mind that they were two very, very angry vampires), and raised both my hands in a placating manner.

"Stop there, you two. If you both must know, the two are you are so pale, you guys make Gwenhwyfar ashamed of herself."

"Gwenhwyfar?" Alice asked, a lost look on her face. She took a step back and leaned casually on the kitchen island, as did Edward. Traces of the previous argument was gone. "Who's Gwenhwyfar?"

"Sweet Merlin," I gasped. "You don't know who Gwenhwyfar is?" Alice's blank look explained everything. "She's only the coolest person to have ever set foot in this world!" I screamed.

"Whoa there, Isabella. Calm down before you break something, like my ears," Alice quipped, cringing away from me. "They're super-sensitive, you know. Besides, what's so cool about this Gwenhwyfar person? She sounds Welsh."

"Gwenhwyfar, I guess you might know her as Genevieve, was - _is_ - King Arthur's queen consort. I'm sure you both know the story of King Arthur and his kingdom?" I narrowed my eyes, prepared to berate them if they didn't. After all, the story of King Arthur (and his advisor, Merlin) was the very beginning of magic - well, the very first known written history of magic, but still.

"Oh, we know King Arthur all right." Alice and Edward shared a look. "But what I wanna know is," the former continued, "is how _you_ know. Teenagers these days don't pay attention to ancient myths and legends."

"What can I say?" I shrugged, smiling. "I'm not the average teenager. I mean," I snorted a very unladylike snort, but I didn't care. "I'm hanging out with mythical creatures. My boyfriend is a vampire," I gestured to Edward. "My best friend is a vampire," I gestured to Alice. "My schoolmates are vampires," I gestured again, but this time to the general direction of the living room. "Sweet Merlin! I have _friends_ in La Push who are werewol-"

I stopped speaking. My eyes widened and my entire body froze as I realized my slip. The Cullens, apart from Edward, weren't supposed to know that I know about the werewolves. If they did, which they do know, then they might ask questions about how I knew, and I couldn't tell them about the Watcher job. Edward would never have told me about the werewolves- I know he wouldn't have. It was the kind of thing that would've affected not just the Cullens, but the La Push resident werewolves well. And the Cullens were polite people, so they wouldn't have blabbed.

In my mind, scenarios of how Alice and the others would react to my impromptu announcement played out, and the only solution I could think of was to prevent the questioning somehow. How though… _how_??

Edward, who saw my dilemma, struggled to get my attention. When I finally did see him, he mouthed to me, "Run!" And then he encased Alice in a hug-like capture, which disabled her from running after me to question me.

Thankful for his quick thinking, I did what Edward told me. Obviously, I couldn't go out through the front door, the way there was being blocked by the living room, which was occupied by the Cullens whose names weren't Edward or Alice. That only left one route for me to take: the kitchen window. I quickly scrambled through. I just hope that Edward was holding the fort down, giving me enough time to escape. When I was far enough away so that no vampires with super hearing could hear me, I apparated back to my cottage.

As I sank into the sofa, I wondered how things went bad so quickly.

"Abby?" an all too familiar voice shook my from my thoughts. And then I remembered. Bree was crashing in my pad.

'Okay,' I thought to myself. 'Things just went from bad to worse.'

**A/N: Er, I'm not really sure how this chapter went. Good or bad? *bites nails* I'm trying to move it along, but I'm having sort of a hard time... just be patient, guys!! Please review, I appreciate them!**

**=]**


	29. Chapter Twenty Seven

**A/N: Hey look! I'm updating! Whoo!! Hahaha… Yeah, I've been having a hard time trying to move the story along - I've been having a hard time trying to write, period. It's just been noisy around the house recently, what with my teenage wannabe of an Uncle blasting music just next door of my bedroom. Gosh, that pretty much sucks for me. XD Still, I hope you guys don't hate this chappie… =P**

**27**

Standing in front of the window in my bedroom watching the rain fall, I listened to the wireless, the wizarding version of the Muggle radio, as I prepared for the upcoming school day. More specifically, I was preparing myself mentally for the upcoming reunion with the Cullens. I wasn't like I could avoid them in school, but I still had half a mind of skipping today, just to do so. I just couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I _have_ to go to school today.

"Abby, I'm leaving!" Bree's shout was loud enough to be heard all the way back home in Italy, and it shook me out of my questioning thoughts. Quickly pulling the dress I planned to wear over my head, I slipped my dragon hide boots on and ran down the stairs frantically, wanting to catch Bree before she left out the door.

"Gabrielle," I called, hoping that using her full name would catch her attention. "Wait!" I caught up with my cousin just before she had the chance of opening the door. "Before you go," I gasped for breath, "please tell me where you're planning on going. I can't have you wondering around the forest or anything like that."

Bree looked at me with those piercing blue eyes of hers. Her blonde hair, a tad shade darker than mine used to be, cascaded over her bare shoulders. The shirt she was wearing barely hung on to her, but her jeans stuck to her like a second skin. "Why?" she asked. "It's none of your business where I go." She didn't mean it to come out mean, but as a curious question.

"Just to make sure you don't run into anything bad." I was deflecting. The real reason I wanted to know where she was going was because, if she wandered around in the forest, she might stumble across the Cullens' residence. If she strayed over to La Push, then she might encounter the werewolves. Bree wasn't dumb; she'll know immediately there was something different if she sees anything out of the ordinary, in the Muggle sense.

"Don't worry about it," Bree said, smiling confidently. She took my hand and gave it a kiss, like what she always did whenever I was scared about something. It all began when Nessa had competed in the TriWizard Tournament, Bree had kissed my hand so many times to allay all my worries. I guess now, it was just a habit.

"Abby," she looked me square in the eyes, but I quickly looked away. "Abby, look at me." Reluctantly, I looked at her. "I can take care of myself," she said. "It's not like I'm unarmed."

I nodded my head, knowing that she was talking about her wand. As a certified Auror, Bree never leaves her wand for whatever reason. It was a wizard's only weapon after all. Without it, one might as well be a Squib.

"I trust you, Bree. Really, I do. I just want to know where you're going. If it's just around the town, then fine. I can't argue with that, because you're free to roam wherever. But if it's around the forest…" I shrugged. "A bear might attack you or something."

"A bear?" Bree raised an eyebrow in incredulity. "Honestly, Isabella. _I can take care of myself_." she enunciated each word as if she was drilling each one into my head. "No need for you to worry."

"Just tell me where you're going." I pleaded. "Please?" Bree debated over telling me, but she was taking too long. I was desperate. "Look," I said, my tone tougher than before. "I know your job won't let you reveal any sort of information unless it's necessary, but _please_ make an exception. As family, I am asking you."

Bree sighed, shook her head and then opened the door. I bit my lip, both in frustration and worry - what if she finds out about the Mythicals? I can't let that happen. It was my _responsibility_ to not let that happen.

"Bree, please."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. And then she was gone. Not knowing what else to do, I continued to prepare for school.

'Besides,' I told myself. 'Bree can be trusted.'

If she encounters any of the wolves or vampires, then she'll tell me about it. I trust her enough to tell me about it… I hope. If push comes to shove, I always have the Memory Charm. A quick 'Obliviate!' should be enough to do the job. But, erasing my cousin's memory - erasing _Bree's_ memory… I wouldn't want to stoop that low. She was family.

"Meow."

I looked down at my feet and saw Verity. She was playing with a ball of yarn around my feet, and I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

"All right," I said, picking her up and cuddling her to my chest. "You love that yarn, don't you…" I cooed. "My wittle Verity." The kneazle looked up at me accusingly, like how a teenager would look at his or her parent when they were embarrassed in front of their friends. "Oh, I'm sorry, Verity," I laughed. "You're all grown up now, I remember."

Crouching to the ground, I sat Verity down on the floor and ran my fingers through her fur. She meowed in pleasure, her ball of yarn forgotten.

"Oh Verity," I sighed. "What do you think I should do?"

In response, my beloved kneazle stopped squirming under my touch and held my gaze. I looked deep into her eyes, trying to understand what she was trying to tell me. Kneazles were very intelligent creatures, and sometimes, they were more intelligent than their masters. They always seem to have a way of knowing thing, of knowing the answers.

"What's the answer, Verity?" I asked. "Tell me."

Verity stood up on all fours and padded over towards the door. I heaved another sigh. She wouldn't answer me. I stood up, planning on finishing getting ready for school, but then Verity meowed. I looked at her curiously, and saw that she was scratching on the wooden door furiously.

"Verity?" I pried her away from the door. "What's wrong? Why are you doing that? Stop it!" She obediently stopped, but she did gesture to the door. "Are you trying to tell me something? Is it the answer?" Verity bobbed her head up and down, and then towards the door. "Okay, it's something to do with the door."

I took hold of the door and swung it open, expecting the answer to just arrive out of nowhere. Was I supposed to follow Bree into town? Shall I tail her and just skip school? What I didn't expect, was Edward with his hair all mussed up from the rain, water dripping from the tips and onto his chest. His hand was raised up in a fist, ready to knock.

Looking past Edward, I saw his silver Volvo, and surrounding that car were his siblings. All were soaking wet due to the rain, and all had blank expression on their faces, even the bubbly Alice. I frowned at that. I was trapped. I couldn't run away from here. I knew for a fact that Edward wasn't going to help me this time.

Completely and utterly shocked, I sent a betrayed look down at my pet, but found that she was nowhere in sight. This wasn't the answer I was looking for. Yes, I was wondering if I should go to school so that I could talk with the Cullens, but to have them appear on my front door? It was too blunt an answer for my tastes.

"Here I was," I chuckled blandly, "wondering if I should be following Bree, and then you appear out of nowhere."

Edward dropped his hand and ducked his head in embarrassment.

"I didn't mean to intrude," he said, "but my family wanted to know why you ran off last night."

"In other words," I said dryly. "They wanted to know how I found out about the werewolves in La Push. After I left, I assume they questioned you, and when you told them that you didn't tell me about them, they were wondering how I knew."

Edward, at least, had the decency to loom sheepish at being caught. I sighed and opened the door wider, telling him silently to enter. I gestured as well for Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie to come inside, and like a procession, they all followed their brother's example. I closed the door behind them with a sharp click of the lock.

I was the last person to enter the living room, so everyone was seated one way or the other. The room was so full, there wasn't enough room to swing a kneazle, not that I'd want to; Verity would never forgive me. Seeing no empty seat left, I went to the kitchen to retrieve a wooden stool, but I encountered Genviève on the way. She was growling at the direction of the living room, a terrible snarl on her lips.

"Genviève!" I scolded. "Stop that." When she didn't relent, I grabbed her by the collar and forcibly dragged her into a corner. Though I knew that the Cullens could hear me from the other room, I was somewhat glad that they couldn't see me. Genviève rarely behaved like this, and I knew it was my fault. I had brought in vampires into the cottage, and it was Genviève's natural instinct to defend herself. I knew that. I understood that.

"Sit and stay," I ordered with a stern glare. "Stay here until I come back for you."

Grabbing the reason why I was in the kitchen in the first place, I strode back to the living room and faced the music.

I placed the wooden stool securely on the floor and then plopped myself onto it, an unreadable - I hope - expression on my face. I scanned the room, which looked relatively normal if by chance a passing Muggle looked in, except for the fact that five vampires were inside. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were situated on the sofa while Alice was on Jasper's lap, all of their faces were set in determination.

I looked at Edward and took refuge on his relaxed form, feeling relief upon seeing his crooked smile, the soft glint in his eyes and the relatively comfortable position on the recliner. His entire body language screamed that he was at ease, unlike his siblings who were all clearly uncomfortable. Perhaps it was the fact that they were in my house and not theirs, or maybe it was because Genviève can be heard growling from the kitchen.

After a whole minute's worth of silence, I couldn't take the tension anymore. I didn't know how to break in the main reason why they were here, in my cottage, without it sounding random, so I began with a simple statement.

"It's raining out," I said. A baffled silence met my announcement, but thankfully, Edward took it upon himself to break it.

"Indeed it is," agreed Edward, clearly finding the situation amusing. "Do you mind if I open the window?" he asked, quite randomly if I say so myself.

"Like I said," I narrowed my eyes, suspicious. "It's raining out. If the window is opened then the interior of _my_ house will get wet. It'll take an age and a day for them to dry out, especially since Forks is always a wet town."

Edward just cocked an eyebrow up at me, stood up, and then opened the window nearest to him. He did the same with the only other window in the room, which happened to be the one I was closest to.

"Edward," I grabbed the shirt of his sleeve as he passed by me. That didn't stop him from unlatching the lock on the window and opening it wide, letting the cold, wet air sweep in. "I said not to open the window."

"Relax, Abby," he smiled gently and pressed his lips onto my forehead, dispelling any current irritation I felt towards him. He then sat down on the floor beside me, apparently abandoning the recliner. "You house is just stuffy," he whispered to me, explaining his reasons.

I reddened at my stupidity. Of course. The Cullens hunt animals, and since my house practically reeked of the scents of Genviève and Verity, not to mention Prudence and Serendipity… I guess I should've seen this coming. I heaved a sigh, but somehow, that sigh turned into a sob halfway through. I really was an awful Watcher, forgetting something as simple as the diet of _vampires_.

Edward, seeing my distress, wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back soothingly. He didn't say anything, instead opting for silence, which I appreciated greatly. When I leaned back from his embrace - reluctantly, might I add - I had gotten my composure back under control.

"Whatever it is," Edward said softly, "I'm sure it's not that bad."

Hiding behind the curtain of my hair, unwilling to even acknowledge the fact that there were more than two people in the room, I smiled at Edward sadly.

"No, it's _that_ bad. I'm doing a terrible job at this," I confessed in the same hushed tone as he, gesturing with my eyes at Edward's siblings, knowing that they couldn't see me do so at the moment. "My predecessors are ashamed of me, I'm sure. I have failed at my job and by doing so, I've disappointed my mother, my grandmother, my great-grandmother and so on… I've compromised the main reason why I'm here, and that, in my book, is considered a terrible failure."

"Oh, Abby, you know that isn't true. It certainly isn't your fault that the vampires you stumbled upon were the curious kind. If you had met any other, I'm sure they would have left you alone." He sent a pointed look at his siblings. "Unlike some people," he muttered accusingly.

Someone cleared their throat, effectively ruining the small imaginary bubble Edward and I were in.

"Excuse me?" Rosalie's stern voice cut through me like a knife. "Can you please allow us to participate in your discussion," she instructed more than asked. "What are you talking about, exactly? What's this about a failure and a 'job'?" She bore her ochre eyes into mine. "How do those pertain to you, Isabella," she practically spat my name out, "knowing about the wolves in La Push without Edward telling you?"

I sighed, knowing that I was trapped. I've dug myself a hole last night, and the repercussions are now biting me in the backside. Deciding I'd just be straightforward about it, I asked everyone to not interrupt until I've finished with the entire explanation.

And so I explained to them how I was the Watcher by birthright, how I accepted the responsibilities of being one and thus, moving into Forks, Washington. I also explained to them my mother's journals and the information they contained: the history of each Cullen family member, along with the histories of the werewolves as well…

It was a tiring process, explaining everything to the all too captivated audience, but I managed. By the time I was even remotely reaching the end, it was already time for lunch – for me, at least. Edward, as if reading my thoughts though I knew he couldn't, volunteered to make me a sandwich. I smiled gratefully at him, because he had been a saint all throughout the ordeal, whispering encouragements in my ear and rubbing calming circles on my back whenever I stumbled over something.

"Let me get this straight," said Rosalie; she was on her feet, pacing up and down the room, dodging the odd furniture here and there. "You're the Watcher of the Unknowledgeable Mythicals."

"Yes. Yes, I am."

"And you became one – a Watcher – because your mother died?"

"Not immediately," I shook my head. "I was still a child when she died, so I couldn't take on the job right afterwards. In fairness, I forgot all about the job until after I had graduated from school. It put a stop to all my plans, to say the least. Anyway, I spent a couple of months training myself, readying myself for becoming the Watcher. When I moved into this town," I smiled fondly, "I've already been the official Watcher for a few days."

Rosalie stopped pacing and stood behind her husband. "You know of our histories because of your mother's journals. Is that why you knew Emmett and I were married?"

I nodded my head.

"I guess you know about Jasper and I as well?" asked Alice.

I nodded again. "You renew your vows every ten years, if I'm correct." Alice giggled into Jasper's chest, telling me all I needed to know.

"But," Emmett spoke, attracting my attention, "if you and your mother and so on are these supposed 'Watchers', then how come we never knew about you? I'm sure we would've noticed someone tailing us all these years."

Despite the circumstance, I smirked mischievously. "That Emmett," I said, "is a secret I cannot divulge. I've told everyone enough already. The main objective of the Watcher is to observe and protect, not to meddle in the Mythicals' affairs, and certainly not to reveal themselves. I've already meddled and revealed myself, so please, I hope you understand that I cannot answer your question, Emmett."

With a despondent pout, Emmett buried his head in Rosalie's all too willing arms. Smiling to myself, I watched as Jasper and Alice laughed at their brother's antics.

Yes, I think that went well…

**A/N: Er, please review? I tried to make the chapter longer, as per Adam1207's request.**


	30. Chapter Twenty Eight

**A/N: Longer chapters for those who wanted it. =P Thanks for the reviews!! Love 'em, as always.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**28**

As luck would have it (note the sarcasm), discussions of my being Watcher ended promptly once I've finished with my dinner, prepared so wonderfully by the best boyfriend in the entire universe, the one and only Edward Cullen. To be quite frank, I never knew a vampire could -prepare human food so deliciously. Esme, of course, was an exception, seeing as she was _Esme_.

Since that only half of the day had passed, the Cullens decided to at least attend the remaining half of school, and unfortunately for me, I was dragged along with them. Which fairly explains why I was inside Edward's Volvo, talking amicably with Alice, who was well on her way of forgiving me for my conduct last night.

"Here we are," Edward announced, though it was unneeded. "Forks High School."

We all stepped out of the car, earning the stares of some of the students who dared to eat under the slight drizzle of rain. Why they would eat lunch in the school parking lot, I would never know. It was their life (and food), not mine. I just hope that none of them will catch a cold.

Passing by the Maths building, I saw a familiar ghost of a reflection inside, which shocked me, to say the least. What was Bree doing in the Maths building – more specifically, inside Mrs. Algebra's classroom? I thought she was on business, working on whatever case the Auror department had assigned her to.

My eyes slitted as I tried to look closer, tried to make sure that the person I just saw was my cousin, because if she was here, then what in Merlin's name was she doing in Forks High? For all I'd know, it could just be a look-alike, though that theory was highly unlikely. The person in Mrs. Algebra's classroom was wearing the same clothes as Bree this morning.

As I studied the figure closer, the idea of Bree being in school became more plausible. Perhaps her work had something to do with Mrs. Algebra; there was something about that old lady that I didn't like at all. Perhaps she was included in some Muggle-baiting experiment gone awry, which was something I wouldn't be too sad to know about.

"Do you think we should go to the school cafeteria?" asked Emmett out of the blue. Alice, immediately, answered his inquiry after a quick glance into the future.

"With that said, I'm taking my leave." I extricated myself from Edward's arms and assumed responsibility for my book bag, which he was carrying for me. I was eager to speak to Bree. I was not a huge fan of leaving questions unanswered, and frankly, Bree had a lot to answer.

"Why?" Edward asked. "Alice said all of us should be in the cafeteria."

"Did she really?" I looked at the short-haired girl knowingly. "Because last time I heard, Alice couldn't see me in her visions; so therefore, I must not be in the cafeteria with you guys when she saw it in the future. Why, Edward," I grinned, "you're the mind-reader here. Shouldn't you have known that little tidbit already?"

Edward chose to ignore my jibe. He nodded reluctantly, finding no fault in my logic. "Where will you be, then?" he asked.

I smiled mysteriously in response. "Just around. I'll be back before you know it. I promise I'd be safe." With a quick peck on the lips (and a loud catcall from Emmett), I took the long way around the campus before entering the Mrs. Algebra's classroom. As expected, Bree was inside. She was snooping around in Mrs. Algebra's desk, much to my surprise (note the sarcasm, again).

What would she want from my Algebra teacher anyway?

"Gabrielle Anne Delacour," I chided, gaining Bree's attention. "Your mother - my aunt - will be very disappointed in you when she finds out that you've been snooping into other people's privacies."

"_If_," she corrected automatically, not bothering to look up from the folder she was reading. She then realized that I was in the room, and she promptly fell off the chair she was sitting on in shock. "Abby!" she wheezed hoarsely, standing up and looking around wildly to check that I had not brought any interlopers with me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, placing the folder back inside Mrs. Algebra's desk. "Did you follow me?"

"What?" I replied, affronted. "No! And shouldn't I be the one asking what you're doing here, in _my_ school?" My arms gestured towards the student's desks and chairs, as if proving a point. "I thought you were on Auror business."

"Sshh!" Bree rushed to me and clamped my mouth shut. I tried to wriggle away from her grasp, but she just backed me to a wall in response. "Don't shout things like that!" she hissed. After glancing out of the window, she used her free hand to close the blinds. She then stepped away from me, setting me free. "This is a Muggle community," she scolded, making me feel like a kid again. "You should be more careful."

"I _am_ careful," I huffed. I crossed my arms and sat myself on the dearest seat. "Still, you're not answering my question. Why are you here?" I glanced at Mrs. Algebra's desk, and instantly became curious. "And what's so interesting about my Algebra teacher's desk?"

I walked over towards the desk and picked up the first thing I saw that was within reach. It was the brooch, made out of silver, that I had seen her wear all the time during lessons. I first noticed it during that day I found out her husband was the mailman, and also, that was the day Jasper and I became friends. I believe I had called him 'Texan Jasper'.

"I see you're intrigued by that as well," commented Bree as she stood beside me. She took the brooch from my hands and held it up to the light. "I'm not entirely sure how the Muggle got it, nor am I certain how I know that this brooch came from the magical world, but I am pretty sure that this thing…" she handed the brooch back to me for further examination, "…is going be a huge clue for my investigation."

"And what investigation might that be?" I challenged.

Bree sighed before buckling under my gaze. "The head of the Auror Department sent me an owl when I was staying at Fleur's," she explained. "There has been a lead about the illegal exportation of salamander eggs, and so they sent me to America to investigate. I've been pretty much running around when finally, I found another lead that led me here, to Forks."

"What was your lead?" From the way Bree glanced at me and then quickly averting her gaze at the brooch, I figured that she didn't want me to know the answer. Still, I pressed on the subject further. Bree was a hard nut to crack, but eventually, she does.

"It was Kingston," she whispered softly. "Back in France, he was part of the illegal importation of magical creatures, including salamanders, dragons… even goblins. He was tried and found guilty, but he escaped by donating a hefty amount of galleons to the Ministry. Of course," Bree rolled her eyes, "it was hushed up and so the public never knew about it."

I didn't say anything; however, I nodded my head to acknowledge that I heard Bree. I see why she didn't want me to know what the lead was. Clark Kingston was an ex-boyfriend of mine. He was the very guy – no, the very _filth_ – that made my fifth year a living hell. He was the one who substituted me for a punching bag. He was the one who beat me to a pulp after losing a particular Quidditch match in which he had a couple of bets riding on.

If Bella was the most hated person on my list, then Clark would be the close second.

Bree placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, which shook me out of my depressing thoughts. I smiled at her tentatively, and then switched my attention back to the brooch still in my hands. It was familiar, very much so, but I just couldn't figure out where I'd seen it before.

"Oh, screw this," I cried. I took my wand, which was in my boot, as always, and pressed it on the offending jewelry.

"Abby, what are you doing?" Bree asked from behind the desk. Due to my silence only moments before, she had assumed her investigation and was now examining Mrs. Alegebra's handbag. Why she had left it here inside the classroom, I would never know – nor do I care to know.

"I'm figuring out where this bloody brooch originated from. Show me your secrets!" It has been a long time since I've used magic, and it took quite a while before I felt the familiar tingling sensation travel from somewhere inside me, down my arm and through the wand. There was a bright flash of light, and then suddenly –

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts! Hoggy, hoggy, Hogwarts, teach us something please!"

The raucous singing of a hundred people, maybe more, assaulted my ears. I pressed my hands to my ears, a vain try to not hear the horrendous singing, but it did not work, especially since the brooch was in my hands and I had pressed my hands to my ears. The volume only increased for me.

"Gulping gargoyles!" Bree shouted from somewhere. "Abby, are you trying to deafen yourself or what? Finite!" And just like that, the singing stopped. Thankful, I placed my wand back into my boot.

I hastily threw the brooch to Bree, who caught it easily. My ears still rang, but at least there was no singing. Who knew the students of Hogwarts could be such terrible singers? Didn't they have some sort of Arts program in their curriculum? That song was their school song – they should at least _try_ to sing it well.

"This is interesting…" murmured Bree, eyeing the brooch closely with a delighted smile. "I now see why the brooch is so familiar. It's of the Hogwarts crest. I heard from Bill that they started making these for the Seventh Years when they graduate; started about seven years ago, give or take. I've never seen one of these before…"

I now understood why the brooch was recognizable to me. When I was learning my English from one of Fleur's friends, Hermione, I remember her wearing similar pin just like the one Mrs. Algebra seems to own. It was made of gold; I was sure there was a story behind it, but I never got the chance to ask Hermione about it. Perhaps it was some sort of award. Hermione had played a large part in the war.

"How'd you think my teacher got hold of a Hogwarts pin?" I croaked, ears still ringing weakly. "She's a Muggle, and as far as I know, she doesn't have any children that could've gone to Hogwarts."

"No," Bree disagreed. She shook her head and pocketed the brooch. "If she had children, then they would've gone to Salem's Institute. Hogwarts is too far away."

"But Salem is a school for witches," I argued. "Wizards get shipped off to Beauxbatons, you know that. Or Durmstrang in Bulgaria, but France is closer."

"Not since '98, though. You've been here in America for ages, at least brush up on the current events – if you can call this current event. Salem's converted into a coed boarding school because of the sudden immigrations from England. Many families fled from the war, remember?"

I didn't like Bree's condescending tone.

"How could I forget the war?" I retorted. "I was tortured at Fleur's wedding after all – by a deranged Death Eater who shared my _name_." I didn't bother to listen to Bree's apologies as I stormed out of the classroom. I would've safely arrived at the cafeteria, if I hadn't bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Excuse –" I was quick to apologize. I stopped speaking though, when I saw who I had bumped into. "Clark," I whispered in surprised.

"Isabella Marie Delacour," he drawled. "My, my, my… The years have been good to you – although the whole brunette thing doesn't suit you." He played with a lock of my long hair and I moved to swat his hand away, but he was too quick for me. He grabbed my hand and intertwined my fingers with his.

"I sure have missed this," he crooned, gesturing to our closeness. "Have you?"

I gulped. Clark Kingston had just wandered back into my life.

**A/N: Heh...heh...heh... So, I guess this can be considered as a cliffie. I kinda like this chapter, don't you? Tell me your thought. I've already written the next chapter, but I wanna know what you guys think might happen. Just simple curiosity, is all ;D**

**=D**


	31. Chapter Twenty Nine

**A/N: Ack, sorry that it took me a long time to post this. But hey, better late than never, eh?**

**WARNING: The following chapter includes scenes not suitable for young audiences. Parental guidance is advised. ( I got that from a TV channel XD) Seriously though, there's swearing in this chapter. As you, my faithful reader, may (or may not) have noticed, when situation calls for a good swear word, I usually substitute it with something less vulgar…? E.g. "Sweet Merlin" or "Gulping gargoyles" However, for this particular chappie, I decided to use some of the Muggle (hey, that's us!) cuss words. Just er, thought you guys ought to know…**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything.**

**29**

"I sure have missed this," Clark crooned. "Have you?"

I was standing close to him, barely an inch between our bodies, and he had my right hand in his. I briefly entertained the idea of spitting at him – damn ladylike manners – but that thought was whisked away and was instantly replaced by utter revulsion when Clark caressed my cheek with his free hand. He traced my face, moving from my cheek to my chin, to my lips, up my nose and finally resting on my eyes…

I closed them and shivered under his touch, disgusted. Clark clearly misunderstood my actions for he smiled and began erasing the gap between us. He was moving to kiss me, and I couldn't move away. He was gripping me to his side tightly. I could barely breathe.

Struggling, I thought of Edward, thought of how angry he'd be – how disappointed and ashamed. His girlfriend was caught cuddling with another man, and an ex-boyfriend at that. But I didn't have a choice. I wasn't strong enough to free myself from Clark's death grip.

He brought his lips to mine, unmoving at first. What happened next trickled by like a dream, yet it was so clear. The kiss started out slow – sweet if the circumstances were different – and then it became faster, rougher. Clark wanted more; he began massaging his way into my mouth. My tongue shied away from his, but he was too strong. He was too forceful. And it hurt as I fruitlessly fought against him.

I wanted to kill him. I wanted to kill him so badly.

"Oww…" I whimpered in pain, and he mistook it as a positive response. I was crying now, tears falling freely and unabashedly, drenching the parts of my face that Clark wasn't covering. Clark's hands roamed up and down my body, fingers resting in my hair, before finally settling around my hips. His nails dug through the cloth of my dress and into my skin; my thoughts were both frantic and clear at the same time.

This could not be happening to me – horrible scenarios flittered in and out behind my closed eyelids – but what was I supposed to do? I was practically helpless with my arms pinned to my sides.

Thankfully, the timely interruption of Bree ended the torture.

"Kingston," I heard Bree gasp. And then: "Get your _fucking_ hands away from her, you arsehole!"

Clark jumped feet into the air in surprise. He was so surprised, in fact, that in the process of jumping, he bit my bottom lip – hard. Oh, he was going to pay for that. A streak of anger coursed through me. Gathering all the saliva I could in my mouth, I drew back to gain momentum, and then spat at the monstrous ogre of a molester. I felt lighter afterwards. No matter how meager, it was a consolation.

"You bitch!" Clark fingered the blob of spittle dripping form his right eye down to his cheeks. "You spat at me!"

I just glared at the guy, jutting my chin out in defiance. I dared him to touch me again. If he does, then my spit on his face was not all he was going to get. Now that I could move freely, I wouldn't hesitate to hex him, or stab him with my dagger – hell, I even have a gun strapped to my thigh. I never hoped to actually fire the contraption, but at the moment, it seemed likely that I would.

"You're gonna pay for this!" Clark charged towards me, seemingly forgetting Bree's presence, but she promptly made herself known, again.

"Oh no, you don't!" She cast a disarming charm, and an electric blue light flashed from the tip of her aimed wand and hit Clark smack dab in the chest. "Clark Kingston," Bree said, slowly approaching his crumpled form. "You are under arrest for the illegal trafficking of –"

"Shut your damn mouth," slurred Clark. He stood on his feet, swaying as he did so. Bree and I made no move to help him. "You have no… you have no _proof_," he spat on the ground, "that I have anything to do… with those salamander eggs."

"Who said anything about salamander eggs?" I chimed, a smug grin plastered on my face. I watched raptly as horror faded into Clark's muddy eyes. I wondered fleetingly why I ever went out with him in the first place. His complexion was always pasty white, even more so since his hair was black and framed his square face unflatteringly. The only good thing about him was his muscular physique, but then he used that to abuse women – mainly me – so I guess that wasn't a positive attribute anymore.

"Clark Kingston," Bree started again. "You are under arrest for the _suspicion_," sparks flew form the tip of her wand, "of illegally trafficking magical creatures, specifically salamander eggs."

Clark dug something from inside the blazer he was wearing and, with a shout of "No!", threw it at us. The thing exploded, spraying multiple sparks in all directions. A couple of the sparks flew to my clothes and they, along with everything else the sparks contacted, burst into flames. From somewhere in the vicinity, smoke alarms sounded.

Startled, I threw myself at the nearest puddle of water. Thankfully, Forks never lacked of puddle waters. Once the flames died from my dress, I frantically searched for Bree. She was rolling all over the ground, trying to out the flames. She was closer to Clark than I was, so unfortunately, she had caught the brunt of the explosion.

Via my peripheral vision, I saw Clark running towards the cafeteria. I wanted to chase after him, but I had more important things to deal with. I had to see if Bree was all right.

"Bree!" I called, borderline hysterical. My wand flew to my waiting hand and I shouted: "Aguamenti!" Water gushed and splattered all over Bree's moving form. "Aguamenti!" I cast again. When the flames were doused, Bree spluttered and sat up.

"Thanks," she muttered amidst the wailing cries of the smoke alarms. She was shivering from the cold. Not thinking twice, I removed my turtleneck – I always wore turtlenecks underneath my dresses, otherwise I'd be freezing to death – and shoved it towards Bree. She gratefully took it and, after removing her flimsy t-shirt, donned it. "Thanks," she said again.

I cast a warming charm on both of us after I helped her back up to her feet.

"You've got to hurry up if you want to – if you want to catch Clark," I said, stuttering from the cold wind biting my exposed arms. "I think I saw him running towards the cafeteria. If you apparate c-close by, then maybe you can catch up. Do you know where it is?" Bree nodded her head, a fierce look of determination in her blue eyes. "Here," I took the gun from its strap and handed it to her. "The cafeteria's full of Muggles," I explained. "I don't want you waving your wand around."

"How do you use this thing?" Bree asked incredulously.

"Just like a wand," I instructed. "All you have to do is – is aim at Clark, press the trigger here," I pointed at the trigger, "and make sure you don't flinch when you sh-shoot so that the bullet won't miss the target. It makes a loud sound when it fires." I flipped the safety off. "There," I said. "You're ready."

With a nod of her head, Bree apparated away and I was left alone to work on the damages done. I examined the scene in front of me, and I sighed as I conjured more water to douse the remaining flames. A large part of the ground and the wall of surrounding buildings were black with soot, so I cleaned them all up as well.

Once satisfied that the Muggles wouldn't be suspicious of the scene, I placed my wand back into my boot and surveyed the area with a critical eye. I was glad to note that there were no security cameras around to have witnessed the display of magic, and I was also glad that there were no wayward students. The parking lot might not be on the other side of the school, but it was well enough away.

Job done, I ran towards the cafeteria, thinking that Bree might need my assistance.

"–down on the ground now, Kingston!" Bree was shouting loud enough for the people in _Russia_ to hear.

"No!" Clark shouted, and various scream, ranging from shrill cries to deep shouts, were heard.

I discreetly entered through the double doors, and saw that the entire student populace was frozen in spot, watching Bree and Clark, the latter holding a terrified Lauren in his grasp. He had a knife to her throat. I turned away from the sorry sight and locked eyes with Edward. He and his family were standing up, poised to flee at a moment's notice. I cocked my head to the side. Actually, they weren't poised to flee, but to fight.

I frowned; this was not their fight.

"Edward," I whispered my orders, "the fire department will be arriving soon. When they do, I want you and your family to _evacuate the premises_ and go straight home. No dilly-dallying."

Edward stared at me. He seemed to be battling with himself, and from behind him, I saw Rosalie and Alice arguing, while Emmett stood in between. Jasper was standing a little way off, a deep frown marring his face. The emotions of the crowd must be getting to him.

I looked back at Edward, and saw the questioning look in his eyes. 'Why?' he was asking me.

"Because," I answered. "Though I know you guys are vampires and able to defend yourselves, this is not your fight. It's simply too dangerous." I implored with him using my eyes. "Please," I said, "leave once you are able to. I have a feeling that there will be bloodshed."

Halfheartedly, Edward nodded. He then turned around and pressed a calming hand on Alice's shoulder before she attacked Rosalie in what I presumed was anger. I then focused back to Bree and Clark. Somehow, Lauren wasn't a hostage anymore and was crying freely with Jessica and Angela in a tight embrace. From somewhere, I vaguely heard a teacher ushering the students out of the cafeteria in small groups at a time, wary of Clark at the center of the room.

"Kingston," warned Bree, the gun pointing steadily at Clark. "You do not want to do this. If you come willingly, then your charges won't be as heavy."

Clark looked like he was torn between fighting and retaining his freedom, or surrendering and escaping life in Azkaban. He had, after all, threatened a life of a Muggle, and this will not be taken lightly by the Ministry – usage of magic or no in the act of hostility.

"Heed her warning, Clark," I said as I approached the two.

From his family's corner, I saw Edward shaking his head, telling me to stay away. I ignored him, though my heart tore a little at the deed.

"Listen to Bree and perhaps you might not rot in prison," I hissed with malice. My fingers curled into balls on either side of me. Merlin, this filth angers me so much. I would want nothing less than to see him die a long, painful death in Azkaban. It's such a shame that the Dementors weren't the guards anymore. Clark might become a better person if he was a half-crazed lunatic.

"What makes you think I would even step foot in jail?" asked Clark feverishly. He waved the knife around, making some of the students flinch or duck. They too, were soon ushered out of the room.

"You can't buy your way out this time, Clark."

"Care to bet on that, Isabella?"

One moment, Clark was wagering a bet with me. Another moment later, he had thrown the knife at me. I instantly moved to duck out of the way, but unfortunately, so did Bree. She ran right into the knife's trajectory, wanting to save me. Idiotic girl.

"Bree!" I screamed as the knife punctuated her straight in the chest. If it were anywhere else, I wouldn't have worried – wounds can easily be healed, especially with the aid of magic. However, the knife has struck a major artery, judging from the large amounts of blood pouring out of the wound.

My thoughts were erratic for the next few seconds. I wanted to help Bree, but I couldn't since Clark was running away again. At the same time, the blood alerted me that there were five vampires in the area, and those Mythicals were my responsibility.

Not knowing what else to do, I let out a fury-stricken shriek and hastily unsheathed my dagger from the boot not containing my wand. With my aim true, I flung the dagger across the room, high above the tables and chairs, past the salad island and through a random student's afro. A satisfying smack later informed me that Clark Kingston was incapacitated. He was on the ground, unmoving. I believe he didn't even feel the dagger as it sunk into his back and probably piercing his lungs in the process. Pity.

My eyes danced around the room, back and forth from Bree's crumpled form to the Cullen family as they battled with Jasper. The bloodlust was evident in his eyes. Quickly jumping into action, I rushed to Bree's side and, after plucking the knife out of her and cleaning it, attempted to stop the flow of blood. There were still lingering students, so I glared at them and they left the cafeteria without much delay.

Now, there was only me, Bree and the Cullens left in the room. From outside, I heard the muffled sirens of the fire trucks mixing with the frenetic cries of teachers and students alike. Ignoring the hubbub outside, I took out my wand and cast a few healing spells before conjuring some bandages. It would have to make do before a healer, or more likely a doctor, could come and attend to her.

"Rest," I whispered to Bree and she closed her eyes, for once following my orders without a fight. I pressed my wand to her temple and silently cast a Stunning spell. The state of unconsciousness she was in might lessen her heart rate, and thus slow down the blood flow.

Now, time to face the Cullens. Standing up, I accio'd my dagger back to me. I absently cleaned it from that filth's blood before sheathed it back into my boot.

"What's going on?" asked Alice the moment I was within hearing reach. "What did you do to that poor girl to stop the blood? How did you know that maniac – er, Clark? Or is his name Kingston? The two of you were addressing him with –"

I took no notice of Alice's ramblings. Instead, I grabbed her necklace, which had the Cullens' family crest engraved on, and pressed my wand to it.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked, caution creeping into her voice. "That's mine."

"No harm will come to this," I promised. In a quieter voice, I said, "Portus." I concentrated hard in imagining the Cullens' residence in my mind and configuring the portkey to lead to it. I was never good with charms or spells, and making a portkey was hard enough in theory. I always preferred brewing potions to silly wand waving.

When the portkey was finished, I handed it back to Alice's waiting hands, feeling weary from using a large portion of my magic. Not only was that Portus spell a hard spell to cast, but also, it has been a long time since it was necessary for me to use a large amount of my magic. I guess, I've been accustomed to living life as a muggle – or I guess, trying to live like a Muggle so that the vampires I happen to hang out with don't get suspicious.

"Everyone – Alice, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett," I ordered, glancing at each of them as I said their names. "Touch the necklace if you want to get out of here. It's charmed to transport all of you back to your home. Stay there until I say so."

Jasper immediately grasped the necklace, followed closely by Edward and Emmett. Rosalie, however, took her merry time.

"How do we know that you are not just leading us to unfamiliar terrain?" she asked bitingly

I met her challenging gaze. "I am your Watcher," I said crisply. "It is my duty to make sure none of you are harmed, so unless you want to test your restraint with my _cousin's_ blood wafting deliciously into your sinuses…" Jasper tensed, his whimper barely heard but still audible. "…I suggest that you trust me. Touch the necklace before the muggles –" I stumbled but quickly corrected myself. "I mean, the policemen and the like, get here."

Rosalie placed a tentative finger on the necklace and as soon as she did, I muttered, "Activate." I didn't watch them disappear, fearing their reactions to the pull in their bellybuttons. Instead I spun around and faced the cafeteria doors, wondering how Esme would react to have her five children suddenly appear in her living room.

Just in time, the cafeteria doors slammed open, revealing both the police and the fire department. The paramedics soon followed. With a small smile, I allowed myself to collapse in exhaustion. The last thing I noticed was someone shouting my name and encasing me in a pair of cold arms. Perhaps not all the Cullens took the portkey…

**A/N: Okay, Bella has a _lot_ of explaining to do.**

**=P**


	32. Chapter Thirty

**A/N: Thanks for all the positive reviews for the last chappie. Glad to know that everyone liked it, and all the actions it contained. Yay! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but I went on a short holiday... sigh. I had fun, FYI. Well, here's the next chappie:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**30**

I took in my surroundings with an eagle eye; there was something about the place that irked me. Perhaps it was the fact that the sight was abandoned, for I've never seen the cafeteria abandoned before, and so it was strange for me. Or perhaps it was because everything held no color – did Clark do this to me? Did he, somehow, wake up from his unconscious state and spell my eyes to only see in black and white?

Shivering, I moved to wrap my arms around my middle. It took me quite by surprise to notice that my clothes were different. I wasn't wearing the dress I had put on for school, nor was I wearing my beloved dragon hide boots.

I swore when I realized that I was clad in a golden dress, the very same dress I wore for Fleur's wedding – the ruddy bridesmaid dress. I felt anger and resentment flow within my veins. This was not the time for this nightmare. Why was I asleep? Bree needed me. She needed special attention. A Healer or a doctor in the least, she has a knife wound on her chest after all.

"Well, well, well…" I spun around and raised my wand high, which was suddenly in my hands. "What do we have here?"

I didn't need to ask who was speaking. That voice was as recognizable to me as it were my own. At times, I have thought that it was my own, but I've talked myself out of that notion. I was not Bella. I could never be like Bella. I hate Bella.

"Bella," I said simply, spying her sitting on one of the cafeteria tables, the table of the Cullens, to be exact. "What do you want?" I snapped as I gripped my wand harder, carefully aiming it at Bella's moving form. She was approaching me slowly, taking one deliberate step at a time. Her black robes billowed around her feet, making her look like a ghost. A solid-looking ghost, but a ghost nonetheless.

"Why, my sweet Isabella…" crooned Bellatrix, stopping in front of me. She traced a pattern on my cheek with a proffered finger. "Aren't you pleased with that you have done? I would be…"

Flashes of memory played out in front of me, like a Muggle television. I watched with reluctant eyes as again and again and again, my dagger dug itself into Clark's back. I watched him fall, ever so slowly, onto the ground. I watched as viscous blood gurgled out of the gash, pooling on the floor, and I watched as it showed no signs of abating.

"I am proud of you," praised Bellatrix. "You had just made your first kill." She waved her hand and the image of Clark surrounded by his own blood dissipated into the air. I didn't have time to wrap my head around the idea of Clark dead, because Bellatrix had continued: "I couldn't ask for anything better from you, my Isabella. You really are like me, more so than you think. In fact, you _are_ me. We share the same name after all, don't we… Bella?"

I closed my eyes shut and pressed my hands to my ears. I would not tolerate this witch's drivel. I had had enough of her harassment; all through my life – beginning from the age of nine and onwards – I had tolerated Bellatrix's taunts and threats. I've feared her, but no more. I am my own person, no matter what she says.

"Shut up," I growled. My eyes snapped open, and I was glad to note that I did not flinch when I saw the witch in front of me, our faces barely a hand width apart. My upper lip curled in distaste. "I am not you, nor am I like you, Bella. I am myself, my own person, and my soul is not tainted by darkness as yours has been.

"We might share the nickname Bella, but my real name _is_ Isabella. You, _Bellatrix_, are just one helluva sick bitch who has nothing better to do than taunt and threaten me. Have you nothing better to do? I know being dead is boring and all – yes, don't you remember being killed by Mrs. Weasley? – but surely, can't you do anything else in hell?"

Bellatrix jutted her lower lip, her eyes wide and shining as she assumed what, I think, she thought of as an endearing pout. It was far from that. "Why, my sweet dear," she said in a childlike voice, "must you insult me so? We are _one_. I _live_ through you, for you are mine! I have many things to teach you, but this I know for sure: you have the mind. Oh yes, the mind! You are just as disturbed and cunning as I ever was!"

"Shut up." I pushed Bellatrix away, but my hands just passed through her body. She cackled and, in a puff of dark smoke, disappeared. She reappeared, a second later, behind me. I revolved around to glare at her.

"You are as selfish as they come, Isabella," Bellatrix continued. "Don't you ever wonder why you always get what you want? It's because you _push_ people; you_ push_ them using your Veela charm. You _influence _them, making them do whatever it is you want. Very cunning of you… And don't you ever wonder why, of all the men you could've chosen, you fell in love with a vampire?"

I blinked at her in shock. How did she know that?

"Oh yes," Bellatrix smiled an evil smile. "I know about your dear Edward. How could I not? I share your mind after all…"

"What he got do to with this?" I hissed, my eyes narrowing at Bellatrix's smug expression

"You tricked him, Isabella!" she exclaimed in glee. "You tricked him! Imagine, a vampire falling for a Veela! You wanted him, Isabella, and all you had to do was turn up your charm and he's…" she cackled, "…your ever faithful servant. There is nothing in this world he won't do for you. And to top it all off, he is a _vampire_! A walking, talking corpse! You really are just as twisted as me, even more so. I might've been in love with the Dark Lord Voldemort, but at least he wasn't a corpse."

My nose flared and my lips twisted into a snarl. How dare she? Hoe _dare_ she accuse me of necrophilia? I could kill her if she weren't already dead. This Bellatrix in front of my might just be a figment of my imagination, but oh, how I would love _kill_ her.

"Shut up!" I roared. I shot a Bludgeoning Hex, which Bellatrix dodged easily. "How dare you talk about Edward like that! I love him, and he loves me! He is just as alive as I am, which is more than I could say about your precious _Voldemort_. Harry Potter killed him, finished him off like the filth he was!" I shot her with another Bludgeoning Hex, this time catching her entire right side.

"I hate you, Bellatrix Lestrange," I said . I approached her crumpled form. "I hate the very thought of you." I pointed my wand at her, and I felt satisfaction as she eyed it with fear. "You're just a figment of my imagination. You aren't real, and I know that if I try hard enough, you will never haunt my subconscious again. Hell, I'd even Obliviate myself if it means forgetting you, and that is what I plan to do. I will get rid of you, I _swear_. Goodbye, Bella."

With all my might, I gathered all of my magic and focused it on one thing: destroy Bellatrix Lestrange, even if it meant I had to go along with her. I would do anything to get rid of that bitch.

There was a flash of light, blinding me, and then I saw nothing. Bellatrix wasn't on front of me anymore, nor was the cafeteria. I was in a blinding expanse of white, and I couldn't gather which way was the ceiling and which way was the floor. Everything was just white. I idly wondered if I was in heaven.

I smiled. I doubt Bellatrix will be darkening my doorway again; may her tortured soul burn in Hell.

I'd never given much thought of how I would die – sure, I've contemplated suicide every once in a while, especially when the cruelties of life in general just felt like overshadowing the happy moments I've gathered in all of my seventeen years. But I've never imagined that I'd reach my Creator after destroying Bellatrix. I didn't even say goodbye to Edward.

I sighed my love's name. How I miss him. I missed his touch, I missed how one corner of his lips – the right one – would just quirk up at random moments, particularly when he was about to kiss me. I missed the way he runs his hand through his messy tresses, somehow making me, a Veela who was blessed with smooth and silky hair, envious of his hair. It was such an interesting shade of bronze.

But it wasn't just the physical things I've missed about Edward, there were also the unspoken, unseen things: like how he brightens up my mood, and I him, by just being there. Though our relationship had its ups and downs, the love that we share will never be forgotten. I might not have told him in words, but I love him – greatly so. What Clark did at school, it was unforgivable, and I remember how much I had wanted to scream for Edward, for him to come to my aid and help me.

I love him, and it only took a tragic experience as Clark showing up for me to notice. I felt myself smile wryly at that thought.

Sighing again, I pondered over the repercussions of my actions before, at the school cafeteria… in front of all those Muggles. Merlin help me if I broke the Statute of Secrecy. Still, it was necessary at the time: I needed to slow down the flow of blood from Bree's wound, both for her wellbeing and the Cullens'; and that portkey I made was important as well. I guess, having done magic in front of the Cullens, it meant that I had to explain to them another part of myself.

First I had to tell them that I was their Watcher, breaking generations' worth of secrecy and hard work. I was a disappointment to my mother's legacy, not to mention a poor excuse for a Watcher. The one rule of being Watcher, to Watch over the Mythicals and not let them know what you were doing, and I break it.

Stupid me.

Second, I now must tell them that I was a witch, thus probably breaking the Statute of Secrecy in the process. No matter that the Cullens were vampire, they were still muggles. I hope that the Ministry won't mind me spilling the beans – I mean, parents of Muggleborns find out about the Wizarding World all the time! It's not like my situation was any different… sort of.

Well, at least I won't have to tell anyone that I was a Veela, and I sincerely hope that I would never be in a position to do so. Explaining to the Cullens, apart from Edward, who already knew, that my grandmother and her mother before her were Veelas, who are magical creatures popularly known as seducers, not to mention they are quite well-known for transforming into a harpy-like creature – with a beak and scales – plus, are able to make fireballs?

Yes, that would not over _so_ well. I could scarcely imagine what Edward would think, or worse: what would Emmett think? He would most likely tease me for the rest of my life. I could just die from the humility, my pride would not stand for it!

"Do you think she will ever wake up?" a tender, indistinct voice – clearly female – asked.

My thoughts and ponderings came to a screeching halt. I thought I was dead, so how was it possible that someone could be speaking, and that I could hear here? A spasm of hope, laced with fear and anxiety, coursed through me. Perhaps, this woman that I just heard, could be my mother?

"Mother?" I whispered, calling softly into the white expanse that I was in. "Mother, is that you?"

I looked around me, looking for the familiar figure that was my mother, Veronica Delacour. My hope was replaced by crushing disappointment when no one appeared before me. I was alone somewhere very white, with no distinguishing features – no walls, windows, doors, furniture… and I was afraid.

It had sunk into my mind that I was alone in unfamiliar territory. The place I considered Heaven just transformed into, maybe not Hell, but something quote close. Purgatory, perhaps? I cracked a smile, maybe I can say goodbye to Edward after all!

"Isabella?" the same tender voice asked, and I was shook from thoughts of purgatory.

"_Mother?"_ I whispered again, reverting to the language my mother and I mostly conversed in when I was younger. She was of Italian descent, and so I spoke in Italian. _"Where are you? I cannot see you, please show yourself. I'm scared, Mother, and I don't know where I am."_

"What is she saying?" cried the voice. "I don't understand her! Is she –?" There was a pause, and then: "Oh, I'm so sorry, Isabella, but I… I am not your mother," the voice said. I can tell from her tone that she was close to tears, if not already sobbing. "It's Esme, dear. Please wake up. You've got the whole family worried… please dear, open your eyes."

"Yeah," another voice chorused. I recognized it as Alice's. "Show us your pretty blue eyes, Isabella. Goodness knows Edward's been ripping his hair out in worry." I heard Alice sigh, and then she sighed and added in an undertone: "I've been worried, too. I know I can't See you in my visions or anything, and it just worries me even more that I don't know if you'll wake up or not."

I felt tears sting my eyes, picturing Alice at my side, confessing her uncertainties. And Edward! He was worried about me. I looked around helplessly, trying to figure out a way to escape.

"I want to wake up," I said, hopefully talking out loud. If both Esme and Alice could hear me, hopefully, it meant they were with my body, which meant wherever I was, I was close by. I have a feeling that I was trapped in my mind, and I told Alice this. I also told her how I couldn't find a way out.

"You're somewhere very white?" Alice repeated quizzically. "Do you think…? No, you said you're trapped in your mind. How did you get there, do you think? I don't really understand... Everyone is in their minds, right? How else would they be able to thin and make decisions, so…"

"My situation's different, though. I'm in my mind, but not just mentally. I can see myself in my mind, and it's not just my imagination picturing my body. I am _literally_ in my mind: I see my hands before me, I see my knees, my feet."

"Perhaps there's a door somewhere," suggested Jasper. "Theoretically, if you want to get out, your physical body must exit your mind through some kind of portal. Are you sure there are no doors anywhere?"

My eyebrows crinkled together, and I wonder if the entire Cullen clan was together. I suddenly felt self-conscious. Did that mean Edward was there as well? Then how come he wasn't speaking to me?

"I – I'm not entirely sure," I said. "The place is so vast… and so white, I can't really see very far without hurting my eyes."

I took a tentative step forward. When nothing significant happened, I took another step, and another, and another. After walking for about fifteen minutes, I resolved that I was doing a bad job of looking for this 'portal'. Maybe there was nothing. Jasper was wrong. I heaved an exasperated sigh and crossed my arms.

"This is ridiculous," I muttered darkly.

"Isabella?"

I spun around instinctively, and it came as to no surprise when I saw no one behind me. I must be imagining things. Edward didn't say my name, it was just wishful thinking.

"Isabella, are you there? Are you back, love?" Edward said again. My heart thumped louder in my chest, and I visibly tried to not get excited at the sound of Edward's chosen term of endearment.

"Mon cherie," I said, smiling. "Is that really you? Where are the others?"

"They've gone out to hunt, I only just got back." I shivered when I felt his cold touch on my left hand. I looked down and saw that my left hand was empty, but there was no mistaking the familiar coldness that I was feeling. "They told me that you were speaking, thought not quite awake yet. After about ten minutes of you not responding again, they all decided to leave you to rest."

I smiled wanly and hesitantly tried to squeeze Edward's hand. It was hard, seeing as I couldn't see his hand, but I can feel it. When I felt Edward's cold lips on my forehead, I knew that my tries were successful.

"Edward?"

"Yes, my Isabella?"

My heart thumped even louder than before, and blood rushed to my face, the heat even reaching my ears and neck. "Do you think I can ever get out of here?" I asked timidly. "I'm just so alone here… and it scares me."

"Don't be afraid, love," Edward soothed, caressing my cheek with his cold hand. "You're not alone, not when I'm still here. There's no reason to be afraid, so calm your heart."

I didn't want to tell him that the reason why my heart was racing was not because of my fear, but because of him and his casual use of endearments. Love, my Isabella? Where had they all come from? Not that I minded, of course…

"You don't know how happy I am to see you smile like that," said Edward. I felt him press his lips to my knuckles. "Before, you were convulsing so badly, I knew you were having a nightmare, and it pained me that I could do nothing to ease your pain. I just sat here, holding onto your hand like a lifeline."

"It's all right, Edward." I tried, forced my body – the body that Edward was seeing and touching – to smile comfortingly. "That particular nightmare, I had to experience by myself."

"Are they always that bad?"

"Sometimes," I admitted. For once, I was glad that I was sort of catatonic to Edward, and that he couldn't see the sadness and pain that I was feeling. "This time, though, the object of my nightmares… I've defeated her. I know that she won't be able to haunt my dreams anymore."

"What happened?"

"I fought her," I said simply. "And I won. After that, I'm surrounded by whiteness and alone again."

"I'm sorry, so incredibly sorry…" he murmured. He repeated his words between butterfly kisses, starting from the tips of each of my fingers, then the palm of my hand. Edward slowly made his way up my arm, reaching my elbow before finally planting the last kiss on my lips. I sighed and kissed him back.

"Edward…" I breathed. "My sweet… sweet… Edward."

It was disconcerting, at first, kissing nothing but air. However, I closed my eyes and focused on nothing but the indescribable feeling of Edward's soft lips on my own. It wasn't a deep kiss, but that didn't mean it lacked vigor or emotion. I poured all my love into that kiss, wishing that I really was awake to actually experience it.

And then the next thing I knew, I was.

**A/N: Please review.**

**=D**


	33. Chapter Thirty One

**A/N: I thank you all for all of the reivews for the last chapter. In this chapter, Bella explains about magic. Hmm, I wonder how everyone else would react to it... *impish grin***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**31**

My eyes fluttered open and Edward, feeling my eyelashes brush his face softly, broke our kiss as he opened his eyes, anxious. When he saw that I was awake, a wide, happy smile danced on his lips. He said my name softly, a tad reverently, as if he was welcoming me home. I smiled along with him, because I felt like I was coming back home. Wherever Edward was, here in Forks, somewhere in Europe – perhaps even Mars – I will always _be_ home.

"I'm glad that you're awake," said Edward, brushing the stray locks of hair from my face. "The past three days have been the worst of my existence, even worse than my very creation."

"Oh, Edward," I sighed, leaning into his touch. His hand palmed my cheeks, and I covered his hand with my own, lightly tracing the contours of his knuckles. "You didn't have to worry. I was perfectly safe."

I closed my eyes as I spoke, because I knew that he knew that I didn't mean what I said. He had the right to worry, even more so since I wasn't sure if being trapped in my mind after a weary battle with Bellatrix Lestrange, the evil ghost that haunted my dreams, can be classified as 'perfectly safe'. Thankfully, Edward chose to not say anything, but his smile did lose some of its brightness.

Sensing the need for a change of topic, I cast my gaze around the room. My eyebrows rose to meet my hairline when I saw the multitude of bouquets of flowers everywhere, ranging from roses and lilies to bougainvilleas and orchids. There were even flowers clearly from the Wizarding world – was that a honking daffodil I see in that corner?

"You have some admirers," Edward said simply, the strain in his voice carefully hidden. If I weren't looking for it, then perhaps I never would've found it. "Naturally, since the entire situation with you and your cousin was the topic of gossip amongst the townspeople."

It took me a moment to register the implications of Edward's words.

"What?" I shrieked. Before I knew it, I was sitting straight up faster than the clown in a jack in a box can pop out of said box in surprise. I readied my voice box to speak again, but I was coughing like there was no tomorrow. Edward was instantly on my other side, pouring me a glass of cold, soothing water. I drank it greedily.

"Edward," I said once I was able to, "what do you mean? Are you saying that _everyone_ in the entire town of Forks was privy to what happened?"

Images of Jessica babbling to Lauren and other faceless people about magic and wizards and witches assaulted my mind. How was I to control this? I knew I shouldn't have lost consciousness when I did. I thought that perhaps, once the Muggle paramedics entered, they would treat Bree, and then she would take charge and call in the cavalry, so to speak.

Why didn't Bree call in the Obliviators? If she didn't, then did that mean she wasn't able to, or because he didn't want to?

"Isabella, it's not what you think," Edward rushed to assure me, taking my hand as I started hyperventilating. "Your clandestine world of magic is safe. I was merely talking about the gossip that sprouted out of the excuse Gabrielle gave to the local newspaper... and the TV news station." He sighed and added, "And the radio station."

I noticed the way Edward stumbled upon the m-word, but I decided to not mention it. Instead, I addressed the more important topic. "And what excuse might that be?"

"After you had passed out," Edward explained – I had a feeling that he was avoiding my question, but I let him speak. "I heard several cracks and pops just outside of the cafeteria, not where all the commotion was located, but nearer the classroom buildings. The next thing I knew, all these strangely dressed people were entering the cafeteria as well as the police, paramedics and the firemen.

"It was hard to understand what was happening for a while, but I did gather that one of the strangely robed people – her cloak, if you can call it a cloak, was in this awful shade of lime green – poured some unpleasant scented potions into your cousin's mouth. She then woke up, which was a miracle after that knife wound she had, stood straight up and made a beeline for you. She made to grab you from my arms, but I convinced her that I meant you no harm. When she believed me, she introduced herself as Gabrielle Delacour, your cousin from your father's side."

I listened intently, nodding at the right moments and inserting small pieces of information whenever Edward showed confusion while explaining. Edward seemed to have witnessed a large amount of magic at work, not to mention the Healers (the person Edward has described as dressed in lime green robes), and I was sure that there were other Aurors and Hit Wizards amongst the crowd that had apparated in as well.

"What happened after that?" I asked.

"I told Gabrielle that I was going to bring you home. I had checked all your vitals and it seemed to me that there was nothing wrong with you. You only fainted due to exhaustion. She, Gabrielle, tried to stop me, but I was adamant."

"And then you took me to _your_ house?" I raised an eyebrow, smirking gesturing to the room I was in. I definitely was not in my cottage.

Shrugging sheepishly, Edward ran a hand through his bronze hair. It was untidier than normal, not that I was complaining. "I figured that you would need my father's medical help."

"I thought you said that there was nothing wrong with me."

"That's what Gabrielle response as well but like I said before, I was adamant. She finally gave in, though she squeezed out of me the address and the directions to my home – to here. She told me that she'll drop by when the entire ruckus at school was over with."

"And did she?" I unconsciously leaned closer. "Did she check up on me?"

"You were asleep for three days, Isabella." Edward gave my hand a comforting squeeze as she smirked crookedly. "Gabrielle clearly loved you dearly, of course she dropped by every now and again. She was very worried for you, especially since Carlisle had came to the conclusion that you were perfectly healthy, though it was obvious, just looking at your sleeping form that you were not. If you were, then why wouldn't you wake up?

"When you didn't wake up after two whole day's worth of sleeping, everyone's worries were doubled. Gabrielle, by this time, was pulling out her hair. The next time she came in, she brought along a… healer," Edward frowned, I assumed, from the memory. "The man waved his wand around, uttering incantations and administering many potions, and finally told Gabrielle – inadvertently, the rest of the family as well – that you were magically exhausted."

I had nothing to say to that, so instead I just gaped like a total idiot. I was magically exhausted? But I barely did any magic! I thought back frantically to that eventful day and traced back my steps. The first I had used magic was with that Hogwarts pin, the next was when I doused the fires with conjured water. I suppose when I tried to heal Bree, I had poured more of my power into the spell that I ought to, but that was because I was desperate to heal my cousin. And that portkey that I made – I knew that it strained my magic, but how was I supposed to know that I was overexerting myself? I was high on adrenaline! Plus, the Cullens needed to leave!

I looked heavenward, asking for help, before I breathed out deeply and tried to gather my thoughts to say something of worth. I wouldn't want to broach the topic of magic, seeing as how it disturbed Edward, so I chose a safer subject. "How did the family treat Bree – I mean, Gabrielle?" I corrected myself quickly, since Edward wasn't acquainted with my nickname for my cousin – at least, not that I know of. Better to be safe than sorry.

"Well," Edward laughed, the sound was music to my ears, "she was warmly greeted by Esme, for sure. She loves receiving visitors, and I know how tedious things can get living as we do. Jasper seems to have taken a liking to her, much as he had with you, since her emotions were mostly stable, focusing on confidence most of the time. Alice liked her well enough, and Carlisle was too busy taking care of you to actually spend time with her. And thus Emmett it left and he…" Edward trailed off, shrugging.

"Oh dear, what was wrong with Emmett?" I held my breath for the answer.

"He was…" Edward grinned crookedly, "…quite distracted, if you catch my drift. It seemed Gabrielle has a penchant for muscled men with dimples."

"I see. I suppose Rosalie didn't like that, didn't she?"

"It had irked Rosalie every time Gabrielle stopped by, especially since your cousin's flirting was upped every time."

"Oh, I can only imagine," I laughed. "Rosalie and Gabrielle are… they're both too much the same in personality, yet too much different at the same time. There was sure to be some spats."

"There were spats, all right," Edward agreed. He scratched his chin in recollection. "It came to the point that every time Gabrielle was over, Rosalie and Emmett had to evacuate the premises. Esme had reprimanded Rosalie for treating your cousin so badly, since she was a guest in her home."

I cringed. "Tell Rosalie I'm sorry. I'm sure Gabrielle didn't mean to. She moves from crush to crush faster than a bee to a flower. Add that to the reaction she must've had when she first saw all of you. I mean, the Veela in her must've felt threatened. I knew I was when I first saw her, when I first saw everyone, actually. You were all so… unnaturally beautiful." I stared at Edward, admiring his perfect features – and I did not just mean physically. Edward was beautiful inside and out.

This time, it was Edward's turn to raise his eyebrows. "And you think your appearance didn't give Rosalie a run for her money?" he asked incredulously. I laughed heartily in response.

"Oh, sure I did," I said amongst giggles, "I'm a part-Veela after all. But you must understand that it's in our personalities to be…" I looked around, searching for the right words to say, else I might sound conceited. I frowned, not being successful in my search. "Deep down, no matter how modest a person is, as long as they have Veela blood inside them, they will always be conscious of their beauty and know when they are being threatened. It's in their nature."

I looked at Edward, wondering how he was taking my explanation, and saw the blazing look in his eyes. I was not that surprised, actually. I was surprised however, when in a blink of an eye, he was in motion. He gently crushed my lips onto his, pressing me as tightly to his body as he dared. I smiled a contented smile and wrapped my arms around him, reveling at the familiarity of his touch and my body's reactions.

"You don't know what you do to me when you talk like that," he said, breaking away. His hand untangled itself from around my waist and cupped my cheek, barely touching my skin. It tingled in anticipation and I blushed softly. He leaned closer, not to kiss me on the lips, but to press his nose against my neck. He breathed in my scent, trailing affectionate kisses wherever he went.

"I missed you… I missed this. I missed us," I confessed candidly, enjoying every moment as Edward had his merry way with me. It wasn't as if we were doing anything uncouth, just… intimate. "I was so lonely without you. I don't think I'd be tolerating the color white for a _long_ time."

Edward didn't say anything, but he did stop his kissing and set me down comfortably back on the bed to sit cross-legged, his ochre eyes never wavering from my own eyes. Gently, he brushed back some wayward tendrils of my hair.

"I missed you, too," he said finally. "You weren't really gone and you were with me all this time. I know that, but… at the same time, you weren't really _there_. It scared me, seeing you so lifeless except for the steady rise and fall of your chest as you breathed, and then you had that nightmare. I don't want anything like that to ever happen again – both for your safety and for my mental health. I swear, Alice was just about to whack me in the head for all of the pacing I did."

"Well, it's not like I planned on going into a deep sleep," I replied cheekily. "But I'll try not to do it again." I was rewarded by a kiss on the nose.

"Oh, I see our patient is conscious again."

Edward and I looked towards the door, where Carlisle's form was leaning against the door jamb with a wistful and amused smile on his face. Edward, in response, laughed and sat back on his seat, saying something about meaning to call, but was distracted.

"I can see why," said Carlisle. "You, Ms. Delacour, have changed since the last I've seen you, which is a wonder since I only left an hour ago." He walked over, taking even, purposeful steps as he approached, maneuvered around the many flower vases before finally reaching the bed I was sitting on. "What happened to your hair?" he asked as he flashed a small, white light from what I can see was a pen, into my eyes. I didn't complain, but I wondered what he was doing.

I stretched my arms behind me and gathered all my hair together. It was back to its original shade, the silvery-blonde I had inherited from my mother. I sighed; the potion I used to change my hair color must have expired. It was only to last for a couple of days, and Edward did say I've been asleep for three days. Still, I oddly missed my brown hair.

"Oh, I'm guessing that the potion I used expired," I answered casually, though I was wary of how Carlisle would respond. I just mentioned magic in the form of potions.

"I see," said Carlisle noncommittally.

I looked at Edward. He was looking back at me, perplexed. My earlier thoughts of him and his stumbling over the word 'magic' came back to the front of my mind. Edward took my hand and kissed it. I took a deep, steadying breath and closed my eyes, flinching away from Carlisle's examinations – he was examining me for the conditions my health, I presumed. I also eased my hand out of Edward's grip and brought it to lie demurely on my lap.

I opened my eyes. "Neither of you believe me," I stated.

"You can't blame us, Abby," said Edward, sharing a fleeting look with his father. "Potions and sticks that have magic, it simply doesn't exist."

I huffed and crossed my arms, eyes flashing dangerously. "You easily accepted the idea of me being a Watcher, of me knowing that you're a vampire and of your history by taking my word for it, and yet you cannot accept the idea of magic when you've seen it first hand at school! How else would my cousin have survived that knife wound to the _chest_ other than being healed by that Healer using a _magical _potion? Did you not see your siblings disappear from the cafeteria and appear in the living room via a _magical_ portkey?"

"I did the latter," inputted Carlisle. "Esme was taken quite by surprise. She nearly had a heart attack."

"You being a Watcher and you being able to do 'magic' are two completely different things," argued Edward. He completely ignored his father and the words that he had spoken.

Edward was in denial – sorry to say, but I will not stand for it. Magic was just as much a part of me as my responsibilities as Watcher, even more so since I was born with the power. If Edward can't accept that, then perhaps he wasn't the man I thought I knew.

I pursed my lips and glared at the man. He clearly was not backing down. Angered, I Summoned my wand, wherever it was, and cast a simple lighting charm. "Lumos," I said, and a small, round, white light appeared at the tip. I pressed the tip towards Edward so that it was touching the tip of his nose.

"Do you believe in magic _now_?"

When he shook his head no, I uttered a guttural cry of exasperation. I whipped my wand and tapped Edward's head, muttering a Color-Changing Charm. His usual bronze hair became a bright turquoise and then turned eye-watering fuchsia, to a sunflower yellow, to a neon green, before finally settling back to turquoise.

From beside me, Carlisle stifled a laugh. "Son, I think that you just lost the argument." He turned to me and smiled warmly. "Isabella, tell us more about this magic that you speak of. How does it work? Can all people do it, or is it just for a specific number of people? You mentioned potions, so there must be other branches of magic, isn't there? You said something, like an incantation of sorts: how does that work…?"

Carlisle babbled on and, despite my angered and annoyed state a second ago, I laughed. I laughed even harder when Edward moaned and mumbled to himself, "Here I was, thinking that magic belonged to movies and books."

The better part of the next few hours was spent talking about magic, about spells and potions and magical creatures, about my education of the arts of magic and my heritage (cleverly avoiding the fact that I was part-Veela, much to Edward's amusement). Strangely enough, I found it easy to talk with both Edward and Carlisle about everything; it wasn't awkward or tense, like what I would've imagined it. Perhaps it helped that the rest of the family, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, were not present.

I was in the middle of explaining the structure of the Italian Ministry, contrasting it with the French and English ones, when my owl, Serendipity, pecked the glass window. A letter was attached to her leg. I moved to let her in, but Carlisle's hindering hand on my shoulder stopped me. Edward, instead, opened the window.

"It's another letter from a certain Fleur Weasley," he said. He handed the letter to me, along with others that he had picked up from a table unoccupied by the many flowers. "She's been sending you many letters in the past three days, along with other people that I assume are your family members."

I shuffled through the letters, taking the ones of note and placing them at the very top. "Fleur, Donna and Nessa – the usual," I muttered to myself.

"You have a lot of letters," commented Carlisle. "Do you need some pen and paper so that you can reply accordingly?"

"No, thank you," I answered distractedly. "I need to read them all first. These letters would consume most of my time, though… one of the downsides of having such a large family."

I groaned and bit my bottom lip, dreading the cramps in my writing hand that I sure was going to get. I sighed and gathered all the letters, and placed them on the bedside table. I plan on taking care of that later since none needed any immediate responses from me… I hope.

"You know, Isabella," Edward said, taking my hand and pressing his lips to it, "no matter how you had explained to me that owls carrying post were a normal occurrence in the Wizarding world, I still find it hard to wrap my head around the concept."

I laughed and pecked Edward on the cheek, knowing that he was trying to change the subject. "It's not that hard to comprehend, Edward. Just think of owls as the Wizarding version of mailmen." I whistled a tune and Serendipity abandoned her post by the window and landed on my proffered elbow. "This is Serendipity," I introduced my pet familiar. "My aunt Donna gave her to me as a present when I received my acceptance letter to Beauxbatons. I was eleven then."

Taking my wand from where I had placed it, I conjured a small bowl and filled it with water. Serendipity drank slowly but steadily, and I softly petted her head. "You must be so tired," I whispered, "flying so far like that, girl… I wish I could give you some treats, but the ones I have are back at the cottage."

Serendipity hooted in understanding and pecked me affectionately on my ear.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Carlisle raise his hand to get my attention. It reminded me of an obedient student, and I smiled to myself at the comparison. "If there's a Wizarding version of sending mail, is it possible to have a Wizarding version of telephones?"

"Well, there's the Floo Network," I said slowly, thinking. "Most of the Wizarding households are connected to it and to use it, all you have to do is take a pinch of Floo powder and throw it into the fireplace, call out the person you want to contact – making sure, of course, that that person _has_ a Floo – and then stick your head in."

"Into a fire?" Carlisle's eye bugged out comically. "Is that safe?"

"You can barely feel the flames," I assured him. "The only way you can injure yourself via Floo is when you travel and come spilling out of the fireplace, and that's only for the balance-impaired, for example: my cousin Nessa. She doesn't know how to exit a Floor right. It's actually quite ironic, since she works for the Floo Network Registration and Regulation underneath the Department of Magical Transportation."

When Carlisle asked how you can travel via Floo, I rolled my eyes and explained, biting back my amused smile. From his seat, Edward laughed enthusiastically at my predicament. Thankfully, he stopped when he heard the others coming back from their hunting trip.

"I'll go down and tell the others that you're awake, Isabella," said Carlisle, excusing himself.

"Er, I think they can hear me from all the way up here…"

"Yes, well, do you want them to come up and bother you with questions like I did you? I think it will be best for me to explain to them instead of you. You need your rest."

I now see why Carlisle was so relentless in his questioning. I nodded my head and he quickly left to meet his family. A second later, I heard a shriek of happiness and a melody of voices talking about each other. Emmett's booming laugh was the loudest for sure.

I shared a look with Edward before coming to a decision. Perhaps I should follow Carlisle's instructions and rest, thus keeping the rest of the family at bay. They would want to disturb me as I sleep, wouldn't they?

**A/N: Please review?**

**=D**


	34. Chapter Thirty Two

**32**

It turned out that, after sleeping for the past three days or so, I had enough energy to be running around a Quidditch Pitch multiple times, so I didn't really need the rest I was vainly trying to have. I tossed and turned, turned and tossed, and I still wasn't able to find a comfortable enough position to try and relax into sleep in.

Perhaps it was because Edward was close by, reading a book – simply watching him provided enough of a distraction. Or perhaps it was the rising argument downstairs between Alice and Carlisle as the former begged to see me. Either excuse did not change anything: I still couldn't find it in me to close my eyes and sleep.

Sighing in defeat, I sat up and reached for a letter from the bedside table. I promptly tore it open and began reading. It was from Nessa, asking how I was doing. It appears that the entire family knew of my participation in Bree's Auror case, and everyone was worried for my well-being. After I rest, I planned to reply to Nessa's letter as soon as.

"Couldn't sleep?" asked Edward as he placed his book down, fingering the page he was on. "Do you want me to heat you up some milk? Or do you prefer hot chocolate?"

I shook my head, smiling, declining his offer. "No, thank you. I much prefer it if you were in my presence, if you don't mind."

"All right," Edward moved to restart his reading again, but his eyes kept on glancing at me as I tried to read the next letter. "Are you sure?" he asked, a crease, I knew without looking, forming between his eyebrow. "I won't mind getting you anything. If you don't want anything to drink, then perhaps you might want something to eat? I don't quite trust the nutrition potions that Healer assigned to you."

"I'm not hungry," I said distractedly, eyes scanning the letter quickly. It was from Tante Madeleine, Nessa's mother, and she was beside herself with worry, both for me and Bree. "Thanks for the offer, however."

I moved from my Tante Madeleine's letter to a letter from Tante Apolline, Gabrielle's mother, praising me for saving her daughter's life. The next few letters were from several of my other aunts and uncles, some even from my cousins who weren't self-centered (or simply busy with their own lives) to worry for my safety. There was the preliminary questions asking how I was, if I was feeling well and recovering perfectly. Then, one way or another, the letters asked in varying degrees of tact what my personal version of the events was. I barely skimmed through all of those letters, choosing to write one large one and address it to Oncle Philippe, the Head of the Delacour House. For my relatives on my mother's side, I suppose Donna would be more than happy to represent me.

The next letter I opened was from Bree, informing me that she was fine and thanking me for my help; she also told me what was currently occurring in the French Auror Department, mostly complaining about the official report she had been putting off. In the postscript, she had hastily written the reason why my algebra teacher managed to get hold of a Hogwarts pin: her husband, Mr. Viveca, was a Squib and was working for Clark. Somewhere along the line, Mr. Viveca had a nephew (several times removed, I presume) that had attended the prestigious magical school, hence the Hogwarts graduation pin. The nephew, it seemed, was very close to the uncle.

The following letter was from Donna, chastising me for my carelessness and how I should've left the certified Auror to do her job and not interfered. I threw that letter across the room, throwing a small flame that came from my wand while the letter was in midair. What was left of the letter had floated down to the ground, trailing thin wisps of smoke.

I knew Donna was just worried, but the tone of her letter reminded me of much she had babied me – and certainly, I was not one anymore. And if I hadn't helped, then Bree might've _died_. I couldn't bear it if Bree died, she was one of the few whom I trusted and loved deeply.

The last and final letter was from the American Ministry – more specifically, from the desk of the Minister himself. He told me in a three page, back-to-back letter what had transpired at Fork's High School cafeteria after I had fainted, coinciding well enough with Edward's description.

The Minister told me what had happened to Clark (fifty years in Azkaban for the illegal importation and exportation of magical creatures, and another twenty years for endangering the life of a Muggle, plus he was stripped from his titles as the heir to the House of Kingston), what had happened to all the witnesses (a group of Obliviators erased everyone's memories and replaced them with false ones), and what the excuse was for the incident. The Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee apparently agreed that Clark was supposedly a wanted fugitive from Paris and Bree was an undercover FBI agent.

I doubt I'd ever find a peaceful moment when I return to school. I was associated with Bree, and therefore must have been part of the 'FBI investigation'. Now I see why Edward had avoided my question about it. He knew that I was not going to like the chosen 'explanation'.

"That letter worries you," commented Edward. He sat down beside me and wrapped his right arm around my waist. I leaned in to his embrace, handing him the letter for me to read. His eyebrows rose to meet his still turquoise hairline when he reached the part with the MWEC. "This entire incident was big enough to be covered by the local news, and so this Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee, they make up excuses to explain to the Muggles, the non-magical folk, what _supposedly_ happened? I thought it was all Gabrielle... wow."

"She doesn't have the authority to do that," I clarified without hesitation. "For the MWEC, it's in the name, isn't it?" I sighed and clicked my tongue, pointing at the part of the letter that displeased me. "FBI," I scoffed. "I guess it's believable enough for the Muggles, yet for me, it sounds implausible! Gabrielle was never the type to work for the Muggle government."

"But the people of Forks don't know that," reminded Edward softly.

I had no response to that, so I let him be to read the rest of the letter. I amused myself by playing with his fingers, examining them closely and comparing them to my own. They were complete opposites: while my hands were short and slender, soft and delicate-looking, Edward's was long, perfect for playing the piano. They were cold and hard, like marble, and very, very manly. My head spun from my overactive imagination, thinking about the things these hands can do to me.

"Isabella," Edward said, interrupting my musings. "Have you seen this last part? It's an invitation."

"I have seen it." I traced an intricate pattern on his palm. "What do you think of it?"

"'The Order of Merlin, Third Class'," he read. "It sounds important, if not prestigious, and something you should be proud of to receive. Will you go and accept it?"

I frowned and shook my head. "The entire event will most likely be publicized, I think, for a couple of reasons. One, the investigation was set up by the French Aurors, not the American, and so by awarding me with that Order of Merlin, the American Minister would be bragging that it was their idea in the first place, even if all they did was help in the cleaning up.

"Second, my last name has some weight to some political parties. My uncle, Antoine Delacour, is currently the Senior Undersecretary for the French Minister, while his eldest son and another cousin of mine, Nicholas, follows closely on his father's footsteps. And… did I ever tell you my full name?" I faced Edward fully with a serious expression.

"Isn't it Isabella Delacour?" he asked.

"Close," I said. "My full name is Isabella Marie _Fortunato_-Delacour. My mother wanted me to carry her family's name, seeing as her family…" I cringed, "…was pretty important in the Italian magical society, likewise with my father's, though his family was more integrated in politics. My great, great grandfather used to the French Minister, you know, and his wife, my great, great grandmother, was the best Auror of her time."

"I see that your ancestors were successful, but what has that got to do with this award you are being granted?"

I draped my arms around Edward's waist and buried deeper into his embrace, tucking my head into the crook of his neck. "The Delacour name is not unfamiliar to fame and publicity, and neither is the Fortunato name." I untangled myself and stood up, walking over to the window and taking in the breathless beauty of the night. "Seeing as I carry both, people assume that I must be as well, and I don't think I can handle… The people, _talking_ about me and – I just don't want to accept the award, all right?

"It was just an illegal smuggling organization with Clark Kingston being the mastermind – what would the people think once they hear from the Morning Post and all various media outlets that I was receiving an Order of Merlin, Third Class for simply catching the man, who – surprise, surprise – also happens to be an ex-boyfriend of mine? They might think that the Minister gave me the award because of who my family was. And the gossip tabloids, I can only imagine what they would be saying about me and my choice for boyfriends."

And not to mention that some of the limelight might be cast on Edward and his family for simply being associated with me – I cannot let that happen. Journalists, whether Muggle or Wizarding, are all the same. They dig things up you never knew existed, and then exploit it to their advantage. If even just one found out that the Cullens were vampires – a different breed that are undoubtedly more powerful than the vampires known to the Wizarding public – then I would be dead meat. It would be the worst ever kind of failure a Watcher could do.

There was a reason they are aptly called _Unknowledgeable_ Mythicals: the Wizarding world shouldn't know of them, and vice versa. Of course, I trust the Cullens to not take advantage of their knowledge of the Wizarding world.

"Ignoring the newspapers and tabloids," Edward insisted, shaking me from my thoughts, "surely you must understand how receiving this award is a great honor in itself. Yes, I understand that you've enough to last you a lifetime, but the honor of your name came from your ancestors. How about contributing yourself, continue your great-grandparents' legacy, so to speak. This award you had earned _yourself_, by helping your cousin and saving her life. You should be proud of this achievement, Isabella."

"And I am." I sat on the windowsill and heaved a sigh. "I _am_ proud, Edward," I said, "and I _do_ want to contribute, even just a little bit, but isn't it enough that I am Watcher? That's not saying much, though," I laughed humorlessly. "I messed up the job…" I said somberly, "so what if I mess up the awarding as well? Hypothetically speaking, of course, since I haven't decided if I should go or not."

"Isabella…" Edward was beside me in the next moment. He reached for me and I took his hand. "You will not mess up, as you so eloquently put it. I might not have known you all your life, but all these months I spent with you, I feel like I know you more than anyone else. I have gathered that you take things with grace and confidence. You are ridiculously smart, acing all of the quizzes and tests you have taken so far in school, wonderfully talented in the arts of magic, as far as I can see, and you're beautiful too. If those are not the necessary ingredients to make the perfect woman, I don't know what is. You're perfect to me, Isabella, and you will not – I repeat: not – mess up."

I blinked back tears and smiled wanly at his words. Edward really did have a way with them.

"Flattery," I breathed, "will get you everywhere, Mr. Cullen."

And I crushed my lips to his in a desperate kiss. I resurfaced when air was urgently needed, envying Edward's capacity to go without air for massive amounts of time. Perhaps I should try out Gillyweed and see where that goes. Of course, water would be needed for the gills to work. I wonder how opposed to kissing underwater Edward was…

"So are you going to this awarding ceremony?" the object of my thoughts asked as he placed his chin on the crown of my head. My index finger traced the sinuous muscles on his bare back, his shirt having been discarded amidst our frantic kisses. It lay on top of the honking daffodil, muffling its already low-volumed honks.

Leaning my head back so that I can see his face, I pecked a kiss on Edward's nose. "No," I said nonchalantly, yet determined. "I don't think I will."

"Isabella –" Edward looked flabbergasted.

"If the American Ministry is willing to award me an Order of Merlin, Third Class," I offered, "then how much so will the _French_ Ministry award me? I won't hold my breath for a First Class, but Second Class, I think, is an achievable goal, don't you think? I not only incapacitated a wanted fugitive, but I also saved an Auror's life – albeit, the Auror was my cousin, but who pays attention to those irrelevant details anyway?"

Edward let out a hearty chuckle. I felt the vibrations of his chest underneath my hands, and I sighed shakily, my eyes closed. "My darling Isabella," he said, "you deserve not just a meager award. You deserve the entire world."

I searched for his lips blindly and kissed him again. Unfortunately, this kiss did not last half the length of the first one, seeing as Alice had won with her argument with Carlisle and came bursting through the door.

"Déjà vu much?" I asked to no one in particular. Alice, upon hearing me, looked away in embarrassment. This was not the first time she had interrupted Edward and I; there was that time when Edward played to me my lullaby, which he oh-so-cleverly titled 'The Lullaby of a Vila'.

"I'd apologize," Alice challenged once she gathered herself, "but I wouldn't mean it."

"Ah, and who am I to force you to lie to yourself?" I removed my hands from where they were (both hovering dangerously low on his back) and sat myself back on the bed, fixing my clothes and hair in the process. However, I didn't manage to reach the bed, since Alice had engulfed me in a backbreaking hug and was deafening me with her screams.

"I'm so happy that you're awake, Edward was annoying the life out of me with all that pacing he did! It was like you were dying or something, which I knew you weren't by the way. Nobody believed me, of course, no matter how much they wanted to. It wasn't a proper vision or anything, but I just had a _feeling_. Oh, I'm just so happy that you're back! I didn't want to lose my second sister!"

I stiffened into the hug. Alice considered me as her sister? Did she know what this meant to me? All my years as a child, I had wished fervently to have a sibling, a brother or a sister I could play with and share my grief over losing my – our – parents. I knew that Fleur, Bree and Nessa were there to comfort me and grieve, but they were grieving for a lost aunt and uncle, not a mother and a father.

"Do you mean that?" I asked the moment Alice had let go of me. Behind me, I felt Edward wrap his arms around my waist, his chest already covered with his shirt. "Do mean what you said about you thinking me of as second sister?"

"Well, of course," Alice exclaimed sarcastically, rolling her eyes. It was as if she was pointing out the obvious. "I know that I had some trouble getting it through my thick skull, but you and Edward were meant to be. You are his mate, and that's more binding that any marriages out there. You, Isabella, are part of the family whether you like it or not!"

Speechless, I looked up at Edward for confirmation. Was Alice right about this 'mate' thing? I knew that some vampires, if lucky enough, were able to find the ones they were destined to be with. Most of the time, they only find a companion throughout their immortality, but to find a _mate_… it was really, really rare. Sometimes, I find it a wonder that most of the Cullen clan had found theirs – I suppose I should say _all_ of the Cullen clan had found their mates, judging by the way Edward was looking at me.

"If you don't mind, Abby," he said uncomfortably. "It wasn't as if I could help myself. Alice is right, you're my mate." He met my gaze evenly, despite his sheepish expression. His eyes were such deep abysses, I found it hard to tear myself away and find it inside me to respond accordingly.

"I..." My mouth opened and closed, unsure of which words to form and say. I was in shock, to say the least. Edward led me towards the bed and I took a seat absentmindedly. "I'm happy, I suppose," I began, eyes thoughtful as it looked up at the designs on the ceiling.

"You suppose?" Alice repeated incredulously. She snapped my eyes back to her. I saw that her hands were on her hips, looking very formidable for such a small person. The withering glare she sent me only doubled the intensity of the spike of fear that ran through me. "You just found out that you're Edward's mate – my brother! – and you _suppose_ you are happy?"

"Alice," Edward tried weakly. My eyes wandered to his face and once I saw the pain etched clearly on it, I knew I said something wrong. "Alice, don't do this. Isabella isn't bound the way we are, I understand it if she doesn't feel the same way."

"Well, she should!" retorted Alice. "Edward, after all these years of loneliness, you deserve someone to be with, someone to spend the rest of your life with!" A frown tugged on my lips, but neither of the two noticed. They were far too engaged in their quarrel. "And finally, an entire _century_ later, you find her… and you _understand_ if she doesn't feel the same way? You ought to fight harder, Edward!"

"You know," I said indignantly, "'she' is sitting right here and can hear both of you."

"Well then _she_," Alice rounded on me, "should know then what she was _supposed _to say!"

Before I could say a heated reply back, Edward had spoken. Despite the pain I had put him through, he still rose to my defense: I was not worthy of him. How could I? He forgives me and my shortcomings so easily; it hurt to see him do so. He deserved someone better than me, perhaps a fellow vampire that can be his mate.

Technically speaking, Veelas are able to mate, nevertheless that only pertained to the full ones. There were some cases of half-Veelas finding their mates, but they were few and far in between. History only goes so far. And if it were rare for a half-Veela to find their mate, then how much more could it be harder for only a part-Veela, a quarter-Veela?

I looked out the window, having long tuned out the brother/sister argument happening before me, preferring to occupy my mind with my own thoughts. I was still a Veela, no matter how little of me was one, so all traditions and customs that embodied one still pertained to me, though not as strongly. For example, I wasn't able to morph into a harpy-like creature whenever my temper got the better of me, nor was I ever able to conjure fireballs from the palms of my hand.

On the other hand, whenever I was angry – as in really, really, I-could-kill-you with a single look angry – some people had told me that the temperature in the room had increased, but that might just be the magical powers in me. I have this affinity to fire and heat, hence my passion for a potion bubbling over an enchanted fire.

My frown deepened as I remembered a time when I was twelve, and it was Beauxbatons' turn to host the TriWizard Tournament. Nessa was the school's champion, and there was this particular challenge in which she had to rescue the most important thing in her life from deep inside a terrifying forest. As it turned out, family was the most important thing in Nessa's life, and the TriWizard Tournament Committee had chosen me over Bree and any other of Nessa's family members, seeing as I was the youngest and it was more 'exciting' for the crowd. That, and my youth propelled Nessa more to rescue me.

When I was free of that forest, I had enough anger in me to light that said forest on fire. Unluckily for the Committee, they were the unwilling target for my ire, and I had screeched and screamed at them until I was hoarse and had no more energy left in me. Afterwards, Bree had told me that my voice was bird-like, echoing the bone-chilling trills that were the transformed Veelas' call.

I whimpered to myself as I wrapped my arms round my stomach. Was it really possible that I was able to mate, just like a vampire could? If I were, then shouldn't I be happy? So why was I feeling trapped and defeated? It wasn't as if mating was like imprinting, for that was much stronger and more binding for the wolves. But, mating and imprinting weren't that different, now that I think about it. The only difference was a mate can refuse the advance, but an imprintee cannot, essentially because the imprinter was made for the imprintee – like soul mates.

"Isabella, what's wrong?" Edward was beside me in an instant. At the back of my mind, I noticed that Alice was gone from the room and several of the flower filled vases were smashed, the water filling them soaked up by the carpet. I didn't know if they were my doing or Alice's.

"Nothing, I just –" I broke into tears and Edward took me into his arms, cradling me and whispering soothing words into my ear. "I don't know what to do!" I whined like a child.

"It's all right," he hummed. "You don't have to do anything other than to forget Alice had said anything. Just go back to the way things were before, I don't mind. I'd rather have you happy and not knowing what you are to me, than unhappy knowing that you are my mate."

Was it just me or what Edward said sounded backwards? And one had to be foolish and utterly incompetent to not pick up on the reluctance and pain in Edward's words. He didn't want to go back to the way things were, back to when I hadn't known that I was his mate. He was happy that I knew; my reaction, however… it left more to be desired.

"No," I said fiercely, pushing back so that I was able to see his face. "I don't want to go back. I don't want to forget, and I know that you don't want to, either." I wiped off the tears from my face and looked sincerely into Edward's eyes. They were gazing down at me with the love I, for sure, did not doubt he was feeling. "Edward," I cupped his face using both of my hands. "I love you, and don't you ever believe otherwise."

"But," he stammered, shocked. "But before, when Alice –"

"The realization came to me as a surprise. You can't blame me for acting the way I did. I meant it though, what I said. I was – _am _– happy to find out that I'm your mate. I guess, in the back of my mind, I knew that it was going to happen sometime, I just didn't… expect it, you know? I mean, I knew that vampires had mates, and so there was a possibility of you and me… being… and –"

My voice broke, and another wave of tears overtook me. I felt weak and useless, and I didn't like that feeling. I knew it sounded corny, but I've never felt this way before. I hate feeling weak and useless. I've felt them one way or anther before, but to not this extent. This, what I was currently feeling, scared me at its intensity.

"Shh, Isabella…" Edward's hand caressed the back of my head, running his fingers through my long hair. "You don't have to say anything more. I understand."

"No, Edward," I said sadly. "You don't understand. How could you, when even _I_ don't?" I closed my eyes and silently, magically, opened the door. "If you don't mind, I would like to be alone for a while. I need to think about this."

There was silence, and then:

"Alright, Isabella, if you want me to."

Edward released his grip on me and settled me comfortably on the bed. I heard each of his silent footfalls, privately cursing my Veela hearing, and felt a stab of hurt pierce my heart knowing that Edward, my love, was walking away from me. I heard him lingering by the doorway for a moment, before the sharp sound of the lock clicking echoed around the now empty room – well, empty besides me, the flowers, my letters and Serendipity.

I sighed and brought the edge of the blankets to my chin, thinking about what just happened. I didn't plan it, but I fell asleep before I made my decision: how was I going to handle being Edward's mate?

**A/N: As I was reading over this chapter, I noticed that there are a lot of thick paragraphs. I know that they're necessary for the explanation and whatnot, but if it annoys anyone – because I know it annoys me whenever I see looooong paragraphs – then just holler and I'll try to make them smaller.**

**Okay, so Isabella is Edward's mate. Shoot me. I think it's sweet. I wonder if Isabella would share my opinion… ;D Anyway, please review!**

**=D**

**PS. Clark Kingston isn't dead, and some people might be disappointed in that. My reason for this is because I think spending seventy years in Azkaban, plus the loss of his titles, is enough of a punishment. I mean, seventy years for a long time. Clark won't be getting out until he's like, ninety or something, and that's if he doesn't die from the isolation in his cell.**

**Anyway, if he dies, there won't much torture in that. As a great, wise man once said: to a well organized mind (though I doubt Clark's mind is organized), death is nothing but the next adventure… or something like that. I can't quote it word for word xD**


	35. Chapter Thirty Three

**A/N: Aaah, she's alive! I'm so, so, **_**so**_** sorry that I have been an absentee writer for the past few months. I think it has been two months, I can't really remember. But I've been pretty busy. I won't bore anyone with the little details. I won't make excuses. I've had plenty of time to update, but every time I plan on doing so, something just pops up that just **_**needed**_** to be done. I'm a horrible updater, I know. Please forgive me?**

**Aaaanyway, at least I'm finally updating. Better late than never, huh? Just know that I will never give this story up. I love this Bella too much. Edward, too. And Alice. And Jasper in this chapter is pretty awesome… =P**

**33**

The steady pitter patter of rain stirred me from my sleep. I shifted my position, trying to bury deeper into the covers and keep the silence I was used to when I was asleep just moment before, but I couldn't move. The blanket was tangled with my legs. It seemed I had had a restless night. I couldn't blame myself, seeing as what had transpired before I fell into the realms of sleep.

Alice had let it slip that I was Edward's mate. Now that I've had an entire night to mull over that idea, I found myself liking it. Sure, Edward might not be my mate (since I had no way of knowing if I had one or not), but I trust Edward when he confirmed that I was his. My only problem was how was I to react to that? Both Edward and I know that our relationship had changed because of that little fact. If truth be told, just last night, I told him that I loved him. That was a first for me. Even I hadn't said those three words to Leon.

Perhaps this was Fate's way of telling me that Edward and I were meant to be. I frowned, thinking back to last night where Alice said the same words. Perhaps she was Fate… I laughed softly at my own joke for a few second, only to sigh and collapse back to silence.

I peeked over the covers and saw that it was early morning, judging from the way the sun shined behind the constant overcast. I glanced around for a clock and nearly had a seizure when I saw Edward sitting on a rocking chair on the corner of the room, a worried expression on his face.

"Edward?" I shrieked, clutching a hand to my heart. At the back of my mind, I acknowledged his now bronze hair. It seemed that my spell only lasted throughout the night. "Oh, sweet Merlin," I gasped, "I nearly had a heart attack because of you!" I threw a pillow at him, which he caught gracefully. He grinned crookedly as he threw the pillow back at me. It landed with a soft plop directly at my lap.

"I hope you don't mind," he said, walking towards me, "but I like watching you sleep. You look so serene and ethereally beautiful. That, and you sometimes mumble some things." He kissed me fleetingly on the cheek and then asked: "Do you want some breakfast? Esme's making some pancakes for you."

I gazed at him for a few moments when he mentioned that I mumbled in my sleep, but I decided to let it go. Everyone mumbles in their sleep one time or another. This must just be a one time thing… I hope.

"With maple syrup…?" I batted my eyelashes, falling into my innocent act. "I think you should know that I love it when there's maple syrup on my pancakes."

Edward laughed. "Yes, with maple syrup. Plus, Alice and Emmett helped out by making you some toast and orange juice."

"Oh," I felt the traitorous blush threaten to spread around my cheeks, but I fought for it to disappear. I won. "They didn't have to do all that. I appreciate it, though. Tell them thank you for me."

"Why don't you tell them yourself," suggested Edward, gazing at the wooden door. A second later, Emmett strolled in the, the tray full of scrumptious looking food looking quite small in his all too large hands. Alice was just behind her brother, looking like a ballerina as she poured me a fresh glass of orange juice.

"My lady," Emmett bowed exaggeratedly, smiling widely, as he placed the tray of food before me. "I hope you like the complementary pancakes, maple syrup and butter, newly toasted toast, cut into triangles and," he gestured to Alice, "the freshly squeezed orange juice."

Laughing, I bobbed my head politely. "Why, thank you Emmett, Alice, for the delicious looking breakfast. You too, Esme!" I called, craning my neck so that my shout can be heard downstairs. Of course, with her vampiric hearing, Esme would've heard me even if I was murmuring to myself.

"She says you're welcome," Alice said in her tinkering voice. "After all, only the best should be allowed for Edward's mate."

With that said, Alice had put a damper on my mood. Emmett's too, seeing as his wide smile had dropped and he nudged his sister on the ribs. I looked at Edward and saw that he was scowling, glaring at Alice. I watched silently as he conveyed something with his eyes. I did not understand it, but I got the gist when Alice huffed and stomped out of the room, dragging Emmett out with her.

"I do apologize for my sister's actions," said Edward, handing me the glass of orange juice. I took a sip to quench my thirst. "She's been ranting all night about how she didn't like your reaction to that piece of news. Of course, everyone else agreed with me that your reaction was understandable. Finding out that you're my mate is a huge thing, something that you might not be ready for yet, and –"

"Edward," I cut him off, slightly amused at his out of control mouth.

"Yes, Isabella?"

"Please stop talking," I said sweetly.

Smiling, Edward promptly closed his mouth and watched me as I ate my breakfast. It was disconcerting, but I didn't have the heart to tell Edward that. When my plates were empty with not even a single morsel in sight, I sighed and pushed the tray away. Esme came into the room to take the tray downstairs, and I smiled at her gratefully. She said nothing, but she did kiss me on the cheek. I had to be blind to not see the sadness in her eyes.

I bit my lip. It was my fault that Esme was sad, and yet she was still making breakfast for me. I did not deserve any of this. I did not deserve the Cullens. They were far too kind, dealing with my selfish self and not complaining at all. I wonder if Alice was the only sane person in the family.

The rest of the morning passed slowly. I had taken my shower, using all of the hot water in the process (according to Rosalie, at least), and dressed in the clothes Alice had provided for me. She was back to her bubbly self, chatting about why she had chosen the skinny jeans and formless, long shirt getup for me because it was 'so in'. I wanted so badly to apologize for behavior last night, but if she was going to act like nothing happened and everything was back to normal, then I wouldn't want to ruin her fun.

Currently, I was snuggled next to Edward, watching a series of randomly chosen movies for what Emmett had dubbed 'The Monthly Cullen Movie Marathon'. Seeing as it was a Thursday and thus, a school day, I idly wondered why Esme was not insisting that we all go to school. It wasn't sunny outside and I was well enough to spend a day with gossiping students, so no one really had an excuse.

Of course, I was not complaining. I'd do anything to spend a hassle-free day from motor mouth Jessica. Come to think of it, I wouldn't want to spend a day with Lauren and her spiteful glares.

"So what do you want to watch next?" asked Rosalie as she gently lifted up the shiny CD from the DVD player. Sometimes, I find it amazing what the Muggles can invent for entertainment. The Cullen boys had introduced me to the Xbox and Wii game consoles, but I found myself losing spectacularly to all of my opponents – even Esme, who was a beginner like me. I suppose the games were invented by Muggles _for_ Muggles. As a witch, it was destined for me to not be able to play well. At least, that was my excuse.

"What're the choices, babe?" Emmett asked, peering over his wife's shoulders. "Okay," he said hurriedly, "I am _so _not watching the _Sex and the City_ movie again, nor am I watching any more chick flicks such as _Confessions of a Shopaholic_ and _You've Got Mail_. I love Meg Ryan and all, but…"

From the loveseat, Alice muffled her scandalized scream with a small pillow. Jasper draped his arm around Alice's small shoulders, comforting her without the aid of his powers. "Emmett, you don't mean that," yelled Alice. "_Confessions of a Shopaholic_ is my favorite movie! We are _so_ watching that next! And you know that we always watch _Sex and the City_ every time we have a movie marathon! It simply won't be the same without SJP!"

"No!" argued Emmett. "Let's watch some horror, like _Scream_ or_ Mirrors_."

"Ooh," Rosalie clapped her hands together giddily, the action reminding me that she was Alice's sister. "Let's watch _Scream_!" At Alice's groan of distaste, Rosalie said in a singsong voice: "It's got Drew Barrymore…"

I stayed silent throughout the entire conversation, simply because I had no idea what they were talking about. Besides, I was far too busy resting my head on Edward's chest and tracing nonsensical patterns on his cotton t-shirt. Just like his sister, Edward had been acting like everything was normal, the subject of my being his mate tabooed. He had never broached the subject after I told him to shut up. I hope he didn't take my silencing him the wrong way.

"Fine," Alice acquiesced. "After _Scream_ though, we're watching _Sex and the City_." She stuck her tongue out at Emmett, who had his lower lip jutted out childishly.

"Alice," Emmett whined. He was kneeling in front of the girl, begging. "You know I can't stand Sarah Jessica Parker's internal ramblings, and I know Jasper can't either."

"How about a fantasy movie instead," suggested Jasper. He was annoyed and clearly wanted to appease everyone, judging from the way he was massaging his temples. "_Eragon_, _Lord of the Rings, Chronicles of Narnia…? _How about the latest from the Harry Potter series, _Half-Blood Prince_? I'm sure Isabella won't mind that. Emmett, you love Emma Watson's acting, and Alice, I know you can't keep your eyes off of Tom Felton's hair."

Alice looked away from her husband, embarrassed. I would've reached out and comforted her, tell her that it was okay to have passive crushes even though she was married already, but I was blown away by what Jasper said. And by 'blown away', I did not mean that as a good thing.

There was a Muggle movie about _the_ Harry Potter, the Wizarding World's Savior, Chosen One and Boy Who Lived?

I repeat: a _Muggle_ movie.

How in Merlin's magnificent name did they find out about him, of all people? Does this mean that everyone knows of the Magical world? How could the Ministry – French, English, American, Italian, I don't really give a damn right now – let this happen? Did they know about this?

"Isabella," Edward waved a hand in front of me. "Is there something the matter? What's wrong? Isabella?"

Hearing the panic creeping up in Edward's voice, the others in the room asked what was happening. Upon seeing that there was something was wrong with me (I was choking on air and was badly needing a cough drop), worried voices called my name, the most evident being Emmett's booming voice.

When I didn't answer, or even blink to acknowledge him for that matter, Edward shouted anxiously, "Isabella Marie, are you with me at all?"

I pointed to my throat, trying to convey that I needed water. He nodded in understanding and asked his mother to do the chore, seeing as I was fisting his shirt, tugging frantically as I craved for the much needed air. It took some time and some heavy slaps on the back before I was able to gasp some air in, let alone speak.

I shook my head forcibly and slammed my eyes shut, as if by doing just that, I could make Jasper eat his words back up. Sweet Merlin, my stress levels must be through the roof! At this rate, I'd most likely die before I hit fifty – it didn't matter that wizards and witches on average lived until they're in their late nineties. I was the Watcher of the Unknowledgeable Mythicals, and the said Mythicals did not help lessen my stress levels – at all.

I breathed in. I breathed out. In. Out.

"Gulping gargoyles," I said breathlessly, turning to look accusingly at everyone in sight, particularly Jasper. It was oddly triumphant for me to see him squirm in his seat. "You Mythicals, I swear you all will be the death of me!"

"Before you elaborate more on that statement," Edward said, handing me the glass of water Esme had given him, "why don't you drink this first and tell us what's wrong."

"There's nothing wrong, Edward. I'm perfectly fine," I assured him. I took a huge gulp of the water, the burning sensation appeased.

"Love, please don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying," I insisted. "And don't think calling me 'love' will butter me up. I'm _fine_."

"So there was no specific reason why you were choking out of the blue?" he deadpanned, looking at me through disbelieving eyes. I rolled my own and looked away to check everyone's expressions as well. They were all looking at me weirdly, completely not believing my assurances.

I would ask Jasper to back me up, but I had a bone to pick with him.

"You!" I hissed, pointing an accusatory finger.

"Me?" he asked, confused. "What did I do to get into your bad side, Isabella?"

"What did you do?" I repeated incredulously. "Oh, _what_ did you _do_, Jasper Whitlock?" I stood up and stalked towards him, each step I took thudding dully in my ears and reminding me of the exact reason why he was on my, as he called it, 'bad side'.

"Isabella, come on," he said shakily, standing up to hide behind the sofa. "Whatever it was," he said, "you know I didn't mean it, right?" His forehead was crinkled in deep concentration, I guess as he tried to calm me down using his empathic power. I laughed out loud. Let's see him try to battle with a Veela's ire.

When he was within arm's reach, I grabbed him by the collar of his button down shirt and pressed him against the wall, using magic to give me the necessary strength. I felt the magic tingling everywhere, reaching every nook and cranny of my body, the strongest being on my fisted hands. I felt the muscles in my arms tense as they accommodated Jasper's weight.

"How did you know about Harry Potter?" I demanded, glaring into his dark eyes. In the back of my mind, it registered in my subconscious that I should perhaps try running away now – I was pressing a _vampire_ against a wall. But I didn't listen to my instincts. As a loyal citizen of the Wizarding world, it was my duty to uphold the Statute of Secrecy – not that I was doing a great job on that front, since the entire Cullen clan know about me being a witch and all.

"Harry Potter?" Rosalie asked dully. "You're attacking Jasper all because of some wimpy kid in glasses?" I growled at her description, so she hastily added: "If you're a fan then my bad. J.K Rowling's a great author and the Harry Potter series is one of the best works of literature in existence. Harry Potter's great!" She finished off with a fake enthusiastic smile.

I paused as I processed what Rosalie said. Jasper, taking advantage of my distraction, hurriedly escaped from my grip and ran into Alice's relieved arms. I privately prided myself for scaring the poor guy. Seeing as he was part of the newborn wars down South and must've seen a great deal of terrifying things in the duration, it took a lot to scare someone like Jasper.

"Isabella, tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

I jumped when I felt Edward's cold hand on my shoulder, his whispered words tickling my ear. I turned around and looked at him helplessly, unsure of how to proceed. I mean, I just attacked his brother in front of him. I puffed out some air, not really caring that it was unladylike to do so. I was annoyed at the situation. I had the right to behave as unladylike as I wanted.

Knowing nothing else to do, I did what Edward told me to do.

"Harry Potter is a real person," I stated in a 'no nonsense' tone of voice.

My declaration was met with skepticism. By now, everyone must probably be contemplating my sanity. I felt offended at that, and so I looked towards Edward pointedly, pleading him with my eyes to at least consider hearing me out. I was not insane, and I plan to make that clear to these vampires.

"He was born – I don't know – a couple of decades ago?" I expounded my statement. "He's got to be at least in his mid or late twenties now. His parents were Wizarding heroes Lily and James Potter. I don't know much about him or his life seeing as I respect the man's privacy, but I do know this: he saved everyone, wizards and Muggles alike, from the evil tyrant Voldemort. He's the Wizarding world's savior, and my cousin Fleur is pretty close to him. Her husband Bill is the brother of Harry's wife, Virginia or something. He and Ginny – that's her nickname – got married just two years ago."

"If what you say is true," allowed Edward, "then how do you explain the novels that J.K. Rowling wrote and the movies adapted to it? I haven't read the books or anything, but I know from the movies that what you just told us correspond with the plot."

Quietly, I heard Alice ask Rosalie, "Harry and Ginny, they get married? I thought they broke it off at the end of _Half-Blood Prince_?"

I didn't bother to listen to Rosalie's reply. I can tell that she didn't care much about Harry Potter.

"I can't explain it," I said weakly. I turned to Jasper. "I'm sorry by the way, Jasper, for attacking you like that, but when you mentioned Harry's name… I just couldn't believe it. He's an international hero, and yet there are Muggle books and movies about him!" I glanced at Edward, "About his entire life, probably."

"I understand," Jasper said, bobbing his head like a true Southern gentleman. "You explained yourself quite well to not warrant yourself payback in the form of controlled emotions." He winked and then draped his arms around his wife. "Not that I want to see you that angry again."

"Thank you," I smiled warmly at him, laughing softly.

The family separated into their own personal activities – I suppose I just ruined The Monthly Cullen Movie Marathon with my dramatic episode, but I can hardly be blamed. I, myself, blame Ms. Rowling for her supposed novels. Before I write a very stern letter to the Minister to inform him of this breach of the Statute of the Secrecy, I plan on writing to this J.K Rowling.

I cuddled into Edward's embrace and breathed in his scent, erasing all thoughts of J.K. Rowling or letters from my mind. It was simply him and I… alone in the living room. My eyebrows rose in surprise. Esme was holed in the kitchen, cooking my dinner – one of these days, I ought to cook my own food. Rosalie and Emmett were, I think, in the garage, tinkering with their cars, because goodness knows every Cullen member was obsessed with those metal deathtraps. Alice and Jasper were upstairs, claiming to be perusing Carlisle's library for something or other.

Chuckling lightly, Edward pressed butterfly kisses on the parts of my skin that he could reach. He asked, "Is it safe for me to assume that you've come to the same conclusion as I?"

"Only if your conclusion involves me, you and…" I finished the rest of the sentence, whispering into his ear. Edward's eyes widened comically, his jaw dropping in shock. I snapped my fingers in front of his face, signaling for him to get back to Earth.

"Did you mean what you said?" he asked, grinning boyishly. "You're not just teasing me, are you?"

"Anything for you, mon sucre d'orge."

I kissed him. The kiss was hot and searing, and I quickly forgot about the fact that the two of us were located in the living room, the most public of places in this house. Absently, I reached for my wand and cast both a Silencing Charm on the doorways and a simple ward around the perimeter. If someone ever steps over the boundary, then a loud alarm will sound.

"Wait a minute," Edward broke the kiss and stopped my hands from roaming around under his shirt. "What you just called me, was that some kind of term of endearment?" I nodded. "What does it mean?"

"Edward," I said seriously. "Either kiss me now, or prepare to listen to a very long and tedious story as to why I had chosen 'my barley sugar' as my pet name for you."

It didn't take a certain Hermione Weasley to figure out which option Edward chose.

**A/N –**

**Continuation of the chapter:**

** 'Edward shrugged and gathered Isabella in his arms, bridal style. With a devilish grin playing on his luscious lips, he gently laid her on the sofa, letting her long blonde hair fan out around her like a halo.**

** 'He then said, "Okay, explain to me why you've chosen that out of all possible pet names out there in the world."**

** 'Isabella rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in annoyance.'**

**Hahaha, just screwing with you guys. Edward obviously chose option A. I mean, even Hermione knew that, and she wasn't even in the scene, let alone in the same country as they were!**

**Okay, so I'm wondering what you guys think about what I did for this chapter? Y'know, the whole 'Harry-Potter-is-a-successful-novel-series-and-movie-franchise-and-yet-as-it-turns-out-he-is-a-real-person-and-an-international-hero-after-all' thing… it won't be a major plot or anything, but I thought it would be funny. This chapter was more or less a filler. What you guys should really be worry about is how Bella's going to confront Edward and Alice about her being Edward's mate. That's going to be a real bomber… I think. I don't really know at this precise moment.**

**Anyway, please review!**

**=D**


	36. Chapter Thirty Four

**A/N: Consider this a peace offering. Two updates in one go. This is nice, right?**

**34**

"So what will you wear for the awarding ceremony in France, Isabella?" asked Alice for the sixty-seventh time this evening. Yes, I had kept a mental tally, simply to just amuse myself.

After Esme had stumbled over my wards, the unearthly sound of Nessa singing in the shower assaulted everyone's ears, making Edward and I jump apart from each other. Safe to say, Esme had walked into a very amusing scene with Edward sprawled across the rug, while I was nursing the bump forming when I had hit the coffee table. I doubt she would ever let us forget that moment.

At times like that, I was reminded that though Esme was like the mother to all the Cullen children (not that they were children, which they certainly weren't, considering what I was doing to Edward and what he was doing to me in return), she was still a woman in her twenties. She could tease and take a joke like a juvenile.

Of course, upon hearing Esme's laughter, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett came bounding inside the living room. By that time, I was able to make myself look presentable and had accio'd Edward's shirt from across the room. I had to endure the teasing from Emmett as I ate my dinner, by which after I had done so, I got assaulted by a hyperactive pixie impersonator. If Alice only had pointed ears and had a bright blue skin color, then she could pass as a Cornish pixie.

"I don't know," I finally chose to answer her. I deposited my empty plate, glass and spoon on the sink and magicked them clean, then levitating them to their rightful places. "I suppose I have decent enough robes in my dresser in the cottage, but my best ones are back home in Italy, in the house I share with my aunt. Or, once I reach France, I can go shopping for some new robes… I haven't really thought about it."

I could ring up one of my many French cousins and see if they want a spontaneous shopping trip with me.

"Wait – what are 'robes', and what do they look like?" Alice asked, confused. "Are they what your kind wears?"

I masked my scowl successfully enough, but I replied snidely, "My kind, Alice? What would you say if I refer to you and your family as 'your kind'? You're all just normal people, are you not? Albeit immortal, but still."

"Oh," her smile dropped. "I didn't mean to offend you or anything," she apologized. "It's sort of… hard to get used to, knowing that the existence of magic and wizards and witches are real, and that you, Isabella, are one. It makes me wonder, really, if I might've received an acceptance letter from a magical school when I was eleven."

I felt my annoyance leave me, as if a wave of sympathy and calmness washed through me. "Thanks, Jasper," I muttered knowingly. Addressing the girl in front of me, I asked, "What do you mean by that, Alice?"

Alice shrugged and seated herself on the kitchen island, her legs swinging to and fro. I idly admired her black peep-toe heels. "I don't know, really," she answered. "I just have a feeling – not really a vision, since it has nothing to do with the future – but still, I have a feeling."

"A feeling about what?" I grabbed a chair and positioned it in front of Alice.

"I can't really pinpoint it, but I think – no, I'm _certain_ that it has something to do with my past."

"Your past," I repeated. "What do you mean by that? Just tell me anything. It doesn't have to make sense to you. I might understand it."

Alice frowned but nodded her head. "Okay, so since you're the Watcher, you most likely know my history, right?"

"Yes," I bobbed my head and recited, recalling the exact page from my mother's journal: "You were born in the year 1901, same as Edward, as Mary Alice Brandon in a small hospital Biloxi, Mississippi, and were changed in the year 1920. You spent most of your life in an asylum, after your parents discovered that you had premonitions. You were changed by an unknown vampire to protect you from another vampire, a tracker named James, and had a little sister named Cynthia Brandon. Her daughter, your niece, is still alive yet unmarried and currently resides in a nursing facility for seniors in Biloxi. Every now and again, she visits her mother's tombstone, which is located next to yours, having refused to be buried in the Brandon's family plot."

As I recited her history, I watched as Alice's face transformed into a mask of shock. Halfway through my recital, Jasper, followed by the rest of the family, entered the kitchen. All were equally surprised as Alice, even more so in Jasper's case.

"How did you know all of that?" Alice asked hoarsely.

"Like you mentioned before," I said slowly, "as Watcher, I know all of your histories. Why are you so shocked?" I directed the question to Jasper, who was comforting his wife as she clung onto him in what I could only suspect was comfort.

"Alice remembers nothing from her past," he said. "She only knew her name and that while she was human, all she saw was darkness. I suppose the latter can be explained if she stayed in the asylum. The asylums at those times were… inhumane." A deep frown marred his handsome features. "Are you quite sure that it was her parents who sent her there?"

"Quite sure," I nodded my head. "After Alice predicted the death of her grandmother, Mr. and Mrs. Brandon sent her to an asylum and declared her dead… the date on your tombstone, Alice, was the same date you were admitted," I said softly. In a louder, stronger voice, I declared, "The information in my mother's journals is never wrong. She took her job, and the research that came along with it, very seriously. That, and the Watchers before her already had notes about you guys, which only adds more to the credibility of her research."

"Really?" interjected Emmett, stepping forward with a wide, silly grin on his face. "Do you know what happened to me? All I know was that I was mauled by a bear when Rosalie found me in the forests of Gatlinburg, Tennessee in the year 1935. Right, babe?" He nudged his wife, who rolled her eyes and did not bother to acknowledge her husband's words.

"You were born as Emmett McCarthy to middle class parents," I recited, "in the late summer of 1915 as the youngest and the most… boisterous of the McCarthy clan. The reason you were out on that night you were mauled was because one of your brothers, who was due to get married soon, was trapped in a bear catcher and froze to death. You figured that by killing a bear, you would be avenging his death. Your death, from what I can tell of my mother's notes, not only devastated your family, but the girl you were courting as well. She was your childhood sweetheart."

Emmett blinked. "Oh."

I left Emmett to ponder the news by himself, while Rosalie held him and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. They left after a couple of minutes, and I heard the noticeable sound of their bedroom door closing.

"So you know all of our histories?" Esme asked suddenly, catching me by surprise. I was thinking to myself how Rosalie was comforting Emmett – those two remind me of Bree and her insatiable need to get laid. However, I might be too hard on the couple, seeing as the two were clearly in love.

I sighed inwardly; perhaps someday Bree would find the right person for her.

Returning from my thoughts, I smiled sadly at the mother-figure of the family and nodded, saying, "You were born as Esme Anne Platt in the year 1895 in Columbus, Ohio. Before you were changed, at the age of sixteen, you met Carlisle who treated your broken leg. A certain Mr. Evenson was an abusive husband of yours, and once you found out you were carrying his child, you ran away and gave birth to the beautiful baby boy. You were so heartbroken when he had died several days later, and so you threw yourself off of a cliff. And then you met Carlisle again at the morgue where your body was brought. He changed you, Esme, and fell in love the moment you laid eyes on him – at least, that was what my mother had suspected. Me too, actually."

Carlisle held his wife close to him, smiling proudly. "I was able to hear her heartbeat, faint as it was, and decided to change her. For a supposedly dead person," he chuckled, "you were quite pleasing to the eye, Esme."

"And that's coming from a vampire," quipped Edward, speaking for the first time. "Vampires, as everyone knows, have a high standard when it comes to beauty."

Though he addressed the statement to Esme and Carlisle, Edward was looking at me as he spoke. Thankfully, I didn't blush in embarrassment at his roundabout compliment, but I did smile brightly and winked roguishly at him. I even blew him quick kiss, which he made a show of pocketing. Everyone in the room laughed at his antics, even himself.

The laughter lulled into silence, and Esme and Carlisle excused themselves, claiming to have work to do, which only left Jasper, Alice, Edward and I in the kitchen. I shared a look with Edward, unsure of what to do with the still distraught Alice. He motioned for me to go over to her and comfort her myself. Resigned, I did as he told me to do. Jasper was as dear, smiling gratefully as he passed Alice to me and leaving the room with Edward.

"Talk to her," was what Jasper said before adjourning to the living room.

I rubbed soothing circles on Alice's back, trying not to wince as her spiky hair pierced my chin and neck. "I'm sorry that you had to find out about your family through me," I said softly. "I wasn't very sympathetic when I spoke of it. I would've tried to have more tact about it, you know, if I knew that you didn't know any of it. I'm sorry about that."

"No." Alice extricated herself and fixed her rumpled clothing. "You don't have to apologize; you did nothing wrong. I'm not like this because I found out my history through you. I'm like this because…" She wrapped her extremely thin arms around me. "Oh, Abby, thank you… you don't know how much this means to me."

"It means to you a lot, I suppose," I said awkwardly as she stepped back. "I mean, if I were in your shoes, I would be overemotional as well. I might even break some glass plates, depending on what I found out."

Alice laughed and rubbed her eyes to dry the nonexistent tears. "I tried looking for my family," she said quietly, looking out the window over the sink. "But, there was only so much I can do with only knowing my first name – it's not even my first name… _Mary_ Alice, really? I didn't even know I was in that asylum… When I was changed – when I was a vampire already, I began having these visions. I guess these were the stronger versions of those premonitions I had, right?"

I voiced my agreement, thinking back to the little knowledge I had of Divination. "From my understanding, premonitions are just hunches, forewarnings about the future. They only leave you with a couple of theories of what is to happen. With visions, you _see_ all the possible outcomes."

Alice's gaze snapped to face me, her eyes flashing with curiosity and slight apprehension. "Isabella, do you know why I had premonitions when I was human? They must've been pretty serious, not to mention accurate, since my parents deemed it appropriate to place me in an asylum." She paused and looked out the window again. "My _grandmother's_ death…" she murmured.

"I'm not quite sure how to answer your question, Alice," I said truthfully. I leaned on the island and pursed my lips, deep in thought. "I know very little of the Divination Arts, though I do know that only Seers and Oracles are able to glimpse at, sense, or predict the future. And even then they only gather small tidbits and spew them out in prophecy form. Your abilities, Alice, are more accurate and less confusing, since prophecies can have many interpretations. Alice, you _see_ the future."

"I had premonitions when I was human," said Alice as she paced up and down. "Do you remember Carlisle's theory about what happens to the abilities of humans when they are changed? They are improved." Alice stopped her pacing and faced me fully. "Do you see where I'm going with this, Isabella?"

"Are you saying your premonitions… _evolved _into visions when you became a vampire?"

"Precisely; it's the only plausible answer I can think of. And Carlisle agrees with me." She motioned with her eyes where Carlisle's study was located on the second floor.

"It's plausible," I countered, "but is it _possible_? For a human to be born with the ability to sense the future, he or she must have an ancestor gifted with the Sight – the gift skips a generation, jumping from grandmother to grandchild – and even so, to have the Sight, he or she has to be gifted with magic.

"Divination is one of the branches of magic, and although not really reliable, the very few prophecies where _real_ Seers were involved are proven to have come true. The most recent evidence of this was with Sybill Trelawney, in which she foretold the fall of the darkest wizard of recent time, a.k.a Voldemort. She used to be the Divination professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Hogwarts?" squeaked Alice in a low murmur that I barely heard. "You mean the same school Harry Potter went?" Alice visibly shook her head and focused back at the moment at hand, returning to her pacing. "So are you saying that for me to be able to have premonitions, it meant I must've had magic in me?"

"I –" I paused, considering the next few words I was about to say. My eyes bore into Alice's butterscotch eyes, light and bright from the hunt she partook in the day before. "Yes, I'm saying that you, Alice Cullen, have to be magical to be able to have premonitions when you were human."

Alice was astounded, to say the least. She froze, her current position being quite uncomfortable seeing as one foot was raised to take another step in her pacing.

"Alice?" I waved a hand in front of her face. "Alice, are you in there?" When she didn't respond, I called for Edward. "Is it possible for a vampire to go into shock?" I asked him.

"Well," Edward scratched his cheek in thought. "Esme nearly had a heart attack when my siblings arrived out of the blue that time with the portkey, and seeing as a vampire's heart doesn't technically beat… Yes, I think it's possible for vampires to go into shock. What did you tell her?" he asked me.

"Weren't you listening in with your super hearing? I know Carlisle was."

"Not only is he the head of this coven, he's our father for all intents and purposes. He has a right to listen in, as with Esme. Jasper, too, since he's Alice's husband. The rest of us, however, don't have the right, so we try to give Alice some privacy by concentrating on something else, just ask Rosalie and Emmett." He grinned lightheartedly.

"That's very considerate of you," I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, Alice and I were talking about the possibility of her…" I paid close attention to how Edward might react to this piece of news. "Being magical – Alice might be a witch."

Edward's eyebrows knitted together. "How would you get to that conclusion? Was it because of her ability to see the future?"

I raised an eyebrow in question, smirking. "I thought you weren't eavesdropping."

"I'm a mind reader."

"I thought you couldn't read my mind."

"I can Carlisle's."

"Ooh," I hissed in some air. "Nice comeback."

"I think the word you are looking for is 'touché'."

He flashed me that wonderful crooked grin of his, making my heart skip beats. Not thinking of my actions, I took a step forward closer to him and entangled my fingers into the unruly mop he calls hair. I pressed my body as close as I dared and whispered, "Mmm, I don't think so."

"Oh?"

"What if I'm looking for: kiss me..."

"As your boyfriend, I'd be happy to oblige."

I kept the thought to myself of the term boyfriend being too inadequate a word. "Then what's stopping you?" I began nibbling his earlobe, and his cold, masculine hands dived underneath my shirt, caressing the small of my back.

"Er, I am?" Alice shrieked. She clearly wasn't in shock anymore, but I think she might be traumatized. "Eeew!" she screamed loudly, her hands flapping her face like a fan. "I find out that I may or may not be, but most like can be, magical – i.e. a witch – and the first thing I see is my _brother_ and his girlfriend talking dirty and doing awful things to each other… in the kitchen! Ew, ew, ew! I'm telling Esme!"

I pretended to be offended by Alice's accusations and threat. "Excuse me, Mrs. Whitlock," I said in the haughtiest voice I could muster – and since I was a Delacour, and a Fortunato to boot, my voice was as haughty as it can get. "But a proper lady does not talk _dirty_ in any way, shape or form." I winked discreetly at Edward. "They talk _seductively_, if you must know."

"And she was succeeding," added Edward as he nuzzled into my long, blonde hair. I still haven't gotten round to retrieving my hair potions from my cottage.

"Eeew!" Alice exclaimed again, covering her ears with her hands and shutting her eyes closed. "I'm going to Jasper." She promptly left the kitchen to join her, what I was sure to be a, very amused husband.

"I honestly think that Alice was exaggerating," I commented unflappably once the girl in question was out of the room. "We weren't doing awful things to each other, weren't we?"

"Well, we are in the kitchen," said Edward as he played with a lock of my hair. "Humans usually prepare food in this room, and as an unspoken agreement, it's meant to be kept clean and pure."

I bit my lip and deliberated for a moment, enjoying immensely how Edward's eyes darkened as he stared at my bottom lip. He licked his own unconsciously. "Do you think Esme would mind if we break that unspoken agreement?" I asked, trailing a finger from Edward's ear to trace his neck and shoulders, exposing the bare skin as I pushed down the cotton material.

"I think –" Edward shivered under my touch, and I was pleased. "I think sh-she would… mind!" The last word was uttered as a yelp. I had just pinched his bum with my other hand.

"Oh well," I said morosely and stopped my fingers from roaming around. I moved to wrap my hands around me and I stepped back, away from Edward. "I think we should respect her wishes. She is the woman of the house, after all." I pretended to ignore the obvious disappointment displaying on Edward's face. It was adorable, like a cute Yorkshire terrier puppy, except better – _way_ better.

"Actually…" Edward grabbed my hands and draped them over his neck, placing his on my waist. He was gripping me tightly, but not uncomfortably. "I don't really think Esme would mind," he lied unconvincingly. He then captured my lips into a heated kiss.

Reluctantly, I pushed him back. I had a part to play, and I wasn't going to let this hunky vampire get in the way of my fun.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." I wagged my index finger at him, reprimanding. "Edward, don't you respect your own mother?" I asked, mock offended. "You know I read somewhere that the way your boyfriend treats their mother is the way they will treat you in the future. How do you think that makes _me_ feel?" I pressed a hand to my chest, acting hurt. I even batted my eyes and looked at the ceiling for further effect, as if I was going to cry.

"Fine," he grumbled, running a hand through his hair. He muttered inaudibly for a moment, and then as an idea came to him, his head snapped up, a wide, cocky grin playing on his kissable lips. It was a reminder that he was just an adult trapped in a teenager's body. "Do you want to visit our meadow?" he asked.

I tapped a finger to my chin, deliberating. I had stopped all pretenses now. My body, fueled by my hormones (both from being a teenager and a Veela), was screaming for Edward to touch me in ways only he was allowed.

"I don't really fancy getting covered with dirt and mud."

"But I love it when you're dirty." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well, I don't," I retorted. Edward deflated and leaned on the sink counter for support. "All right," I sighed, taking pity. "We can go to my cottage."

And then I attacked him, my body touching as much of Edward as I could. The next thing we both knew, we were stumbling through my cottage door after a loud crack assaulted our ears, signaling that we had apparated. I was so focused on Edward – how his fingers trailed burning fire on the bare skin of my back, or how he moaned out my name like it was something special – that I didn't notice the extra presence in the hallway. I also didn't notice the liquid green fire in the fireplace turn back to the normal shade of red and gold.

"Isabella Marie Fortunato-Delacour," a female voice screeched in outrage. "What are you _doing_ to that man?"

**A/N: Care to guess who the 'female voice' is?**** Here's a clue: it's not Gabrielle. For one this, she wouldn't address her cousin so formally, and for another, she would cheer her on for 'getting it on' with a guy. Heh, heh, heh…**

**On other notes, the histories of the Cullens I've mentioned are mostly true, as any true-blue Twilight fan knows. However, ****I made up some of Alice's (like the grandmother's death thing) and most of Emmett's (in the original story, there was no sweetheart or brother, as far as I know). I'm unsure if Esme's middle name is Anne. It's not shown in Wikipedia, but I think I've read it in some of the fics I've read. *shrugs***


	37. Chapter Thirty Five

**A/N: Whew, I'm finished with the next chapter! I'm updating again! Yay! Thank you all for all the positive reviews and encouragement. I honestly don't know where I'll be without you guys, probably sitting alone in a room somewhere **_**still**_** preparing the plans for this fic instead of writing it and posting it on the website. Sigh…**

**Well anyway, in this chappie you find out who the shouting person was introduced in the previous chapter. I think one of the reviewers guessed right, I just forget the name – sorry! If you don't know who it might be, then read it! Duh! =D**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything.**

**35**

"Isabella Marie Fortunato-Delacour, what are you _doing_ to that man?"

Edward and I sprung apart, like two naughty schoolchildren being caught by a teacher snogging in a broom closet after hours. As my eyes took in the tall blonde beauty before me, I realized that our situation might not be that different from those two naughty schoolchildren, for two reasons:

One, though Edward and I were far from being children, we might as well be, judging from the way the 'teacher' were glaring at us accusingly.

Two, the 'teacher' was my aunt, Verdonna Fortunato, and she was mad – real mad. It reminded me of the time her rival fashion designer stole her innovative fall designs. Yes, she was that mad. It didn't help at all that she was more of a Veela than I, her mother being a full Veela, and so she looked very formidable when angry.

"Aunt Donna!" I cried in false cheerfulness. I snuck a snide glance at Edward, whose face was as impassive as ever. "What are you doing here…?" I trailed off as her reproving glare doubled in intensity, and I fidgeted as I discreetly fixed my hair. I knew that I failed in the attempt.

"What am I doing here?" Donna hissed. "What am _I_ doing here? I think the more appropriate question is: what are _you_, Isabella, doing here with that poor boy?" My eyes narrowed at her change of vocabulary, but my aunt did not see me, blinded by her incredulity. "You were practically all over him! I come here to see if my dear niece was doing well in her road to recovery, and I find her – find _you_ – acting like a scarlet woman! I thought I taught you better than that, Isabella!"

Rage at being insulted bubbled underneath my very skin. I was not a scarlet woman; I was not a harlot; I was not a skank or a whore or a slut. Before I could react, however, Edward had risen to my defense.

"In all due respect, ma'am," he said smoothly, "but I think you should not be insulting your niece like that."

Donna's eyes swiveled to Edward, and they narrowed into even thinner slits. "You!" she pointed a perfectly manicured finger at him. "I do not know, nor do I care to know, who _you_ are, but I know this for sure: I do not like you. Partaking in inappropriate activities with my niece! This was all your idea, I bet. Men can't ever be trusted," she yelled at me. "Never, I tell you!"

"Donna, this was not Edward's fault!" I exclaimed in frustration, effectively ending Donna's diatribe. This was not the time for her silly prejudice against men and her lack of trust for the gender. I know that being half-Veela, she had greater influence over men and yes, it can get unbearable at times, but insulting Edward, and in my presence, no less? That was going too far.

"Oh, his name is Edward, is it?" she mocked. "Well, _Edward_, I think I will take my niece and bring her _home_ with me." She grabbed the upper part of my arm and dragged me towards the fireplace, where she scattered a generous pinch of Floo powder into. The blazing red fire turned emerald green. It looked very sinister to me, foreboding as it threatened to take my away from Edward.

"No, you can't… make me!" I struggled and effectively broke free before I was even an inch away from the fireplace. "I am not going back to Italy with you, Donna. You have no right over me and my actions anymore. I'm seventeen, in case you have forgotten."

"Adult or not, it is still _my_ responsibility to take care of you, Isabella. I swore to your father that I will protect you, stand in place as your mother if need be. And speaking of my dear younger sister Veronica, she will be terribly disappointed with you… and that boy you came in here with." She cast a sneering glower behind me.

I ignored the second part of what she said, mainly because it wasn't true. "You don't need to protect me, Donna," I said softly. "I've grown out of that eleven year old orphan phase. I'm seventeen, an adult, and I can take care of myself." I raised my eyes to look at her, and saw that my aunt had tears in her eyes. I didn't hesitate to envelope her in a much needed hug.

"'I can take care of myself'," she repeated, whimpering. "That's what your mother told me when she ran away to Alaska, all those years ago." I felt her hot tears staining my shirt, but I didn't bring myself to care. Over Donna's shoulder, I saw Edward standing by the doorway uneasily, uncertain of what to do.

"Can you please make us some hot cocoa?" I mouthed to him. He nodded and bustled around the kitchen, leaving my aunt and me to sit down by the table. "So what brings you here?" I asked, taking the steaming mug of hot cocoa from Edward. I smiled at him gratefully behind my cup, my eyes trailing him as he left the kitchen, picking Verity up on the way, and settled on the recliner in the living room.

"I came to check up on you, though I see you are doing fairly fine," answered Donna. She had cleaned herself up with a small silk handkerchief, and was looking quite exquisite in pinstripe suite getup that she was wearing, polished off with a large hat with a bright red flower. "I would've come sooner, except I had to wrap up the preparations for this otherworldly, ethereal themed fashion runway I was organizing.

"It didn't help, of course, that my main model called in and told me that she _tripped_ and broke her ankle while wearing her heels – of all things! I thought it was a given that runway models are graceful with or without shoes. So yes, I'm pretty stressed right now." She took a deep breath and sighed. "I do apologize for blowing up on you like that, Isabella."

"It's perfectly all right," I comforted her. "I know how stressful it gets in those studios of yours. The hustle and bustle of the fashion industry – not quite my thing, really… So have you found a replacement yet for your main model?" I took a sip of my cocoa and peeked at Edward. He was reading a book that I had left on the coffee table, absently stroking Verity's back. I smiled at the scene before focusing my attention back on Donna.

"I asked Lai Xing, that friend that you made when you worked for me during winter, do you remember?" I nodded and she continued. "Well, she said she'll think about it. I tried to explain to her that I needed a definite answer, but she told me that she couldn't make her mind up without informing her fiancé first, so I told her not to bother, to concentrate on her upcoming wedding, et cetera, et cetera, and that I'll just ask someone else. Actually…" Donna ducked her head and gazed up at me shyly.

"Actually what?" I asked cautiously, for I knew that look. It usually didn't bode well for me, because it meant Donna had a plan, and most of her plans usually involved me.

"Isabella, I know you said you wouldn't walk down the runway again, especially after what happened with Franc and his crew, but I fired the guy, so you don't have to worry about him anymore!"

I bit my lip, wondering if I should accept the implied offer.

"Please, Isabella?"

"It's not just Franc, Donna. He wasn't much of a problem, anyway." I sighed and took another sip of my hot cocoa. "I have a life here in Forks, I can't just up and leave, and not to mention that the American Ministry's inviting me to visit some time in the following week."

Though I had already accepted the French Ministry's award of Order of Merlin, Second Class, Donna didn't know about that. What she didn't know won't hurt me. I was fishing for excuses, so bite me.

"Why?" she asked.

"I helped Gabrielle with her Auror mission, remember?"

"Oh yes, that," Donna shook it off with a wave of her hand. "But why won't you agree? It's just for a week at most, Isabella. I'm sure a week won't make much difference with your class standing in Forks High – why you've decided to attend a Muggle school is beyond me, but like you said, I don't control you anymore, and that includes all aspects of your life, including education."

"H-how?" I spluttered. "How did you know I attend Forks High?"

Donna laughed and finished the last of her hot cocoa. "My dear, I am a professional, am I not? I do background checks for my possible models, and since you are my niece, all I had to do was ask Gabrielle what you were up to recently."

Note to self: kill Bree for talking about me behind my back. It didn't matter that I had saved her life just a few days ago, and consequently collapsed from magical exhaustion.

"The Order of Merlin award from the American Minister," I said feebly. "What about that, huh?"

"Oh, don't lie to me, dear." Donna patted my hand as she stood up and dropped her mug into the sink. "I know that you've accepted the French Minister's award for the Order of Merlin, Second Class. When I talked to Gabrielle, she was having dinner with her uncle Antoine and he spilled the beans. You should see how talkative he gets when I'm around." Donna laughed loudly.

Another note to self: kill Bree for not stopping Antoine from opening his typically quiet mouth – I suppose I couldn't blame him since Donna, a half-Veela, was in his presence. He must be really proud of my achievement. I wonder how everyone else had reacted to that, because as far as I know, I was the first person to receive an Order of Merlin since my great-uncle Albert incapacitated a goblin after being cheating at by Gringott's. and that was just the Third Class kind.

"All right, I'll be your main model," I acquiesced after some consideration. To be honest with myself, I loved the adrenaline and confidence I felt whilst walking down the runway, flash cameras snapping away at my Veela beauty (not that the Muggles knew that).

"That's wonderful, dear!" Donna exclaimed, clasping her hands in delight. "Well, I've got to go," she kissed me on both of my cheeks, "I've to redesign everything to rotate around you, my dear. I'll write to you when the final date is set, but I would want you a couple of days early for practice and dress fittings, all right? Oh, and by the way, you should really swing by England and visit that other cousin of yours, Fleur. She'd been hounding Kooky back at the Manor, dropping by every day with that very pregnant belly of hers because you seem to be too busy with your life here to contact her."

Amidst her flowing speech and speedy delivery of it – I almost got lost in the cadence of the Italian accent – all I managed to do was nod my head timidly. When in her element, Donna was a force to be reckoned with. I couldn't help but wonder though that if she was not born a Squib and was able to perform magic, then perhaps she might've been a little bit different. I know she had envied her sister, my mother, for being magical while she was not, but she had accepted the fact a long time ago.

Oh, and it was nice to hear that Fleur was doing fine, despite the fact that I was the subject of her fury. I had to apologize for Kooky some time.

Tidying up after myself, I sauntered into the living room and found a comfortable spot on Edward's lap. I had to shoo Verity away, but she didn't seem to mind as she joined Genviève underneath the coffee table. Hmm, I wonder where Prudence was… I knew Serendipity was out hunting, for night had already settled over the surrounding forest.

"Comfortable?" Edward asked, peering over the book he was reading – well, used to be reading. Now he was talking to me and vampire or not, Edward simply can't talk and read at the same time. If he can, then I would envy him so badly.

I answered his question with a kiss on the lips, easing the book away from his grasp in the process and throwing it over my shoulder. It flew with a flurry of papers and landed somewhere with a dull _thump_.

"I apologize for my aunt's untimely interruption," I said between kisses.

"My, aren't you eager today," Edward commented, though he was not complaining. I positioned my ear just above where his heart should be and traced indecipherable patterns on the cotton material of his shirt. I regretted that he wasn't wearing a button up shirt, in which I could just unclasp one button and his chest would be accessible to me.

Stupid t-shirts.

"Can't really help it," I shrugged. "You're just too damn kissable for your own good."

Edward chuckled. "You really think so?" he asked, playing with my hair. He seemed to be mesmerized by the color, the feel and the way the light danced on each individual strand. Sometimes, I get mesmerized myself. I should really charm it back to brown, or else I'd be too distracted to function normally.

"I don't think so. I _know_ so." I raised my eyes to glare at him in warning, "But don't let that get into your head, alright?"

"Don't worry, love," he assured in that sensual, deep velvety voice that was definitely Edward… my Edward. "I won't. Goodness knows how much I've heard from Emmett's mind how amazing he was, and it doesn't really help that Rosalie echoes his thoughts."

I giggled. That really sounded like Emmett – but I didn't want to think and talk about Emmett. I wanted to think and talk about the Greek god underneath me, my personal Adonis. I sighed and reached up to suckle on Edward's Adam's apple. He sucked in a breath, unsuspecting the kiss. I must've taken him by surprise.

"Isabella," he whispered, "what are you doing?"

"Didn't I tell you that I found you kissable?" Just to prove my point, I kissed him softly on the neck. "I didn't just mean on the lips, you know." I kissed him again, this time on his jaw, moving ever so closer towards that earlobe that I loved to nibble on.

"I – Isabella…" he shivered when my hands roamed underneath his t-shirt, his own pressing me as close to himself as possible. I was by now silencing his moans with my lips, kissing him hard and deep – well, he was kissing me back, but it was more like I was taking the lead here.

I paused our kissing for a while to catch my breath, leaning my forehead on his and my eyes boring into his own. Not wanting to stop things just because we had stopped kissing, I gripped the hem of his shirt and slowly lifted it up. Edward looked at me questioningly; I knew what he was asking. The only times when he had ended up shirtless was during heated, desperate moments, where either of us were attacking the other with frantic kisses. This was heated and desperate, all right, but far from frantic.

When the cotton t-shirt passed over his head, I absently willed for it to be thrown against the room, letting my magic be of some use. My hands, shaking from anticipation, traced every contour of Edward's torso. I haven't really given much time to appreciate how built he was, how strong he must be. I watched with childlike fascination as my shaking fingers played with line of hairs trailing from his chest, going down between the ridges of his toned abs and disappearing into his pants.

My heart was thudding loudly and heavily in my chest, barely contained by the ribs. The blood pounded within my veins, the most heated around my ears. I could barely hear anything apart from my own thoughts, and they weren't as clean as I would've wanted them to be.

Damn, I'm not sure if liking this control Edward had over me was a good thing or a bad thing.

I looked up when Edward cupped my cheek and made me face him. There was a note of worry in his eyes, battling over the desire and lust that he barely controlled. I gulped at the amount of lust he was exuding, because I knew I mirrored them.

"Isabella," he said tenderly, his voice barely above a whisper. I closed my eyes and leaned into his hand, reveling in the coldness and concentrating only at the feeling as his fingers played with my hair.

"Edward," I muttered just as tenderly, perhaps even more. I turned my head to softly press my lips to his palm, breathing in his unique scent.

"Isabella," Edward called again, this time more urgently – but not the way I wanted it to be. He was serious and controlled. My eyes shot open and stared at him, perplexed. "Look," he said. "I'm sorry but…" He untangled his hand from my hair and pushed me back slightly. I felt hurt wash through me at his rebuff, and he noticed it. "Please, love, don't be hurt. Let me explain first."

"What is there to explain?" I cried, the Veela inside of me boiling in fury. Who was Edward to reject me? What did I do wrong? Didn't he find pleasure in all the things I did? As those questions flew to the forefront of my mind, I freed myself from Edward's grasp and moved away. "Don't you want to be with me?" I asked weakly, my arms circling around myself.

"It has nothing to do with that and you know it, Isabella Marie." Edward picked up his shirt from where it had landed across the room and donned it. He then rushed to my side and stroked my cheeks with the back of his hand, gently, affectionately. "I want you. I want to be with you, more than you could ever fathom, but there are… complications."

"What complications?"

"There are several."

"Hence the use of the plural form of the word," I snapped, impatient. "Will you explain already?"

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, telling me that he was just as impatient. I felt bad for interrupting him. But hey, he should not have interrupted me before. "For one thing," Edward grounded out, "I know that you are not ready for this yet."

"Not ready? Not ready?" I screeched. "I think I know myself better than you, Edward. I know whether I may or may not be ready, and let me tell you this: I am –" I poked his chest, "– ready as hell." My initial bout of anger dissipated and my hand rested on Edward's chest. "Why do you say that, though?" I asked, looking up at him under my lashes. I smiled to myself when he swallowed before answering.

"You are not ready," he insisted, "and neither am I. You just woke up the night before from a three day coma. I know you missed me, just as much as I missed you, but I don't want to take this next step with you if the reason behind it was because we missed each other. You might regret it later on, and it would break my heart if I saw you crying one day because you gave up something special to a monster like me."

His declaration spoke to my very core and it brought tears to my eyes. It tugged at my heartstrings and I really, really felt bad for behaving like I did.

"Oh, Edward…" I wrapped my arms around him in a gentle, loving hug. "You are so wrong on so many levels," I chuckled and rubbed my forehead on his chest.

"I am?" he asked, almost foolishly in my opinion. "About what?"

I leaned back and raised an eyebrow, asking, "What makes you think you were the only one I had ever planned on being intimate with?" Despite the seriousness of the situation, could I blame myself for teasing the guy?

Nope, not at all. His expression was to die for, eyes all wide and surprised, like a deer caught in the headlights. Oh, my poor deer – pardon the pun.

"I suppose I should've expected that," he mumbled as he lowered his eyes. He wasn't livid, like what I was rooting for, but his entire facial expression melted into the complete epitome of disappointment. I wondered if I should be disappointed myself, to find out that he had not reacted the way I had hoped, or at the fact that he thought of me so lowly.

"Edward," I called to him, asking him to step out of his thoughts. "Edward…?"

"Yes, Isabella?"

"Mon sucre d'orge, you look adorable when you're disappointed, like a child who wished for a puppy from Santa but found out that he didn't exist."

"If you say so," he shrugged morosely. I bit my lip; perhaps I had taken the joke too far.

"Edward, you _do_ know that I was teasing you, right?" I said, trying to convey to him the truth of my words. "As both a Fortunato and a Delacour, I have to keep myself as pure and chaste as possible so that when a suitor comes and asks for my hand in marriage, the dowry would be deemed acceptable by my family's standards. It's an old tradition, something that doesn't happen too often anymore, but the Fortunatos are an old family, and they abide by tradition… the Delacours," I thought of Bree, "not so much."

"So you're saying…" Edward trailed off, letting me finish the sentence.

I closed my eyes and prepared for what I was about to say next. It has been engraved into my mind ever since I was old enough to understand. "I'm a virgin, Edward, and I will remain so until the night of my wedding, in which my husband and I will consummate our marriage," I recited in a hushed whisper, my heart fast and erratic at the idea that perhaps, it was Edward who was to be my husband. I was his mate, after all.

I've never given much thought as to who my future spouse would be. I had always assumed that it would be someone high in stature, someone like me in the magical sense, someone handsome and kind and smart… I suppose three out of five was as good as any, so who was I to complain? At the back of my mind, my brain deemed it appropriate to remind me that Leon fulfilled four out of five requirements, as he was a wizard.

'Oh, shut up, brain,' I thought. 'Being prejudiced against Muggles was not a worthy feature of one's personality. Besides, Leon's dead.'

"Mmm," Edward hummed, bringing me out of my internal arguments. "That's good to know, at least. So I was right about one thing, how about the others?" he asked, pertaining to the previous conversation before we had delved into the status of my virginity.

I blushed, did I really just had that conversation with _Edward_, of all people?

"Well," I sighed, "you were right about my missing you, and you were right about not being ready. It seems you pegged me very well. Yourself, on the other hand…" I took his hand and led him back to the recliner, pushing him back down as I plopped myself on his lap. "How is it possible," I asked, "for you to know me so well though you cannot read my mind, but to not know yourself at all despite the fact that you can read your own mind? It's hypocritical for me to say, sure, but how could you _not_ know yourself?"

"What do you mean, Isabella?" Edward's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "I think I know myself pretty well, considering that I have to fight seven other personalities in the form of my family in my head, and that's not including the copious amount of people I encounter at school."

I searched his eyes for something, searching long and hard. I found it a minute later. Edward, my sweet, sweet Edward, was as masochistic as they can get!

"Edward, you are not a monster," I stated sharply, leaving no room for discussion. I was convinced of that simple fact: Edward was a vampire, yes, but he was no monster. "If you were, then I wouldn't be doing this…" I leaned in for a kiss, which he gladly received.

**A/N: This was awkward to write…yeah. I was cringing as I wrote the scenes, and I keep thinking to myself "Why am I writing this?" Then a voice at the back of my head says "It's okay. It's part of the story". Still, it was awkward as hell. Anyway, how was the chapter? Good? Awesome? Bad? Horrible? Somewhere in between? Tell me in a review!**

**=P**


	38. Chapter Thirty Six

**36**

After the very hectic afternoon of finding out that there were books and movies about the Wizarding hero, Harry Potter, followed by an evening wherein I had inadvertently revealed to Alice her history, meeting and catching up with Donna, and not to mention the embarrassing conversation I had with Edward about having sex or not, I was just about ready to collapse from the mental exhaustion of the day.

So, I was glad to spend my rest of the evening in my cottage with Edward, having fun and relaxing like we had no care in the world. When things got boring, I read to him some of the books I found in my study, explaining to him further the limitations of magic – it wasn't as easy as it sounded, no matter what Disney might say (frogs do _not_ talk and turn to princes when kissed, nor does every piece of magic get done by exclaiming, "Bibbity, babbity, boo!").

When I grew tired and drowsy, Edward, ever the gentleman, offered to carry me to my bedroom and allowed me to settle before I was fully enveloped in the stillness of sleep. He had planned to read for the rest of the evening, but I had coaxed him to lie down next to me, above the covers both to avoid temptation and so that I could stay warm throughout the unusually chilly evening.

My sleep that night was very peaceful and relaxing, especially since Bella was gone for good. At intervals, however, I had dreamed of Clark's accusing eyes staring down at me, but I managed to fight him off. He did not deserve to be dreamt of, and he definitely did not deserve to be the object of my nightmares. I suppose it comforted me to know that Edward was by my side to guard me as I slept.

"Good morning, mon chéri," I greeted, smiling blissfully as I woke up to the wonderful sight of my boyfriend glittering under the early morning sun, its rays peaking through the curtains.

"Ah," Edward grinned crookedly, bending down to kiss me on the forehead. "It sure is a very good morning, indeed. I trust you had a great sleep, my love?"

"How could I not, when I had you as my dream catcher?" He laughed softly and bent down again, this time to capture my lips with his, but I held up a hand to deter him. "No kissing these lips," I pointed to my lips, "before I brush my teeth."

With mock annoyance, Edward agreed to my demand and kissed my cheek before he exited the room, presumably to prepare my breakfast. He really was too much; what did I ever do to warrant his love for me? I certainly did not deserve it. I'll repeat it again and again.

Sighing to myself, I lifted myself from my bed and dressed out of my nightgown. I already had a picture in my mind of what I wanted to wear, but the only problem was that I had no idea where that ruddy dress was. I swore I brought it with me when I moved here to Forks. The dress was a farewell gift from Lai Xing; we had exchanged gifts after the fashion runway that we worked on together had been a complete success.

"Isabella, are you decent?" asked Edward as he knocked on my bedroom door. I heard the distinct rattle of the plates and utensils clink against each other. Was my breakfast ready?

I glanced down at what I was currently wearing: a strapless, white Acromantula silk slip that ended mere inches from my derrière, and a pair of delicate white stockings that hung from the garters attached to my underwear. I frowned as I studied my reflection in the mirror, for I absolutely was not decent enough to be seen by my _boyfriend_ – for propriety's sake – yet I _wanted_ him to see me like this. It wasn't just the Veela in me, but the young woman whose advances were rebuffed just the night before.

Closing my eyes, I made my decision. I knew it was silly of me. Edward might not even understand my reason for this since he had made it clear last night that he had wanted me, but he had rejected me. There was a silly part of me that fed on that one rejection, planting the seeds of doubt in my mind.

"Yes, Edward," I called softly, burying my head back in the depths of my closet. "I'm decent. Come in."

The door opened and closed behind me, the wind gusting around the small room tickling the exposed skin of my legs. I did not shiver, though, and proceeded to look for that offending dress. I was _sure_ I had packed it.

"Isabella?" Edward's voice was a pitch higher than normal, and I heard the loud jingle of the plates as he placed the tray of food on the bed. "What are you doing?"

I was smiling, enjoying his reaction to my appearance, but instead of turning around to face him, I dived deeper into my closet. By this time, I had found the pastel colored, floral patterned halter top dress that Lai Xing had gifted to me, but I couldn't bring myself to face Edward.

"I'm looking for a dress to wear," I answered as nonchalantly as I could. I made a show of examining each and every dress I passed, sometimes even taking one out of its hanger and pressing it against my body to check how it looked in the mirror. "What do you think?" I finally turned to face Edward, the chiffon dress in one hand, a black number in the other. "This one or this one…?"

Edward hurriedly schooled his features to hide the initial surprise and the following hunger and lust, before plastering a thoughtful expression on his face and finally pointing at the halter dress.

"Wonderful," I exclaimed, slipping the dress on. Starting from my waist, the dress bloomed around me like how rose petals would around the stem, finally ending just above the knee. "I was hoping you'd choose this one." I walked over to Edward and pecked him on the cheek, before diving on my bed and taking a small bite of the still warm toast.

"What – uhm," Edward spluttered. He looked at me as I nibbled on the toast, taking a spoonful here and there from the berry filled porridge he made me. I satiated my thirst by taking generous gulps of pumpkin juice – Edward seemed to have found my secret stash in the refrigerator. I had told him last night that it was one of my favorite drinks.

I peeked at him every now and then, finding it _very_ entertaining as he stared unabashedly at me. He was still standing as before, in the middle of the room.

"Edward?" I asked innocently. "What's wrong? Is there something on my face?" I made a show of summoning a small mirror towards me with my wand, and proceeded in studying my reflection.

"No," Edward rushed to say. "Your face is beautiful – _you_ are beautiful, as always." He shook his head frantically and sat on the bed, oddly enough, at the farthest possible place. "Alice called while I was downstairs," he said, changing the topic. "She says she wanted you to come back to the house so that you can talk more. I told her you were eating and that we'll be there in about an hour's time."

I nodded. "Talk about what?" I asked after gulping down some more pumpkin juice. He really was spoiling me by preparing all of my meals. "Do you suppose she would want to learn about magic, now that she knows that she can, you know, use it? I'm a great learner and all, but I'm not confident of my proficiency in teaching."

"I'm not quite sure. She was using her 'I want to go shopping' tone of voice, so maybe it'll be about your clothes for the award ceremony." Edward reached and took my free hand. "When did you say again was the date you'd be leaving?"

"Well…" I poked my spoon around my half-empty bowl of porridge – or should I say half-full? "The Minister wants me to be in France some time next week, that much I can gather from his letter. I think he will be sending me an official invitation around Monday. Donna works fast, so she should be finishing her new dress designs sometime tomorrow, and then she would want me for the dress fittings by next week as well. Plus, I still have to stop by in England to visit Fleur. She's heavily pregnant, from what I've heard. I suppose I can shop for my dress robes in Diagon Alley, I hope they have Gladrag's there, and I heard that Madame Malkin's was a specialty for the English."

"What you said was informative, Isabella, but it didn't tell me what I wanted to know," Edward smirked. "I need to know the exact day you'd be leaving so that I can book a flight and go with you. Today is Friday, how about leaving tomorrow, perhaps Sunday if tomorrow's too early, and then I can spend the weekend touring Europe while you can be my exceptionally beautiful tour guide. How does that sound to you?"

My eyebrows rose to meet my hairline. "You plan on coming with me?"

"Only if you don't mind, of course," he said hastily, running a hand through his already disordered hair. My mind flashed back to the time that it was bright turquoise. Oh, that will be in my memory bank forever.

"Don't be silly," I admonished, unknowingly waving around the porridge splattered spoon around like a madwoman. "I don't mind you accompanying me. In fact, I would love it if you come. You might actually like Fleur, once you get past the pregnancy and the awful, hormone-driven mouth that comes with it."

"You want me to meet your cousin?" he asked, stunned.

Blushing, I stammered, "Well, yes. You _do_ want to meet her, right? I mean, she's not that bad. Fleur's a great person, if not a tad temperamental once you get her going – a bit like me, Bree and Donna like that. I guess it's the Veela genes."

"I have nothing against Fleur," said Edward, again running a hand through his hair. "I'm just… surprised, really. Fleur would be the third person from your family that I would be meeting, fifth, if we consider young Tony and Penny. Essentially, I wasn't properly introduced to Bree seeing as you were unconscious at the time, but I suppose it doesn't matter much."

I smiled at the warmness coloring Edward's tone, and my smile turned into a grin when he mentioned the two adorable children that I had grown to love as family. I completely ignored his comment about Bree, seeing as I was still annoyed at her for telling Donna my whereabouts. I squeezed Edward's hand and finished my breakfast, all the while thinking of visiting the Thermopolis children before leaving for Europe.

Not bothering to throw on a coat for the weather, I led the way outside after feeding and saying goodbye to my pets and locked the door behind me. I grabbed Edward's arm tightly, making sure that I had a tight grip, else I'd Splinch either one of us and then we'd both be in trouble. Was it even possible to Splinch Edward's tough-as-steel skin?

I quickly apparated on the front doorstep of the Cullen household, opting over appearing right in the middle of the living room for two reasons: one, it was the polite way to do so; two, I wouldn't want to give Esme another heart attack.

"Argh," Edward groaned, clutching his stomach tightly. "I can't believe I found that pleasurable the first time. The experience was nauseating."

I gave him a once over to check that he had no missing body parts before answering. "Well, we _were_ making out the first time, so it was understandable. I have a way with distracting people from the disgusting, stomach-churning aspects of Apparation like that."

"Oh, ha, ha," said Edward dryly, not laughing at all. "I never knew you had such a _wonderful_ sense of humor." He groaned again and hurriedly sat himself on the ground, placing his head between his knees.

"Well, to keep things fair," I teased, "I never knew you had one either."

"Honestly, though, we are _never_ going to do that again."

"You mean make out like it was nobody's business?" I sat down beside him and rubbed calming circles on his back. If Edward's stomach would've allowed me too, I would've rushed back to my cottage to retrieve a potion to alleviate the nausea, but then Edward had to be a _vampire_. I internally rolled my eyes.

Upon hearing Edward's musical laughter, I knew that I had succeeded in distracting him from his queasiness. I promptly stopped my internal ponderings and asked meekly, "Feeling better now?"

"Yes. Thank you, Isabella." I just smiled and stood back up, offering my hand to help him stand up as well, though I doubt he needed my help in that avenue. He eyed my hand warily. "However, I would continue feeling better if you promise me that you would never let me go through that again – apparation, was it?"

"Oh, Edward," I sighed and glanced heavenwards, trying in vain to hide my smile. "It's just Apparating. You'll get used to it one way or another, but if you insist, we can go the boring Muggle way: walking." I sneered as I said the word, acting all conceited as if walking was a chore.

"If you are that opposed to the idea," Edward quipped, taking my offered hand and went up to his feet, "then there must be another magical means of traveling, just like us _boring_ Muggles have cars and bicycles."

"A bike, Edward?"

"Fine, _motor_bikes." He rolled his eyes, enjoying the bantering we were doing as much as I. "Happy now?"

"Only slightly," I retorted, pretending to be appeased. "Naturally, there are other means of magical transport, such as via Floo and portkey, but all of those are uncomfortable in their own way. Ask your siblings about how traveling by portkey went, if you must. The pull behind your navel and the feeling of weightlessness as you travel may as well be just as upsetting as having each and every molecule of your body separated, squashed through a couple of very thin, very long and twisting tubes, and then being placed back together, all the while making sure you do not leave any body parts behind… and your clothes, too."

I stopped speaking as an idea dawned on me. I was completely unaware of the look of sheer revulsion on Edward's face. "Nevertheless," I said, "there is an exception to every rule."

"Isabella?" Edward waved a hand in front of my face. I didn't see it, for I was far too distracted by the idea of riding a broom – and not just any broom, but my Nimbus Lightning, version two point five. It has been _eons_ since I've last taken it out of its case. "Isabella, are you still with me? Everyone's calling for us to get inside already."

"What – oh," I zoned back to the present and saw Edward's worried face. It was still incredibly handsome, but worried. "Sorry, I was just –" I broke into a giggle and opened the door, stepping inside the house.

"You were just what?" asked Edward, following me indoors. "It's cruel of you to leave me hanging, very cruel."

"You and your insatiable curiosity," I cried, heaving a suffering sigh. "I don't know what I ever saw in you to deem you worthy of my loving care and attention." I grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and dragged him to the living room, where I had a feeling the entire Cullen clan was situated. I hadn't dubbed it as the favorite hangout place by the Cullens for no reason.

"I think it has something to do with my infallible charms and dashing good looks," said Edward, not missing a beat.

"Ooh," I nodded appreciatively. "I thought you were going to bring up my comment last night about being too damn kissable."

Edward smirked and leaned in for a kiss. "You are amazing, you know that?" And then his lips were on mine.

We stood there in the corridor, battling each other for dominance and not really caring that Edward's family was close by and could hear us. We were so lost in each other that we didn't see Emmett coming from behind me before too late, and he had me over his shoulders and was running like a hell-bent fool towards the living room.

"Emmett Cullen," I shouted, banging my fists on Emmett's broad back, "you put me be back down right this instant or I _swear_ I will magic your manhood away and give it to a more deserving man who lost his due to an unfortunate, not to mention traumatic, testicle accident!"

Once I finished yelling my threat for all the world to hear, Emmett dropped me in the sofa, hands raised up in the air in surrender. He was backing away slowly, eyes wide and wary.

"Whoa, hold on there, Isabella," he said, voice shaking from the glare I was sending him. From behind him, I saw everybody in various degrees of glee, some cleverly hidden, as was in Carlisle's, Esme's and Edward's case, and some… not, as were Alice's, Rosalie's and Jasper's. "You can't do that," Emmett pleaded, half-hysterical. "It's impossible, right, removing a major organ like that?"

"Oh, it's not a major organ for you, I assure you," I threatened. "I think you can endure the rest of your immortal life without it." In an instant, my wand was in my hand and it was pointing at the one named Emmett. I carefully got to my feet and started advancing.

"But I don't think _I_ will," piped in Rosalie, a hint of a smile playing on her full red lips. "Emmett," she addressed her husband. "Apologize to Isabella now, and Isabella?" She turned to me. "Put that weapon away. It's nice to see my brother acting like a silly, lovesick teenager instead of the broody vampire he had been for the better part of the past century, but the two of your were in your own little bubble in the hallway. You _had_ to have seen that coming."

Rosalie's eyes were twinkling in hilarity, and it somehow surprised me that she was looking at me that way. She wasn't glaring or scowling at me. It seemed she was treating me like any other member of her family.

Wow.

"I might have," I muttered quietly, mostly to myself though I knew everyone heard me. I distracted myself from Rosalie's knowing look and the rest's still gleeful expressions by sheathing my wand back in its holster, still hidden in my dragon hide boots. I sat down on the only available seat (the sofa I was dumped on was now occupied by Alice and Jasper), which happened to be a recliner.

"Isabella…?"

I turned to the person who said my name. "Yes, Rosalie?" I replied, struggling to keep the astonishment from my tone.

"I never got the chance to tell you yesterday, but…" she cast a fleeting look at Esme, who motioned for her to keep going. "I think you're hair is nice. It's nice to have a fellow blonde around who is not a male – sorry Jasper, Carlisle." The two men nodded in understanding. "It is your natural shade, I presume?"

"Thank you and yes, it is," I said sincerely, blushing softly at her compliment. "I was actually thinking of changing it back to brown since it's less conspicuous that way."

"Oh, well, whatever you decide on, blonde or brunette, don't let my silly opinion get in the way."

I twisted to face Edward, who had settled himself comfortably on one of the recliner's arms, and looked at him inquisitively. "Mon chéri, what do you think: blonde or brunette?"

Edward thought for a moment before deciding on his answer. "Whichever you prefer, love," he said and he swept down to kiss my forehead.

I laughed and swatted him away. "Nice answer, but it's not much help, I'm afraid."

"I'd love to help, but I, unlike my brothers before me, do not want to be in your bad side. You look exceptionally breathtaking as a blonde and I am not complaining at all. On the other hand…" He twirled a curl around his index finger. "I have this thing for brunettes," he confessed. "The first thing I had noticed on your first day at school was how the light bounced off each and every strand of your brown hair, highlighting the light chestnuts and the dark reds."

"Brown hair it is, then," I announced, resolute of my decision.

"It's sickeningly sweet, isn't it, watching them act like that," Emmett said in a stage whisper to Jasper, who happened to be all the way across the room. Jasper only nodded in response and tactfully kept his mouth shut, because Emmett's particular comment earned him two slaps: one from Rosalie on the back of his head, and the other from Esme on his shoulder. He would've received a third from me, but he was out of my reach.

Shaking my head at the family bonding, I turned to Alice and engaged her to conversation. "Say Alice, what was the reason you wanted me here today?"

Alice lifted her head from Jasper's chest, smiled, and then sat on the ottoman in front of me. "Oh, besides the obvious as to ask if Edward had stopped being a prude? He did spend the night at your place, after all… alone." She wiggled her eyebrows impishly, laughing her bell-like laugh when I flushed a bright red.

I shared a brief look with Edward, and he nodded in agreement. Neither of us would ever relinquish the details of our night. Let the rest believe what they may. It was private topic, a topic that only Edward and I would be privy to. Besides, I don't plan on telling the entire world that I was a virgin. I had a reputation to uphold, so to speak.

"Oh, my God," yelled Emmett. "You guys Did It, didn't you?" He pointed at me bright red face, which I tried futilely to make disappear. Of all the times to lose control of my confidence, this had to be the time. "I mean," Emmett continued, despite the death glares Edward was sending to his direction. "You guys spent the night _alone_ in your cottage, Isabella, and it was so clear how disturbed Jasper was last night when you guys left that the lust was coming from the pair you in waves! I can't believe it… After a hundred years, our Eddie's not a virgin anymore…!"

I was not sure if Emmett was joking around, teasing his brother, or perhaps really sincere with his shock. Whichever it was, I doubt Edward was going to get out of this situation alive – Esme was glaring at him disappointedly. From beside her, Carlisle was torn between amusement (this reminded me of how young Carlisle was physically) and concern. Just like any other parent in his situation (and a doctor at that), he was surprised to find that his teenage son was sexually active, and concerned if he was taking the proper protection.

And throughout all of this, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie were astounded, confused and disbelieving, respectively, as they conversed loudly with each other. I didn't know if I should be rolling on the floor laughing my socks off at the absurdity of the situation, or horrified that Emmett would come to such conclusions – didn't anyone have standards anymore? Either way, if I didn't do anything soon, Edward will never live it down as Esme scolded him for having sex before marriage.

"All right, that is enough," I demanded, standing to my feet and raising both hands to gather everyone's attention. When each and every set of eyes were on me, I carried on talking. I was the voice of reason, after all. "Emmett, Esme, Carlisle," I met each person's eyes as I said their name, "Rosalie, Jasper and Alice…" I placed both of my hands on my hips. "If you all respect your brother, son and long time companion, then I suggest you all quit this discussion. One is entitled to privacy, are they not? Isn't that why private lives are called just that: private?"

"But as Edward's mother," argued Esme, "I think I should know if my own son is sexually active."

Edward, along with his siblings and I, cringed at the term. There was something about adults using that term, and it irks, as far as I know, every teenager out there. Perhaps that was the very reason that term was coined.

"Well then," I said in a sweetly innocent voice, "I'm sure you know that both Emmett and Jasper are sexually active." The wives of the two men laughed, but they were quickly silenced by the glares Esme and I were sending them.

"Emmett and Jasper are happily married," Esme reasoned, a crease forming between her eyebrows. She blinked once and gasped. "Are you saying…?" Her gaze bounced from me to Edward and back.

I felt Edward's eyes on me, but I crossed my arms, unwavering. "What I'm saying is that Edward is a hundred and four years old, and should have the freedom of making his own decisions. It is up to him to decide if he should tell you every single detail of whatever is in his life, but I'm sure, as loving and caring as he is, he will tell you in his own time."

I looked behind me at Edward, and saw the warmth and love shining in his tawny eyes. He smiled and nodded appreciatively, telling me silently that he approved of what I just did. I approved of what I just did, too. I had managed to diffuse the situation while at the same time, not revealing one bit to anyone whether Edward and I had sex or not.

Smiling to myself, I congratulated myself for one nasty piece of misdirection, and sat back down. My smile turned into a frown when the pixie impersonator occupied most of my view. I did not like that evil smile on her pixie face. No, I did not like it one bit.

"So Isabella, can I take you shopping later?"

**A/N: OMG, I am laughing right now. Isabella seems to be shouting at a lot of Cullens recently. First Alice, then Jasper, then Edward himself, followed by Emmett, and then Esme… Wow. Hey, at least she's slowly making friends with Rosalie! Hee hee. Lucky for Carlisle, he's had his turn already nearer to the beginning of the story.**

**=D**


	39. Chapter Thirty Seven

**A/N: Yes, she is alive! Oh, I am so excited to get this chapter out. I've already finished writing the next one, so read this quick and tell me what you think, because the better I feel about this one, the faster I'd post the next one. =D**

**37**

A frown made its way on my face as I laid eyes on the many people inside the airport, and I immediately regretted agreeing with Edward by flying all the way across the Atlantic Ocean from New York to London. I was sure that he wouldn't have minded traveling via portkey, not only was it fast and reliable, it also meant that we couldn't avoided all this trouble. It was hard enough for me to maneuver around a Muggle area, but in a busy airport? I was just glad that Edward was with me as a spokesperson.

Settling ourselves inside a secluded alcove, away from the any curious eyes, I leaned on the wall and heaved a suffering sigh. I crossed my arms and glared at my blurry reflection on the floor.

"Are you all right, Isabella?" asked Edward, genuine concern on his face. I felt bad immediately, seeing as throughout the entire flight, I have been ranting on about the silly Muggles and their silly security. Of course, I understand why the security measures were necessary, but I could only take off my dragon hide boots one so many times. My white stockings will never be the same.

"I'm fine, Edward. Don't worry." I tried to conjure up a smile, and seemed to have succeeded. Edward nodded and began scanning the crowds. I pushed against the wall, joining him. "Fleur's letter told me that either she or Bill would be picking us up."

Fleur had also complained as to why I wasn't taking a portkey – she had said that it was quite easy to acquire a licensed portkey from the ministry for international travel. Of course by the time her letter had arrived, Edward had already booked the airplane tickets, and I didn't want to be a bother by telling him to cancel them, if that was even allowed.

"Well, it would help if I know what either two looked like," said Edward, eyes darting about from face to face. He was scanning the people to his left, so I shifted my head slightly and began searching in a different area.

"Fleur basically looks like me from afar," I told him. I smiled as the image of Fleur appeared in my mind's eye. "We pretty much share the same build, though she's taller than me by a few inches. Her hair's long and silvery blonde, but the last I saw her she's been tying them up in complicated chignons, probably to keep her hair out of her face whenever she runs after Victoire and Dominique."

I sighed dreamily as I thought of my adorable nieces. Edward knew all about them; how could he not when all I did in the plane ride – apart from criticize the Muggles – was to talk about how adorable Victoire was and how much Dominique has grown?

"What about the husband?" Edward asked, glancing at me. "All you said was that he was a redhead."

Raising an eyebrow, I met Edward's eyes pointedly. "Edward, you can spot any of the Weasleys from a mile away, their hair is _that_ red. Besides, you'd know it's him when you see what he's wearing. There's something about wizarding folk that somehow gives them a disability against dressing normally – for a Muggle, at least."

"You seem to get by okay," commented Edward. He made a show of taking in my appearance, looking me up and down appreciatively. I laughed and slapped him on the shoulder, mock chastising.

"Well, that's because I grew up with a fashion designer for a guardian. And speaking of my dear aunt, Donna wants me to come by down her studio tomorrow morning to try on some of her designs." I smiled apologetically. "If you don't mind sacrificing your morning, we could tour around Italy for the afternoon."

"That's perfectly all right," assured Edward. "I'd like to meet your aunt again to convince her that I'm not as bad as she thinks." He draped his arms around me and spooned me against him. I stifled my giggles into his arms, leaning back to cherish his coldness.

"You're still worked up about that? You know she didn't mean half of the things she said that night."

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows, unbelieving. I nodded and told him that I was sure.

We talked more about random things, completely forgetting our previous task in searching for my cousin and her husband. So, it shouldn't have taken me by surprise when a distinctive sound of someone clearing their throat disrupted mine and Edward's tiny bubble. I jumped at the sound, only to deflate considerably when I saw that it was Fleur.

"Sweet Merlin, Fleur!" I cried, clutching a hand to my chest, the other clutching hard on Edward's upper arm. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!"

Fleur looked unaffected. "If you weren't too busy with each other, then perhaps you could've seen me approach," she said in a reprimanding manner. She had one perfectly arched eyebrow raised while the other framed one of her deep, ocean blue eyes. Her hands were on her hips and would've looked formidable, if it weren't for the fact that her stomach was bulging, stretching the material of her maternity dress.

It has been months since I last saw my cousin, that being the time she had announced to the entire Delacour brood that she was pregnant again, and I noticed the change in her voice. Her accent was even more less of the French-with-a-hint-of-British that I was accustomed to, and was more of the British-with-a-hint-of-French. I knew it had something to do with spending all these years in England, and though I knew that it was inevitable for her to change her accent, it still shocked me to realize.

My eyes drifted from Fleur's face and drank in her apparel. Despite being heavily pregnant, I've got to give Fleur credit for making that maternity dress look sexy. I was sure that her husband, who was standing a little ways off and was grinning amusedly, would agree with me. My eyes raked over his chiseled physique – though he looked scrawny compared to the likes of Emmett, he sure was muscular. It did help that his long red hair, tied back in a loose ponytail and his lone fanged earring made him look badass.

"Hey, Bill," I greeted warmly. "It's nice to see you again. I see life has been doing you good so far."

"Thank you, Isabella," he replied a little uncomfortably. "The last I've seen you was on your graduation day, and let's just say you've turned into a beautiful young lady." His gaze was jumping from me to Edward, and I quickly sent my boyfriend a warning look. He just shrugged helplessly and made a conscious effort of reeling in his predator vibes.

"Speaking of beautiful young ladies," I said. I turned to Fleur. "Where are my darling nieces? Didn't they want to greet Aunt Isabella?"

"We left the two angels over at their grandparent's," she answered, but she did not deter from her previous comment. "Who might your companion be, dear cousin? You didn't tell me about him in your letters."

I blushed faintly at that. The only reason I intentionally did not mention Edward was because I wanted Fleur to meet him face to face. Introducing Edward to someone important to me such as Fleur seemed like a big deal, and besides, how was I to phrase it in my letters? 'Hey Fleur, I've met the vampiric reincarnation of Adonis! His name is Edward Cullen and I've totally fallen head over heels in love with him, so I'm bringing him with me for you to meet?'

Yeah, that would go over _so_ well. Fleur would've sent a Howler at most.

Pushing the blush away, I introduced my boyfriend, though to me, he was more than that. He was my love, my other half, but if I ever said something like that out loud, let alone to Fleur, then my words would sound fake and hokey.

"Bill, Fleur," I addressed the two, "this is Edward Anthony Cullen." Edward offered his hand to Bill first, who was more enthusiastic than his wife. "I met him in America, obviously. He's my classmate in the Muggle high school that I'm attending, and we've been dating for about…" My forehead wrinkled as I thought back to the last week or so. And I gasped, eyes wide when I realized how long Edward and I have been dating.

Has it only been a week? We've only gotten together last Saturday, on the night of little Anthony's birthday. So much has happened since then – the Cullens found out that I knew of their vampirism, my being Watcher has been outed, along with me being a witch, and then the entire incident with Clark.

"Has it really been just a week?" I asked Edward quietly, though my words could be heard by the others.

Edward nodded silently, just as surprised as I was. "So much has happened since then."

"I feel like I've been with you longer than just a week," I said weakly. We've only been dating for a week, and yet I've already confessed to him that I love him, and he that I was his mate. "That's just… wow."

"I know," he said softly. His fingers reached to tuck a wayward curl behind my ear. He lifted my chin to meet his eyes. "I feel the same way," he admitted.

We stayed in that position for moment, eyes locking together in deep understanding. When I visibly collected myself, I grumbled something about wanting to go Shell Cottage and reached to grab my bags, but Edward had beaten me to it. Soon enough, Edward, Fleur, Bill and I were making out way towards the exit, with me leading the group.

Conversation flowed between Fleur and I, both craving for tales of recent adventures, no matter how mundane. Really, I missed Fleur that much. When Bill finally rounded the corner driving an electric blue, sleek-looking Picasso car, Fleur and I were discussing my life in America so far. Bill, I suppose feeling kind of left out, sparked up a conversation with Edward about rubber ducks, of all things. Safe to say, the car ride to Shell Cottage was very, very strange.

"Ah, welcome home," sighed Fleur as she stepped out of the car. I followed suit and took a deep breath, the scent of brine filling up my lungs. "If you don't mind," said Fleur, turning to me, "I'm going to stop over at the Burrow and pick up my girls. Do you think you can resist burning my home while I'm away?"

"Fleur," I frowned half-heartedly, "that only happened that one time! I swear I'm not going to burn _anything._" I crossed my arms across my chest. "Besides," I mumbled like a petulant child, "it was Nessa who wanted make smores in the living room."

Fleur ignored my words and, with Bill helping her and her pregnant belly back into the car, they drove off to the direction of the Burrow. I wonder how long they'd be gone, seeing as – from what I know – the Burrow was nowhere near the seashore, and thus very far from Shell Cottage.

I helped Edward carry our luggage upstairs to the guest bedroom, choosing to levitate them, much to Edward's amazement. When I was inside the room, I didn't hesitate in closing the door behind me as I muttered a quick apology to Edward. I cracked open my suitcase, taking out the wizarding dress robes I had purposefully place at the top of the pile, and then changed into them. The robes consisted of a knee-length dress with cloth covered buttons trailing all the way from the rather modest neckline to the very edge of the hem, and the actual robe itself, made out of the finest satin money could buy. My entire look was polished off with my ever trusty dragon hide boot, and I had chosen to tie my hair up in a bun today.

"So," I said as I opened the door and plopped myself on the double bed, Edward joining me a second later. I giggled but otherwise ignored the glassy eyed stare he had going on at the moment. I knew from our arrangement that he had a perfect view on what the modest neckline was hiding. "Are you having fun so far?"

Edward, shaking himself from his (what I was sure was) stimulated thoughts, nuzzled into my neck and took a deep breath in before answering. "I'm having the time of my life," he answered truthfully. "It's nice to see you so carefree with your cousin who, by the way, is a very lovely person."

"And don't forget Bill and his rubber ducks," I added cheekily.

"That, too," laughed Edward.

We spent the next couple of hours talking about what were going to do – go shopping in Diagon Alley, climb the Eiffel Tower, and visit my childhood home after meeting with Donna – all the while spooning each other on the bed. Since it was made to occupy only one person, Edward and I were pretty close together. Neither of us was complaining. Around lunchtime, I Summoned a slice of a chocolate flavored cake I knew Fleur had – it was a craving of hers, especially since she was pregnant and all.

As I rested my head on Edward's chest, listening to the silence of his heart while he played with my blonde hair (Fleur adores our Veela-blonde hair for some reason, and would probably deafen me with reprimands if she finds out that I now prefer brown hair to blonde), I heard someone stumbled from the Floo. Alert, I pushed myself up and strained my ears to listen.

"Hello?" a female voice called. "Is anyone here? Hello…?"

I pressed a finger to my lips and gestured for Edward to follow me towards the living room. Just as I was to turn the corner, I retrieved my wand from my boot and clutched it readily in my hand.

"Who's there?" I called in the most nonchalant voice I could muster. No need to make the person wary if by chance she was an intruder.

"Isabella, is that you?" the voice called. "Where are you?" I heard her footfalls sharply on the wood of the floor. "It's me, Hermione Weasley. You remember me, right? I taught you English just a few months ago."

There was a pause that lasted for a second, and then memories of a certain bushy haired woman rushed to the forefront of my mind. I sighed in relief and sheathed my wand. Taking Edward's hand in mine, I strode into the living room confidently, a smile on my lips.

"Hermione!" I greeted warmly. "Long time no see."

"I see you're still speaking in English," Hermione said, smiling. She was dressed in very fashionable Muggle clothing, not the Wizarding robes I figured she would be wearing. I suppose it was due to her Muggle upbringing.

"Well," I said dryly. "I think that has something to do with the fact that I've spent the most of the year so far in America."

Hermione laughed, but froze when she laid eyes on Edward. It wasn't the kind of shock that I was expecting. Instead of awed by the beauty of the vampire, it was like she was frozen in fear – and I have a feeling it had nothing to do with the predator in the room. Curious, I shared a look with Edward before snapping my fingers in front of Hermione's face.

"What – oh," she blushed faintly and bit the bottom of her lip. "I'm sorry for spacing out, but," she looked at Edward, her eyes asking for forgiveness, "you just remind me of an old acquaintance of mine. He uh," she looked away, "he died, and his death was the first death in the war against Voldemort. I was only fourteen then and… it brought things to perspective."

There was awkward silence for a moment. Then the moment passed: Hermione noticeably brightened and I took it upon myself to introduce Edward properly. She was pleased to meet him, even more so when she found out that he was my boyfriend.

"So what brings you here?" I asked casually, leaning into Edward and placing my palm to his chest. "I know it's not just to talk with me."

"Bill had accidentally told Fleur that he wanted to eat at the Burrow," Hermione said as an explanation. "He said something about missing his mother's cooking but if you ask me, he's just craving for some meat. Merlin knows Fleur's only been feeding him rabbit food because of the pregnancy."

I laughed at the grimace on Hermione's face. She immediately blushed and took on a chagrined expression, spluttering as she tried to tell me that she didn't mean to tease Fleur like that.

"Oh, stop blubbering and lead me to the Burrow already," I said airily, dismissing her apologies. What's more, I totally agreed with Hermione. Fleur always goes too far when it comes to her babies, but I couldn't blame her. Her children were absolute angels, and I was sure that the one she was still carrying will be just as angelic. And, if I were in her shoes, I'd be just as paranoid.

That thought brought me to a halt. _If I were in her shoes?_ That idea came out of nowhere. I knew that someday I might get married – growing up with Donna, who had insisted that I kept myself pure for that One, can do that to a girl – but did I want to be a mother? I've never contemplated that ever happening. Of course, I felt affection towards little Penny and baby Tony, but I always thought I was like an older sister to them.

I could never be a mother… As cliché as it may sound, that realization hit me like a ton of bricks, taking the breath away from my lungs. I could never be a mother because the man I loved couldn't procreate. And even if I confessed to him that I wanted a baby, I could never hurt his pride by asking another man to be the father of my child.

"Besides," a negative voice that sounded annoyingly like Bellatrix, though I knew she could never disturb me again, "you'd make a horrible mother. You'll never have time for a child, being too busy Watching over the Mythicals. The child would be cursed to have someone like you as their mother."

I felt the all too familiar stinging sensation behind my eyes.

"Isabella?" the blended voices of Edward and Hermione shook me from my horrible, horrible thoughts. I was happy to follow their voices and come out of the long, dark, demeaning tunnel I suddenly found myself in.

"I – I'm sorry," I whispered, blinking rapidly. I took a deep, calming breath in, relaxing as I smelled Edward's scent. "I zoned out."

"Good," said Edward, clearly relieved. He stroked my cheek using the back of his fingers, softly kissing the crown of my head. "I thought I lost you for a moment there. What kind of thoughts would've scared you so?"

I looked away from his eyes because I was afraid that by just staring, he would be able to read my thoughts. He might not be magical, but he might all of a sudden be skilled in Legilimency. It would just be my luck for that to happen. He was already a mind reader.

"Isabella?" he asked again.

At the tenderness of his voice, I grew aware that we had an audience. My eyes flickered to Hermione. She was standing uneasily in a corner, eyes wandering as the heat rushed to her face, embarrassed at trespassing at such an obvious show of affection.

"Nothing," I said loudly for Hermione to hear. "Let's just go to the Burrow." I took a step away from Edward, forcing myself to not react to the hurt flashing behind his butterscotch eyes, and addressed Hermione. "Why don't you Floo over first and tell Mrs. Weasley that we'll be coming."

Hermione nodded quickly and stepped into the fireplace. She was gone in a blaze of emerald green fire. I watched as the flames changed back to their original hue, the vibrant orange and red, before muttering, "I suppose we should go now."

"Isabella," Edward grabbed my arm, hindering me from taking a step towards the fireplace. "You do know that I'll always be here if you want to talk, right?" I nodded. "I'll always listen to you; even if I'm busy, I'll make time to listen to you, because I love you, and I don't want to see you suffer. Whatever it was you were thinking about before, it was not nothing. It was definitely a something."

"I know." I made no clarification as to which statement I was agreeing to: about Edward always listening to me, or at the one about my thought not being nothing. Still not meeting Edward's eyes, I levitated the small clay pot of Floo powder from its place by the fireplace and pressed it to his hand.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" he asked. There was a slight hint of fear in his voice that made me giggle, because we both knew what he was supposed to do. Hermione had unknowingly taught him. Nevertheless, I explained.

"Just take a pinch, throw it into the fire to make it glow green again. After that, take a handful, step into the fire, and then say loudly and clearly your destination."

"And you are sure that this is safe…" Edward stated more than asked. I nodded. "…For me?"

"Yes, Edward," I rolled my eyes, "even for you. The fire won't hurt one bit, it'll just tickle your feet at most."

Five minutes and a lot of cajoling later, Edward landed in the Burrow's living room. It took all of my persuasive talents, and by that I mean _all_. I had to step inside the fireplace at the same time as Edward, and by then he was so nervous that I had to divert his attention away from the flames licking his feet and clothes throughout the journey by kissing him. It provided enough of a distraction, but it landed us in quite a compromising position as we tumbled out of the fireplace.

"Sweet Merlin and his baggy y-fronts," exclaimed a redhead. "Who're you people?"

I swiftly got to my feet, regained my bearings, checked my appearance and then helped Edward up, who was starry-eyed from our kiss. "Oh," I said, "I'm Isabella, Fleur's cousin?" I said to the only other person beside myself and Edward in the living room. It was a woman clearly a few years older than me, but not by much. She must be Bill's youngest and only sister.

"Ginny!" came a frantic call from somewhere outside. The front door, which was in full view from the vantage point that I had, swung wide open to reveal a handsome man with raven black hair. Speaking of ravens, it looked like a raven built a nest on it, too. It was messy as far as messy hairs go, but it held no candle to _my_ Edward's hair. Just the thought if his tussled hair (secretly I liked to call his 'sex hair') makes me drool – figuratively speaking, of course. I _never_ drool.

"Ginny, I heard you screaming," the man said, running over to Ginny and enclosing her into a bear hug. "Are you alright?" It took a few seconds before the man noticed out presences, and when he did, he froze. He was clearly shocked, shocked to the very bones of his body. And just like Hermione, I knew it had nothing to do with the fact that two very beautiful people were standing in front of the fireplace, covered head to toe in soot.

This was the second time today, and I was growing weary of it. So what if my boyfriend looked like a dead friend of theirs? They should at least have the decency to not stare like an effing goldfish. Merlin knows we both have enough of that back at Forks High.

"Ced-Cedric," the man muttered. "How is this –?" He looked at Ginny, who shrugged helplessly. The man, who I knew now was _the_ Harry Potter (though this did not mean he was forgiven for staring), collapsed onto the sofa, which was luckily just behind him.

"Harry," Ginny whispered quietly, though her words drifted to my ears easily. "Cedric is dead. This man," her eyes flickered to Edward, "is not him. He may look it, but he's not. Fleur said her cousin and her friend is visiting from America, this must be them."

"I – I know," Harry replied in the same hushed tone. He pressed the palm of his hand to his eyes, kneading them forcedly. "It's just… he looks so much like him, it's eerie. For a second there, I thought he was a ghost or something."

"Well," Ginny said dryly, "he certainly looks like one."

I frowned, not liking the direction the conversation was going. I wracked my brain to think of something to capture the couple's attention again, seeing as they were in their own little world. Thankfully, the distraction came in the form of my cousin – my heavily pregnant cousin. She made it perfectly clear as she, like Harry, collapsed onto a sofa. I saw the glare Ginny was giving her, and I saw that Fleur glared back. The two held the look for a second before they both laughed and relaxed.

For some reason, I felt ignored. Clearing my throat quietly but clearly, three heads swung to my direction.

"Oh, you're still here," Ginny stated, but bit unkindly. "Well, don't just stand there like wall flowers, settle down and feel the warmth of the Burrow!" She chuckled and then snaked her arms around Harry's waist, who in turn draped his arms around her small form.

I led Edward to sit on the only available seat, which happened to be a recliner chair. I sat gingerly on the arm of the chair, and looked at Fleur for help for the conversation starter. I couldn't talk directly to Harry since he still thinks, judging from the sneaky looks he was sending Edward, that his old friend Cedric was back fro the dead. And Ginny witnessed our oh-so-elegant exit from the Floo. Any conversation with her would be embarrassing.

"So," said Fleur, catching on to my meaningful looks. "Did you and Edward have fun at my humble abode?" she asked Edward. To me, she added, "I hope you didn't burn it down."

My eyes narrowed at the teasing. Honestly, that was _one_ time, and it was Nessa who wanted the smores! "Well if you must know," I said airily, leaning over to rest my head in Edward's all too comfortable shoulder. "Edward and I were pretty busy in the guest bedroom to actually think about burning your cottage down."

Fleur's eyes widened to be as large as saucers, while Harry turned bright red – even brighter than Ginny's hair. Ginny, too, was red, though I think it was due from the laughter more than anything.

"Isabella," Edward groaned loud enough for only me to hear, "you're giving them the wrong impression."

"Mon sucre d'orge, please let me have my fun."

Edward sighed. "How can I refuse when you use that adorable nickname of mine?"

"Nickname or no nickname," I teased, winking, "you can't refuse me either way."

"Too true," he said, smiling crookedly. "Too true…"

Our little bubble was unfortunately popped by none other the person who was about to pop herself. "What do you _mean_ you were 'too busy in the bedroom'!" she screeched wildly. I allowed myself a moment to linger on Edward's perfectly sculpted face before turning to my cousin, grinning like a maniac. I really did miss Fleur.

**A/N: So… Edward gets to meet the family (aka Fleur and Bill). Hey, at least that part is over. Meeting the family is always a difficult thing to do, especially in this case seeing as Fleur – well, it's self explanatory, but let me spell it out for you anyway:**

**Half-Veela + pregnancy hormones + annoyingly crowded and busy Muggle airport station = Fleur Weasley.**

**I would not want to cross her, so it's a good thing that Edward was on his best behaviour ;D Anywho, tell me your thoughts! I feel all happy inside to just know that people like my stories, no matter how predictable it can be.**

**=D**


	40. Chapter Thirty Eight

**A/N: Awesome, thanks so much for the wonderful review. Just keep 'em coming! Hahaha. I do adore reading them, and just one in particular warmed my heart. It's from you, elisabeth2me, and so I dedicate this chapter to you. Your review just reminded me that there are readers out there who don't review. I mean, I'm one of those people, too! Haha...**

**38**

Dinner at the Weasley passed by without too much fanfare. It turned out that Mrs. Weasley had no previous knowledge of my being a vegetarian, so Bill was forced to give up his plate of salad that Fleur had lovingly prepared for him, much to Fleur's chagrin and his delight. Edward, thankfully, uttered no complaint nor gave any indication that the meager portions of food that he was forcing down his throat tasted like dirt to the vampire that he was.

"You know I'm proud of you for what you did tonight, Edward," I whispered to him as we danced under the stars, our music the flowing of the wind and the rustling of the trees around the perimeter of the Burrow. Luckily for me, it was a new moon tonight, so there was no glowing for me.

"I'd gladly do it again," he said with conviction, and then pressed his lips to my forehead. "It would've raised too many questions if I declared then that I couldn't eat any of the food Mrs. Weasley prepared."

"I know, and I really am sorry for not thinking about that. Please forgive me?"

"Love," Edward laughed softly, "there's nothing to forgive in the first place… Although I would have to regurgitate all the things I ate tonight, and so if you want to punish yourself, you can keep me company."

My face scrunched up into a grimace and though I knew he was joking, I completely agreed to his offer. Besides, what kind of a mate would I be if I left Edward to fend for his own during such a horrible happening as vomiting all of his stomach contents? Unpleasant as it may be, I would gladly keep him company.

I didn't know how long we swayed underneath the clear night sky, content to be in each other's arms, but when Fleur had called for the both of us to come in to Floo back to her house, my adorable nieces were already fast asleep. Victoire, she looked so innocent while asleep, a stark opposite to the mischievous little devil that threw a spoonful of mashed potatoes on my head.

"Bill, do you think I can hold Dominique?" I asked tentatively. The little angel was fast asleep on her lace embellished cot, which was positioned next to the chesterfield Bill was contentedly resting on. "Oh, she looks so adorable…" I crooned, fingering her soft cheeks and delicate nose gingerly. Baby skin was just so sensitive.

"Feel free," hummed Bill, eyes never wavering from the thick tome he was reading. "Little bugger sleeps like the dead when she's consumed that much mashed potato in one sitting."

"Which is a wonder," whispered Edward jokingly into my ear as I scooped up Dominique, "since plenty of the mashed potato ended up in your hair tonight."

"Oh, shush you," I pouted. I positioned Dominique carefully on my arms, wary of her heavy little head and her chubby limbs. With the blonde hair that she inherited from her mother curling around her face, little Dominique looked like a cherub, peaceful and content. I told Edward this, but when he did not reply, I looked up to ask him if he were listening. Not planning on seeing the mesmerized expression on his face, in early dropped Dominique in shock. "Edward, what's wrong?"

He closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened them back up, I became aware of the sadness in them, the turmoil, the disappointment and the self-hatred. "Nothing," he grumbled half-convincingly. "There's nothing wrong. Why would there be anything wrong on such a perfect night as this?" He looked out the window to survey stars.

"You know," I cocked up an eyebrow, stepping forward so that the only thing separating the two of us was the child in my arms, "I can see through you right now. There's clearly something wrong here. Care to share it with me?" Once it became apparent to me that he was not budging from his self-imposed silence, I repeated to him his words earlier today.

Shamed at being chastised (my tone of voice was completely different from the reassuring one Edward had used earlier), he ran a hand through his messy hair and asked rhetorically, "Why do you have to be so damn right all the time?"

I made a show of covering Dominique's ears at the use of an expletive, smiling amusedly. "It's because I'm a girl, Edward. Girls are always right. But I meant what I said: I'll always be here to listen to you. I know that whatever it is that's troubling you, it must be really important. And I want to help ease your troubles, Edward. I just love you that much." I locked Edward's eyes with mine. "So are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

He looked conflicted for a moment, debating between sharing with me now and waiting until we were by ourselves on our room. He glanced worriedly behind me. Following his gaze, I saw Bill still intent on reading his tome. I now saw why Edward was so reluctant in sharing: not because he did not trust me (though that might've been a reason at first), but because he was wary of any eavesdroppers.

"Why, am I sleepy…!" I said a little bit too loudly, faking a yawn in the process. "Bill, I'm giving you back your daughter. My arms are getting tired." Laughing, Bill accepted the small bundle, making funny faces as he did so. I didn't know why he was bothering, seeing as Dominique was fast asleep. "All right," I said. "Edward and I will just… yeah. Good night." And I slipped away, Edward only a step behind me.

The moment we were both in our room and away from stray ears, I closed the door behind us and locked it, casting a silencing ward for further security. I can tell that Edward was very distraught and personally, I know how uncomfortable it was to be distraught in a foreign setting. Smiling softly, I took Edward's hand and led him to the bed. I sat down beside him, leaving plenty of space between us. I kept silent as I watched him gather his thoughts. There we instances in which I figured he was ready, but then he closed his mouth again and his frown deepened even more.

"A problem shared might be a problem halved, Edward," I whispered to him, amused, "but you don't have to serve it all in one plate for me. How about breaking off little pieces first?"

"I _am_ trying to do that," he said. "It's just that I'm finding it quite… difficult. I've never been in this position before. Usually when I have a problem, I always have my family to back me up. But right now they're thousands of miles away, making them as useful to me as legs are to fish."

"I'm here," I reassured him. "You can talk to me." I edged closer and took his shoulders, my nimble fingers massaging his hard as granite shoulders.

"But how can I?" he asked, frustration seeping into his voice. If possible, his already rock hard shoulders stiffened with the emotion. "How can I when my dilemma involves you directly?" When my hands stilled, Edward rushed to say, "You've done nothing wrong, Isabella – let me assure you of that. However, seeing you in this family setting…" He lifted his hand to gesture downstairs, where Bill and Fleur and Dominique were. "Seeing you act dotingly towards your nieces, showering them with fountains of affection…"

Edward was at a loss for words.

"Is there something wrong in showing my love to my cousin's daughters?"

"No! There is absolutely nothing wrong with that. It' just – well – it's surprised me, that's all. You were never like this back in Forks. I suppose it's because you're the Watcher and must be on guard all the time. But Isabella," he twisted so that he was facing me, and he took my hands in his, "I've never seen you as carefree as I've seen you tonight."

"You've seen me like this before, Edward," I said, confused. "It's not like Forks is a magnet for trouble. Being Watcher has been surprisingly easy once I've gotten to terms with the things I'm supposed to do."

Edward nodded, acknowledging what I said. "I'm not saying I thought you were upset in Forks or anything, just that I can see you're much happier here. And not only that, but just a mere few minutes ago, when you were cradling Dominique downstairs… let's just say you look right at home."

My eyebrows furrowed. "My home is where my duty is, Edward. I may not be happy about that, but I've to live with it. And it not like I mind being with you and your family. In fact, I prefer it than living back home with Donna. Are you saying that you don't want me to come back to the US?"

Growling lowly, Edward stood up and paced up and down the room. "No, you're not getting it," he murmured. "Maybe I'm not explaining this right."

My eyes followed Edward' form as he moved. Seconds passed and I grew slightly weary from the wait, so I decided to tuck my legs underneath me – anything allow more blood to flow to my legs. I would pace as well, but the room wasn't large enough to occupy both Edward and I pacing.

"All right," Edward turned sharply and faced me, "I know how to sort this out. Isabella, I said that when you were holding the baby, you looked like you were home." I nodded, not sure where he was going. "But that was just my assumption. How did you feel when you were holding her in your arms?"

I didn't answer immediately, instead choosing to examine Edward's expression. It was quite difficult, seeing as no emotions were being shown on his stoic countenance. But I was able to detect curiosity, along with the self-hatred I saw earlier. I wondered to myself how his line of questioning would spur self-hatred, and when the answer dawned on me, I found myself blushing faintly.

"Isabella?"

I shook my head. It seemed I've been silent for some time. "Um," was my ever so eloquent answer to his heavy question; "I suppose I felt content at the time. It's been a long time since I've seen little Nikki, and I believe I was comparing the baby to a cherub. She was that angelic as she slept."

Edward stepped closer and knelt in front of me. He took my hands again, giving them a gentle squeeze. "And while you were holding her, did you ever – at all – wonder what it would be like to hold another baby in your arms, only it was yours and nobody else's?"

I sighed. Here we were, at the crook of the situation.

"Oh, mon sucre d'orge…" I pressed his hands to my cheeks, closing my eyes as unwanted tears prickled my eyes, threatening accumulate and spill over. Finally when I opened them, I was able to meet Edward's steady gaze and respond truthfully. "When I was holding the baby, I didn't feel any longing." Edward knew to not respond without allowing me to speak my mind, and so he kept silent. "However, when Hermione, you and I were downstairs – I was thinking about what it would be like if I were in Fleur's shoes."

"Is that why you zoned out before?"

"Yes. That was when I realized that I wanted to be a mother." I wasn't aware of it, but I had Edward's hands in a vice-like grip. "I've always thought of marriage and I'm okay with that idea… but bearing a child? The thought never occurred to me before. To be honest, it took me by surprise."

He nodded knowingly, silently conveying to me that he understood. He then looked away, his head turning so that I wasn't able to see his beautiful eyes anymore. "You do know," he said slowly, carefully, "that I can't – I can't fulfill… Emmett and Rosalie wanted so much to have children, like any other married couple. Nevertheless, Rosalie wasn't able to conceive because… Isabella," he faced me again, "I don't want you to be like Rosalie. I love her and all that, but I couldn't bear it to see you slowly lose your spirit like my sister."

Throughout his speech, I positioned myself beside him on the floor. By the time he was done, I was kneeling beside him, my knees reaching his thighs. "Edward, my love, that thought did cross my mind. And you know what conclusion I came up with?" Tenderly, with experienced hands, I cupped his cheek and placed his head against mine.

"What is it?" he murmured.

"No matter how much I might ever want to have a child," I said, looking into his eyes, "it would never be enough to surpass my want for you. I love you, Edward Anthony Cullen, and if loving you means making sacrifices… well, it's not like I'm a pampered princess or anything."

Edward chuckled at my simple joke. "Yeah," he said. "I guess you're right."

I retort a clever quip about always being right before capturing his lips into a much needed kiss. It wasn't the sort of kisses that we had shared before. This time, it was a kiss that reminded us how much we loved each other, not just showing us; that no matter what other hurdles we might encounter, we would always be there for each other. And it was not just because it was my job to be there for Edward, but because I wanted to.

I needed to.

With that thought in mind, the innocent intimate moment suddenly turned into a not-quite-innocent-yet-still-intimate snog fest. All of my senses were revolving around Edward: how his infinitely wonderful is hands felt on my skin, how insanely good it felt to be kissed where he was kissing me. So engrossed I was by his very being that even my sense of control seemed to have dissipated like vapor in the desert.

"Isabella," Edward gasped, breaking the connection between his lips and my skin.

"What… is… it?" I asked between kisses, my hands roaming all over his Herculean body. As my fingers danced over his back, ever so lightly caressing the lumps and clumps that were his muscles, Edward stifled a groan and he continued savoring my taste. It was after a while when he managed to gather enough control to continue his previous line of thought.

"Love, what are we doing?" he asked, carefully leaning back so that he could see me and I him. We were on the bed, I realized, and both of our shirts were discarded. I couldn't care less where they'd ended up.

I took a couple of deep breaths to calm my frantically beating heart, as if I had finished some sort of race (and then some). "What do you think we're doing?" I was able to ask at last.

"We're –" Edward gulped and averted his eyes from my nakedness. It wasn't a custom of mine to wear a brassiere when wearing wizarding robes. A simple Corset Charm always sufficed. "We're treading on dangerous waters, Isabella."

I smiled as I reached for him and brought him closer. "Well then," I purred seductively. "Let's just hope we can swim safely then."

"Are you sure?" Edward asked nervously, his voice barely audible above his labored breathing. "I don't want to hurt you, and I can do that accidentally."

I nuzzled my nose to his. "You won't," I said confidently. "I have complete faith in you, I trust you with all my heart." And then I presumed in showing him how much I trusted him. Multiple times.

**A/N: ;D A penny for your thoughts?**


	41. Chapter Thirty Nine

**39**

The first thing I noticed when I woke up from the very peaceful sleep I was having was, I wasn't sure exactly, but it certainly felt like a feather tickling my face. I drowsily slapped the irritating thing away and snuggled deeper into the bed I was on; still more than half asleep or not, however, I was fully aware that the 'bed' was in fact my boyfriend, the one Edward Cullen. I sighed in contentment, only to frown and groan when that accursed feather returned.

"Get tha' thing 'way, Ed'ard..." was my muffled moan as I tightened my grip on Edward's torso. Of course, this was the moment I realized that said torso was naked. I froze, and then memories from our activities last night came rushing forward. Without my prompting, a blush suffused what felt like my entire body.

"You know you blush everywhere," quipped Edward. Unhelpfully, might I add. He chuckled in amusement when I raised my head from its position on the crook of his shoulders and stuck my tongue out at him. "Sorry," he said, quite unconvincingly.

When saw that I was not amused, his wistful smile dropped, replaced by a worried one. I watched as he sat up on the bed, the covers sliding off of him and allowed the morning sun to play over his chiselled body. "Isabella," he said softly, avoiding my gaze. "Please don't tell me you regretted last night."

I mentally cursed myself - what kind of signs have I emitted that somehow made him believe that I regretted our union? Because I certainly didn't... I think.

"Edward," I whispered just as softly. I mimicked his position and, not bothering to care about decency as I ignored the sheet slipping of, I cupped his face with both of my hands and forced him to look straight at me. "What makes you say that? The only thing I regretted was being woken up so early, and you can hardly be blamed for that."

Seeing that I meant every word I said, Edward relaxed and took one of my hands and pressed it to his lips. "Well," he said in a light voice, "I think you might be wrong on that account. I was playing with your hair and... well, got carried away. It's just so soft and silky, sorry for waking you up."

"Don't worry about that." I kissed him soundly on the lips before climbing out of bed. It hurt to move, but I steadfastly schooled my features to not reveal any pain. I knew that my body's reaction was just natural, and if Edward ever caught a glimpse of how much it hurt, I would never hear the end of it. I reckon he would even go as far as blame himself for global warming.

"Forgive me, then?" he asked as I reached for my wand, which was conveniently located by the nightstand. I then used it to summon Edward's discarded shirt.

"Now, now," I said teasingly, donning his shirt on as I spoke. "I didn't say anything about forgiving you, mon sucre d'orge. I just might think up some kind of punishment for you, especially tonight."

Edward gulped. "Really?" His voice was several octaves higher than normal, and the Veela in me rejoiced in triumph.

"Really." And then I left him to ponder over that. Since I was already awake and had nothing better to do, I might as well prepare for the day. It's been planned that I would meet my aunt today, this afternoon to be more specific, and wanted to look my best for those new designs of hers.

I treated myself to an extra-long time in the shower, much to Fleur's annoyance. But it wasn't as if I could help myself. The feeling of the warm water cascading down from the top of my head, down my back and, following the course of gravity, down to my legs and onto the tiles of the bathroom floor... it was as relaxing as can be.

I took my merry time as I decided on what to wear, enjoying it every time when Edward's eyes oh-so-casually would trace the curves on my body. I had caught him several times but he just pleaded innocence, claiming that my "entrancing body was too much for him to resist." Of course, it didn't help at all that I was glowing like there was no tomorrow, I was that happy.

"I see someone's happy," teased Bill when I sat down during breakfast. "Never saw anyone glow as brightly as you're doing now since..." Bill scratched his head in thought. "Well, since Fleur on our wedding night."

Before I could formulate a response, Fleur had spun around from her spot in front of the oven (up until now, she had been content in watching the buns she was baking rise slowly in the heat). "What?" she screeched, glaring at her husband. If I thought she looked formidable then - I mean, Bill was cringing from whatever mistake he had made - Fleur looked far worse when she saw me.

"Er, good morning to you, Fleur?" I greeted awkwardly. It was a futile attempt to discourage my cousin from exploding, but I suppose it did just the opposite: It acted as a catalyst.

"Good morning," she repeated incredulously. "Oh, I suppose it's a good morning to you, Isabella! Did I hear him right? Did he just say he hasn't seen anyone glow as brightly as you are now since _I_ was on _my_ wedding night?"

"Fleur, love, I was just kidding around." Bill tried some more to avert his wife's attention from me, but he eventually stopped when my darling cousin glared at him contemptuously, as if she was asking him, "You're still here, are you?" Bill heard the message she was conveying to him and promptly left for work.

Taking advantage of the lull that Bill's departure provided, I scrambled to find the words to alleviate Fleur's worries. I knew where she was coming from, and I also knew that I handle this situation correctly, I would have the entirety of the Fortunato clan on my case. They were big on saving yourself for marriage, and though Fleur was a Delacour, she was pretty close to certain cousins of mine. Particularly Nessa, since both of them were TriWizard champions.

"So what are you saying, Isabella?" asked Fleur after I explained to her how I was mindful of my decision and how I was ready to have taken that step with Edward. "Are you saying that he's..." she gulped, "the One?"

"The one what?" I feigned innocence, embarrassed since I was well aware that Edward - the coward - was somewhere upstairs, either in the bathroom regurgitating the food he ate last night or in our bedroom, laughing to himself at my predicament. I sincerely hope it was the former.

"You know perfectly well what I mean," glared Fleur. "I know that it's difficult to actually know if the man you're with is the One for you, but Isabella... Abby..." Fleur took my hand in hers and squeezed gently. "I want you to be safe, and I'm not just talking about the physical aspects of sex. It's not really very pleasurable on your first time - and I am assuming it's your first time," her glare hardened for a moment before it softened again when I nodded frantically, "- and to actually have sex before getting married... you don't have the assurance that this man, this Edward, will be with you for the rest of your life."

Oh, he'll be with me for the rest of my life all right, dear cousin. I'm worried about me being with him for the rest of his.

"Abby, I love you dearly, very much like I love Gabrielle. You're like the little sister I never had, 'coz Merlin knows Bree's far too wild than I would like her to be. What I'm trying to say it that, Abby, are you ready? I know full well that it is now too late to undo anything... but are you ready for the potential heartbreak and regret when you realize that you have given the precious gift as your virginity to a man you just had a fling with? What would you say then to your husband, Isabella?"

I stared at Fleur in disbelief. I appreciated what she was getting at, but she was crossing the line between caring on concerned to - to... I can't even find the words! She was pushing boundaries! How dare she assume that my obvious love for Edward was just a fling? It was far from that!

"Stop right there, cousin," I said coldly, ceasing Fleur's word vomit. "I understand your concern and I'm very heartened that you care so much, but please, just stop right there. I love Edward; I love him with my entire being. Though I understand perfectly that he might not be the One, I know from them very depths of my heart and soul that he is the closest I would ever get.

"Yes, you are correct in the assumption that perhaps he might not be my future husband, but won't be because I do not love him and he does not love me. It will be because circumstances will not allow it." I was talking about my job as Watcher, and Edward being a wholly different species from me (though I was certain that our love could overcome silly barriers as that). "You do not know everything about me, Fleur, just as much as I do not know everything about you. You might be one of the few people I trust wholly, but that doesn't mean I trust you with every single detail of my life.

"You have a right to warn me about the dangers of premarital sex, but Fleur, didn't it ever occur to you once that I might know of them? It's well within my rights to choose whom I share my bed with, and I choose Edward. I love him, and I wanted to show him last night just how much."

I looked at Fleur and saw that he was doing amazingly well with her imitation of a goldfish. Sitting back down (because I had unknowingly stood up some time amidst my tirade), I met Fleur's disbelieving eyes with my own sincere ones and wordlessly tried to show her how true my words were. They came for the heart, after all.

"I can't doubt that you love the poor man, Isabella," Fleur said, chuckling weakly. "The question I was to ask though, is: Does he love you back? And by that I mean really? It's not just you saying it, but him? It's not above men to just say that to women to get what they want, especially with someone as beautiful as you, dear. Both inside and out."

For the second time this morning, before I was able to formulate a response, someone had spoken before me.

"Let me assure you, Fleur," said Edward, entering the room. There was no doubt that he heard everything I said, and I blushed despite myself. "I love Isabella very much, more that you can ever imagine."

Fleur was taken aback by the sudden appearance. However, she smoothly hid her surprise behind a mask of indifference, though that would be futile against a mind reader. "How can I trust you, Edward?" she asked. "I barely know you, and even then you and Isabella have only been dating for a week. You must see where I'm coming from."

"I'm not asking you to trust me, Fleur. Simply trust Isabella's decision. For inexplicable reasons, she has chosen me out of the countless others vying for her attentions. And we might have only been together for a week, but we've known each other longer as friends. Besides, what we've experienced together in the past seven days alone is enough to last each of us a lifetime of assurances. What we feel for each other is real."

He wasn't looking at my cousin any more. He was looking at me. Feeling exposed for the world to see yet not actually caring, I met his gaze and smiled shyly. I knew that he loved me just as much as I loved him, but it was comforting to hear it spoken out loud. Impulsively, I captured his lips in a searing kiss. I didn't care that Fleur had a perfect view of our PDA, I didn't care at all.

"Yes, well," came my cousin's stern voice a little later. "It's time for breakfast. Tone it down, children."

"Certainly, Mrs. No-Fun-Whatsoever," I retorted with a grin.

"And by the way, I'm taking you to Diagon Alley. You mentioned before that you needed new dress robes or something?"

Breakfast flew by quickly and before I knew it, I was walking down Diagon Alley's main street with Edward holding my hand. We were the epitome of teenage love, if the number of stolen kisses, the shared looks and the whispered nothings were anything to go by. At least, that's what I was hearing from Fleur who, when not busy looking at the various paraphernalia of the many street peddlers, was just quite happy to mutter darkly under her breath. From the way she sounded, it was like she was expecting a marriage proposal from Edward.

"Terrortours Travel Agency?" inquired Edward as we passed by the shop. "'We offer action holidays for the wizard family with a sense of adventure!" He laughed as he continued reading, though not out loud.

I laughed with him once I read Terrortours offered vacations, ranging from Transylvanian castles for rent (the host is a guaranteed vampire!) to a trip down the Zombie Trail (you can come face to face with the living undead!).

"It must be nice to go on a holiday like that," I said nonchalantly, expertly leading Edward away from the ridiculous offers and pushing him into Flourish & Blotts, only a few shops over. "I mean, it's not every day you get to sleep in a real castle with a vampire for a host," I snorted, "and living undead these days is difficult to come by."

"Really, Isabella," said Edward dryly. "You have a wonderful sense of humor."

Winking roguishly at him, I let go of his hand to allow him to see the rest of the bookshop unhindered. "I'll just be over..." I pointed at a random direction, "there. Have fun browsing."

Half an hour later, both Edward and I exited the shop empty handed - not because we didn't buy anything, no. It was because our purchases, consisting of many books since I wanted Alice to know as much about her heritage as possible, were shrinked into little packages. Magic really was awesome at times.

"Isabella, do you honestly think we needed to buy all of those books?"

"Alice would love them, particularly Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky and The Dream Oracle by Inigo Imago."

"Really? They sound hokey to me, if you don't mind my opinion."

"Well," I peered at him. "You're not a seer, are you? Of course it would sound hokey to you. If I picked up a book about vampires, it would sound hokey to me, too, if I didn't know any better."

"Speaking of vampire books," said Edward lowly, wary of the other people surrounding us. Fleur was long gone, lost in the sea of upscale shops somewhere out of Diagon Alley. Something about Twilfit and Tatting?

"What about them?" I said, reaching to take Edward's hand in mine. "Did you read any of them while we were in Flourish & Blotts?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires by Eldred Worple, to be precise. I can tell from the format that it was a biography, and that left me thinking..."

"Ooh, never thought of that happening," I teased.

"Hush you. Anyway, the books got me thinking about, you know, vampires. I have to assume that the author knew what he was talking about, he sounded so believable. But -"

"The inconsistencies between what Mr. Worple said and your belief of what vampires really were troubles you. Yes, I was wondering when you'd come asking me about that. You see, from the way I understand it, there are two kinds of vampires."

"Two?"

Walking from one end of the Alley to the other, I explained to him in hushed tones that yes, there were two kinds of vampires: the Muggle kind and the Wizarding kind. By the time we reached our final destination, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasion, Edward was shaking his head and smiling to himself. When I asked him why he was smiling, he just looked at me, laughed once, and then entered the shop. I followed in after him, wondering what was up with my boyfriend.

**A/N: Yes, I'm alive. No need to worry. Sorry I took so long with this chapter, you see I was having writer's block... and yeah. Please review?**

**=D**


	42. Chapter Forty

**40**

"Are you sure, Bella?" asked my aunt Donna nervously. "Because if it's too small, I can adjust the dress for you -"

"Aunt Donna," I sent her reflection in a mirror a look that stopped her pointless mutterings. "The dress fits fine, along with all the others I've tried on. Yes, they're a tad tight around the waist, but it's been months since you've measured my sizes, so you're not at fault here."

"But are you certain? I don't want anything to rip while on the runway." Donna adjusted the skirt of the dress around me, taking care to not jolt me or else I'd fall off the stool I was standing on. Around us, people were buzzing around like bees trying to get the other model's ready. "Oh, it's too tight," she fretted when she noticed me grimacing. "Take the dress off and I'll work on it quickly."

"No!" I stepped off the stool and turned around, glancing behind me to check my reflection. "There's nothing wrong with the dress. Besides, you can't adjust it anymore; the seams are at the very edge already." I sucked on my bottom lip. If only I didn't leave my wand with at Fleur's, then I'd be able to adjust the dress freely.

Speaking of home, I thought back to the past few days. After that shopping spree in Diagon Alley, I had taken Edward to my childhood home in Italy, where we met my aunt to look over her new designs. That was when she dropped the bomb. Apparently, the fashion show had been upped a few weeks, and that meant everything had to be ready by the end of the week.

Donna had been a nightmare the past few days. The only time she didn't bother me was when I had to accept my Order of Merlin, Second Class from the French Minister. After that, she barely left me alone without actually being in the same country as me. She Floo'd and sent owls, Patroni, even _Howlers_. I was just about to tell her that I was quitting when Edward - oh, bless him - decided to treat me for two consecutive Donna-free days in the heart of Paris. He toured the city with me as his tour guide.

Now though, was the day of the fashion show and being Donna's main model, I _had_ to be here. Really, the excitement I felt when Donna had first showed me the designs had long since evaporated. I realize again why I quitted the business in the first place: the stress, the hyperactivity, the feeling of a deadline hanging over your head... it was too much. My only consolation was that while I walked down the runway, I knew that Edward would be watching.

'This is for Edward,' I told myself mentally. 'You must look your best for him - and Donna, but mostly Edward. You must be the epitome of calmness and serenity. And of beauty and elegance and anything ethereal, as it's the point of the show.' I took a deep breath in. "Right, I can do this."

Donna huffed. "Well, of course you can, Isabella," she said, reaching over to pull the dress higher, since it had lagged during my time of contemplation. "Just tap into your Veela heritage and the catwalk will just be a walk in the park."

My aunt's words echoed in my head as I readied myself behind the stage. Just a couple more minutes and then it'll be my cue and I'd be in front of everyone, wearing this pale white creation that barely left any room for me to breath. Oh, the things women do for the sake of fashion...

"Isabella, quit daydreaming!" hissed Donna. "You're up!"

She then promptly pushed me unceremoniously forward. Luckily for the both of us, I caught myself in time and basically floated down the runway, the dress I was wearing trailing along behind me. The fog created by the dry ice clung to the floor, making my bare feet wet with the vapor. I concentrated on not slipping, on not making a fool out of myself in front of hundreds of camera lenses and pairs of eyes.

My gaze glided across the audience as smoothly as I glided across the floor. When I finally found what I was looking for, I smiled and winked flirtatiously. Edward, with a big black camera in front of his face, peered over and just raised one lone eyebrow, his eyes roaming over my body. The smirk on his face was enough to drive me insane, and I wished fervently that this show would just be finished... but _no_, Donna insisted on it being hours long.

I turned left, posed, turned right, posed, and then spun around to walk back behind the curtain. When I was away from prying eyes, I collapsed on a chair and allowed my head to be cradled by my shaking hands.

Sweet Merlin, how can I resist jumping on Edward while I walk down the runway? As per Donna's insistence, I was tapping in on my Veela heritage. I was turning on the charm, so to speak. And if I do say so myself, I was gathering quite an audience, I had to beat some of the men of with the figurative stick. Of course, just because everyone else was having a hard time resisting my charm, that doens't mean I was having an easy time in resisting my own. My body was burning with anticipation with the way Edward had responded to me, ogling me unabashedly while I stood on the raised podium for everyone to see.

"Isabella Marie Fortunato-Delacour!" cried my aunt. She grabbed my arms and hauled me back to my feet. "What on _earth_ are you doing dilly-dallying! In case you haven't noticed, there's a fashion show going on!"

She called over her shoulder and people en masse entered. They all migrated towards me, tugging off the dress and fixing my hair, my make up, my _underwear_. I sighed wearily and retreated to my mind, not wanting to pay attention as nameless people dressed me up to Donna's content. I knew that tonight would take its toll on me; if I kept on bouncing between weariness annoyance in the dressing room, arousal and excitement on the runway, then I'm going to be in for a rough night.

Fortunately, the rest of the show flew by in blur. I changed clothes and walked down the runway so many times I lost count, but by the end of it, the blindingly happy smile Donna had sent me was worth it. I might've been irritated and unhappy throughout the entire thing, but to see my aunt be happy in doing the thing she loves? It was worth all my discomforts.

"Did you have fun?" I asked Edward softly as we walked around the deserted streets of Milan. After the end of the show, I decided to forgo the after party and Edward, being the gentleman, treated me to a dinner date. It was very late at night now, and we were perhaps one of the very few still wide awake - well, _I_ was still one of the very few that was wide awake, since Edward couldn't sleep.

"I had fun watching you, if that's what you mean." He nuzzled his nose to the crook of my neck. A gust of wind blew in the air; I shivered at the cold, pressing myself closer to Edward. "You were brilliant up there, love," he said, his lips barely touching my skin. "You don't know how many times I told myself that I couldn't disrupt the show, the amount of people thinking lustful thoughts about you were just too much." He laughed and pulled me even closer. "To be fair though, there were many thoughts about your aunt as well."

"Well," I laughed, too. "Considering her heredity, what did you expect? She might be old-fashioned and along in years, but she's still young and full of energy. I envy her sometimes, you know. I don't seem to have her endless supply of energy - she reminds me of Alice, oddly enough."

"They're both fashion crazy," replied Edward. "What did _you_ expect?"

I leaned my head back so that I could see his face. "I don't know what I was expecting, really." I exhaled and leaned my forehead on Edward's chest. I breathed in his male scent, which nearly always sends me into a tizzy. Feeling me shudder, Edward led me towards a hidden alcove, a place where the night wind could not reach us.

He leaned on the wall and I positioned myself comfortably in his arms. We talked some more and shared some kisses, never really going as far as full-on snog fests. I was tired, but I didn't want my night to end.

"You know," Edward whispered as he placed his chin on my hair, "you were really breathtaking on the stage tonight."

"Yes," I giggled, "you told me this already."

"Wait, just listen to me a moment." He pressed a kiss to my hair. "You were very breathtaking on the stage tonight. There's something about you, Isabella, that simply entrances me so, and I don't think it has anything to do with what you are." Edward leaned back so that I could see his face, and my heart pumped louder and faster at the utter seriousness on them. "It has something to do with_ who _you are and that revelation just made me love you even more... What your cousin said last week," Edward tucked some strand of hair behind my ear, "it really spoke to me."

"Where are you going with this?" I asked shakily. I had an inkling as to where he was driving his point, but I couldn't get ahead of myself. I might be wrong. I could be completely off the mark. My heart would break if I acknowledged that idea and then it turned out I was wrong.

"Isabella," Edward took my hand, which was leaning gently on his chest, and brought it to his lips. "What I'm trying to say is that I love you so much that it hurts every time I tell myself that you can't be mine and I can't be yours, simply because of what I am. I love you so much that right now, I'm beginning to doubt the credibility of all of my doubts and fears."

"What do you mean?"

"I've always been afraid of being with you intimately," he smiled wryly. "Of course, you threw that fear right out the window when we first made love. I've always doubted that my feelings for you were real and could stand the test of time, but tonight just strengthened my resolve. I _know_ that I will love you forever, Isabella. I'll love you until the day you and die and when you do, I'd like you to know that I'd be following you to heaven soon after."

I was afraid now. This was not what I was thinking of. What has gotten into him? "Edward, what on earth are you going on about? I'm not dying any time soon, love. Why are you so worried?"

Edward smiled. "I'm not worried about anything. That's what I've been trying to tell you! You make me feel so strong and happy and content, it's like I can take on the world and win. I know that you're job can become a problem, but Isabella, love, as long as you're with me and I'm with you, everything will be all right. I know it deep in my heart."

"Edward... what?"

"Isabella," he smirked, tracing the tip of his nose up and down my cheek, "how strongly aversed are you to the idea of becoming my wife?"

I stiffened in his arms. Did I hear him right? Did he, in his own roundabout way, ask me to marry him? I inhaled sharply as Edward continued with his ministrations on my face, heedless of my stiffness and the fact that I was not responding to him. Gasping for breath, I shook my head and blinked rapidly. The reality of the situation was beginning to settle in my mind.

I can't do this.

I can't marry him.

I have a job to do, as Watcher. I have a duty to that title and more importantly, I have to duty to myself. Edward was an immortal vampire and I'm not. If I married him, I would grow old while he would not. I would waste away in front of him, and I couldn't allow myself to contemplate the idea of him finding me unnattractive, finding me old and _disgusting_. And even if he got over that, my death would happen soon enough - and I can't let him die to join me. I just can't. His family would be devastated.

"Edward," I pushed him away from me, forcibly stopping his butterfly kisses from travelling any further.

"What is it?" he asked, confused.

"Edward, I can't do this. I - I can't marry you, no matter how much I want to."

"What? Why?"

"I..." I trailed off, unable to voice my reasons. Finally, breaking away from his intense gaze, I spoke: "You're a vampire, Edward. I'm not, and don't have any plans of being one. If we get married, you will stay the same while I will deteriorate and eventually die. I can't do that to myself; I can't do that to _you_.

"I love you, don't doubt that. However, we must also keep in mind that I'm not just your girlfriend -" ("You're much more than that," he growled.) "- I'm also your Watcher. I have a job, a duty to the previous Watchers behind me and the future ones as well."

Looking defeated but not wanting to be so, Edward stepped back and pinched the bridge of his nose. And then he began pacing. The small alcove didn't have a very large area, so it looked like Edward was just vibrating in place. "Wait, the next Watcher," he said. "If you say that, then that would mean there's someone next in line. You can give the duty to her, resign or something."

I looked at him helplessly, wanting him to understand what I was trying to say. "Edward, there's nobody next in line."

"What? Then why..." He stopped speaking, stopped moving, stopped pacing. "You're daughter," he said tightly. "Your daughter would be next in line. You said so yourself that it gets passed down from Watcher to Watcher, from mother to daughter."

I nodded once, looking away. I couldn't bear to see his face right now. I love him so very dearly, but it was my duty as Watcher to keep the line going. I've promised that I would be with Edward for all my life, that he would be the only one for me... but one day, I would have to bear a child that wasn't - couldn't be - his. He was a vampire, and vampires cannot procreate.

I stifled a sob, imagining the pain Edward must be going through. And here I am, unable to even glance up at his face. How could I ever deserve him? What could he have possibly seen in me? I was vile, self-centered, selfish, _spoilt to the core..._ I stopped my train of thought when I felt something wrap around me. "Edward?" I gasped. "What are you..." He parted my hair and draped it over my shoulder. He then pressed his lips ot my neck, kissing it gently and reverently. "What are you doing?"

"I'm standing by you, Isabella," he said, resolute. He tightened his grip around me and continued his kissing amidst his words. "You told Fleur that you love me with your entire being. Well, I'm telling you now that I love _you_ with the very core of my being, and I would not - I repeat: not - let you go if I can help it."

Tears welled up behind my closed eyes and despite the barrier, they still flowed down my cheeks. I really did not deserve Edward. What ever does he see in me? Twisting around so that we were facing each other, I searched blindly for his lips and captured them with mine. I love him and he loves me. One day we'd be separated from each other, but then I'll come back to him and he'll greet me with open arms.

Little did I know how soon 'one day' would come. And in such a different context than I imagined.

**A/N: O_O What's about to happen? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter! I haven't written it yet, but I have a rough idea of what I want to do, so hopefully it won't take too long. I really want to do some actions again; I've missed it ;D Can anyone guess what's gonna happen?**

**=D**


	43. Important Note

_(Yeah, sorry to disappoint but this isn't a chapter. However, there's preview at the bottom so scroll down if you want to check it out before reading this author's note.)_

Hello dear readers, this is your MIA author speaking (or writing, whichever).

I know it's been a long, long, LONG time since I've last updated any of my stories, but better late than never, yeah? RL has taken so much of my time. Did I mention that I've moved countries? I didn't just move to the other side of town - I moved to the other side of the world! And school was kind of _blehh_ and I've been struggling to cope with the workload, the slightly different culture and the fact that I lost all my notes when my old laptop crashed on me.

Anyway, I figured I should begin writing again if I'm going to take this passion of mine seriously. However, **this is the problem:** I am feeling overwhelmed after I counted and found that I have SEVEN stories that are WIPs. Though only five are demanding to be updated, I still can't concentrate on writing because some part of my brain is worrying about the other stories. Does this ever happen to you?

**This is the solution:** I've set up a poll and you guys could vote on which story you think I should update. The following choices are...

The Watcher

Two Worlds: Exposed

The Power of Knowledge

Identity, and

The Daughter of Apollo

Just vote for whichever story you'd like me to concentrate on completing. The others would just deal with being ignored until I get some chapters out. By the way, I've been toying with the idea of RE-WRITING EVERYTHING on the story chosen by your readers, seeing as I've written them a _loooong_ time ago. I'd like to think that my writing skills have evolved a little bit since then.

* * *

Preview for one of the future chapters: 

"Bella," Edward said the moment we were behind closed doors. "You are not sacrificing yourself in order to protect me, or my family."

I ignored him and looked out the only window. It was a small rectangular shape with a dome at the top, but the view of the garden below was breathtaking. Who knew something as beautiful as the sight before me exists in such a cruel setting? How could it thrive? Sighing, I turned around and faced the irate vampire behind me. "You can't make the decision for me, Edward. It's my responsibility -"

"For once, Bella, can you _not_ mention that godforsaken job of yours!" He threw his arms up in the air. "I love you! I can't stand idly by while he - that, that _monster_ takes advantage of you!"


End file.
